Kingdom Ed:The Beginning
by BNVshark
Summary: Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Nazz start their "edventure" and will need the help of Sora, Donald, and Goofy to save all worlds! Begin the seige of Agrabah!
1. The Beginning of the Ed

**Author's Note:** _Okay, here is the refurbished first chapter of Kingdom-Ed. Please don't mind the other chapters leading up to 11. I will fix them as soon as I can, so, if you can, enjoy this awesome new addition to the Ed, Edd, and Eddy section of ._

* * *

Kingdom-Ed

It was 15 minutes until the bell struck, and school would officially be over for summer vacation. The usual gang's teacher, Mr. McGoober stood menacingly over the class, telling everyone that despite the fact that school was over, they still had work to hand in. "Now, before you all go on your vacations I want each and every one of you to give to me your essays on why you love summer so much."

"Stupid old man," Eddy complained, he crossed his arms indifferently.

"Yes, can I help you Mr. Eddy"

"Yeah I forgot your stupid essay cause, my dog ate it, you see I was doing my work as a responsible student should when-"

"Ha,ha Eddy doesn't have a dog ha,ha,ha" Ed, with his familiar idiotic tone blurted out.

"Ed, you idiot why'd you have to tell him that for," Eddy angrily yelled

"Well enough of that nonsense" the teacher, used to this behavior from the two simply shrugged and walked ahead. "Ed I don't suppose you have your essay either."

"Nope," he blissfully answered

"And Double D, may I have your essay" the teacher, smiling held out his hand, expecting to have a neat and tidy sheet of paper handed to him.

Double D froze up._ "Darn it, I was so caught up in yesterday's scam that I forgot to write the paper, stupid, Eddward, stupid, stupid." _He looked up at his teacher, and smiled "I, I, I," he froze up and began wheezing before he fainted, landing face first onto his desk.

He shrugged, his usual listless expression returning, he walked up to a blonde girl, Nazz "And Nazz do you have your essay," he asked.

"Sorry dude I forgot to do it, it's cool though, I had a lot of fun in this class" Nazz said not fazed by his gruffness.

"Very well then," the teacher went on to the rest of the class. After finishing, the only people who did not do the essay were Eddy, Ed, Double D, and Nazz

"Since you four did not do the essay I am expecting you to go the library on the South side of town and you all will make a report about how much you love our town of Peach Creek. To the rest of you," he began to say "These four are prime examples of why the world will soon be taken over by idiots!

"Hey, that was uncalled for!"

"What's a library?"

"Please don't talk Ed" Double D answered, slowly lifting up Ed's chin with a napkin.

"I expect to meet all of you at 5 o' clock sharp, am I clear?" Mr. McGoober asked. "Class you must all go to the auditorium to receive your awards and certificates! Enjoy your freedom," he said as he opened the door. "It's been swell," although his sentence was cheery, his face didn't match.

"Sure dude"

"Yes, um very well chip, chip cheerio." the teacher said running out of the room, glad to be free of those children, for a little while at least.

The auditorium was relatively empty. The only students who really cared to even go were the Cul-de-sac kids, the usual group.

"Okay time for our awards," The over- enthusiastic speaker yelled. "Okay first award, the anger management award! I would like to honor it to... Sarah!"

A small girl with a pink shirt, jeans, and orange hair came on the stage.

"Yay!" Ed yelled. "Baby sister!"

"Shut up Ed," she yelled as she threw her small trophy at him.

"Aw how sweet," Eddy in his usual sarcastic tone said.

"Okay next award, The Art Award. I would like to present it too, Jimmy!"

A small boy with a baby blue shirt and white pants came on stage. The most noticeable feature on him was the large retainer around his head.

"Go Fluffy," he heard someone from the auditorium yelled.

"I would like to take this trophy with pride, dignity, intelligence and-" suddenly the small statue fell on his feet. "Sarah I got a booboo," he cried as Sarah ran to the stage, picked him up and ran outside.

The next few awards were the Highest G.P.A award which Double D easily one. The Most Creative use of Gravy which Ed won, as he was the only candidate. The Farmer's Award which Rolf, a tall boy with a yellow shirt that had a red stripe going down the middle of it, jeans, and blue hair got. The Jock Award which Kevin the kid who bullied the Ed's and wore a green sweater, and black shorts, and a red cap won. The National Arbor Day Enthusiast Badge which Jonny, who was a bald kid that had a T-shirt and Jeans, and also had an imaginary board with a face drawn on it named Plank happened to win, he was also the only candidate, in the world. The Worst Student Award, which Lee, Marie, and May, the girls who would often flirt with the Ed's won. And finally, the Most Competitive Award which Nazz got.

"What," Eddy looked on in disbelief. "I didn't get anything!"

"Don't feel bad." Jonny said. "Plank didn't get anything either," he said as he held his wooden friend to Eddy.

"Stupid award!" Eddy said as he began to leave.

"So Nazz!" Kevin said as he walked beside her. "How about we both go to your house and watch a movie later today?"

"Eh, sure." she said, the bored expression plastered on her face said otherwise..

"Are,are you sure. We could also,"

"Can't you see that she doesn't like you? So leave her alone," Eddy yelled.

"What, listen Dorky. I'm not going to listen to you," he yelled as he picked Eddy up by the collar of his shirt.

"Kevin!" Nazz yelled punching the jock in the face. "You need to stop!"

Kevin held his cheek, and stared angrily at Eddy who quivered behind the smiling Ed, before running away.

"Thanks," Eddy said. "We sure showed him what-"

"I don't want to hear it from you!"

"Fine," he became angry again.

"Now, let's try to be rational!" Double D's calming voice told the two.

"No," they both yelled as they, simultaneously, stormed out of the school.

"Come on lets get out of here." Eddy said grumpily as he ran out of school with everyone following.

As they came out of the school Eddy breathed in the summer air and sighed about missing a perfect day of scamming the kids.

"Come on!" Eddy ordered the group as he went down a path through the woods.

"But Eddy that's the wrong way!" Double D screamed. "We have to take the bus to get to the library.

"No it's not, my bro told me about this secret shortcut to the library" Eddy answered "We cut through here and," he paused. "Bam, we get there before Mr. McLoser and he'll be dumbfounded and let us go early without doing a stupid essay again."

"Fine," Nazz angrily said as she followed him into the woods.

"We're going through the woods Double D" Ed yelled beside Double D's ear.

"Okay," the sockhat complained as he too followed. "What else am I going to do today?"


	2. Secret Fortress

**Author's Note:** _Okay, as of January 8, 2011, chapter 2 has been revised._

_And yes, this is a Kingdom Hearts/Ed, Edd, and Eddy crossover, just wait. Of course I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy or Kingdom Hearts_

* * *

"We're going through the woods, we're going through the woods," Ed sang his voice beginning to get much louder and more annoying, as it usually did..

Eddy, put his fingers in his ears in a failed attempt to drown out the terrible singing. "Ed, shut up!"

"Yeah dude, Eddy's right, just save your voice for later" Nazz's voice added in.

Eddy blushed a bit. "Yeah, tell him Nazz."

"Hm," Nazz mumbled, she continued to ignore Eddy as they all walked along the long, wooded path.

"Eddy, how much longer must we walk? My legs are beginning to get tired" Double D whined, slouching

"Just a little longer" Eddy answered, a sly look pasted on his stubby face.

30 minutes later.

Double D collapsed on the floor, cause the other three to stop in their tracks to check on the windsock hat wearing boy.

"Ed, pick up sock head before the ants eat him" Eddy commanded, snapping his fingers as he did so.

Ed obeyed his orders and picked up Double D, carrying him by holding him by his hat, the action causeing Double D to cling onto his hat for dear life.

Nazz turned around with a stern look on her face and her hands on her hips. "Ed, hold Double D the right way!"

Ed stopped moving, pausing for a minute to think.

"Ed, put me down, my hat!"

"Ed, hurry up I've got things to do, places to go, and people to see." Eddy said.

"Wait, this could take a while" Nazz sighed while glaring angrily at Eddy.

"Oh," Ed yelled loudly, shocking both Nazz, and Eddy and caused the latter to jump into Nazz's arms.

"Well, hello there Nazz" Eddy raised his eyebrows while attempting to make his voice sound smooth and suave.

"Ew," the girl dropped Eddy on a pile of rocks, the short boy landing with a thud on a sharp arrow like stone, he jumped into the air in pain and spotted something in the distance.

"Hey, what's that?"

"Ed, please put me down already."

"What's, what" Nazz responded, obviously still angry.

"I don't know that's why I asked" Eddy answered. "_Gosh, I guess blondes really don't have brains_" he thought.

"Ed!"

"Well, lets check and see what it is" Nazz said "Come on Ed"

"Right" Ed responded, now carrying the exhausted Double D by slinging him over his shoulder.

Eventually, they all got to the distant object which seemed to be a very old fort about the size of a four story house.

"What is it?" Nazz asked.

"My guess is that it's a 17th century fort used to protect the city of Peach Creek during times of battle," Double D answered, apparently back on his feet

"Where'd you come from, and do you think there's any treasure inside." Eddy replied back.

"Maybe the gut-busting alien spider vampire lives in there sucking on the marrow of victims brave enough to go in!" Ed yelled.

"I don't think so Ed, but let's go check it anyway." Nazz said, getting excited. "Maybe we'll get some stuff to write about in that essay we have to write."

"Don't remind me."

"There might be something of worth in there." Double D said, answering Eddy's question.

"Like cash?" Eddy asked, money signs coming over his eyes.

"The probability of finding any money in that fort is zero." Double D responded. "But imagine the books and historic artifacts that can be found in there."

"Oh, maybe the books are the legendary tomes that were used in the year 5728 to lock up the evil villain Popstar!"

"Well let's go on in" Eddy yelled, completely ignoring Ed's witless banter

They pushed the door open and after going through and they reached an old dusty room surrounded by lit torches with a large chest in the middle reading, "_Only __the one with the ultimate knowledge can open me._"

"Well it certainly ain't me, lumpy, or Nazz."

"What's that supposed to mean," Nazz asked as she smacked the boy on the back of his head.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow," Eddy whined rubbing his skull. "Double D just open it."

"Ok," Double D said, he reluctantly opened it to reveal that inside was a staff that seemed to have a small white jawbreaker on the top.

"Oh whoop dee doo, how good for you," Eddy sarcastically congratulated the boy and walked on through the next door. "Let's find something useful."

In the next room was another chest but instead of torches going around the room there were pictures of what seemed like fists and stick figures. The figures on the wall were emitting a blue-green light. Again, there was a chest which read,_ "Only the one with ultimate soul and heart may open this chest."_ Everyone looked right at Nazz who seemed surprised that everyone thought it was her.

"Do, do you really think it's me?"

"Eh, sure."

"Why of course,"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, here goes nothing" Nazz said as she took a breath in.

She opened the must chest rummaged around inside to see that there was pair of clean, white gloves which appeared to be brand new, in the center appeared to be a regal crest, which bared a resemblance to a jawbreaker.

"Wow," Nazz said a smile came on. "They fit like a glove, which they are."

"Oh, that's real funny," Eddy replied, sarcastically of course.

"Come on the treasures await," Nazz happily yelled, leading the group. Double D was right behind her, examining his newly acquired staff.

"Come on" Eddy said to Ed as they too followed.

In the next room was yet another chest, on the walls were carved pictures of monsters that appeared to be entirely black with yellow eyes. As with the others, this room had a stone treasure chest, this one said, _"Only the one with ultimate strength shall open me."_

"Oh, oh, my turn, my turn" Ed repeated as he went up to the chest, throwing it's lid into the air, he simultaneously reached inside and grabbed what looked like a shield. This one was perfectly round, its edges were shiny yellow, and inside was a scribbled mess of seemingly ancient writing while in the center was, of course a Jawbreaker-like picture.

"I won,"

" Ed, congratulations, you seem to have gotten a shield." Double D said to his friend, patting him lightly on the back.

"What, how're you supposed to hit things with a shield," Eddy asked.

"Like this Eddy" Ed replied hitting Eddy with the shield and leaving a small bump on his head.

"Wait that means only I'm left." Eddy remarked. "Saving the best for last I see."

"Seems so," Nazz replied nonchalantly.

"Lets go," Eddy enthusiastically ran across the room, however, instead of a door being there, there was a brick wall. "Wait, where's the door?"

"I think that this is the last room." Double D answered. "Sorry."

"That's stupid," Eddy whined, furiously hitting the wall with his fists. "That's not fair, I was next," with one final kick the wall crumbled revealing a large secret pathway.

"Wow!" Eddy said, looking into the room, which bared absolutely no resemblance to the others..

In this room was a large set of stone stairs with an engraving on them saying _"Only the short one with three hairs can release the key of light."_

"_They couldn't have thought of a better trait?"_

"It's all you Eddy" Nazz said pushing him toward the stairs

Eddy ran up the stairs, falling several times, but he eventually reached the top. The top of the circular stairway was completely flat on the top, save for a large, out of place boulder with what appeared the be the kilt of a sword shoved inside.

"It's all mine!" Eddy yelled, preparing to lift it.

As he began to try he first felt it nudge a bit, and as he lifted it even more he heard voices going through his head. Soon he lifted it out of its hole which left a dazzling light coming from it.

"_Open the door."_

"_Open."_

"_Free the light."_

"_Save the whales."_

"Wow you did it Eddy" Double D said, walking to his side. "Oh," the boy pointed to Eddy's object. "Um," he struggled to find the words to describe it. "Is that a key, or a sword?

The object that Eddy had pulled was definitely weird. The hilt of the weapon was square in shape with the grip in the middle. The actual blade part of the sword was rounded and the point of it resembled a key.

"Huh, I guess it is a key," Eddy swung it a few times to see that it was extremely lightweight. "I wonder how much I can sell it for, oh baby, we'll be swimming in jawbreakers."

"Eddy, don't do that, it's obviously a priceless artifact."

"Says who?"

His key began to shine in a blinding white light, once again the whole room became bright, then another flash of light came from a wall, revealing a door with what seemed like a keyhole inside it.

"Well are you going to open that door dude," Nazz asked.

Just so you know Sora, Donald, and Goofy are in this they appear in a couple of chapters.

Here are the differences

1. Donald will know much more advanced magic from the start and will teach Double D about using it.

2. Eddy uses his keyblade as a one handed sword while Sora uses his like a two handed sword.

3. I will add a lot of twists to the game.

Well read and review.


	3. Traverse Town saga Part 1

**Author's Note:** _Here is chapter 3, this begins the Traverse Town arc and the official beginning of the Kingdom Ed series. Expect to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy next chapter. I don't and never will own Ed, Edd, and Eddy or Kingdom Hearts._

_Also, as of January 10, 2011, chapter 3 has been revised, wow, I'm already 20% done with my revision project._

* * *

"Well come on, Eddy," Nazz yelled. "It's been an entire chapter intermission that you've been standing there.

"One minute woman." He paused and look at the door carefully. "Why do you think I should put this stupid key I just found into a strange door." Eddy replied.

" Maybe there's treasure inside."

"Or a condemned criminal," Double D muttered under his breath.

The 'treasure' part was all he needed to hear, so he weighed his options, "Hm crazy criminal or treasure with a fortune all for me" Eddy thought on before saying "Okay, let's open it, if we die then we don't have to do the stupid essay, but if we do find treasure we can buy our way out of it."

"Die?"

"That's one way to put it." Double D said.

"Oh that reminds me of the Super kalide…" but before Ed could even finish his sentence Eddy managed to whack him with his giant key.

"Oh dear I hope Ed isn't hurt," Double d said worryingly.

All the while, Eddy decided to try and open up the door with his new key.

"It goes in like this turn here and… Done" Eddy said jamming his key into the slot.

"Now just pull that key out and lets get some treasure" Nazz yelled, excitedly.

Double D looked around the room, noticing it to get darker and darker. Upon closer inspection, he could see that the light had condensed into small streams and was slowly being pulled into the blackness that was beyond the door.

"What's going on" Ed said, scratching his head.

"It seems that the light is slowly disappearing, probably because of sunspots or maybe an electrical storm" Double D reasoned, secretly he knew that that none of those reasons could have been the cause.

"What," questioned Ed.

"Never mind,"

"Hey dudes, do you feel a draft or is it just me," the girl shivered and crossed her arms to keep warm.

Double D closely inspected the ground, noticing that small dust particles were being dragged into the doorway. "Odd," he cocked his head to the side, as if to think. "Could this door, be a vacuum of some sort.

"Ah don't be crazy why would a door suck us in," Eddy said not noticing that several debris on the floor hade already been sucked into the pitch black door.

Several moments had passed before Eddy realized that the hairs on his head were being blown towards the door. "You know, maybe you're right, my three hairs are being blown. Away."

"Maybe we should get the heck out of here." Nazz said, trying to head for the door.

The door began to open up even wider; soon, it became hard for the kids to resist the pull. Double D, being the lightest person in the group began to get pulled toward the door.

"Ed, grab us and hold onto something," Nazz yelled trying to resist the pulling.

"Yes buckarooooooooo," but before he had finished his statement, in a moment of weakness he was pulled in by the door and fell through it.

"Lumpy," yelled Eddy as he cried for his best friend. "Double D!" Eddy screamed as the other Ed also fell into the door.

"Well Eddy, it's just you and me" said Nazz still trying to resist the pull of the door.

Soon the pull became too strong and our two remaining heroes also began involuntarily move to the door.

"Well this is it Eddy," Nazz said about two feet from the blackhole-door. "I want you to know, I'm still mad at you!" With that closing statement, she was sucked through.

"No," Eddy cried as he too was pulled in.

Once inside, he couldn't see anything, only black. Pitch black darkness from every direction. It was cold, and soon he felt like his body was being blotted out into the darkness too. He closed his eyes and a series of images came before him. First he saw the Cul-De-Sac, dark clouds came over the street and thunder sounded. Next he saw a starry sky, then, finally, he saw a castle, everyone he knew from his block stood in front of it, smiling.

However, first the Kankers disappeared, then Kevin, then Sarah, and Jimmy, and Rolf, Jonny, even Plank faded into nothingness. The only ones who were left were his two friends, Ed and Double D along with Nazz, soon however, they disappeared as well.

"Hey, guys, where you goin'?"

He felt tired, and closed his eyes, then he felt himself fade away. Next thing he knew, there was a bright flash of warm light.

Eddy woke up in a garbage dump; apparently he had been sleeping there.

* * *

"Huh where am I," he said looking at his surroundings.

The area seemed to be a small town with bright neon lights, nearby there were some people and even a shop.

"Ed, Double D, Nazz."

He was all alone in a strange town without his friends. What was he going to do?

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Next chapter I will introduce an original character but I won't reveal too much. __Well, read and review._


	4. Traverse Town Saga Part 2

**Author's Note:** _Chapter four is here. The only person I own is the original character in this chapter. Hope you like it._

_Also, as of January 21, I have revised and posted chapter 4. I might just revise up until the Deep Jungle Arc._

* * *

Eddy was all alone in a strange town without any of his friends. All he remembered was falling inside that door, and… Double D, and Ed, and Nazz also fell in. But he didn't know where they were or where he even was.

"Where the heck am I" Eddy said, he reached to scratch his head and could see that a banana peel was resting on his skull, he threw it off and climbed out of the filthy dumpster, although he fell as he did. _"I really should go out and see if I can find out where I am," _he thought, walking out of the alley.

As he got out he noticed a woman who was dressed in tatter clothes, she leaned against a streetlight and panted.

"Um, lady, do you know where the heck I am," he asked.

The lady responded "You are in Traverse Town, but you should be careful the Heartl-" before she finished a strange creature dressed in purple clothes and a tin helmet came out of an even stranger portal of darkness.

The creature had bright yellow eyes and purple claws that looked as if they could badly hurt someone if it dared. As if the creature was weird and creepy enough what it did next was even scarier. It reached for the chest of the women and took what had seemed like her heart out of her body and held it over its mouth, then it dropped the mouth and swallowed it whole.

"What," Eddy said completely immobilized by fear.

Just then his key that he got from the fort magically appeared in his hand.

"What the heck is going on here?" He screamed, both shocked and confused. _"I gotta run or I'm gonna die."_

He then threw his key at the strange creature and ran to the nearest store labeled "Accessory Shop"

As soon as he walked in he blocked the door saying, or rather yelling, "Ah, the monster's gonna eat me."

"Hang on" the store clerk said calmly, getting a spear from under his desk. He walked infront of the boy and scoffed. "Well move you ******* idiot." The man puched his aside and walked out.

As soon as he left all he heard from the outside was, "All right you ******* ***** it's time you get the **** out of here."

"Well he sure has a way with words" a familiar voice greeted him.

"Nazz," Eddy yelled, happy to see a familiar face.

"In the flesh," she greeted, she too looked relieved to see someone else around

"How did you get here," he asked. "We all fell in that door thingy and everything went black."

"This guy saved me," she answered.

The guy looked around their age and had an orange vest on, he also had neon green hair.

Eddy suddenly frowned. "How'd you meet him," he questioned. _"He looks like a freak."_

"Well…" Nazz started.

* * *

(Flashback time!)

"Ow, my aching head," Nazz said as she got up, she rubbed her head intensely, apparently she had fallen from the door and landed headfirst on the ground.

She looked around at the area she was in, there were multiple clothing shops around, however they were all closed, judging by the sky, it was late at night. She walked up a set of stairs near her and spotted someone in the distance, he was fighting a group of strange creatures.

"Hey dude," she said running to him. "Are you okay."

"Oh, no problem just being attacked by some monsters," the boy said sarcastically, swinging his weapon which looked almost exactly like Eddy's.

"Hey don't worry," Nazz said getting into a fighting stance and running to help.

Nazz got a good look at the creatures; they were all completely black, save for their bright yellow eyes. They were also all very small, not much bigger then a foot.

"Okay" Nazz said cracking her knuckles.

Nazz began to punch each of the creatures, some of them disappearing on contact with her fists while some others got knocked away. A few sank low into the ground, appearing as nothing but shadows, then, as they got close to Nazz, they jumped up, scratching her leg slightly, Nazz simply shrugged it off and continued her assault. One more Shadow tried to attack her from behind, but she saw it and countered with a spinning back kick, that last creature was sent flying into the wall, disappearing upon contact.

Nazz looked around looking for the kid she saved but instead saw him running down the district. "Sorry but I've gotta find my friends," he called out, thanks for helping me back there though.

Nazz sighed then looked up to the many stars out in the sky. _"It's so clear here, I wonder how far from home we are."_

Suddenly more creatures surrounded her, however these weren't the Shadows from earlier, this time they were tall humanoid monsters, each with tin helmets covering their heads, they were the same type that had attacked Eddy.

"Looks like I'm surrounded" Nazz said still tired. "I can't fight this many;" she dropped her guard and sighed. "Well it's been good knowing everyone."

"Come on" she heard as a figure suddenly stood in front of her.

The guy held his hand out and yelled. "Stop,"

The monsters suddenly disappeared, it was as if they had never been there at all.

"Thanks" Nazz said gratefully "Um, who are you."

"I'm Drake, and you are?" he said holding out his hand to help Nazz up.

"Oh um… I'm Nazz" She said twiddling her thumbs and blushing.

(Flashback end)

* * *

"So he brought me here to Cid's shop and that's when you came in," Nazz finished.

"Wait, did you say there was a kid who had a key like mine," Eddy asked.

"Yeah it was just a different color" Nazz replied.

"Do you mean the key blade?" Drake asked.

"The what," Eddy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Keyblade, it is supposed to banish the darkness and help bring peace to the world" Drake said. "So you're the Keyblade master and there's supposed to be another one in the city."

"Oh no!" Eddy realized "I threw it at that monster and-"

Before he could finish, the Keyblade magically reappeared back in his hand.

"Wow" Nazz said, awed.

"Truly amazing" Drake added.

"And um who's Cid" Eddy asked.

"Oh, that's the guy that came out to fight those monsters" Drake answered.

"Okay, all done," Cid said going back into the shop, he sat down on a chair and began breathing heavily. "I need a cigarette" he reached into one pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, then, reaching into another pulled out a lighter.

"So you new in town kid," He asked Eddy with a seemingly western accent.

"Sure I guess," Eddy said.

"Well, do you know some kid who wore a ski hat and complained a lot." Cid asked.

"Yeah," Eddy and Nazz both said, they immediately recognized the description as Double D.

"Well he died," Cid said looking serious.

"What," Eddy and Nazz yelled.

It felt like their world had just turned upside down, one of their friends had died.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _What a twist. See what happens next chapter. Please review._


	5. Traverse Town Saga Part 3

**Author's Note: **_Read and review, I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy or Kingdom Hearts. This is a short chapter, sorry._

_Also as of January 21, 2011 this chapter too has been revised._

* * *

"Well, do you know some kid who wore a ski hat and complained a lot." Cid asked, a serious look on his face.

"Yeah" Eddy and Nazz both said.

"Well he died." Cid said. "Sorry.

"What!" Eddy and Nazz yelled.

"But, but," Eddy felt tears welling up in his eyes. "He couldn't have."

"Poor Double D,"

"Hey, kids," Cod made the too look at him. "I'm kidding!"

Feelings on anger completely replaced their feelings of sadness. The two Preach Creek inhabitants looked at each other and nodded, then they turned to Cid.

Nazz punched the man in the face, making him fall down, when he attempted to get up Eddy swung his Keyblade sending the man back down.

"That wasn't funny," they both called.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He struggled getting back up and started talking again. "I really did see another kid a few hours ago though. He said he was looking for his friends and walked out. I have no idea where he went."

"Well Eddy," Nazz exclaimed. "Let's go find them before anything else attacks them!"

"I'll follow you guys out in case something happens," Cid said, following them and leaving Drake alone in the store.

The green haired boy snapped his fingers, suddenly a small group of shadow heartless appeared in front of him.

"You know the plan, kill the kid with the keyblade but… Bring the girl to me"

The Heartless immediately disappeared into black smoke, leaving Drake alone again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Just review I guess._


	6. Traverse Town Saga Part 4

**Author's Note: **_Finally here's the next chapter. Enjoy._

* * *

"Seems safe from those ******* heartless" Cid said, following Eddy and Nazz out. "I'll leave you guys since I've gotta take care of my shop. Don't die" He winked at then and puffed out a cloud of cigarette smoke.

"See you" Eddy said, waving goodbye to the shopkeeper.

"Thanks for the food" Nazz yelled.

With that, Cid went back inside his cozy little shop leaving Nazz and Eddy alone.

"Let's go," she walked ahead, letting the shorter boy follow her.

* * *

(Double D)

Double D was walking around, looking for his friends in the neon-lit town. "How long has it been?" He said, looking into the night sky. He gazed at the many bright stars flickering in the sky. Though he tried, he couldn't spot any familiar constellations. Suddenly, images of everything that had happened prior to him getting here raced through his head. "… Wait could it be possible that the door transported us here, could this be..." He didn't want to believe it but he had to accept the fact. "Could this be another world?"

Somehow the thought of being on a whole other planet made him feel woozy so he tumbled to a nearby seat.

"Ed," he mumbled. "Nazz, Eddy, where could you all be." His head sank down and a wave of anguish washed over his body.

"Hey kid," a voice yelled to him "Have you seen my friends?"

"Um, no, I haven't seen a soul other then myself since I arrived here, but if you tell me what they look like I'd be happy to help" Double D said in his helpful tone of voice.

"Well there's Riku, and he's got long white hair to his shoulders, and then there's Kairi and she has long red hair and she wears a purple skirt." The boy said.

Double D finally got a good look at the kid to reveal that he had spiky brown hair and a key like Eddy's.

"I'm looking for my friends as well have you seen a short kid with 3 hairs that has a key like yours?" Double D asked.

"Nope" The kid said.

"How about a tall kid that has a green jacket that smells bile?"

"Nope sorry." The boy said.

Double D sighed. "How about a girl with blonde hair with jeans and a black shirt?

"Um," the boy's face suddenly lit up. "Yeah she saved me from a bunch of monsters earlier!" The boy exclaimed.

"_Nazz is probably looking for Ed, Eddy, as well,"_ he thought.

"Well I'll tell them you're around if I see them," the boy said as he began to walk away.

"Wait," Double D stood up and began to inch forward.

"What," the kid said.

"Can I help you find your friends, I cannot go on while thinking that there's someone in need that I can help," he adjusted his hat and stepped forward, a look of determination was glued on his face.

"Sure," the kid said. "By the way, my name's Sora"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Eddward with two Ds but you can call me Double D,"

* * *

(Eddy, and Nazz)

Eddy and Nazz went through another door, this one labeled 2nd District. Like all the other districts, this one was also completely devoid of people.

"How the heck are we gonna find anyone here!" Eddy threw his fists haphazardly into the air, angrily. He looked at the blonde girl who just stared into space. "Hey, hey," he snapped his fingers at her, attempting to break her out of her trance.

She turned over and put her finger to her lips, signaling for him to get quiet.

"What," Eddy cupped his hand to his ear as he attempted to hear whatever it was that had intrigued Nazz so. "I don't here any-"

"Hello kiddies" They heard a voice around them say.

"Who's that?" Eddy said, frightened.

"You mean you don't know?" The same voice said while a smoke bomb went off in front of them. It eventually dissipated into the air, only to reveal a girlish figure. "It's me Yuffie! The best ninja ever!"

"Uh right," Nazz said as one of those anime sweat drops appeared on the back of her head.

"What'd you say!" She yelled. "I am the best ninja, I am, I am" She said throwing a tantrum.

"What is it with those anime obsessive people these days" Nazz whispered to Eddy's ear. "Listen," she spoke directly to the ninja-girl this time. "That's weird, why do you people parade in public while wearing those cheap cosplay thingies?"

"Whatever," Eddy shrugged off what the blonde said. "She's still a mega-hottie."

"Knock it off," Nazz said as she hit Eddy on the back of his head. "I mean look at her, I bet she's just some stupid chick that goes around town saying 'I stupid, I'm a Narutard'!"

"Well then," Yuffie pointed to Nazz while grinning from ear to ear. "Let's fight about it, whenI win you'll see that I am the best ninja ever!"

"You're on!" Nazz yelled back.

"No way," Eddy laughed and sat down on the cold stone to watch the spectacle. "A catfight!"

"Shut up, I'm gonna teach this stupid girl a lesson in fighting.

* * *

(Ed)

Ed was laying motionless in the closed Halloween costume shop looking at the all the great, and scary costumes they had for sale.

"Oh, I'll take this one" He said looking at a curtain he found on the floor. "Oh seller person guy" he said walking to the counter not noticing that the store was closed, or that all the lights were off."Bell!" He yelled looking at the counter bell used to signal when a costumer was in need of a store clerk. He began ringing it, over, and over, not stopping even for a second.

* * *

(Nazz and Eddy)

"Okay here it goes" Nazz said, running toward Yuffie, just as she got a few feet from the girl she lauched a kick, though the girl was able to safely dodge by jumping high into the air.

"Missed me,"

"What," she said confused. "Normal people can't jump that high."

While Nazz was distracted at the feat, Yuffie landed a kick in mid air; though Nazz was able to block the move she was still visibly hurt. "Never mess with a ninja" Yuffie said, landing another kick which sent her into the air.

"You call that a kick?" she ran towards the other girl, launching a flurry of jabs and kicks. Though the ninja was able to avoid every one of the attacks she was still losing ground and eventually fell off a ledge and into a water fountain. "Ha," Nazz chided as she stared at the other girl who was still sitting in the water.

"That's it," Yuffie yelled, she jumped up from the fountain, and landed gracefully in front of Nazz. He hands began to glow and Nazz, who was taken aback by the acrobatic feat didn't have time to dodge the next move. **"Super Knockout Punch,"** The ninja's hands began to glow a pale yellow, and with a single punch Nazz was sent flying horizontally across the district, eventually hitting a brick wall and getting knocked unconscious.

"Nazz," Eddy yelled, "Why'd you do that for! I mean, that was a pretty cool move and I could really use something like that for my scams." He began to trail off and money signs came to replace his eyes. "Yeah, I see it now, the amazing 'Wonder Ninja!"

"Um… we need you and that key, so come over, now!" Yuffie screamed. "And no, I'll never work as an underpaid gimmick!"

"You want…" The money signs on his eyes became replaced by heart signs. "Oh, baby!" He charged towards her, but the second he got close she punched his, also knocking him out cold.

"Well that was easy", Yuffie said as she picked up Eddy and Nazz. She then sighed, "if he's supposed to be the key blade master shouldn't he be strong, oh well," she said as she began to walk back into the 1st District.

There's chapter six. Please review.


	7. Traverse Town Saga Part 5

Here is chapter 7 read and Review… Please.

* * *

(Ed)

Ed was still in the costume store, mindlessly ringing the bell and, unsurprisingly, having the time of his life. "La, la, la," Ed sang, an aura of pure, unrestrained happiness around him. "I'm ringing a bell la, la, la!"

Yuffie who was walking by the store noticed Ed continuously ringing the bell. "Hey dude," She yelled "The store's closed, you gotta get out"

"Hi Narutard,"Ed yelled, though he was looking right at the ninja, he failed to notice his two friends in her arms.

"I'm not a Narutard," she screamed. "This is how I _always_ dress!"

Ed didn't respond, instead he resumed pounded on the little metal bell, which already on the brink of breaking.

"Dude," Yuffie yelled. "Stop ringing the bell"

Ed still didn't respond, again he pounded

She simply growled in agony and instead of continuing the argument she went back to walking. "I hate these stupid people!"

**Ed: 1 Yuffie: nada.**

* * *

(Donald and Goofy)

"Darn it!" Donald yelled, he awoke from the twin sized bed he was resting on "Who's ringing that stupid bell next door?"

"Who, what, where" Goofy yelled, gazing dozily at the ceiling of the building they were in.

"Someone's ringing that stupid bell. I hate bells and I hate people named Belle!" The duck tore off the baby-blue sleeping cap he was wearing and stormed outside.

"Donald," Goofy said following him. "Wait up!"

"When I get my hands on that person I'm gonna zap him/her!"

He stopped when he saw inside the costume shop. He stared at the yellow boy with impatient eyes, tapping his feet repeatedly.

"Stop it!"

"Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring" Ed screamed out, paying no attention to the talking duck outside.

"Stop!"

Ed still wasn't listening.

"Hey there fella," Goofy said as he tried his usual passive tone. "Can ya stop ringing that bell so we can find the person who we are lookin' for." Goofy let out a cheesy smile, hoping that pure, genuine kindness would help stop the boy.

"Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring" Ed kept on saying.

An anime sweat drop formed on both Donald and Goofy's heads. "Gwarsh, h-he didn't listen, at all…"

"That's it," Donald yelled. **"Thunder"** Just then, a spark formed on the tip of the ducks staff, it shot forward, giving a small jolt to the tall boy, leaving his skin a bit charred.

**Donald:1 Ed:1**

"Cool," Ed turned to look at his attacker, wide eyed.

"Now scram," Donald yelled.

"You shot lightning at me!" Ed yelled "I'm gonna follow you now," He jumped through the bar window breaking the glass and the protective iron bars which closed the shop at night.

"No," Donald said. "Goofy, run!"

"Duck, wait up, duck, duck, duck, goose!" He continued to chase them.

Meanwhile, a tall, balding man, the owner of the shop, walked to the front of the costume store. Due to noise complaints he was forced to check it out the noise, which, apparently, was a bell that was ringing incessantly for hours. "Hey what happened to my store?"

* * *

(Eddy and Nazz)

Eddy woke up to find himself in the arms of Yuffie, carried alongside him was Nazz, completely unconscious. He looked around quietly, so as to not arouse attention from the other girl. He stared around the district, it was almost empty, except for 3 figures running on the far side of the street, he quickly identified one of them as lumpy.

Eddy didn't know what to do, so, he just called out to his friend. "Ed," immediately, the Key returned to his hand and he landed and blow to the girl, hurting her enough to drop him and Nazz to the ground. "Nazz…Nazz, I see Ed, wake up."

"You," Yuffie yelled. "What the heck, what was that for?"

"Y-you kidnapped us you dumb chick! What'd you expect me to do?"

She didn't respond, instead she reached inside a pouch that she kept on he leg and pulled out a handful of ninja-stars. She promptly threw them at the two.

"Darn," Eddy yelled as he picked up Nazz piggyback style and ran off.

"No you don't," Yuffie yelled as she threw several more stars at him, these ones were aimed directly at the boy.

All of a sudden, Eddy's Keyblade began to glow a faint white and guided his hand, deflecting the stars thrown at him.

"Nazz was right, you are a Narutard," Eddy yelled as he continued running. By now he had completely lost sight of his tall friend, instead he was now running towards the door he last saw the tall boy run through.

"Don't call me a Narutard," She said throwing even more ninja stars at him.

"Just gotta make it to the door so Ed can help," Eddy thought as he ran.

"Want a challenge then… **Shadow Clone Jutsu**" Out of wisps of white smoke came near-carbon copies of the ninja, all of them had wide, arrogant grins on their faces.

"Eddy," Nazz said, still unconscious.

"Don't worry I've got a plan." Eddy said reaching into his pocket, feeling around for something. "If you made shadow clones," he grinned mischievously. "Then you are a Narutard!"

"No I'm not," she yelled louder than normal!

"Well come here and I'll show you my special move too," Eddy taunted.

"We're gonna pummel you," Yuffie and all her clones yelled as they all ran to him.

"Stink bomb," Eddy yelled, he grabbed the cool, squishy balloon from his pocket, throughing it towards the girl and all her clones.

"What's that smell," all the clones said at the same time as they began to disappear, leaving only the real Yuffie on the floor choking from the bad smell.

"Let's go," Eddy said as he put a clothespin on Nazz's nose and ran to the 3rd District.

* * *

(Donald and Goofy)

"Stop following us," Donald said as he ran from Ed around the third district. Suddenly, he, Ed and Goofy bumped into two figures, one of which was Double D while the other was Sora.

Donald looked at the sight in front of him, on the floor, in the spiky haired boy's hand was a large weapon, shaped like a key. "Hey Goofy, this kids got the-"

"Hey that kid has a key like Eddy's," Ed interrupted.

"What," Both Donald, and Goofy yelled.

"Ed, is that you?" Double D said, pulling himself out of the pile of people.

"Double D," Ed jumped up in surprise, giving a bone crushing hug to the hatted boy. "You had me worried!

"Let go of me," Double D yelled. "Ed," he attempted to catch his breath. "I was just as worried about you."

"Wait, wait, wait" Donald broke up the conversation between the two friends. "Your friend has a key like his?"

"Yeah… And look where he is now" Ed said pointing to Eddy who, not looking where he was going, ran through the door and also collapsed onto the group.

"Double D, Lumpy," Eddy yelled.

"Nazz, Eddy," Ed yelled.

"Eddy, Nazz," Double D said.

"Ed, Edd, Eddy," Nazz said, awakening from her slumber.

"Goofy," Goofy yelled.

There was a brief silence and then sudden laughter.

"So how have you guys been," Nazz asked. "We were, like, looking everywhere for you guys."

"Good," both Ed, and Double D said.

"Um, can you guys maybe… um GET OFF!" Donald yelled, the entire party looked down to see that Donald was at the bottom of the people-pile.

"Sorry duck dude,"

"So… What now," Sora crossed his arms behind his head, questionably.

Suddenly, a strange armored monster about 10 feet high appeared out of a strange portal from the ground. It appeared to be made out of purple metal, and out of the visor on its head they could see two bright yellow eyes, almost as bright as a car's headlights on a pitch-black road.

"That's what's now, fellers!"


	8. Traverse Town Saga Part 6

The huge monster towered over the group, its purple armor and sharp metal claws glimmered in the faint light that illuminated the street. It was easily at least 15 feet tall, Double D figured. Of course, the boy was too busy to notice the fact that each of the monster's four limbs weren't attached to its body, instead they floated daintily away; the limbs each seemed to have a mind of their own.

"What the heck is that?" Eddy yelled, tumbling down onto the ground in freight.

Nazz balled up her hands, putting them in front of her face to protect herself. "I don't know,"

"Its one of those monster things," Sora added, "look!" He pointed to the strange insignia printed clearing on the monster's chest. The insignia detailed a long, black heart with thing two red lines cutting through the middle.

"Wait it has that black heart thing on its chest like the one that ate that women's heart." Eddy remembered.

"What," Everyone asked in shock.

"They eat hearts?"

"Yeah, when I woke up I saw a lady, and a monster that had the same crest on its chest killed her."

"It must be one of those heartless," Donald yelled. "Goofy, let's get 'em!" He, along with the dog knight charged forward, only to be forced back onto the ground by a sweeping motion from the Armored Heartless' hand.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm leaving!" Without saying another word, the short Ed made a beeline for the nearest exit; though, before he could get far, he bumped into something on the way out

"What is that?" He questioned as he felt around it. It felt like a… person?

"Hey, stop that" A voice yelled to Eddy. In sudden shock he jumped away, darting his eyes around in all directions to see where the voice was coming from. "Hey," the voice shouted out again, "be a hero and take care of the monster!"

"No, I'm going through" He stood up again and put his arms forward, ready to push what ever it was that stood before him, but, when he walked forward, on of his hands landed on something soft, and… squishy?

"Oh…" Eddy said awkwardly as he left his hand there. "What is that?"

"Pervert," the voice called out, almost immediately after he felt a 'something" something smack his head, sending him flying away. "You should be ashamed of yourself, touching an innocent girl like that."

"Well, move out the way and I won't!" The boy ran forward again, only to, once again, get hit by a hard, unidentifiable object.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Well, what do we do?" Nazz and the others were still standing before the armored monster; none of them seemed to realize that Eddy was gone.

"There's only one thing to do," Donald repeatedly smacked his stand into his hand, a determined look was passed on his face. "Attack!" Once again, he and his dog friend charged forward, though, this time they were ready to attack. **"Thunder," **A string of electricity shot down from the sky, striking the Heartless and doing a bit of damage.

"Thunder shot from that duck's staff," Double D muttered to himself, paying no mind to the Heartless that stood directly in front of the party. "How could he do that and," he examined his own staff, "can I utilize that power as well?"

"I want to fight too!" Ed ran towards the towering Heartless and smacked his shield against the one of the it's gauntlets smacking it high into the sky. "Cool,"

"Take this," Goofy, using his own shield spun around in a circle, colliding with the Heartless' left foot which too was sent spiraling away.

"Here's another one," Ed took the next action, jumping forward with his shield under his feet; he landed on the monster's other foot which exploded into a mess of metal fragments.

"Nice one!" Goofy said to Ed as he gave the boy a thumb up.

Meanwhile, Nazz was pitter-pattering in the sidelines. Strangely, she was excited and was literally bouncing in place. "We can't let them have all the fun, Double D, I don't know about you, but I'm going in"

"But, Nazz, you mustn't." The sock hatted boy's words went unheard; as the girl charged forward, shouting out her battle cry before he could finish his statement.

"Wait for me," Sora shouted as he too joined the fray.

Double D simply stepped back, the prospect of getting into a fight was just too foreign to him, and it wasn't like he had remarkable strength like the others. Yes, maybe it would be better just to stay out of the way.

While in his train of thought, Double D didn't notice the Heartless' right arm launch itself at him, but he could certainly feel pain when the fist uppercutted him into the air. The boy landed on the ground with a thud and, before he could stand up again he saw the fist rocket towards him again, ready to deal another dangerous blow. In horror, Double D closed his eyes shut, hoping that the projectile wouldn't hit him.

"Double D," before the fist could make contact with him again he heard a clang resonate through the area, almost curiously the sock hatted boy opened his eyes to see that Ed had somehow batted away the fist into the air.

The hand seemingly stopped midair before it touched the ground. Without a moments notice it changed its target to Ed and rocketed forward again. The tall Ed didn't notice the attack and was sent soaring, only stopping when Donald stopped his momentum by being in the way.

"Heh, I see butterflies, guys," was Ed's dazed response.

**"Heal,"** Donald rose his staff up into the air as he shouted out the word, a soothing pale green light covered Ed's body. It seemed that the boy's injuries were healed as he almost instantly jumped back up and charged right back into the battle.

"Thanks, duck mutant!"

Donald averted his gaze and noticed the sock hatted Ed on the ground, struggling to get back onto his feet.

"**Cure,"** The same light covered Double D's body, once it faded away the boy got up much easier.

"Um… thank you." Double D said, unsurely; he examined his body again, to his surprise, all of his newly bruised skin had disappeared. He secretly wondered if the green light was responsible for that.

"Hey, you have a staff too, use magic instead of standing there." Donald shouted out, though he was beginning to hold a conversation with the boy, his eyes were darting around the battlefield, looking for anything that might attack him or his allies.

"Magic, y-you must be joking, why would anyone believe in such a folly?"

"Yeah." Donald said, ignoring the smart boy's comment on the end. "You have a magic aura surrounding you, the kind I'm sensing tells me that you can use magic."

"Aura?" Double D asked again. "Such a thing cannot exist, aura are simply the stuff of fairy…"

"Just say 'fire'!" The duck shot back in an annoyed manner.

Double D's expression changed from fear and confusion to simply one of surprise. "Okay," he carefully lifted his staff in Donald's direction and took a deep breath in. "Fir-"

"Not this way, not this way!" Donald haphazardly flailed his arms about, effectively stopping the spell. "Point your staff at the thing you want to hit, the enemy! Imagine the heat concentrating inside your staff and release it all at once."

"Okay," Double D took another breath; secretly he _wanted _to aim at Donald, though he knew that would be both impolite and inappropriate, for the moment at least. He shifted his aim to the Heartless' right foot. With unsure breath he opened his mouth. "Fire," through his tremendous amount of doubt about the authenticity of the duck's words, Double D tried, once more, to focus his thoughts. With another breath he felt the staff become hotter, and hotter. It became so hot that the staff itself had become red with heat and too hot to touch. "Hot," he yelled, throwing his jawbreaker staff onto the ground.

"Focus!" Donald yelled. "Collect the surrounding heat from the area onto the tip of your weapon, and then imagine it shooting out in one concentrated ball.

"Okay," Double D said, he took inhaled _again_ and did as he was told. He could just feel the very tip of his staff burning with heat, with another thought he made that same heat stay there in the impossibly small space. **"Fire,"** he said it with much more confidence, with a mental twitch all of the heat was released at once in a fiery ball towards the monster's unaware foot which was instantly incinerated once the attack made contact

"Wow," Double D said in a huff, he fell down onto the ground, not in pain, but pure exhaustion. Quietly, he chuckled to himself, his feat would need to be tested and hypothesized later, but what was wrong with just thinking that it was magic for now?

* * *

"You go in there and fight, right now," The invisible girl said in a stern manner.

Eddy felt himself being pushed back into Nazz who simply looked back questionably.

"Are you gonna fight now?"

"Um," unsurely, he looked back, that invisible girl could literally be anywhere, he couldn't run away. But dammit, why would he have to fight some heart hungry monster, it seemed like everyone else was taking it on just fine. Besides, he was kind of fond of having his heart _inside_ his body.

"Well?"

He let out a moan, "sure." He gripped his Keyblade in his right hand and held it in front of him, his left hand was in a 90 degree angle behind him, for balance. Sure, it wasn't the most protective battle stance but it felt comfortable for him. Without another word, he charged forward stopping only when he was beside Sora.

"Uh, oh,"

"What do ya' mean 'uh, oh,'?" Eddy asked, wide eyed. He had just got into the fight and _of course_ something 'uh, oh," worthy had happened.

"The monster, look," Sora pointed to the Heartless who had its two remaining gauntlet hands up into the air with its claws pointed directly at the fighters. The tips of the sharp claws opened up and, almost immediately sharp needles began spraying outwards in their direction.

Nazz managed to somersault out of the way, but both Eddy and Sora were too slow, and they could see the needles shooting straight towards them, however, before they could get hit both Ed and Goofy got in the way, protecting the two Keyblade wielders for the attack.

"T- thanks, lumpy."

**"Fire,"** a fireball shot out from behind them and incinerated the Heartless' left hand.

"Hey, you thinking what I'm thinking" Sora said to Eddy.

"No!" Eddy cried out. "I can't think right now!"

"We'll each run in opposite directions toward the monster and slash it with both our keys."

"Ok…" Eddy answered unsurely, as completely unreliable as that plan was, it was the only thing they could do at this point.

They both began to run toward the monster and with perfect timing both slashed through it with their Keyblades, successfully cutting it in four pieces.

The monster began to disappear as a huge bluish heart escaped from it and into the sky.

"We did it!" Sora yelled. Everyone else celebrated as well, all except Eddy who simply sat on the ground, not believing the fact that they defeated the monster so easily.

"Well, you lot did it all by yourself, huh." A young man with shoulder length black hair walked before the group, he had a silver colored blade in his hand which was currently hitched onto his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"Are you… Leon" Goofy said.

"Yeah," Leon answered "You needed me?"

A girl with long chestnut hair walked beside the man, almost gingerly, she put her hand on his shoulder, she seemed like a sympathetic figure, but why did she give Eddy the feeling that she'd eventually be stabbed by a guy with mommy issues, and her body would eventually be dropped into a lake of variable size and depth?

"Hi, I'm Arieth," she said, folding her arms carefully behind her back. "I see you've all met each other"

"No not really." Nazz answered. "We all just fought together."

"Well, I'm Donald"

"Pleased to meet cha', I'm Goofy"

"I'm Sora"

"Eddy Mc'Rich, here."

"Hey dudes, I'm Nazz."

"I'm Ed, pleased to meet you all, aliens from another galaxy."

"What about your friend there?" Arieth pointed to Double D who was still half passed on the ground.

"I'm…" He huffed, taking in another breath. "Eddward, but… you can… call… me… Double D."

"Well, we have quite a group here," Leon said, smirking. "By the way, Arieth, have you seen Yuffie anywhere?"

Nazz and Eddy swiftly looked at each other, both paused, neither of them knowing what to say. "We don't know!"

"I wasn't asking you."

"I'm here," just then, the defeated figure of Yuffie walked beside Leon with an arm raised into the air before collapsing onto the hard ground with a thud.

"Hey wait," Eddy ran back to where he was when the fight started, flailing his arms about. "Invisible girl, hey, we got the monster."

Everyone simply stared on in disbelief.


	9. Bouquet the Waitress

Here's chapter 9 not much action here, just what happened after the battle with the Guard Armor.

I don't own anyone except Drake in this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the heck is that girl!" Eddy said aggravated as he feverishly looked for the girl he was talking to earlier.

"Uh… Is he alright?" Goofy asked Nazz

"Yeah he just needs some time to thin-" Nazz got a good look at Goofy before she could finish. "Are you a dog?" She said nervously to Goofy.

"What!" Double D said in shock as he got back up from the ground. "This is impossible the laws of nature don't allow animals to speak."

"Hey we're not animals!" Donald yelled.

"Yeah we pay taxes." Goofy added.

"How old are you?" Double D and Nazz asked both nervous.

"Well in human years we're… Uh…69" Goofy replied.

"Ha-ha 69" Leon thought to himself.

"What!" Nazz yelled "But you both look so young."

"That's because in our years we're…17" Donald replied.

"Wow!" Ed said dumbfounded that he was speaking to a talking duck and dog.

Double D just fainted leaving Nazz alone talking to them.

"Um you're not gonna eat us… Right?" Nazz asked.

"Don't worry" Arieth said. "They just want to help you."

"They were supposed to come to us to find the keyblade master but everything turned out for the best." Leon said.

"Darn" Eddy yelled "I can't find the invisible girl… holy poop are you talking animals!" Eddy yelled at Donald and Goofy.

"Wow!" Ed said as his eyes glimmered. "Aliens!"

"They won't hurt you" Nazz said. "They're gonna help us."

"Hm" Ed thought "Do they have gravy and buttered toast?"

"Do you have gravy and buttered toast?" Ed blurted out.

"There's a small diner in the first district that serves food like that, maybe you can find it there." Leon said

"You know why don't we all go" Arieth said.

"I'm not paying" Yuffie yelled.

"Alright then… Yuffie's treat." Leon yelled.

"Let's go!" Ed said running through the oversized doors to the first district.

"Wait up lumpy!" Eddy yelled chaseing him.

"Hey I'm hungry too" Nazz yelled "let's go!"

Eventually they came across a small open diner with candles on the shelves and small tables for four.

"Hello how may I serve you today" The waitress who had a blue waitress's dress and two pigtails on both sides of her hair as well as blue hair clips. "My name is Bouquet table for 10?"

"Yes" Leon said as he leaded the group to three small tables with Eddy, Ed, Double D, and Arieth sitting on one table, Leon, Yufffie, Goofy, and Donald sitting on another, and Nazz and Sora on the last.

"May I take your orders!" Bouquet said bending over slightly making all of the guys blush as they had a certain "view" while having Nazz, Yuffie, and Arieth, smacking their foreheads in disgust.

"Everything" They all answered.

"Okay" Bouquet responded. "I'll like for all of you to know that today I'm cooking your meals."

"Okay!" All of the guys responded.

After she had left Eddy said to Ed "If she can cook as good as she looks then this food's gonna be the best."

"What!" Nazz said who was passing by Eddy at the time. "She's not pretty she probably does that to get huge tips from the guys she serves food to." After she said that she punched Eddy in the back of the head leaving a huge bump.

"Ow, ow!" Eddy complained.

"Hm and to think I thought you matured a bit" Nazz said walking back to her seat.

"Okay here's your drinks" Bouquet said carrying a huge tray of sodas, and juices to choose from. However she tripped on Ed's seat resulting in her spilling the entire contents of the tray onto Eddy.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Bouquet said getting a napkin and wiping some of the soda from Eddy's face.

"Hey wait!" Eddy remembered. 'Your voice…are you the invisible girl I talked to earlier?"

"Oh yes I'm sorry I smacked you. I just wanted to see what's going on" Bouquet said a bit sad.

"Hey no problemo" Eddy said blushing.

"You know… your kinda cute." Bouquet told Eddy.

"What!" Nazz yelled getting up from her seat. "First you spill all soda onto Eddy and now you flirt with him?"

"Um…no" Bouquet said starting to run out of the restaurant.

"Come back here!" Nazz said chasing Bouquet.

"She likes you. You know that right!" Sora told Eddy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Drake)

"Stupid Heartless" Drake said in the third district plaza where the fight had just ended. "I told it not to hurt the girl."

"Well my apologies for the mistake." A dark figure said in the corner.

"I had to save her from those needles" Drake told the figure. "Your Heartless aren't good at following orders… Or did you tell it to kill her as well?"

"Oh no… But why do you need her? She is not a princess of heart" The figure said.

"No… But I need her for my purposes" Drake said.

"And what exactly are your purposes?" The figure asked.

"You'll find out all in due time." Drake said. "But as for the others, they'll have to stay to build their ship again."

"Again?" The figure asked.

"The ship is built for three. There is seven in their group. There is no way that they will be sleeping in a small ship during their travels." Drake said.

"Yes concentrate your forces to attack them tomorrow at 8 o' clock sharp." The figure said.

"Yes… Maleficent" Drake said as he saw her leave through a portal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the Diner)

"Ah that was good" Eddy and Ed both said as they both finished their meals.

"Too bad Nazz missed it" Sora said as he leaned back in her chair.

"COME BACK HERE!" They heard Nazz yell from outside of the Diner.

"Don't hurt me!" Bouquet also yelled.

Suddenly they heard several cars crash, and also heard a man say "Ow my leg!"

"Hm…" Leon said.

"Hm…"Goofy repeated.

"So are you going with us or what" Donald said to the group.

"Well Yuffie, Aerith and I have to stay here in Traverse Town but you two have to go" Leon said to Eddy and Sora.

"What why us?" Eddy and Sora asked.

"Because you two have the key." Donald said.

"Yeah the king told us to find the one that wielded the key" Goofy added.

"Oh, oh I want to go."Ed said raising his hand as if he were in school.

"It's not up to you" Leon said. "There are specific rules stating that in most cases you can't interfere with the world's happenings or bring others with you" Leon said.

"They've already told you and your friends too much." Arieth said quietly.

"Well if Ed, Double D, and Nazz can't come then I won't go either!" Eddy yelled.

"Yeah if they don't come then I won't go either!" Sora said "I'm really starting to like them."

"Well then" Leon said "It's settled you have to bring the whole lot of them with you."

"Fine!" Donald said hitting the table. "Then we have to rebuild the Gummi Ship and make it bigger."

"Gummi Ship?" Ed, Edd, Eddy and Sora said.

"DARN YOU COME HERE NOW!!!" They heard Nazz yell, as well as heard a house collapse and a women say "My baby!" They also heard a cat scream, and a fish which yelled "Chocolate!"

"The Gummi Ship is the ship we use to get from world to world" Donald said.

"What… But that's impossible on our planet we haven't even be to a habitable planet" Double D exclaimed.

"Well we can do that here" Goofy said.

"Let's start now! Donald said as he and Goofy got up. "Well come on!" he yelled to the group.

They soon arrived in an area which was several blocks away from the town. However the most notable feature was the giant ship.

"Okay!" Donald yelled as he opened the entrance of the ship as everyone went inside.

'Wow!" They all said as they walked in the insides of the huge ship/rocket.

"Hey take off your shoes" They heard two small chipmunks on the ground said.

"Oh…um sorry" Double D said as he did as he was told. "Well don't be impolite Ed"

Ed also did as he was told.

"And you!" They told Eddy and Sora.

"Yeah, yeah" They both said as they looked around the ship.

"Excuse me but what is this ship made of?" Double D asked the chipmunks.

"Gummi Blocks" They replied.

"What may I ask is that?" Double D asked.

"They're over here!" They said leading him to a storage room in the back of the ship.

In the room was what seemed to be colored blocks.

"They stick together naturally" The chipmunks added.

"Let's get started Goofy." Donald said as he walked in and picked up a pile of them and walked out. Goofy did the same but he carried a much bigger load.

"May I help?" Double D said as he walked out. "I can help with the building"

"Sure." Donald said as they left.

Will Nazz ever catch Bouquet. Will they ever finish the Gummi Ship in time. Will Ed and Goofy ever get any smarter. The answer to all of these is no but keep reading anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Just share feedback when you have a chance.


	10. Finding Mom

Here's chapter 10. Wow I realized yesterday that my writing has gotten a lot better from the first chapter. And I also realized that this is the 10th chapter. Dosen't it give you a warm fuzzy feeling knowing that I just got to this chapter and by the 11th chapter this fanfic gets kind of dark. Also expect to see someone join Eddy and co. after Wonderland.

Get ready!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Double D, Donald and Goofy were already outside the Gummi ship preparing the blue prints for the ship before Eddy, Sora, and Ed came out.

"What time is it anyway?" Eddy said as he yawned.

"Time to gat a watch!" Sora said trying to be funny.

Eddy just gave him an angry stare before saying "No really what time is it I'm exausted."

"I don't know?" Sora sighed. "…Hey where's Nazz?"

"Probably still chasing that waitress." Eddy said as he fell to the floor "I'm about to sleep right here."

"Eddy don't you know how unsanitary the pavement can be I mean look people walk over it every day bring germs and-"

"SNORE!" Eddy yelled as he began to close his eyes.

"Come on…wake up" Sora said. "Wake up" he said this time kicking him lightly along the ribs."

All they heard from Eddy was a loud "SNORE!!!"

"Come on!" Sora said kicking him a bit harder.

"Snore!"

"Wake up" He said a little more agitated.

'Snore!"

"Wake UP!" He said hitting Eddy's face with the keyblade

'Ow!!" Eddy yelled as he woke up.

"You awake!" Sora said trying to hold back from a slight chuckle

"Yeah of course I am!" Eddy yelled putting his hand face.

"Good there's nothing to-" Sora said before he again heard a 'SNORE!!!" from Eddy who had fallen asleep again.

Anime sweatdrops began to form on everyone's heads.

"Snore!" Eddy again said in his sleep.

"Stop it, Thunder!" he said casting the spell on Eddy making him awake instantly!

"Geez you have a short temper for a mage" Eddy said.

"Hmph" Donald said turning his head.

"…Anyway… We need to find Nazz" Sora said.

"Okay…you do that" Eddy said about to sleep again.

"No you're coming to" Sora said

"Like heck I am!" Eddy said.

"Eddy just go we all have a job here and yours is to help Sora find Nazz" Double D said trying to reason with Eddy.

"What about Lumpy. Can't he do it?" Eddy complained.

"Lumpy?" Goofy asked Double D.

"Lumpy is Eddy's nickname for Ed" Double D answered.

"I'm helping to build the Intergalactic space ship" Ed yelled.

"Gummi ship!" Donald corrected.

"Oh right Gummi" Ed said.

"Come on Nazz could find her way back." Eddy complained.

"What if she's attacked by the heartless?" Sora asked.

"Gasp!" Everyone said.

"…She can fight" Eddy said thinking about it.

"Well I'm gonna find her and if Nazz and me get attacked and die well… you can just have the thought in your mind about how you let your "girlfriend" and I die a slow and painful death by the hands of the heartless." Sora said as he began to walk away.

"Wow he's good!" Goofy said listening to his guilt speech.

"Fine I'll go with you!" Eddy said as he followed Sora.

"Don't die!" Ed yelled.

Hopefully they wouldn't.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Nazz)

Nazz had lost Bouquet she was walking extremlly tired from the chase.

"Stupid girl!" Nazz whined as she walked through what seemed like a Shopping District. "I wonder what time it is"

The bell answered her question ring eleven times before stopping.

"It's 11 o' clock already?" She said as she sat down a a park bench a couple of feet away from her. She sighed as she began to lay back and think about what had already happened today!.

"Wow!" She said to herself. "I met a Duck and a Dog who can both speak and I fought a giant armor heartless. It's been a day"

"Has it now?" A familiar voice greeted her.

"Drake!" Nazz yelled.

"Yep!" He answered.

"Where have you been?"

"Around the neighborhood."

"Really?"

"Yes,… But I'm more interested in your day" Drake said.

"Oh… well I fought a giant monster with a bunch of people earlier" Nazz replied.

"So I've heard… But you must be careful around those creatures you have no idea how powerful they can really be?"

"Hm" She didn't know why but that sentence seemed to chill her bones for a moment. "What do you-" However when she looked back he was gone. "Drake" she yelled. Oh well I should find my friends" she said as she walked on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nazz soon passed an area that looked like the cul-de-sac.

"Wow" Nazz said as she passed "Sure reminds me of back home.

She looked at all of the houses, all but one of them had the lights on. "Must be asleep." She thought walking passed the houses.

"Mommy?" She heard someone behind the door of the house with the lights on.

"Mommy!" A little girl said as he ran toward Nazz at a breakneck pace.

" Star that's not mommy" A boy of about the same age said running to his sister.

"Sorry Mon." The little girl said to her brother.

The two kids appeared to be twins.

"What happened to your mom?" Nazz asked.

"She left and didn't come back" Star answered.

"Yeah I hope the heartless didn't kill her" Mon said back.

"What" Star said as she began to cry and yelled "Mommy's dead!"

"Mommy's dead!" Mon replied back.

"Hey she's still alive you two have to belive it. As long as you believe nothing can go wrong." Nazz said trying to calm them down.

"That's the biggest crap I ever heard!" The twins both said still crying

"Hey wat

"Hey your language" Nazz said admonishing them for cursing.

They were both still crying.

"Hey!" Nazz said getting an idea. "How about I help you find her!"

"You… will?" Star asked.

"Yeah. I've gotta find my friends too." Nazz answered.

"Ok" Mon said wiping his nose with his hand.

"Ok come on hold my hand" She said to both of them.

"Okay" They said both holding Nazz's hands.

"I hope she doen't know I wiped my nose with that hand" Mon thought as he walked on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Eddy and Sora)

Eddy and Sora were both walking through the Industrial District. The only sign of life in the area was a small grocery store that only had one customer, a women who had just finished shopping and walked out. They walked pass the store when all of a sudden they heard a "Help!" from the women.

Suddenly five Soldier Heartless surrounded her.

"Soldier Heartless!" Sora yelled.

"How do you know what they're called?" Eddy asked.

"Uh… writer's convenience." Sora replied. "Anyway lets help her." He said running towards the monsters.

"Wait up!" Eddy yelled following him.

Sora ran up to the heartless and slashed at it sending into the air and landed with it's feet on the floor. It then proceded to run up to Sora and used it's claws to attack him.

"Ow!" Sora said as he fell down in pain.

"I got it!" Eddy yelled as he ran to the monster and bashed it with his Keyblade making it disappear into dark smoke."I got one!" Eddy said.

"Good only four to go!" The lady said "I'll fight too!"

"What!" Eddy and Sora both yelled.

"Take this" She said grabbing one of the monster's helmets and used it as a weapon, flailing it at all of the other monsters causing two more to disappear. She then threw the monster she was holding into the air and jumped up and drop kicked it into the ground causing it to disappear. She then did four back flips and landed in front of the remaining heartless and literally ripped it's head off destroying it.

"Wow!" Eddy said.

"Mommy,mommy that was awesome!!!" Mon and Star said running toward the women.

"Mommy?" Eddy and Sora both yelled.

"Yes these are my kids." The women answered.

"Mon, Star come back!" They heard Nazz say.

"Nazz!" Eddy and Sora yelled as they ran up to her and gave her a deathhug.

"Hey!" Nazz said.

"Mommy this is Nazz" Star said pointing to Nazz.

"She helped us find you." Mon added.

"She did?" The women said. "Thank you." She told Nazz.

"No problem. A babysitter has to know this stuff." Nazz replied.

"And thank you" She told Eddy and Sora. "Do you kids need somewhere to stay tonight?"

"Well yeah but there are seven of us and we wouldn't want to impose of you." Nazz replied.

"Oh it's no problem!" She said "Let's go get your friends."

"Okay" Nazz said as she lead her to everyone.

"Wow nobody back home will ever believe everything that happened to day" Nazz thought as she walked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow that lady was an awesome fighter. Just review.


	11. The Attack!

Here's chapter 11. Eddy and co. finally leave Traverse Town!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddy awoke to find that he was in a small house. He looked around and saw Goofy, Nazz, Ed, and Sora eating breakfast along with Star, and Mon who he had helped yesterday.

"Finally." Nazz said as she saw Eddy get up from the inflatable bed he was sleeping in.

"THIS BREAKFAST IS AWESOME!" Sora yelled as he rapidly ate everyone's food.

Nazz began to reach for a plate of hash browns but before she could grab them Sora got the entire plate and yelled "MINE!!!" while grease was dripping from his face.

"Knock it off!" Nazz yelled as she punched Sora and took some of the food.

"Hey where's Double D, and the Duck." Eddy said as he sat down to eat along with them.

"Donald and Double D are still trying to complete the ship." Goofy answered drinking some orange juice.

"Still?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah they said that they'd be done by about 8 o' clock." Nazz replied.

"Let's eat and then go." Eddy calmly said as he got breakfast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for finding our Mom" Star said as she watched Eddy, Ed, Goofy, Sora and Nazz leave the house.

"Come again" Mon added.

"Bye!" Ed's annoying voice yelled.

The group passed through the Shopping District. People were crowded into the busy street.

"This place sure is a lot more lively during the day." Goofy said as they passed several shops that were selling various items from weapons, to food.

"Yeah." Nazz replied. "Everything was so depressing at night."

It was then Eddy saw the most beautiful thing ever. A Jawbreaker store which sold flavors like orange, rocks, metal, TV, and grass.

"Wow!" Ed look, look… Jawbreakers" Eddy yelled as saliva dripped from his mouth.

"Jawbreakers!" Ed said back.

"No time." Nazz said as she pulled Eddy away from the store.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived in the spot where Double D and Donald stood.

"You done yet." Sora said as he walked towards them.

'I'm afraid not we still have a lot more to do." Double D said.

"Go we need supplies for the ship." Donald said handing everybody a list, as well as a bag of munny.

"What's this?" Nazz said as she looked at the things in the bag."

"Munny." Donald answered. "It's currency in this universe."

"So you want us to buy stuff" She said looking at her list which read "Please buy water."

Eddy also looked at his list which said "Buy food."

Donald replied by saying "We need supplies to last us for the long trips."

"So… how much munny is this worth?" Eddy asked.

"10,000." Donald said looking at the blueprints for the ship "You better bring back change.

"Let's go then" Sora said as he went off to buy the things on his list.

Eddy went off in the direction of the Shopping District. Several hours passed when Eddy said "What time is it."

The bell rang 7 times answering his question.

It's almost time to leave and I've already bought a whole bunch of food. I might as well spend the money on…Things I want" He said as he went into the jawbreaker store.

The bell rang 8 times by the time Eddy left the store and headed out with a bag full of jawbreakers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Drake)

"It's time." Drake said snapping his fingers as a large group of heartless appeared before him.

"Go destroy everyone but the girl." Drake said as his expression started getting more and more fierce every second. "And when she's the only one standing bring her here…Alive"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Eddy)

Eddy felt an ominous as he was walking when his keyblade came into his hand.

"Huh?" He didn't know why but the wind felt different.

Soon a large number of heartless jumped from a building several stories above him all landing near people where they proceeded to take out their hearts and kill them. Nearly everyone in the street was killed. Men, women, children nearly everyone had died. He didn't know what to do, he was too scared. All he could think about was running. Several Soldier heartless tried to stop him along the way but he made quick work of them with his keyblade. He ran as far as he could until he could out run them. He had to make it to his friends. And when he saw them in the distance he yelled "Help the heartless are attacking!"

"Did you spend all of the money?" Donald said to Eddy. "I told you to bring back change!"

"No time the heartless are attacking and there's a huge swarm of them!" Eddy yelled.

"What!" Double D yelled. "Nazz, Ed, Goofy, and Sora are still out there!"

"Let's go he said trying to drag Double D, and Donald.

"Stop I have to stay. Double D has to go with you." Donald said.

"What, why." Eddy, and Double D yelled.

"They could be attacking because they learned that we are rebuilding the ship. If they get here they could destroy it." Donald replied "Besides if they come here I'll destroy them with my magic so go" he said pushing them away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sora)

Sora was fighting a group of five soldier heartless as the entire army passed him. "Take this!" he yelled as he slashed at the heartless destroying it as he saw a heart escape from it and go to the sky.

The other four all clumsily slashed at him at the same time but all missed when Sora moved back. The Soldier heartless in the back jumped towards Sora but the Soldier in front stupidly stepped in the path of the Soldier in the air and accidentally shoved its claw through the other soldier's heart destroying it.

"Come on that all you got." Sora said taunting them.

They all replied by jumping towards him which was followed by Sora swinging his Keyblade destroying all of them. But the fight wasn't finished yet several more Heartless appeared in front of him ready to attack.

"Ok." Sora said as he readied his weapon. They all ran towards him as he began to swing his Keyblade, his weapon hitting the creatures. However he failed to notice that one of them creped behind him and slashed him.

Sora reeled back in pain as he put his back to a wall near him. There were still several heartless in front of him getting ready to attack. He thought it was over for him until he heard "FIRE!" from a familiar voice.

The spell destroyed the entire group.

"Double D!" Sora yelled as he saw Double D running towards him, he was followed by Eddy.

"Guys!" Sora said as he got back up and ran. "What's happening!"

"An attack!" Double D answered.

"Nazz, Ed, and Goofy are still missing. We gotta hurry." Eddy yelled as he ran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Nazz)

Nazz was running towards the house where she and her friends had stayed last night. "I have to make sure the kids are safe." Nazz thought as she ran.

Suddenly several heartless appeared before her but instead of attacking they the stood still.

"I should take the chance to attack." Nazz said as she ran towards them and destroyed them. Another group came but this time they attacked her.

Drake who was inside the house looked at Nazz and said "Stupid monsters. I'll let her destroy them as punishment.

"Take this" she said as he grabbed the soldier heartless and flung it around making it hit the others before she let it go sending it into the air. She then waited for it to get back up and did and uppercut which destroyed the monster. Then she ran to the others and rapidly punched them all which killed them.

"Whew!" Nazz said as she began to walk toward the house to find that it was empty. "Star, Mon!" She yelled. There was no answer.

"They're all gone!" Drake said as he magically appeared before her.

"What!" Nazz said.

"The heartless got them. The only way to stop them is to-" Drake stopped because Ed and Goofy came in.

"Nazz?" Goofy said.

"Yeah give me a minute." Nazz said as she turned her head to see Drake but he disappeared. "Where's…"

"No time!" Goofy said.

"Yeah we gotta find everybody!" Ed added.

"Let's go then!" Nazz said as she left the house along with Ed, and Goofy.

Then another group of heartless appeared. "Aw come on!" Ed said.

"I got this" they heard someone say. The person turned out to be Leon. "You better go to the Gummi Ship now."

"What!" Goofy said. "What about everybody else?"

"Yuffie's getting them now go!"

"Okay!" She yelled as the group ran off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Eddy and co.)

Eddy, Double D and Sora had already fought through countless Heartless in their search for Nazz, Ed, and Goofy. Another group of heartless appeared before them.

"Eddy I don't think I can cast another spell." Double D said panting.

"We'll take care of them." Sora said as he ran forward and slashed them. The blow sent them flying high into the air where they hit the ground and died. Eddy got the other group as he ran to the monster and hit it sending it flying towards the other heartless destroying them all.

Another group came into their view.

"It's over isn't it?" Eddy said falling to the floor.

"Oh come on!" They all heard a familiar voice yell.

"Yuffie!" Eddy yelled back.

"Yep" She said throwing several stars at the heartless killing all of them.

"Thank you!" Sora yelled as he began to kiss her feet.

"Um." Yuffie said as a anime sweatdrop appeared on her head.

"What about the others?" Double D asked.

"Leon's getting them." Yuffie replied. "They should be at the Gummi Ship now. Get going" she said motioning them to go.

"Come on let's go!" Sora said running back to Donald and the ship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on!" Nazz yelled to Donald"Eddy will be here any minute."

"One minute the engine isn't ready." Donald said.

"Come on, come on!" Eddy yelled as he ran along with Sora, and Double D.

"Turn on the ship! Double D yelled as everyone got on.

Donald replied with "There's no guarantee we'll live. The engines aren't ready but dieing in the ship is a hell of a lot better then dieing by the heartless." He said as he turned on the ship.

There was a sudden roar when Double d said "The engines won't start what do we do?"

"Darn it turn ON!!!" Eddy yelled hitting the control panel. Then there was a sudden jerking.

"You did it, it's working!" Nazz said as she gave Eddy a hug. The ship began to shake as it lifted itself up from the ground.

"We did it!" Sora yelled as he began to see Traverse Town get smaller and smaller the higher up they got.

In about a minute they could see that they were in space.

"Wow!" Ed said as he looked out the window to see Traverse town as a planet.

"Where to?" Eddy asked as he looked at the monitor that showed several worlds.

"Here." Donald pointed to the nearest planet. "Wonderland."

Donald switched the ship onto auto-pilot.

"We won't be there until tomorrow" Doanld said. "Let's go to sleep."

"Sure." Nazz said as she went through the door that said "Nazz"

"Yeah I'm tired" Eddy said as he too went into his room.

"I'm tired as well good night" Double D said as he went to sleep.

"What about you?" Goofy asked Ed.

"SPACE!!!" Ed said awed as he looked out the window.

"Well good night" Goofy said as he shiched off the light in the room and went to his bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally they left Traverse town!!! Expect them to get to Wonderland next chapter!!!

Until then review please.


	12. Welcome to Wonderland

Here's chapter 12. Expect to learn a HUGE secret about Nazz this chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WAKE UP,WAKE UP" Donald's voice said through the speaker in Eddy's room.

"What!" Eddy said as he fell out of his bed.

"We'll be in Wonderland in five minutes" Donald replied.

Eddy walked out of his room to see that once again everyone had awoken before him.

He could see the faint outline of a pink planet outside the ship.

"Hey is that Wonderland?" He asked.

"Yep" Donald said steering the ship.

"So…What do we do?" Nazz asked.

"We see if the King is here." Goofy answered.

"What!" Eddy yelled "SO WE'RE GOIN TO EVERY PLANET IN THE WORLD JUST TO FIND ONE PERSON!"

"Mouse. We're going to every world to find one mouse!" Donald replied back.

"Excuse me did you just say that your king is a mouse?" Double D asked.

"Sure is!" Goofy said "King Mickey helped our world go past a major economic crisis."

(Author's note: I guess earth could use Mickey as king here.)

"So… are you guys still going?" Donald said to Ed, Double D, and Nazz.

"I have my doubts about this but I'll go." Double D said.

"Sure…Eddy needs his baby sitter." Nazz playfully said.

"You're not my babysitter!" Eddy yelled.

"I wonder what the aliens look like?" Ed said.

"Well that's a yes" Double D said. "We're all going.

"Okay let's land!" Donald said as he entered the small planet and landed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow!" Nazz yelled as she ran outside. "A new planet!"

"Eh." Eddy replied. "It's alright."

Nazz replied with "Come on we're on a real adventure. Cheer up!"

"Boy. You're full of energy!" Goofy said as he came out of the ship.

"I know!" She replied "this place gives me so much energy" She said jumping into the air and running ahead of the group to a dense forest ahead of them.

"Wait up!" Eddy yelled running after her.

"I'll go too!" Ed said as he ran along with Eddy and Nazz.

"Well." Sora said to Double D. "Are you gonna follow them?"

"No." He responded "I can't keep up with them."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed, Eddy, and Nazz soon came across a clearing.

"Wow!" Nazz said as she looked at all the plants in the area.

"Okay!" Eddy said "What's up with you? Ever since we got here you've been so happy. Jeez it's only a new planet."

"Only a new planet!" Nazz said back. "Look at all of this!" she said pointing to all of the trees.

"Yawn. Where's Ed" Eddy said looking around for his friend.

"I don't know? Ed!" She yelled.

"Lumpy where are you!" Eddy yelled. No answer.

"Let's go get…" Nazz said but was interrupted by Eddy saying

"He'll make it back… eventually."

"I hope so." Nazz said, beginning to get worried.

"Let's go back with everyone else." Nazz said walking toward where she thought Double D, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were.

"Let's go the other way." Eddy said "If we find the king we can go home sooner."

"Go home to do what?!" Nazz yelled.

"Scams!" Eddy responded.

"Oh really?"

'Yeah!"

"Really!"

"Yeah!"

"Really!"

"Yeah!"

'Really!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Double D, Sora, Donald and Goofy were still walking in the forest.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late" They heard from a small white rabbit that was running in their direction.

"Late for what?" Sora asked.

However instead of telling Sora it simply ran past him and yelled "No time. If I don't make it to trial in time it'll be off with MY HEAD!"

"What!" Double D's group yelled as they chased the rabbit.

They soon came across what looked like a court room with the seat in back occupied by an obese lady who was wearing a red and blue dress. The rabbit then went up a rather long set of stairs and pulled out a trumpet. "The court is now in session!"

"This will be interesting!" Double D said as he sat down and pulled out a small notebook.

"What are you doing?" Donald said.

"I'm very interested to see how the court system in this world is." Double D answered.

"Yeah let's watch" Goofy said sitting down as well.

Sora added "I'm tired. Maybe your king is here."

"Hm," Donald said as he sat down

"Um excuse me I've done nothing wrong. I don't even know what the charges are." A young girl in the defendant's seat said.

"She's in court and she doesn't even know what she's here for?" Double D said as he wrote down something in his notebook. "Well that's hardly fair."

"The charges!" The queen yelled "are for helping the heartless and attempting to steal my heart!"

"What!" The girl said. "Just because you are the queen doesn't make you have the right to be… so mean"

"YES IT DOES! NOW OFF WITH YOUR HEAD" The queen yelled with a voice that could rival Donald's. "Had you been a nice little girl and apologized maybe I would have spared you with life in prison.

"Apologize for what?" Sora said. "It's obvious that she had nothing to do with the attack on you're life I bet some else sided with the heartless and planed to attack you."

"Sora!" Donald yelled running by his side. "You know that we can't interfere with a world's happenings" he whispered.

"No Donald!" Double D yelled "This girl can only be accused of being in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"Really then! If you believe so strongly that this girl should get a second chance then she may have that liberty… But you have to collect enough evidence to free her. If you don't find enough evidence then you all will lose your heads with her!" The queen said

"What!" They all said.

"If you want. You can all give up and be executed right now!" The queen added.

"If we may, we want to talk to the defendant for a minute." Double D said walking to the girl.

"Thank you" The girl said to Double D and the group. "I don't even know you and you stood up for me"

"What's yer name?" Goofy asked.

"I'm Alice, from England." She replied.

"What!" Double D said "England?"

"Yes. Where are you from?" Alice asked.

"From Peac-" Donald then proceded to elbow Double D and said.

"She'll know you live on earth too if you tell her where you used to live. Just say you live around here."

"Oh right." Double D said turning back to Alice. "We're from around here. But anyhow who did you get here?"

"There was a rather large earthquake and I fell down a hole and ended up in this strange land." Alice responded.

"Do you know where we can find any evidence?" Sora asked.

"I bet anything that, the queen is hiding the real evidence in her castle" Alice said. "But you'll have to sneak in."

"Okay." They said as they walked off.

"Let's do it." Double D said as he walked off in the direction of the castle.

"We can't meddle!" Donald yelled.

"If we don't an innocent life will be lost." Double D replied.

"Yeah, If she dies your conscience will be bugging you forever on how you couldn't save an innocent girl." Sora said trying to make Donald feel guilty.

"Fine!" Donald said as he led the group. "Just follow my orders."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Ed)

"LA, la, la!" Ed yelled as he walked down a heavily foliaged path in the woods. By the looks of the road no one had been in the area for a couple of years.

"Hello!" A strange cat said from a tree.

"Hi Mr. Headless cat" Ed waved

"Nice to see you." The cat replied.

"Bye " Ed said as he kept on walking.

"Wait… do you want to play a game?" The cat said.

"GAME!" Ed yelled as he immediately ran back to the cat.

"Okay. It's a trivia game correctly answer all these question and win a prize!" The cat yelled. "First question in the comic Orange Aliens on planet Zogbar what was the name of the queen's, sister's daughter?"

"XENIA!" Ed yelled.

"What!" The cat yelled "Good job nobody has ever gotten past the first question. Second question in The Wrath of the Evil Spidermonkey Shrews what was the third pirate alien they captured?"

"Orpheious!" Ed answered.

"Correct! What's my REAL name?" The cat yelled.

"Oh it's EMCDT^w^(#HMJV JIGHNDWI))AWGH" Ed answered.

"What!" The cat yelled "No one has ever gotten past all three questions. You earn the right to have this egg." The cat said as he handed Ed an egg that was as large as his head and had dark pink spots.

"Thank you!" Ed yelled.

"Treat it well!" The cat said as it faded into the air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Eddy and Nazz)

"Yeah" Eddy yelled

'Really" Nazz replied

(Author's note: I could keep this going forever but I'll shorten it to about where something exciting happens)

"Look!" Nazz said pointing toward the woods.

"What!" Eddy yelled back.

"The heartless!" Nazz yelled looking at a huge wall of small red and blue heartless that were charging at them.

"Let's get them!" Eddy yelled.

"Are you crazy!" Nazz yelled "We'll be killed! There has to be like a thousand of them."

Eddy listened to her and ran off in the direction of a castle in the distance. They went to the front castle and through the front door neither of them being noticed by the guards.

"Are we safe?" Nazz asked as she looked at Eddy who seemed to have money signs in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Look at all of this" he said as he looked at the inside of the castle.

The inside of the castle looked to be completely made out of gold.

"Wow" Eddy said as he stuffed gold "Fruit into his pockets while down the hallway.

"Eddy." Nazz said "Can we go this way? I feel like I know this place." She said pointing up a set of stairs as she put her hand on her heart.

"Um… Okay?" Eddy said as he followed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Donald)

"Follow my lead" Donald said as he and the rest of his group behind a bush. "HAZE!" He yelled as a thick mist filled the area.

"What's that!" One card soldier said.

"I'm scared. I want my mommy!" The other soldier said as they both ran off.

"…Okay" Donald said as an anime sweatdrop appeared on his head.

They walked inside through the doors and proceeded to walk up a large flight of stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Eddy and Nazz)

Eddy and Nazz soon found themselves in a long hallway. The walls of the hall were covered by portraits of former kings and queens.

"Wow" Nazz said as she put her hands on the portraits. "I feel…" She began to fall but stopped herself in time.

"You okay?" Eddy said as Nazz walked further through the halls.

Nazz's eyes automatically opened wide. "Eddy!" She yelled.

"What?" he said as he ran towards her.

"My… mom!" She said pointing to a women who looked like an older version of herself.

"What!" Eddy said.

Eddy remembered when Nazz first moved into his neighborhood. It was summer time and Nazz would always play with both her parents everyday and ignore everyone else. Then one day her mom got sick and died.

"My…head" Nazz said as her breathing began to get extremely heavy and she fell down on the floor.

"Nazz!" Eddy said as he saw her drop to the floor.

"Nazz!" Double D and his group yelled as they too ran toward her.

"What happened?" Goofy asked.

"Her mom was queen." Eddy said pointing to the portrait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that! REVIEW!


	13. Drake

Here's chapter 13. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nazz's mom was queen?" Double D asked.

"Yeah she said that the women in this picture was her mom." Eddy replied.

"Hm!" Double said to himself. "How could her mother be queen?"

"Who cares about that" Donald yelled "We gotta go find that evidence!"

"Evidence?" Eddy asked.

"We have to free a girl from wrongfully being executed." Double D said.

"In the mean time go to the gummi ship and let Nazz get some sleep." Sora added.

"Right!" Eddy said as he picked up Nazz and ran out.

"We've got to find something to free Alice!" Double D said as he looked around the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Eddy)

Eddy managed to carry Nazz out of the castle and into the woods without much trouble.

"Phew!" Eddy said as he put Nazz down against a tree.

He looked around only to see trees, trees, and more trees. He slumped his back against a rock as he attempted to devise a way to get back to the ship when he heard.

"Give me the girl." from a voice in the forest.

Eddy's keyblade automatically appeared in his hand. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember?" The person said as he walked out in front of Eddy. "It's me Drake."

"How'd you get here?" Eddy said

"It doesn't matter, just give me the girl!" He yelled.

"No! I know it seems out of character for me to say this but… My heart's telling me to say no!" He said.

"Very well." Drake said as he snapped his fingers as several heartless appeared.

The heartless he summoned were three small floating creatures one red, one blue, and another yellow.

"You… you can summon heartless?" Eddy asked.

"Yes… but it doesn't matter you're going to die anyway." He said as the monsters attacked him.

The first began to shoot fire balls at him which he hastily dodged. He attempted to slash it but as he did it swiftly flew several feet away. The next one began to shoot lightning at him while the other shot a blast of freezing cold air at him in the same time and was hit by both attacks.

Eddy fell to the ground as the other heartless sent a fireball in his direction which hit him and sent him flying into a tree.

"Is that all." Drake taunted "I expected more from a keyblade wielder."

"Why… why do you want Nazz?" Eddy said as he attempted to get up.

"I need her for my plans." He said as he sent all three monsters to tackle him all at once. However before they could tackle him he swung his Keyblade destroying all three of them at once.

"If you…want…her you have to…get…through me." He said.

"Hm." Drake said "Very well" he said as darkness began to engulf his hand and a purple sword appeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Ed)

Ed was still walking in the forest. He looked around only to see several birds fly by. He still had the egg the strange cat gave to him earlier.

"Hm" He pondered looking at the strange egg. "Is it the super rock aliens from the comic Gwarf Defender of the Potatoes?"

"Nope!" The cat said as it's floating head appeared in front of Ed.

"Cool… a floating head!" he yelled as he began to pinch the cat's face.

"It's a very special egg!" It said not paying any attention to what Ed was doing to his face.

"Cool!" he said as he pulled the cat's whiskers. "Do you know where my friends are?"

"Yes they are in the royal courtroom trying to free a girl. Hurry before something terrible happens. They're that way." He said pointing to the way.

"Thank you!" He said as he ran off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Donald)

"Here" Donald said as he put a bag of evidence on the floor.

"WHAT HOW COULD THAT POSSIBLE BE. I HID ALL OF THE EVIDENCE IN MY CASTLE!" She yelled out.

"So you confessed." Sora said.

"You tampered with evidence. Where I come from that's considered a federal offence. You should be the one in court!" Double D yelled.

"But in this land I decide who is guilty and who is innocent. And you all are guilty. Now off with your heads!" She yelled as several of the Card Soldiers attacked them.

"Blizzard!" Donald yelled as he shot a blast of cold air at the soldier, freezing him.

"WHAT!" The queen yelled "GET THEM. LEAVE NO PRISONERS!"

They surrounded the group, each of their weapons pointed at them.

"Charge!" They heard them all scream.

"Fire!" Donald yelled sending a couple of the soldiers back. "Blizzard! Thunder"

"Um Fire!" Double D yelled as he shot at the soldiers.

Sora ran forward as he slashed the cards. One of them leaped forward about to attack him before he hit it with his blade, sending it into the air and onto another group of soldiers.

The queen then yelled "Go you bumbling idiots get them. Show them no mercy!"

"SHUT UP! THUNDER" he yelled as a bolt of lightning struck the queen.

"OW. YOU BUFFONS GET HIM, HE ATTACKED ME!"

As she said that a huge card soldier that was wielding a mallet ran behind Donald and knocked him out.

"Dona-" However before Double D could finish his phrase he too was knocked out.

"Stay away!" Goofy said as he bashed the soldier with his shield which sent his mallet flying in the air until it hit Sora as it landed.

"ONLY ONE LEFT." The Queen said as she pointed to Goofy.

"Garsh. I'm the only one left." He said looking at his friends who were knocked out.

"Wait I'm coming!" Ed yelled as he ran back in and began spinning around while hitting the cards.

"What!" The Queen said as she looked at all of her fallen soldiers.

"Let Alice out!" Goofy demanded.

"…Uh…. Yes sure… Soldiers free the girl!" she yelled.

The card began to turn a crank but as they opened up the cage she was in no one was inside.

"What… Where's Alice!" Sora said as he got up.

"Where'd you put her!" Donald yelled.

"Wha…She's gone?" The Queen said astounded. "Cards!" She yelled "Go find her now! Bring her here alive!"

The heard several groans and mutters from the cards as they all walked in separate directions such as.

"Arg! I hate her."

"She's worse then my mom!"

"I lost the game!"

"She's the worst Queen ever!"

"Hey Ed. Did you see Eddy and Nazz?" Sora asked.

"Nope." He said

"We should go get them." Double D said. "Then we can find Alice."

They all agreed and began to walk in the woods.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Eddy)

Drake ran forward as his hand began to glow a dark purple. "DARK FIRAGA!" He yelled as a blast of dark energy flew from his hand and sent Eddy into the air.

"Well. Take this!" Eddy yelled as he got up and ran forward rapidly striking Drake with his Keyblade. But all of his attacks were blocked by Drake's sword

"Is that all you got?" Drake taunted as he swung his sword sending a wave of darkness crashing into Eddy and sent him flying into a rock. "I expected more from you. You shouldn't even have the Keyblade." He said as he picked Eddy up from the collar of his shirt.

"You… don't take…Nazz." Eddy said as he began to lose consciousness.

Drake put his hand in front of Eddy's face as he yelled "Curse!" There was a sudden flash as Eddy could feel his energy beginning to be drained.

"What…did you do!" Eddy yelled.

"The curse will kill you if you tell anyone what just happened." Drake answered. "I could kill you right now but you're not worth the time."

"You…you jerk." Eddy said as his breathing began to get heavy.

"Hm…whelp" Drake muttered as he threw Eddy to the side like a rag doll. "My dear, dear Nazz. It's time for our plan to beg-"

"Eddy where are you!" He heard a voice in the distance yell.

"Insolent brats!" Drake yelled "I'll be back for you later" He said looking at Nazz as he disappeared.

"Eddy, Nazz." Sora said as he ran to them.

"Heal!" Donald yelled.

A green light covered both Eddy's and Nazz's bodies.

"Wha…" Nazz said when she got up.

"What happened?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know!" Nazz said while looking at Eddy. "What happened Eddy!?" Nazz yelled as she got up and ran toward him.

"I… I fell." Eddy lied.

"You have to be more careful the heartless could have attacked you." Donald admonished.

"In any case." Double D added. "We have to find Alice."

"Okay…" Eddy said "Let's go" He said back to his usual tone of voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think about the chapter? Tell me what you think will happen next. And share some feedback so I can make this story better.


	14. Trick Master

Here's chapter 14. Okay… not much to say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was an awkward silence as the group walked through the woods before Nazz said.

"Was my mom really queen?"

"We don't know" Double D replied "This planet has its own Queen already. Do you think that the portrait was just a coincidence?"

"No!" Nazz said. "That has to be my mom…But I don't even remember being here at all."

"Gwarsh!" Goofy said. "Do you want to believe it?"

"I…I don't know" She answered.

"Well then don't worry about it." Sora said. "Why would it matter if she was queen?"

"Hm… I don't know" Nazz mumbled.

"Nazz…" Donald said. "Let's make a new rule!"

"What do you mean?" Everyone asked.

"From now on no frowning or sad faces!" Donald yelled.

"That's a stupid rule!" Eddy yelled.

"Come on try it!" Donald yelled trying to make a "funny" face.

"Like this too!" Goofy yelled trying his own funny face.

"Or lie this!" Ed yelled as he got somehow pulled off his unibrow and positioned it under his nose.

Everyone except Eddy broke out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Eddy asked.

"You know… you're right I've got to' cheer up. Who cares if my mom was a queen?" Nazz yelled.

"Why is Nazz acting so out of character?" Eddy yelled.

"Well…" Sora said as he turned away from the rest of the group. "It's what the reader wants."

"What are you talking about?" Eddy yelled.

"Oh nothing." Sora calmly responded.

"Guys." Double d interrupted "We must find Alice.

"Oh…yeah let's go" Sora said as the group resumed walking

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Queen of Hearts)

"Cards!" The queen yelled through the now empty chambers of her castle. No answer came back. "Cards!" She yelled back, this time she could only here a faint squeaking.

"Squeak… squeak…squeak…" The queen kept hearing.

"What an annoying sound!" She said getting up from her seat to go to the hallway which was decorated with her favorite colors (red, and black). What she saw however shocked her. She saw a huge skinny monster which carried two large clubs in its hands. Its entire body was colored red, and black, and had yellow eyes.

"Oh my… I love it the colors are just-" before she could finish the monsters claw went through her chest and pulled out her heart.

"What… no!" She said as she faded away.

"Queen!!! No!!!" A card yelled as he witnessed the events.

The strange monster set its clubs on fire and sent a huge fire ball headed in his direction.

"Ah" He yelled as he narrowly dodged the attack which set part of the hall way on fire. "Don't hurt me!" He screamed as he dodged even more fireballs and ran outside of the castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Eddy)

"Help! Help!" The group heard the white rabbit scream as he ran toward them.

"What!" Donald yelled.

"The…gasp…castle….gasp…the…gasp…castle!" He yelled.

"Out with it!" Eddy yelled

"The castle is on fire!" The rabbit yelled.

"What!!!" Nazz yelled as she ran from the group and toward the castle, leaving everybody else behind.

"Nazz!" Goofy yelled. "Where ya going?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sora asked. "She's going to the castle."

"Hey are you okay?" double D asked the small rabbit. "Do you know what started the fire?"

"A huge monster with yellow eyes." He replied.

"What!" Everyone yelled.

"It killed the queen!" The rabbit added.

"This is terrible. We must hurry!" Double d yelled.

"Are you sure about that?" The Cheshire cat asked as its head appeared in front of the group.

"Who are you!?" Donald yelled as he, and the rest of the group got in a battle stance.

"Hey!" Ed said "I remember you. You're that cat… with the hair."

"Ed, do you know him?" Double D asked.

"Yeah. He gave me the egg." Ed replied.

"Get out of our way!" Both Eddy and Donald yelled.

"As you wish." He said as he disappeared.

"Let's go!" Donald said as he ran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Nazz)

"No!" Nazz yelled as she saw the castle.

Nearly half of it had already burned. Only the room on the first floor remained.

"Squeak…squeak…squeak" She heard from inside.

"What is that" she asked herself as she (stupidly) ran into the burning castle.

"Soon a fire ball came hurdling at her which she quickly dodged.

The tall monster soon came into her view. Its clubs were ablaze as it sent another fire ball at her.

"Shell!" She heard a voice yell from the entrance of the room as a glossy magic coat surrounded her and reflected the fire ball

"Donald!" She yelled as she ran towards him to see that everyone else was with him.

"You didn't think we'd leave you all alone?" Goofy asked, scratching his nose.

"Never mind that!" Sora yelled "Let's kick that monster's butt… or mechanical body he yelled as he and the rest of the party ran towards it.

Ed ran towards the monster while spinning to attack it. The monster countered by jumping to the other side of the room.

"Fire!" Double D yelled as a fire ball came from his staff and hit the creatures clubs sending several smaller fire balls flying toward the group.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR" Eddy yelled before a fireball hit him, and sent him flying towards a wall.

One of the fireballs came flying at Donald and set his tail on fire. "Ow! OW!" He yelled running in circles. "Double D! Use blizzard!"

"But I…I haven't learned that spell yet!" Double D complained.

"I don't care! Just use it." Donald yelled.

"Okay… Blizzard!" Double D yelled. However instead of putting out the fire it froze Donald in a block of ice.

"Ah." Donald's muffled voice contently said from inside the ice.

The monster then positioned its clubs in a cross formation as a stream of fire was aimed at Sora.

"I got'cha" Goofy yelled as he shielded Sora from the attack.

"Thanks!" Sora yelled as he jumped up on Goofy's head and jumped again to attack the monsters clubs. He swung his Keyblade but as he did the monster jumped back and shot a fireball at him which sent him flying into a wall and knocked him out.

Hey big guy!"Nazz yelled as she ran towards it and began to rapidly punch the monster, leaving several dents in its leg.

"We'll help too." Ed and Goofy yelled as they both threw their shields at the monster, cutting all four of its legs off.

"Did we get it? Goofy asked.

Suddenly the monster's hip fell off as if flew up into the air like a rocket. Somehow it managed to float into the air as the top of its head went on fire. It then rocketed around the room hitting Eddy, Ed, and Goofy and knocked them out.

"Double D you have to try that Blizzard spell again." Nazz said.

"Okay" He said as he tried to aim. "It's moving too fast."

"Okay" She yelled as she ran toward the monster, and attempted to grab it. "Double D! Once I grab it use Blizzard!"

"O…okay!" He yelled as he stood in a defensive position.

"Hey uh… rocket monster come attack me. I'm wide open" She yelled, flailing her arms.

The Heartless came flying right toward her and before she could grab it, the monster sent a fireball at her which sent her into the air, and onto the ground.

"Nazz… Are you okay!" Double D worryingly asked from the corner of the room.

"Yeah…I'm okay!" She said, slightly out of breath. "Hey monster…I'm right…here!"

The monster again flew toward her, but before it could attack her again she grabbed it and yelled. "Double D now!"

"Okay… Blizzard!"

Suddenly everything went black for Nazz.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nazz…Nazz!" She heard a feminine voice in her head.

"Who…" Nazz asked.

"Can you hear me?" The voice asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nazz suddenly awoke to find that she was back in the Gummi Ship.

"Guys?" She yelled as she ran out of her room to see that everyone was sitting down.

"Hey Nazz" Goofy waved.

"What…happened?" Nazz asked.

"After I used Blizzard you were knocked out." Double D answered.

"And after the fight me and Eddy had to lock this door with our Keyblades" Sora added.

"What door." Nazz asked.

"We don't know" Double D replied as he was tinkering with a small machine.

"We're going to Traverse Town to ask Leon." Donald said as he was steering the ship.

"We'll be there in a little bit so get ready" Double D said as he was completing the finishing touched of the machine. "Ed the incubator for your egg is ready!"

"Oh, oh can I see" Ed said, pressing his head against the glass of the incubator.

"Hm… who was that voice?" Nazz thought as she walked away from everyone else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!!! How did you like the chapter? I want to know!!!


	15. Blue Ship!

Okay I don't own the white haired guy, or the giant blue ship. And there are also HUGE Final Fantasy 9 spoilers here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Squall… I mean Leon)

Leon was walking through the empty streets of the shopping district. Even though it had been a day the citizens had already rebuilt the entire town by hand.

"Hey Leon!" He heard someone scream.

"Hm" he replied as he turned his head to see Yuffie.

"Their coming back." She yelled.

"Who's coming back?" Leon asked.

"Those people, the ones that have the two Keyblade wielders." She replied.

"Really?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, they should be here in a couple of minutes." Yuffie replied.

"I'll go meet them" he said calmly as he walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was inside the Gummi Ship still thinking about the events that took place back in Wonderland.

(Nazz's thoughts)

_My mom… was in Wonderland. How is that possible? And now… I don't know what to think. When I first arrived in that world I felt so happy, but when I found my mom's portrait there everything just went upside down. I know Goofy told me to forget about it but… I just can't. And after the fight with that heartless I feel asleep and I heard that voice. Who was it…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(Eddy's thoughts)

_That jerk! He beat me up and just left. I really want to tell the others but he said that if I told anyone I would die. But…now that I think about it…his powers were AWESOME. I'm sure I could get a bunch of money if I could exploit it somehow. Oh wait…what happened to Nazz back there? She started to go crazy after she saw the picture of her mom, and even before that she started to get mood swings, and she started to go out of character. Heh I'm sure both of those things are the writers fault…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(Sora's thoughts)

_Wow that Alice girl was pretty! Yeah too bad she got kidnapped. Ha-ha sucks for her! She should've been more agile and aggressive, instead she was a complete pushover. Well you know what they say about pushovers 'If you're a pushover you wind up dieing'._

_Yeah…I want to eat some cookies… I'm hungry… maybe Traverse Town has some pie… yum pie! Drat, I lost the game…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(Ed's thoughts)

_Yum, yum, Bubble gum! I wonder what's in the egg… Maybe it's and evil spider gut Trout, or an Alien Exploratory Probe, or maybe it's GRAVY…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(Goofy's thought)

_E= MC2. The density of water is 1.0. The burning temperature of paper is 451 degrees. Glass is made of molten sand. Odontophobia is the fear of teeth. The most common name in the world is Mohammed. 1 in 5,000 Atlantic Lobsters are born blue. Elephants are the only mammals that can't jump. Stressed is desserts spelled backwards. Rats live on no evil star is rats live on no evil star backwards. You burn more calories sleeping than you do watching TV. Cats can hear ultrasound. The plastic ends of shoelaces are called aglets. Elephants have four knees. Sh… I think someone is reading my thoughts. No one can ever know that I am a genius…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Get ready everyone" Donald yelled as he shifted on the landing gears and landed on the outskirts of the town.

"You all made it back in one piece huh." Leon said as he watched everyone leave the ship.

"Yep, yep!" Eddy yelled.

"Is your town alright?" Nazz asked.

"Yes it is. The remaining citizens are rebuilding now."

"Remaining?" The group asked.

After the attack almost half of the people in town were killed." Leon said.

"Wow!" The group yelled.

"This leads us to believe that the attack was organized." Leon said.

"What make you say that?" Sora asked.

"The heartless entered the town at its weakest points. To add to that there was absolutely no possible way that a large number of them appeared at once. When heartless attack they usually come out in small groups, when the heartless attacked the town they assembled an entire army. Then after you lot left they all converged to the spot where your Gummi Ship was."

"Why…" Nazz asked.

"We think the plan was destroy your ship." Leon replied.

"Who would plan out the entire attack?" Double D asked.

"We don't know. And honestly we really don't care. Our main focus is to rebuild the town." Leon said.

"But wait we have some questions." Sora said.

"Well I'm sure that it can wait until tomorrow. You should all get some rest. Go to the Hotel in the second District and tell the owner that I sent you here, he should give you all free rooms." Leon said as he pointed toward the town.

"Um… okay?" Donald said as he and the rest of the group walked into town.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(???)

"My, what a strange group." A man with long white hair, and a long white coat said to himself as he watched Eddy and co. walk into town.

"What are you doing here" Drake asked as he emerged from a pillar of darkness. "Don't you have plans on your own world?"

"My plan has much longer until it can finally evolve into the beautiful butterfly that it is waiting to be. So far all of the pawns are in place waiting to be flung away like the useless soldiers that they are!" The man exclaimed

"Well then!" Drake replied as he put his hands in his pockets "Why are you peering at my group?"

"They are part of the plan too. They will come to my planet and they too will be used as pawns." The strange man said.

"You're interfering with my plans. You know that I need the girl." Drake angrily said.

"Such anger that I am feeling from you. Do not worry once I am done with those people I shall let the girl fly through the sky like the canary she really is." The man said as he put his hands up into the air. "I however must get going. This planet is really dull and you see I shall call my ship and go back to my own world of… Gaia"

"Then go. You're not needed here" Drake smirked.

"Well then here it comes" The man said as he pointed into the sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Eddy)

"Um dude can we get a free room, Leon sent us here!" Eddy said as he pounded the counter of the Hotel with his hands.

"Eddy!" Double D exclaimed. "Be polite. Um excuse me sir our friend Leon sent us here to rest up. May we please get a free room?"

"Um… sure." The pudgy owner said as he gave the group three different room keys.

"Well!" Nazz yelled "Since I'm the only girl I'll have a room to myself" She said as she took a key for herself.

"Okay then I'm stayin' with Sockhead and Lumpy" Eddy said as he stood next to 'Double d and Ed.

"I'll stay with Goofy and Donald then" Sora said as he took the last key.

"Well let's explore the town a bit before we rest up shall we" Double D said as he walked outside. "Guys look!" He yelled as he ran back in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(FMV)

Double D pointed to the sky to show the group a rather large blue ship in the sky. As it came nearer they could see a large glassy red circle on the bottom of the ship that had a light beamed into town, and a man with white hair floating to the top. As soon as the man phased through the red circle a large eye formed over it.

"What is that?" Nazz yelled as she squinted her eyes to get a clear view of it.

Soon however a large energy beam came out of the eye and hit the southern corner of Traverse Town. After it finished firing the laser it jetted off into the sky as if it had never been there at all.

"What?" Donald yelled.

"Who was that?" Goofy asked.

"What did he do?" Double D thought

"Where did he go?" Eddy asked.

"When did that guy come into town?" Sora asked.

"Where did he come from? Ed said to himself

"Why would he do it?" Nazz pondered. "We have to see what happened." She said as she ran off on her own.

"Darn, Nazz don't go off on your own again!" Sora said as he ran after her.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go." Donald said to everyone else as he followed Sora.

They ran past several citizens who were already locked up inside their houses for protection, past the empty stores, and past the now deserted cars and buses. When they finally reached the impact point all that was left of the area was simply a large crater.

"This is horrible." Nazz cried as she fell to the ground.

"You have to leave now!" Yuffie, Leon, and Aeris yelled as they ran toward the group.

"Follow that ship!" Leon yelled to the group as he led them toward the area where they parked the Gummi Ship.

"Okay" The group yelled as they all ran.

After finally reaching it they all quickly jumped into the seats and watched the ship blast off into the sky.

**END FMV**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

How was that for a twist. I bet you all didn't expect that! But PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Round 1

Author's Note: I don't own Toph or Sandra, or Cloud.** AND WHEN YOU FINISH READING CAN YOU PLEASE REVIEW? I NEED A REVIEW!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Where is it?" Everyone shouted as they tried to locate the ship that destroyed Traverse Town.

"It can't be that hard to find!" Sora yelled. "It's a giant blue ship!"

"Donald can you check the radar?" Double D asked.

"Okay!" He replied while he began to push several buttons on the control pad. "Huh?"

"What!" Eddy shouted "What's wrong."

"It's not showing up" Donald replied.

"Gosh it couldn't have been that fast." Goofy said.

"Well what are we doing here let's just go. Maybe we can find it if we fly around somewhere." Sora yelled.

"On it" Donald said as he pulled a large lever which started the engine of the ship.

The ship then began moving as everyone started to look through the ships various windows in hopes of finding the strange ship.

"_That ship" _Nazz thought _"It seemed...familiar."_

"Hey Nazz look at this" Double D told her as he looked through the window to see a plethora of different star constellations. "I can't even see familiar stars from here. Imagine how far away we are from home."

"Home!?" Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Nazz all yelled.

"Oh my!" Double D whined "We were supposed to meet our teacher at the library. He's going to think that we forgot all about it, and has most likely called our parents."

"I've missed two whole days of scamming!" Eddy screamed.

"No!" Ed yelled "My baby sister Sarah is going to tell mom, and mom is going to tell dad, and dad is going to say 'Not now honey I just came home from work!'"

"My dad must be worried sick!" Nazz said.

"I almost forgot all about home." Eddy whined "Thanks a lot Sockhead!" He yelled as he smacked Double D with his Keyblade.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Sockhead!" Ed mimicked as he hit Double D along the head only the blow sent him flying across the ship.

"Guys…" Sora said.

"Hm…" Nazz mumbled.

"Hey what about you, you don't seem worried about your home at all?" Double D asked

"Oh… my home was destroyed by the heartless." Sora said as he put his head down.

"That sucks." Eddy said nonchalantly.

"Eh," Sora shrugged. "I just want to find my friends."

"Just get some rest." Donald said. "I'll wake you all up if I find anything."

"Oh… sure" Sora said as him and the rest of the group went to their respective rooms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(The next day.)**

"**WAKE UP!" **Donald's ear piercing scream rang through Eddy's room.

"What do you want?" Eddy yelled as he fell out of his bed.

"Get up we've reached a new world." He yelled.

"Can't I sleep in.?" Eddy whined.

"NO!!!" Donald yelled.

"Darn! Can't you shut up?" Sora yelled from the other room.

"No!"

"Okay, okay I'll get up." Eddy said as he got out of bed.

"Hey, look!" Double D said. "This world has a fighting tournament going on now!"

"What really?" Nazz asked as she looked at the computer screen. "Donald can we enter it?"

"No. We don't have any time" He calmly said.

"We might find your king or that white haired guy" Sora said.

"We also might find some angry aliens." Ed added.

"Cool! A tournament!" Eddy shouted as he walked in on the conversation. "If we win we could get cash" He shouted as money signs came over his eyes.

"Yeah!" Goofy yelled "I wanna go too."

Everyone suddenly started talking at the same time saying things like;

"You jerk, let us go."

"We want to have fun."

"Anyone have a breath mint"

"Let us go or… we're going to hate you!"

"When is that stupid egg going to hatch?"

"A-hyuck"

"I lost the game."

"I lost the game too."

"Because of you I lost the game."

"What… I don't get it!"

"Let us land!" Sora yelled as he pushed Donald out of the pilot's seat and began to push, several different buttons.

"No!!! It's going to explode!" Donald yelled.

The ship then began to shake violently.

"What did you do?" Eddy yelled.

"I don't…"

**BOOM!!!**

Everyone suddenly plummeted down to the sandy surface of the new planet as the parts of the Gummi Ship began to fall.

"Idiot." Eddy yelled as he spit sand out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry!" Sora said sheepishly.

"What's the ruckus?" A short man/goat yelled as he ran out of a Greek looking building.

"Oh…nothing." Eddy said as a piece of the Gummi Ship landed on his head. "OW!"

"What's that?" The goatman asked.

"… Experiment" The entire group lied.

"Better fix it up then. I have seven words to tell you about messes. There are bad"

"What" Goofy said as he counted out the words with his hand. "That's three words."

"Don't give me lip boy!" The goatman said as he put his fist up. "Now clean it up!" He yelled as he began to leave.

"Wait!" Nazz yelled. "Can we enter the tournament?"

"What!" The goat said as a chuckle came out. "You… in the tournament. Ha, ha, ha!"

"What! Does she have a booger? What's so funny?" Donald asked.

"You lot wouldn't last a second in there especially against the Herc, and the… Blind Bandit." He shuddered.

"Is he really blind?" Ed stupidly asked.

"No, you idiot." Eddy said. "How can a blind person fight?"

"Actually!" The goatman interrupted "She is blind, and she uses some kind of earth magic." He said as he moved his fingers in a weird fashion.

"Earth magic?" Donald asked.

"Oh… scary!" Eddy taunted.

"Excuse me?" They heard from a voice in the distance.

When they all turned around they all saw a small girl that appeared to be the height of Double D. She had a green vest with a lighter green shirt on top of it, a pair of green pants that went to her ankles, and a pair of green earmuffs around her ears (Obviously).

"What did you say about my earthbending?" She asked.

"Um… I-I just- um" He stuttered.

"What?" She asked as she kicked the ground and made the rock below her float in the air.

"Nothing madam." He said as he looked to the side.

"Hey how can you do that?" Nazz asked.

"Oh the earthbending, it's nothing special" She shrugged.

"Can I do it too?" Nazz said.

"You have to be a naturally born earthbender." She replied. "Hey Phil when's the next tournament?"

"Oh… later today." He replied.

"Let us go, we'll destroy the competition." Sora confidently said.

"And do you have any cheese and crackers?" Ed added.

"No… and no!" He said as he answered both Ed's and Sora's questions.

"Let them join Phil." The girl interrupted. "It's been kinda boring with the same old people. They might actually be a challenge."

"Oh… okay. Everyone come inside and sign up then." Phil said as he motioned his hand to show the building they had to go in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Bouquet)

"Ow!" Bouquet said as she looked at the sandy surrounding around her. "Maybe it was a bad idea to sneak on board that ship.

_(Flashback)_

Bouquet was in Traverse Town still cleaning up from the attack two days ago. She looked in the distance only to see badly repaired houses, and the occasional clown that would run around and yell "I stupid ha, ha, ha."

"I _wonder what happened to that cute kid I met._" She thought.

Soon her question was answered when she saw Eddy and co. walking down the street. She was about to run towards them but as she was about to she saw Nazz who had chased her around the entire town… twice.

"_If I go there…" _She shuddered for a moment. "Hey… what is that?" She wondered as she saw a huge blue ship in the sky. "Is someone floating towards it? As soon as the person got into the ship a giant eye appeared over the red glassy circle the man went through.

"_What… Is that?"_ She thought. "I think I should run away." She said as she dropped her broom and ran for dear life. "It's gonna eat me" She cried as she ran.

In the outskirts of town she came across a small orange ship. While she examined the ship she could hear a loud "**BANG**" from the town. She looked back to see that a huge pillar of smoke was rising from the center of town and could hear several screams of the citizens.

"No!!!" She yelled as she somehow broke into the ship and locked herself in the storage room where she fed off of the jawbreakers that Eddy had bought two days ago.

_(End Flashback)_

"Oh!" She screamed "I'm all alone and lost" She yelled as she ran around in circles aimlessly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Eddy)

"Okay there are rules." Phil stated as he read from a slate. "Rule number 1: You can only have a team of three."

"What!" Eddy yelled.

"One of us must be left out." Double D added.

"Rule number 2: No outside interference. Rule number 3: Have fun!" He read.

"That's it?" Nazz asked.

"Well there are a bunch of other rules but no one really care about them." Phil said.

"Who are we going to leave out?" Donald asked.

"Oh pick me, pick me" Ed said as he raised his hand left hand, and carried his egg in his right.

"So what are the teams?" Sora asked.

"How about me, Sockhead, and Nazz?" Eddy asked.

"No, I want to mix it up." Nazz said "What about Me, Donald, and Sora?"

"That leaves Eddy, Goofy, and I" Double finished.

"Cool no complaints there" Sora said as he signed in his team.

"Let's get ready then" Goofy said as Double D signed his team up.

"Anyone else?" Phil asked as he held a paper that was already full of names.

"I'll sign up." As a women with a green dress and large flowers in her hair elegantly walked towards Phil.

All of the guys in the room blushed and all of the girls simply crossed their arms and looked the other way.

"Wow!" Eddy said as he began to drool.

"Her legs are fantastic?" Sora added.

"Eddy!" Nazz yelled as she put her hands on her hips. "Stop drooling."

"Sorry" He simply said.

"O-okay" Let the tournament begin!" Phil yelled as he opened the gate and let everyone outside. "Ladies and gentlemen we have here the largest and most diverse group of fighters to date. The prize this time is this wonderful…Gem" he said as he held a sparkling gem up to the light.

"_I need that gem"_ The woman thought.

"Let the brawls begin!" He yelled as he threw a large towel into the air which wound up landing on him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Round I: Match 1**

**Sandra** (The woman in the green dress.)

Vs.

**Steel (**Big and tall)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**(**_**Commentators box)**

"_Steel the one hit wonder is going to fight a woman?" _One commentator asked.

"_I think so. He may have to watch it though. I hear that Sandra is actually a fighter that is skilled in hitting people in specific pressure points."_ The other commentator added.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well!" Sandra said as she stood motionless. "Come and get me."

"Okay!" Steel yelled as he ran at full force at Sandra only for her to jump over him and land several blows on his back which made him fall to the ground.

"That was so easy it was sad." Sandra scoffed.

"What did you do?" Steel asked.

"I hit your pressure points on your back. You should be back up in a few minutes."

"We should be careful" Double D told his group from the stands "if we win our next match we will have to fight her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Round I: Match II**

**Eddy, Double D,** and **Goofy**

Vs.

**The Terminator** (Weird man with a stripped cloak around his face, and yellow eyes.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Commentator's box)**

"_Can two kids and a talking dog have any hope against the Terminator?"_ Commentator #2 asked.

"_Not much is known about any of those people. Let's watch." _Commentator #1 answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey weirdo!" Eddy taunted. "Come and get us!"

"Eddy!" Double D yelled.

The Terminator stood completely still watching his opponents' every move.

"Okay then. Here I come!" Eddy shouted as he ran towards him. However as he was about to strike the man swiftly moved to the side and scratched him with his newly show claws.

"Eddy! **Fire!"** Double D yelled as a ball of fire came out of his staff and went flying at the man. But instead of dodging the attack the man simply snapped his fingers and the spell vanished. "What?" Double D said, shocked.

The man then moved his hand with his palm facing Double D when a dark blast of energy flew out of it and struck Double D, rendering him unconscious. Goofy then came running at the man with his shield at full force. Once again the man brought out his hands and tried to push Goofy away.

"Now!" Goofy yelled as he pushed the man back while Eddy came up from behind and swung his Keyblade at the man which made him disappear in a puff of black smoke as he fell.

"Was he a heartless?" Goofy asked as he helped Double D up.

"I don't…" But he was suddenly cut off by Phil yelling

"We have a winner!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys!" Eddy yelled.

"We saw that the man was a heartless." Sora said.

"Something fishy is going on here." Nazz said as she scratched her head.

"We'll meet up after our match?" Sora stated as he heard his team being called onto the arena.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Round 1: Match III**

**Nazz, Sora, and Donald **

Vs.

**Cloud**

**(Commentator's Box)**

"_Oh another match with kids and a talking animal. Let's see how this plays out." Commentator #1 asked._

"_Who knows? We have another mysterious contestant too" Commentator #1 replied_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"This guy looks tough" Nazz whispered to her team.

"Get out of my way." Cloud said. "I only want him!" He pointed to Sora.

"Well we want to win too." Donald yelled.

"I don't want to win all I want is his head." He yelled as he quickly ran towards Sora and was about to strike him with his sword but as he was about to Donald yelled "**Aeroga!"**

The second his sword hit the wind shield his sword was sent flying across the stage where it planted itself in the ground. Cloud was running quickly to receive his sword but was stopped when Donald yelled "**Freeze!"** which froze the sword in a block of ice.

"Now take this!" Nazz yelled as she ran toward him at full force and began to rapidly punch Cloud. He simply moved back and said.

"That all you got?"

"I'm just getting started." As she ran again and began to punch him. He did a back flip to dodge and attempted to punch her which she blocked by doing a dodge roll and appeared behind him.

"Hey Donald… Should we help?" Sora awkwardly said as he watched the two people fight.

"Oh… yeah" Donald yelled as he ran in front of Nazz.

"Thanks dude" she replied as she stepped on Donald's head and jumped high into the air and yelled "**Axe kick**." As she hit Cloud on the head with the heel of her foot.

Cloud simply fell to the ground.

"We… won" Sora said "_I didn't even do anything."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What would he want with Sora?" Double D asked as he talked to the group.

"We don't know. He's in the infirmary now because of the fight." Donald replied.

Everybody turned their heads towards Nazz.

"What. I didn't do anything" Nazz yelled as an anime sweatdrop appeared on her forehead "He earned it!"

"Oh, I think the egg is kicking." Ed stupidly said as he rubbed his egg.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Cloud)

"You failed." Cloud heard a voice say in his room.

"Hades is that you?" He asked. "I'm sorry. I lost."

"No worries. I have another plan." The fiery haired man said as he stepped in front of him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Toph how did we do?" Nazz said as she saw Toph walking toward the group.

"I'm blind… I can't see." She stated.

"Oh." Nazz said as her eyes opened widly. "Sorry I forgot."

"No problem. At least I'm not afraid of the dark." She joked.

"Yeah… funny." Nazz lied. "Aren't you in the tournament?"

"Yeah I'm the champion. So if you make it to the last round you fight me."

"So there are three rounds in this tournament right?" Nazz asked.

"Yeah, but the second round won't start for an hour so rest up." Toph said as she walked away.

"Let's rebuild the Gummi Ship while we have the chance." Donald said as he, and the rest of the group walked outside.


	17. Rounds 2 and 3

_(Bouquet)_

"Ah!!!" Bouquet whined. She had already walked several miles in search of civilization. "Is this how it ends?" She said as she fell to the floor. "Just me and that mirage of a building over there." She looked at a huge Greek building in the distance. "Goodbye cruel world!" She yelled as she began to close her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She heard a voice say.

She opened her eyes to see that the voice was a little kid. "Oh, hello mirage person." She said.

"I'm not a mirage" The kid said.

" Yeah, there the mirage building over there, and you the mirage person, and that mirage cow in the distance." She dizzily said.

"You need to go to the infirmary." The kid said as he picked Bouquet up and began to carry her to the building.

"…Wow mirages sure can trick people into thinking that they're real."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Eddy)_

"About time!" Eddy shouted as he looked at the completed Gummi Ship before him.

"Eddy, do you see what how fast we can work when we are a team?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Eddy said, not paying any attention to him.

"The 2nd round should be starting soon." Sora said as he wiped the sweat out of his forehead.

"**Round 2 is about to begin."** The heard someone yell. "**I repeat, round 2 is about to begin. If you miss your match then I have twenty words to say. 'You stink.'"**

"What?" Goofy said. "That's two words."

"I really don't care." Eddy rudely said. "Let's get going. We have to fight that lady with those fantastic legs."

"Eddy!" Nazz shouted.

"You know." Donald commented. "If both our teams win their matches then we will have to fight each other next round."

"So… and your point is?" Eddy asked.

"Just forget it." Donald sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Round II: Match 2**

**Eddy, Double D, **and **Goofy**

Vs.

**Sandra**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Commentator's Box)**

"_This looks like an exciting match."_ Commentator #1 stated to the crowd.

"_Sure whatever." _Commentator #2 mumbled as he buried his face in a bucket of popcorn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goofy." Double D whispered "when she gets close make sure that you have your shield up to defend us. Eddy, make sure you stay together with us. She looks dangerous."

"Well are you going to stand there and strategize, or are you going to fight." Sandra taunted.

"Yeah!" Eddy shouted. "We're going to kick your butt."

"Is that so sweetie?" She said as she blew a kiss toward him.

"She called me sweetie!" Eddy blushed.

"Focus!" Goofy tapped Eddy.

"Okay, 1…2…3… attack!" Double D yelled as his entire group ran toward Sandra at the same time.

"Oh… how dull." Sandra said as she began to crack her neck. "Think of something new." She said as she got a grappling hook from a pocket in her dress and swung it at the group.

"Everyone jump!" Double D yelled as he and goofy managed to jump away from it. But Eddy jumped too late and instead got the grappling hook wrapped around his feet like a lasso.

"Too easy!" Sandra taunted as she pulled the rope Eddy was caught in and sent him flying outside of the ring.

"Ring out!" Phil shouted.

"Eddy!" Double D yelled. **"Blizzard!" **Almost instantly several balls of ice began to surround Sandra.

"Impressive!" Sandra said. "A black mage. This fight may not be so dull after all."

"**Close!"** He yelled as he scrunched his hands as the ice ball began to fly after her; however she managed to dodge every blow by moving in different directions.

"What… how could you dodge each one." Double D nervously said.

"I'm a thief. My best attribute is my speed." Sandra explained.

"Well you fell for the trap!" He confidently stated. "Goofy attack!"

"Wahoo!" He yelled. He suddenly began to rapidly spin around **"Goofy Tornado!"**

"Very crafty." She said as she once again dodged all of the attacks. "Maybe you might have what it takes to beat me… maybe." She yawned. "But it's time I finish this. **Pressure Points"** She yelled as she pulled out several glass needles and threw them at both Goofy and Double D. Each needle hit with exact precision in the neck and shoulders. Both of them began to fall down.

"You…" Goofy panted. "How can you do that?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She said as she kissed both Double D and Goofy on their cheeks. Suddenly everything blacked out for them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Double D and Goofy are in the infirmary?" Nazz asked.

"Yeah" Eddy answered. "I was pulled out of the ring early in the fight."

"Cough, weakling, cough" Sora 'coughed'.

"Yeah… Isn't your match soon?"

"Right I almost forgot

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nazz, Sora,** and **Donald**

Vs.

**The Girl Scout **(… A Girl Scout)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Commentator's Box)**

"_Aw, what a sweet little Girl Scout!"_ Commentator #2 said.

"_Isn't that the cutest little fighter in the world?" Commentator #1 asked._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"We have to fight her?" Nazz asked.

"Aw!" Donald squeaky voice said.

"We… have to win." Sora yelled as he ran toward the girl but stopped inches away from her face. "Can't…hurt…little…girl...so…cute"

"Want to buy some cookies?" She said in the cutest little voice imaginable, her brown eyes sparkling in the bright sun.

"Must…hurt…self" As he swung his Keyblade at his head and successfully knocked _himself_ out.

"Want to buy some cookies?" She said in an even cuter voice. "We have chocolate, and mint, and vanilla, and souls…"

"What was the last one?" Nazz asked.

"Chocolate." She replied.

"Oh… no thanks." Nazz answered.

"What about you?" She turned to Donald.

"Um…" Donald thought.

"It's to help the puppy shelter…will you buy some?" She sweetly asked.

"Can't take the cuteness!" He yelled "Ah!!!" He said as he pushed himself off of the arena.

"Nobody wants to buy my cookies!" She yelled as she started to cry.

"No…no…don't cry." Nazz said as she picked up the girl. "I know something that will make you feel better." She told the girl as she walked to the edge of the arena and dropped the girl. "**Ring out!** Ha, ha I won and you lost."

"You bully!" She heard someone in the crowd yell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bully!" Nazz heard several people yell at her as she and her group left the stage.

"Yeah you bully. Why'd you do that?" Eddy said to Nazz.

"But…" Nazz stopped.

"We'll never look at you the same way again." Sora turned his head.

"Next round is in an hour!" They heard Phil yell.

"Yeah… let's go check on Double D and Goofy" Nazz said as she began to walk away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey how you guys doing?' Sora asked as he walked in the room.

"Ugh." Double D lazily answered.

"Well…Nazz is a bully." Eddy said, trying to cheer them up.

"Hello… is that you?" They heard a voice from the other room ask.

"_She sounds familiar somehow_." Eddy thought.

"You mean you don't remember!?" Bouquet shouted as she walked in front of Eddy. "I thought we had something special."

"I only knew you for a few minutes, and before that you pushed me into that monster." Eddy said.

"Hm, well then…hug!" She yelled as she grabbed Eddy and held him for a suffocating death hug.

"Can't breath!" He gasped as he began to turn blue.

"Stop that!" Nazz yelled.

"I don't think he wants me to stop. When he wants me to let go, I'll let go." Bouquet replied holding on to Eddy even harder.

"Let… go!" He gasped.

"Stop it!" Nazz yelled. "He's telling you to let go!"

"I think I can understand my little Eddy bear." She said as she grabbed unto Eddy even harder.

"I see a bright light!" His muffled voice muttered while anime sweatdrops began to form on everyone's heads.

"Eddy!" She angrily shouted as she grabbed his three hairs and pulled him away.

"Air…air!" He gasped for breath.

"You see. Eddy you should tell her when to stop!" Nazz admonished.

"But…" Eddy whined.

"But nothing!" Nazz yelled.

"Oh Eddy I didn't hurt you did I?" Bouquet asked calmly.

"Um…" Eddy thought for a minute as he weighed his options. "_I could either be on Nazz's side or have her constantly nag me about her or… I could stay on Bouquet's side and face Nazz's wrath. Whatever way I look at it Nazz is still gonna nag me. _

"Well…" Nazz waited for an answer.

"If you choose me I'll make some more delicious food." Bouquet bribed Eddy.

"Um… well… I… choose…" Eddy said looking to both sides.

"Round three is about to start! I repeat round three is about to start!" They heard someone yell.

"_Saved by the bell."_ Eddy felt relived.

"Sora, Donald let's go kick some thief butt." Nazz yelled as she walked out the door.

"Um…okay?" Donald reluctantly followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nazz, Sora, **and **Donald**

Vs.

**Sandra**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"More kids to fight?" Sandra mocked. "This tournament is too easy."

"Yeah? We'll show you!" Donald yelled.

"Hm… hot headed are we?" Sandra asked. "You know I've defeated an army of soldiers by myself. Do you really think that I'll lose to you?"

"Just because you beat our friends last round doesn't mean we'll go down as easily!" Sora shouted.

"Oh those were your friends?" Sandra asked. "I was nothing personal… I just need that prize."

"What, it's just a gem. What's so important about it?" Nazz asked.

"You aren't worth telling." Sandra flatly said.

"Oh yeah well take this!" Nazz yelled as she ran toward Sandra with her fists up. "Take this!" She yelled as she rapidly began to throw punches at Sandra which she easily dodged.

"Did we start fighting yet?" She taunted "I'm starting to zone out."

"**Thundara, blizzara, fira, fira, blizzara, thundara!" **Donald yelled as he began to quickly fire spells at Sandra which she again dodged.

"Oh, another mage?" She noted. "To bad you haven't even managed to lay a hit on me."

"I'll get you with **Magnet!" **He yelled as a small glowing sphere appeared in front of the group.

"Very clever!" Sandra praised as she began to get pulled in by the spell. "Too bad for you that I always have a back up plan!" She said as she pulled out her grappling hook and threw it at Sora; the hook wrapped itself around Sora as she began to pull him in.

"Stop!" Nazz yelled as she ran in to attack.

"You guys are too predictable." She yelled as she began to poke at several parts of Nazz's arms as they fell to her sides.

"What did you…?" Nazz asked.

"I hit certain pressure points on your arms, so they will be limp and useless for the rest of the fight."

Now she was useless. All Nazz could do was watch as everyone else tried to fight the skilled thief. Sora was now pulled into the glowing orb, and Donald was still panting because of the spells.

"Donald, call off magnet!" Sora yelled.

"Um… okay" He said as he waved his hand and the orb disappeared and Sora fell to the ground.

"Now for you two." She said as she pulled out her needles. **"Pressure Poi-"** Her needles were suddenly knocked out of her hands. "What?" She turned her head to see that Nazz had apparently tackled her.

"Hey you forgot about me" Nazz yelled.

"It that all you could do?" Sandra asked as she got even more needles out and jumped back. "**Pressure Points"** She yelled as she threw the needles at the entire group as they all fell down.

"You…" Suddenly Nazz fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Nazz…Nazz…Nazz…" _She heard a voice say.

"Hey who are you?" Nazz asked.

"_You don't recognize my voice? Well it has been a few years."_ The voice answered.

"You seem familiar…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened?" Nazz asked as she woke up.

"We lost." Sora sadly said.

"Is the tournament over yet?" Nazz asked.

"No not yet." She heard him answer.

"Let's go then." She got up from her bed.

"Are you sure you should go in your condition?" Double D asked.

"Yeah… I'm alright.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Hades

Read and review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Nazz)

"Come on let's go before the last match ends!" Nazz yelled as she began to leave the room. In the corner of her eye she caught a person with spiky hair lying down. "Is that…" She said as she came closer to him.

"What do you want?" He rudely said. "If you want to settle the score and kill me go ahead."

"What why would we do that?" Sora asked.

"I entered the tournament to kill you and the short kid," He said. "And I lost. I'll understand if you want to end me here."

"**I'm not that short!"** They heard Eddy yell from the corner of the room.

"But I'm sure that you had your reasons." Sora said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Why _did_ you want to kill them anyway?" Nazz asked.

"I… I can't say." Cloud turned his head. "Leave this place… now. Someone here is planning on killing all of you."

"Gosh!" Goofy yelled. "Why?"

"Just go!" He pointed to the door as everyone left.

"Do you think we should leave?" Double D asked the group.

"I don't know but let's go get Ed and get out of here." Bouquet said.

"What makes you think that you're coming with us?" Nazz shouted.

"You can't expect to leave me here." She replied. "Like it, or not I'm staying with you until you can get me back home." She put her hands on her hips.

"Look…" Donald interrupted. "We'll bring you right back to Traverse Town when this is all over; enjoy your stay here while you have it!"

"We excuse me!" She scoffed.

"Let's just go get Ed!" Double D soon left.

"Sure." The rest of the group followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Toph)

"It over," Sandra said on the arena. **"Pressure Points!"** She threw several small needles at Toph.

"Is that it?" She asked as she kicked the ground below her feet and sent a large pillar of rock to rise off the ground and shield her from the attack.

"Oh, how interesting," Sandra said. "I've never seen anyone do that before!"

"I've bet you've never seen anyone do _this_ either!" She yelled as she sent the huge rock flying towards Sandra.

"Hm," She said. "I'm not impressed." She jumped away from the rock which left a small crater in the arena.

"Is that all _you've_ got?" Toph clutched her hands, suddenly the ground Below Sandra's feet began to sink taking her down with it.

"Aren't you blind?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah,"

"Well how do you counter all of my attacks?" She was waist deep in the ground now.

"I'm an earthbender, so I can sense people with my feet. The fact that I'm blind only helps my ability, and don't even think about doing any tricks!"

"Oh, my I wouldn't think of it." She stated sarcastically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Double D)

"Ed, where are you?" Double D walked through the crowded bleachers that were full of people in search of his friend. He heard several people complain and groan as he bumped into them.

"Watch it!"

"You just stepped on my foot!"

"I lost the game!"

"I love you!"

"Weren't you in that tournament?"

"Can I have your hat?"

"Oh, oh my." He said as he began to get sick. "Darn this claustrophobia!" He ran towards the alley way, which was relatively empty. He heard something rustling farther down the alley.

"Hello?" He nervously said. "Don't come near me I have a staff!"

"Hey come here!"

"Ed, is that you? Come out here this instant! Don't you know how many different kinds of bacteria live in damp alleys?"

"I have to show you something." The voice said. "Come further inside."

Walking to the end of the dark alley he could see Ed, his face turned away from Double D.

"Ed, are you alright?" He said, walking to his friend.

"…" A dark smoke began to emanate from his body.

"Ed, what's going on?"

More smoke began to come off until eventually you could not see him at all.

"Ed!"

"I'm not Ed." The smoke cleared to show a tall man that had a long black robe, the most striking feature was his blue skin, and blue hair that looked to be made of fire.

"Who…" Edd stuttered.

"Hades, of the Underworld!" He enthusiastically introduced himself.

Double D began to tremble wildly. For some reason this man gave him a very bad feeling in his bowels. "I… I have to go find my friends!" He said, running away.

"No don't go." Hades somehow teleported in front of Double D, blocking his path. "I need to find your friends too."

"What!" His eyes widened.

"I need the two kids with the Keyblade, and the blonde girl." He replied as he grabbed Double D's arm. "And I need _you_ for… a trade."

"Let… let go!" He griped his staff and yelled; **"FIRE!"**

The explosion went off in his face leaving a small cloud of smoke. However his grip was still on his arm.

"That was stupid of you." Hades said as the smoke cleared. "I mean my hair is made of fire! Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

"Um… Blizz-" His staff was suddenly knocked out of his hands.

"Nope. Fun time is over!" He snapped his fingers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Eddy)

"Where are they?" Eddy asked the group.

"I don't know." Goofy responded.

"I hope nothing happened to them." Nazz said. "You don't think that…"

"Guys, guys!" They heard Bouquet yell. "There's a huge dog that's running here!"

"So… It's just a dog." Donald said.

"No it's like twenty feet tall and it has three heads!"

"What meds are you taking?" Eddy rudely asked.

"**Roar!"**

"What was that?" They heard several bystanders ask.

"The dog is going to eat us!" Bouquet screamed.

The wall of the coliseum began to shake violently.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"Everyone get inside now!" They heard Phil yell. "Cerberus is trying to break down the walls!"

"Sorry but I have to go!" Toph said as she lifted Sandra out of the ground.

The wall began to crumble as the giant dog kept tackling it.

"Do you need help?" Nazz asked as she ran towards her.

"No, just go!" She put her hands on the wall.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Just get inside!" Phil yelled as he pushed Nazz away.

"I don't think I can hold it any longer!" Toph said as several chunks of the wall fell.

With one final tackle the wall exploded showing a huge black dog, with razor sharp teeth, red eyes, and pointy claws that were as big as Eddy's head.

"Get in now!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Eddy and the rest of the group rushed inside.

Nazz stopped. "I need to help!"

"Don't be stupid! Did you see the size of that thing?" Donald's squeaky voice yelled.

"Um…" She thought for a minute. _"I hope Ed, and Double D are alright."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What now?" Sora asked. "I don't see Ed or Double D."

"And that blind girl is still out there trying to fight that monster." Eddy added.

"Let's go help her then!" Nazz yelled.

"What are you crazy?" Eddy asked. "Did you see how big that thing was?"

"Yeah, but we've fought other monsters before, and everything turned out alright in the end."

"We just got lucky!"

"Wait," Bouquet interrupted. "You've fought… monsters?"

"Yep," Goofy answered. "We go to different plan…" Donald hit him with his elbow. "Er… I mean…We go to different places."

"But Ed and Double D might still be out there." Sora said. "It might be dangerous but… let's go."

"I'm going too, whether you like it or not!" Nazz shouted.

"You two…" Donald looked down. "I'll help too."

"That's the spirit Donald!" Goofy laughed. "Let's go save them, what about you?" The group looked towards Eddy.

He put his hands on the back of his head. "…Sure why not?"

"We have our group then. Let's go!" They all began to walk out.

"Wait," Bouquet shouted. "What about me. I want to be a part of your team!"

"No," Nazz yelled back. "You'll just weigh us down."

"Yeah, what she said!" Donald added.

Goofy walked up to the saddened Bouquet. "It's okay; you just need to prove yourself. "That's how they joined." He pointed to Eddy, and Nazz.

"Okay!" Her face lit up.

"Why are you so nice?" Nazz asked.

"I don't know."

"You guys ready to save our friends?" Sora interrupted.

"Oh… yeah!" They walked out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The opened the door to see the destroyed coliseum. Suddenly they saw the large beast fly across the stadium.

"Yeah, don't mess with me!" They heard Toph yell as she spit at the ground.

"Hey do you need help?" Sora asked.

"Nope" She yelled as she hurled another large boulder at the beast.

"She must be a strong young lady." The group heard a voice behind them say.

The entire group turned. "Who are you?"

"You don't know who _I_ am?"

"No…" Eddy responded.

"I'm only the most famous ruler of the Underworld." He sarcastically said.

"Underworld?" Ed who somehow appeared right next to the group said.

"Where were you?" Eddy asked.

"Where you weren't." he simply replied.

"But let's cut the introductions short and go straight to business." He snapped his fingers as a pillar of smoke appeared in front of him. "You see… I have a friend of yours."

The smoke cleared up to show Double D.

"Guys… help." He muttered.

"Don't think about going with your friends. You make one wrong move and I'll have Cerberus over then destroy this entire little planet." He pointed to the large dog that was fighting Toph.

"Just give him back!" Donald yelled. "He's our friend."

"Yeah!"

"Well… If you want him back I'll need the two Keyblade masters and her." He pointed to Nazz, Eddy, and Sora.

"What…" Eddy began to laugh. "You want to trade Sockhead for me, Nazz, and Spike?" He pointed to his friends.

"Oh burn!" They heard Toph yell.

"Yeah that's messed up." Nazz added

"_Spike?"_ Sora thought as he felt his hair.

"If that's the case," he suddenly disappeared "I'll just take these two." He reappeared behind the group and grabbed both Nazz, and Eddy by their necks.

"Hey, let go!" Eddy yelled. "You hands are all smelly!"

"No, I'm sure _he_ will just be happy that I got you two at least."

"Stop!" The rest of the group yelled as they got in their respective battle stances.

"Cerberus" He called as the giant dog jumped in front of the group as he walked away.

"Stop!" Double D yelled as he chased him.

"Double D, wait up!" Ed followed.

"It's just us then." Sora looked at his remaining team which was; himself, Donald, Goofy, and Toph. "Let's do it then!"

"Wait up!" He heard Toph chase after the rest of the group.

"Okay… it's just us three then…"

"Let's take this dog to the cleaners!" Donald yelled.

"**Roar!"**

"… Hey Goofy, you can speak dog… right?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note**_**: **__In case you are wondering why I keep having people in my story say "I lost the game" is simple._

_In my school if someone says that they "Lost the game" The other people who heard it also have to say that they "Lost the game" _


	19. vs Hades part 1

**Author's Note:** I'm back! I've been busy with real life stuff lately. I'll update more often because school is ending this week for me!

Just review please!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Double D)**

"Let them go!" Double D shouted.

"Huh, I can't here you." he said, sarcastically

Double D looked around the area, he could see that they were in a large clearing outside of the Coliseum. _"I hope Sora, Donald, and Goofy are alright, but we must focus on the task at hand."_ he thought.

"Hey," Eddy yelled, "You need to cut your fingernails. I swear, you could slay a dragon with those."

"Well," He began to say. "This is the style of the Underworld; these nails show that I'm evil yet classy."

"Weirdo,"

"What did you say?" Hades tightened his grip on Eddy's neck.

"Nothing,"

"Stop it!" Double D screamed.

"Stop what, choking the life out of them? I hope you know that I need them alive for _him_"

"Who," Toph asked.

"None of you're business that's who!" Hades stuck his tongue out.

An anime sweat drop appeared on Toph, "Real mature."

"Hey, Ed, I have a plan." Double D whispered to his friend.

"Uh, okay." he listened

"I can't breath." Nazz said.

"So sorry, I know _he_ wants you alive." Hades squeezed her neck even more. "But he never said anything about me torturing you two."

"You're so lucky you're holding me by my neck" Eddy scoffed. "I swear, the second you let me go I'm going to kick your butt!"

"Pft," He laughed. "You think you can-" he was suddenly interrupted.

"**Thunder!"**

A bolt of lightning came from the sky and hit Hades on his head, forcing him to let go of Eddy, and Nazz.

"You, you" he began to turn red. "No, think happy thoughts, burning rabbits, earthquakes, tornados, death count 50,000,000." His face turned blue again.

"Wahoo," Ed jumped high into the air and slammed his shield onto Hades' head.

"You little brat!" he yelled as a ring of fire began to get bigger formed.

"Watch out!" The group yelled as they ran in all directions in order to shield themselves from the attack.

"Everyone," Toph yelled. "Stay behind me,"

Everyone did as they were told and stood behind her as she kicked the ground to send a large pillar of rock to rise and protect the group.

"Nice one!" Nazz gave her thumbs up.

"It's not over yet." Toph yelled.

"You're so annoying!" Hades yelled, his face turned a dark shade of pink. **"Fireball!"** He made a motion with his hands as a large ball of fire appeared and launched itself at the rock wall that Toph made, shattering it.

"Charge!" Nazz yelled as her entire group ran forward.

Nazz sprinted towards Hades with both of her arms protecting her face. "Take this," she said as she punched his face, knocking him back a few inches. "A baby sitter has to know this stuff." she said.

"**Fireball!"** Hades yelled.

Nazz dodged just in time for the blast to only him her right shoulder. "Ow,"

Eddy attacked Hades, rapidly swinging his Keyblade.

"Is that all you can do?" Hades yelled as he grabbed the Keyblade and used it to flip Eddy. Eddy managed to land back on his feet and continued his assault by swinging his Keyblade even faster than normal.

"He's distracted," Toph noted to the remaining group members. "Let's take advantage of this," She said, kicking the ground where she stood to make a large boulder rise. She made a throwing motion with her arms, sending the rock flying at him at a high speed. It hit him burying him under the rubble.

"Did we get him?" Nazz asked.

The group could hear the rocks that were on top of Hades begin to shake violently.

"Come on!" Eddy whined as the rocks were sent high into the air.

"You brats!" An even angrier Hades yelled. "I don't care what _he_ said, I'm going to kill all of you!"

"Darn." Eddy said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Sora)**

Sora and his small team had Cerberus the massive three headed dog in front of them. They could see their reflections in each of the dog's six eyes as well as the long streams of droll coming from its mouths.

"What is it waiting for?" Donald nervously asked.

"It can only see you when you move, so don't move a muscle." Sora said.

"Guys," Goofy whispered "I have an itch"

"Don't move!" Both Sora and Donald whispered back.

The large beast began to smell the trio with its three noses. They heard it snarl as drool continued to leak from its mouths.

"Guys, I gotta, scratch really badly"

"No, don't move."

The beast then stuck out one of its long tongues and licked Donald, leaving his feathers wet and sticky.

"_Why you," _he thought.

"Wait I think it's leaving." Sora whispered to the two as he saw the monster turn around and walk away.

"Whew," Goofy sighed.

The monster suddenly ran back to the group at full speed with its large mouth open, ready to devour them.

"Why'd you have to do that?" Sora yelled as he ran away, the other two members of his group followed.

"**Thunder!"** Donald waved his staff as a bolt of lightning emerged above Cerberus, striking it.

The monster stood still for a moment.

"Did we get it?" Sora asked.

"**Roar!"** it answered back, angrier then ever. It swiped one of its paws at the group sending all three of them flying into the air.

"Ow," Goofy rubbed his head as he got up, "That really hurt."

"This guys cruising for a bruising!" Sora yelled as he held up his Keyblade.

Donald turned his head toward him, "You've hung out with Eddy too much."

Cerberus swiped its paws again, this time with its claws pointed directly toward them.

"**Reflect!**" Donald waved his staff again. This time a shield, large enough to hold the three of them blocked the attack. Cerberus however, kept attacking the shield with its claws.

"Hey, Donald, how long can this shield stay up?" Goofy asked.

The shield began to fracture in several places.

"Oh, never mind," Sora sighed. "It's been good knowing you."

"Don't give up," Goofy yelled, "We can take this monster!" he held up his shield in a heroic position.

"Right" Sora said sarcastically as an anime sweat drop ran down his head.

"Wait," Donald said. "Goofy's right for once, let's show this monster a thing or two."

"Okay," he unsurely said.

"Let's go!" Goofy yelled running out of the shield.

The monster roared again as it again swiped it paws toward Goofy. He blocked the strike with his shield and began to continuously bash its foot with his shield. With one final blow the monster fell to the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust. Once it cleared he could see that Cerberus was still breathing but some of its sharp claws had fallen off.

"Wow," Sora said, stupefied. "You kicked its butt."

Cerberus began to growl and breathe heavily as its tail started to lash violently.

"Come on," Donald whined as he saw it get back up. "This is exactly why we shouldn't meddle in the affairs of a different world."

"**Roar!"** This time Cerberus' roar was ten times loader then before.

"Oh this'll be fun," Donald complained.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Eddy)**

"**Firefangs!"** Hades yelled as two dogs that seemed to be made of fire came up from the ground.

"Oh," Eddy whined. "I feel sick," He held his stomach.

"Eddy," Nazz yelled, "focus, we have to beat this bum."

"We'll see about that," Hades calmed down. "Firefangs attack!"

The fire monsters ran towards both Eddy and Nazz. One of them bit into Eddy's arm with its flaming teeth sending a shockwave of pain to him.

"Ow," he yelled. "Help!"

The other monster ran full speed to Nazz. "Stay away," she yelled as she punched the monster. The dog squealed and flew back a few feet but began to run again. This time she kicked the creature into the air where it disappeared.

"Ow," She said as she held her hand. "I should have known better then to punch a fire monster with bare hands."

"**Heal!"** Double D yelled as a green light surrounded her.

"Thanks"

"We have to help Eddy!" Ed said as he ran toward his friend.

"No, I don't think so," Hades yelled. "Firefangs come out!" Suddenly five more flaming beast appeared.

"Get off!" Eddy yelled as he began to smack the monster with his Keyblade. "Get off me!" He swung it again, pushing the monster off of him. "It's go time."

The monster ran towards him, Eddy quickly dodged to the side and hit it with his Keyblade. It was sent a few feet back and jumped towards him.

"Batter up!" Eddy yelled as he held his weapon like a baseball bat and swung it, sending the monster into the air where it disappeared.

"Wait," Ed stepped in front of the group "allow me to take out the the rest of the fire demons."

Toph sighed. "Sure, why not."

"Okay,**" **he said as he held out his shield. **"Ed Hurricane!" **He began to spin around rapidly as the wind began to pick up. Soon a small tornado surrounded him and the small Firefangs began to get pulled in and destroyed.

The entire group dropped their jaws as they witnessed (or heard) Ed's new move.

"Wow that was fun!" Ed yelled,slowing down to a halt. He looked around to see that there were no monsters left.

"You little brats!" Hades began to yell. "I'm not going to let a bunch of kids beat me!" He waved his arms as a wave of fire erupted off the ground and hit everyone except Nazz. "I'm going to get rid of you personally, **Flame Saber!**" A sword of fire magically appeared in his hands and he ran towards Nazz with it pointed out.

"_What, why can't I move, I'm too scared."_

"Say your final goodbyes!"

"No," she yelled. She opened her eyes after few moments to see a teenager with spiky blonde hair had taken the hit for her. "… Cloud?" She could see that the fire sword had gone through his ribs, and possibly his heart.

"Yea…yeah?" he stuttered.

"Why?"

"You spared my life before. The least I can do is return the favor."

"You little traitor," Hades yelled. "We had a deal!"

"Well… the deals… over" he feel to the ground as the sword disappeared.

"No," she said, her friends running to her side. "You're the traitor!"

"Hm, I don't think you understand. I'm the ruler of the Underworld, I see people die all the time."

"That's horrible!" Double D yelled. "You act as if dieing is no big deal!"

"Oh please, you make it sound like a bad thing to die."

"Hey, that's not cool dude." Eddy yelled. "You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can!"

"Guys," Toph interrupted, "We should beat some sense into him." She began to crack her knuckles.

"Okay, I'm fine with that!" Eddy said. "Ed let's kick the crud out of this dude!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review, I need some reviews. I accept Flames because they keep me warm!


	20. vs Hades part 2

**Author's Note:** _I really wanted to end this story arc now, because I've lost all interest in it. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in about a two months, I need to get back on track when it comes to writing._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**(Eddy)**

"Is he alright?" Double D said, looking down at Nazz who was holding Cloud.

"Oh, um, yeah," she responded "I think he's still alive."

"Nazz, take him to a safe place"

"Yeah we'll take care of this freak!" Eddy gloated.

"Guys," Nazz sighed, "okay, make sure you hit him once for me."

"Take Toph with you, I think the others are still fighting Cerberus."

"But,"

"Come one, this is for Cloud!" Eddy blurted out. "Don't worry about us. We can handle this, and if you don't hurry Cloud could get worse then he already is."

"That's really out of character for you, Eddy." Toph smirked. "I guess you're not as much of a dork as I thought you were."

"Don't ruin it for me!"

"Okay, let's get going!" Nazz began to pick up Cloud. "Stay alive, Eddy" With that, she began to walk away from the group with Toph, and Cloud.

"Say hello to the giant doggy for me, and watch out for flying chairs!" Ed yelled.

"Who told you that you could leave?" Hades said, angrily.

"You're mom!" Ed yelled.

Eddy slapped his face with the palm of his hand, "Why would you say that?"

"Um… Say what?"

"Pay attention to me!" Hades deep voice yelled.

"Oh yeah," Eddy said as he and his group went into their battle stances. "We can beat you!"

"Then it's time I get serious!" He said, moments later, with the snap of his fingers he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Ed asked, looking in every direction.

"He's been toying with us this entire time!" Double D yelled.

"Come back here so I can kick your butt!" The last Ed yelled.

"Then look behind you." He heard Hades' voice say from the back.

Eddy turned his head, "How'd you get here?"

"I'll tell you," he said as he disappeared once more. "Once I take you to the Underworld." This time he appeared in front of Double D. **"Flame Blast!"** A red ray began to shoot from his palms.

"Watch out!" Eddy yelled, as the three began to run away from Hades.

Before they could run a few feet Hades disappeared again, appearing in front of Ed.

"Get away!" Ed said, spinning in a circle with his shield held out.

"Amateur," Hades said as he pointed his finger at Ed, **"Fire Ball"** A ball of fire flew from his finger and hit Ed, sending him flying into a wall and knocking him out.

"No, Ed!" Double D yelled. "Cure!" However before the spell could take affect Hades appeared in front of Double D.  
"I'm not going to let you finish that spell." He pointed his finger at Double D. "I've got a special spell designed for you."

"No, stop!" Eddy said as he ran to help his friend.

"Too late," Hades yelled. **"Explosion!"** There was a large explosion, smoke had covered both Hades, and his friend; Double D's screams could be heard as the spell took place.

"Double D!" Eddy yelled as he ran to his friend. As the smoke cleared he could see his friend, down on the ground, motionless. However something made his jaw drop, Double D's hat was incinerated by the fire, showing his head, something he hadn't seen since last summer. On his head below his loose hair was a tattoo of a keyhole. It surprised him the first time he ever saw it, he always thought that Double D would never be the kind of person to have a tattoo. After the incident of the day he first saw it he and Ed would often joke about telling the others about what was under his hat, never knowing about what it meant.

"Now about you," Hades said as he turned towards Eddy. "You're the only one left."

Eddy began to step back, dropping his Keyblade on the ground and falling backwards off his feet. "Ed," He looked towards the wall where Ed laid, he was down, but he could still see that he was breathing, faintly. "Double D," Eddy looked towards his other friend, he was still unconscious and without his hat.

"Say goodbye!" Hades yelled.

Eddy closed his eyes and whispered to himself, "Sorry guys,"

"Explos-"

Eddy heard a loud thud before Hades could finish his attack; he opened his eyes to see Hades fall to the ground, and saw Bouquet with a sledgehammer, and a wide grin on her face.

"Are you okay?" She said as she held out her arm to Eddy.

"Oh, um yeah, I think so." He said as he got back up and dusted himself off. "But Ed and Double D are down."

"Eddy," He heard Double D say weakly as he got up. "Did we win?"

"Yep," Bouquet proudly said. "I beat him!"

Double D looked to Eddy who nodded. "I see, thank you!" Double went to adjust his hat as he usually did out of habit only to realize that it was gone. "Oh my, where is my hat," he said, looking around in all directions. "If you tell anyone about this then I will never speak to any of you two again!"

"You're secret is safe with me." She said with a sly look on her face. "I won't tell anyone, on one condition."

"Please don't tell anyone, I'll do anything!"

"_She's good."_ Eddy thought.

"You have to let me go to other planets with you guys!"

"_She's really good! I could use someone like her in my scams."_

"But, how do you know?" Double D said, shocked.

"When I was hiding in your ship I heard you guys talking about different worlds, and I want to join you guys. I won't take no for an answer."

"Okay, but don't tell!"

"Fine, here have this bandana I kept in my pocket." She said, handing in to Double D.

"Thank goodness!" He said as he tied it on his head.

"We should wake up your other friend now." Bouquet said as she walked towards Ed.

"You're really going to let her join us?" Eddy whispered to Double D.

"I don't know, that's what I'm worried about."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Sora)**

Cerberus collapsed to the ground, several of his teeth falling out as he landed.

"We did it!" Sora happily sang as he did a victory dance.

"How on earth are you so energetic, I'm pooped!" Donald said, falling to the ground.

"We beat him!" Goofy shouted as he also did a victory dance.

"You two," Donald sighed.

"You three did an alright job." They heard someone say from the entrance of the Coliseum.

"Who are you?" Sora said.

The man stepped into view to show that he wore a Gladiator's outfit; he also had bright orange hair.

"Herc," They heard Phil yell as he ran over to the man.

"Wait is this Hercules?" Sora asked as he walked over to Phil.

"Yeah, he's the hero of heroes, the champ of champs, he's Hercules!" Phil shouted.

"Well we didn't need him." Donald said, tapping his foot.

"Yeah," Goofy added. "We beat Cerberus all by ourselves!" He pointed over to the monster.

"Impressive," Hercules congratulated the group, "I'll just get rid of this!" He said as he picked Cerberus up and threw him high over the walls of the Coliseum. "Now what could have happened to Hades?" He said to the group.

"Our friends are fighting him, I wouldn't worry though, we've made it through worse." Sora said.

"No we haven't." Goofy whispered.

"Just go along with it." He whispered back.

"So when do you think they'll come back?" Hercules asked the three.

"We'll be meeting back here soon so we should just wait a while."

"Guys," They heard a female voice yell. "We need help for Cloud."

"Is that Nazz?" Sora said running towards her. As he reached her he could see that both Nazz and Toph had a few scratches on their faces as well as some burn marks on their clothes. Nazz was also missing the white tank top that she usually wore on top of her black shirt

"Is he…" Sora said looking at Cloud who had a Nazz's now ripped tank top around his chest which was red with blood.

"Yeah, he just needs some medical attention." She said.

"What about the others?" Goofy asked looking around the area.

"They're still fighting Hades." Toph answered.

"Let's go help them kick his butt!" Donald said, raising his staff above his head.

"No," Nazz answered. "You guys are still weak, and Eddy said he would handle it so I believe him."

Both Donald and Goofy chuckled after Nazz finished her statement.

"What," she said, blushing. "What did I say?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Eddy)**

"Let's go!" Bouquet yelled, after she woke up Ed. "I want to travel now!

"We can't leave yet." Double D said, "We have to get back to the others."

"Oh, I can't wait!" She said as she began to lead the group back to the Coliseum.

"Wait," They heard Hades yell from behind, "I'm not going to let you get away with this!"

"Yes you are," Eddy stated.

"Why,"

"Because of that," he said as he saw Cerberus fly into the air, and land on top of Hades.

"That was convenient." Double D said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was sundown by the time the group had finished stocking their ship with supplies. Everyone had said they're last goodbyes to everyone but Toph who had disappeared after the fighting was over. As the group was beginning to walk towards their ship which was a few miles away from the coliseum they heard Phil yelling to them, "I have some important news to tell you!"

"Like what?" Donald asked, impatiently.

"My informants are telling me that you guys are looking for a man that owns a huge blue ship."

"What, where did it go, tell me!" Donald said, shaking Phil vigorously.

"Stop it," Phil yelled

"Oh, sorry." Donald put on a sheepish grin.

"He went, uh that way." He pointed to the direction opposite the sun.

"Thank you." Nazz said as she ran to the ship.

"Wait I have one more thing to tell you!" Phil yelled to Nazz.

"What," She said, walking back.

"Some kid with a green sweater and a red cap came here looking for you."

"_Kevin?"_

"He went with that weird guy that owns the blue ship you are looking for."

"Why would Kevin, travel with him?" Double D asked.

"Beats me," Phil said. "Well goodbye!" He said, walking back to the Coliseum.

"This is strange," Double D said, "Why would Kevin go with that mysterious man?"

"Hm, serves him right, I hope he's getting tortured by that guy!" Eddy said, "I'm still mad at him because of that thing he did on the last day of school."

"Well, thinking about it won't help," Bouquet said, "But at least I'm in you group now!" She said running ahead of everyone.

"What," Donald yelled, "I never said you could be in our group, come back!" He said running after her.

"You're not coming with us!" Nazz said, also running after Bouquet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**_ Finally, I can start the Deep Jungle arc. Expect two new people to join in their group next chapter, one of the people is almost painstakingly obvious, to find out the other, I suggest you read the end of the chapter. Eddy and co. will also meet an old friend or two in the jungle. I'll also have someone else join Eddy and co. during the Deep Jungle arc and it may or may not be who you expect._


	21. Prepare to Crash

**Author's Note: **_Um, I don't have much to say... just review when you are done._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Let's get going!" Bouquet yelled upon entering the large Gummi Ship.

"No, we're bringing you back to Traverse Town now!" Donald yelled.

Bouquet looked towards Double D with an evil look in her eyes.

"Now Donald," he stated. "Let's not be so hasty. I'm sure the group would love her presence."

"No, and that's my final answer!"

"Eggy doesn't like your attitude!" Ed said, holding his spotted egg up high.

"Ask Eggy if he wants to be breakfast tomorrow." Donald yelled back.

"Gosh, Donald let her join. Why are you acting like a butt?" Goofy said.

"No, you're all idiots. If we let her on board we will ruin the world order!"

"But we're always muddling when we visit the different worlds." Goofy said.

"You mean meddling, and she's just a stupid girl!"

"And she'd only slow us down, right Eddy?" Nazz said looking at her short friend.

"Yeah sure," he yawned.

"Whoa," Bouquet said as she 'accidentally' dropped a bag of gold coins on the ground. "I'm too tired to pick them up; "I would give them to someone if they let me travel."

"You can stay!"

Both Donald and Eddy looked at each other before tearing up the bag and tackling each other to get all the coins inside.

"It's mine!"

"No, it's my ship and I gave her permission to join us, so it's all mine.

Before long fists began to fly as the duck and the boy fought over who was in possession of the money.

"Wow," Sora said in awe.

"Stop it!" Nazz yelled, getting between the two and punching them both in the face. "You let some floozy waitress _bribe_ you?"

"You only said that because she said I'm cute." Eddy yelled.

"Be quiet," Nazz said, slapping Eddy across the face.

Donald began to chuckle loudly, but stopped when he saw Nazz's angry face.

"I expected better from you!" She then punched Donald on the back of his head, leaving a large bump. "Now get driving!" She pushed Donald towards the driver's seat where he weakly pushed several buttons, and sent the ship flying into the sky.

"I'm never talking to you two again!" Eddy whined.

"Me neither!" Donald added,

"Shucks," Goofy said. "No frown-" He was immediately cut off by Nazz who walked to her room.

"Shut up,"

"Wow, I'm finally going to travel with you guys," Bouquet said, grinning widely.

"What are you doing here?" They heard Nazz yell from her room.

"Oh hey," They heard another voice say.

Nazz opened the door to reveal that Toph was standing behind her.

"No," Donald said, as if he knew what she was going to say.

"I don't care." Toph flatly said. "I'm coming with you."

"What, is this becoming some kind of random videogame?" Eddy yelled. "We can't just pick up random people to travel whenever we visit a new planet!"

"Yes, Toph you must return home." Double D said, kindly. 'There are strict rules that say that you can't come with us."

"I'll force you guys to let me go with you!"

Donald sighed, "Do you guys want her to come along?"

"Yeah, she has a cool name!" Ed yelled

"I'm sure she will be a valuable asset to our group, but we will be breaking the rules."

"Only if I can use her for scams."

"Can we trade her for the waitress?"

"Yeah, we need more people."

"Gosh, she is really strong."

"Okay," Donald sighed. "But you two have to keep your identities secret to keep the world order in balance."

"Shut up about that order mumbo jumbo!" Eddy yelled.

"I thought we were never going to speak to each other again?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(???)

"What a lovely performance." The white haired man said as he sat inside of his blue spaceship. "That girl is a lovely fighter, too bad Drake has a plan for her."

"Hey," The man heard a voice say from behind, he turned to see Drake with a blank expression on his face.

"Pleasure to see you." The man bowed down to Drake "_That time_ is soon upon us. Those children must go to Gaia to fulfill my plans."

"Do what you want, but I need Nazz, I must awaken the Neo Arc with her heart."

"There's so much power in a beautiful young lady's heart." The man said, raising his arms.

"Kuja," he said to the man. "Stay out of my way."

With the snap of his fingers, Drake disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next morning_

"Come on what's taking so long?" Eddy whined.

Donald didn't answer and instead looked through the starry space in front of him.

"Ed," Double D happily shouted from the other side of the ship. "You egg may hatch soon!"

"Really," Ed yelled. "When it hatches I'll pet it, and play with it, and bring it to a comic convention!"

"What should we name it?" Bouquet asked.

"Let's name it Ed Jr."

"Let's name it Sparkles!"

"No, Ed Jr."

"Sparkles is a better name!"

"Let's call it lunch!" Eddy yelled.

Bouquet and Ed turned towards Eddy for a second then went back to their argument.

"Sparkles,"

"Ed Jr."

"Sparkles,"

"Ed Jr."

"Let's name it after all our names." Goofy shouted. "That way you can both be happy."

"Can it dog! Sparkles is the most fitting name for it."

"What if it's a boy?" Toph asked.

"Sparkles is a boy and a girl name!"

Double D sighed, "There will be no arguing about the egg. Until you two stop I will take it away."

There was a sudden crash and all of the lights in the ship went out.

"It's dark, I can't see!" Sora yelled.

"Oh, that's horrible, what are we going to do?" Toph sarcastically said.

"Oh, I get it," Sora yelled. "You're blind, so it doesn't make a difference of the lights go out. That's really funny."

There was a sudden silence.

"What was that?" Eddy asked as he heard a noise from the front of the Gummi Ship.

"I don't know the lights are out."

"Get off of my foot."

"That's not my foot."

"I lost the game!"

"Mwa, ha, ha."

"Ed, stop that!"

"It not me, it's the belly button eater!"

"Wait, Donald did you fall asleep on the wheel?"

There was no answer.

"See, he was driving all night, I knew he was sleeping."

"One moment please." Double D said as he tried to feel his way to the front of the ship. "I see," He said observing the lighted buttons on the wheel of the ship. "This should do it," he said, tapping a button that was labeled 'light'"

"I knew it, he was asleep!" Sora yelled looking at the sleep deprived Duck.

"Guys," Double D muttered.

"Wake up_!"_ Toph yelled.

Donald jumped from his seat, breathing heavily. "Why'd you do that?"

"Um, excuse me," Double D muttered again.

"You were asleep!"

"We are about to crash!" Double D pointed to a large planet that resembled a jungle.

"Do something!" Eddy yelled as he watched Donald begin to turn the wheel of the ship, but to no avail.

"It's too late! Everyone hold on!" Sora yelled as the ship fell toward the new world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **_Two new members have joined Eddy and co., and I'm going to have a huge twist in the Deep Jungle Arc. Just wait and see what it is._


	22. The Deep Jungle

**Author's Note:** _Not much action in this chapter, but it does get you ready for the events to come. Just read and review._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Eddy)**

Eddy heard the gentle sound of wind blowing against the trees.

"_Am I dead?"_ He wondered, he opened his eyes and looked around. There were rows and rows of vines hanging from the mossy trees that surrounded him. "Ow," He held the back of his head. "My head, I feel, dizzy." He wobbled to the nearest tree and leaned on it.

He was alone; none of his friends were around. "Hello," he yelled. He could hear his voice echo through the dense jungle, as well as the sound of birds flapping their wings to fly. "I'm all alone." He got up and began to walk; walking by several rows of black exotic flowers that had strange black fruit growing along the way.

Eddy heard a loud roar come from behind him. He looked back only to see that what ever had roared had retreated back into the jungle and out of his sight.

"I must be going crazy." He said, walking deeper into the jungle. _"Maybe I should call this place Deep Jungle?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Ed)**

"I have to go poo, poo!" Ed was being held upside down by a thick vine. He was still holding his egg which was wiggling violently in his arms.

The egg managed to fall out of his arms and landed on a pile of grass and twigs.

"Whew," Ed said, relived that it wasn't damaged.

The egg jumped in place several times, as if to mock Ed for being caught in a vine.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

The egg then 'hopped' further into the jungle until it was out of sight.

"No, Eggy, I still have to go poo poo!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Toph)**

Toph woke up out of her deep sleep. She felt around to realize that she was in a bed of some kind. "Hello," she called.

"Hello, " She heard a female voice answer her. "I have troubling news to tell you."

"What," Toph said, slightly worried.

"You're blind,"

Toph's expression returned to normal. "I've always been blind, moron."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know, would you like anything to eat?" The woman asked.

"Um, what do you have?"

"We have water from the nearby waterfall, and herbal tea."

"You don't have anything good?"

"No, I'm sorry we are low on rations, I'm afraid. Did I forget to introduce myself?" She asked.

"I really don't care." Toph rudely stated.

The woman chuckled. "You certainly don't hold back. My name is Jane, from England."

"Oh, I'm Toph, from some place I can't remember." Toph got out of her bed and began to walk out of the tent that she was being held in.

"You shouldn't walk in your condition, you're blind, and you could get hurt."

"I wouldn't worry about me." Toph rudely walked out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Nazz)**

"Are you okay?" A soothing voice asked Nazz.

She didn't answer.

"Wake up please." The voice called again

"Who are you?" Nazz softly said.

The voice chuckled. "You should know,"

Nazz opened her eyes and looked around. Maybe she imagined the voice; there wasn't another person for miles.

"Hello," she yelled.

There was a sudden rustling in the bushes behind her. She looked back and began to step backwards.

"Who are you?"

The rustling suddenly stopped. She stood still for a moment before a large leopard jumped out of the bushes and pinned her down to the ground. The beast looked tired, almost as if it had gotten into a fight moments before meeting her. The leopard panted heavily as it moved its snout over to Nazz's nose to smell her.

"_Wait I know what to do."_ Nazz said as she picked her head up and bit down upon the creature's nose, causing it to shriek in pain as it jumped off her. Nazz quickly got up and ran from the animal, but it too chased after her at full speed with its jaws wide open. She looked back as the leopard chomped down on her right hand.

"Ow," Nazz squealed in pain, punching the animal in its already injured nose.

The leopard let go of her arm and jumped into the bushes and out of her sight. She held her injured hand close to her heart. "That animal hurt me." She pulled off her tank top and wrapped it around her hand. She looked around once more and continued her walk through the jungle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Ed)**

"Eggy," Ed continued to yell. "Where are you?" He was swinging from left to right, still caught on the vine that held him upside down.

Ed huffed, how was he supposed to get down to the ground? "I know what to do!" An idea came to his 'brain'. He climbed up the vine with his free hands and began to chew on his leg. He stopped after a few moments to admit to himself, "This worked as lot faster in the comic."

He stopped for a moment after hearing a voice in the woods.

"Hello," He called.

"Ed is that you?" The voice answered.

"Hey it's the spiky haired kid!"

"You should know my name by now!" Sora said, walking into sight with Goofy and a man that was carrying a spear in his right hand and was wearing a loincloth around his waist.

"Get me down; I don't want to be plant food!" Ed shouted.

"I'll get you down." Sora said, attempting to climb up the tree but stopped midway. "The tree's too high."

"Get me down!"

The new man threw his spear on the vine, causing it to break and setting Ed free.

"Thank you," Ed said. "Who's the new guy?"

"Oh, this is Tarzan." Goofy introduced them. "And Tarzan, this is Ed." He said it much more slowly.

"Ed," Tarzan repeated. "Friends?"

"Yeah, friends,"

"Riku, Kairi, friends?" He stated.

"Who, are they, aliens?"

"They're my friends that I'm looking for." Sora said.

"$&&*" Tarzan stated in his own native language.

"What,"

"I don't know, he's been saying that for a while."

"$&&*" Tarzan said again.

"We need to find our friends who are lost here in the jungle." Sora told Tarzan. "We don't know where they are, can you help us?"

"Jane, help" Tarzan pointed deeper in the jungle.

"Oh no," Ed realized. "Eggy I'm coming." He ran through the path that he saw his egg go through earlier, leaving everyone behind.

Sora sighed, "Let's go, Ed can handle himself."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Double D)**

Double D was sitting atop a branch on one of the many trees. He was holding his ears to a tree. "I still haven't heard anyone. I doubt they all survived the fall." He began to think. _"No, I can't give up. We have survived much worse then this. I must formulate a plan that can attract someone here to help."_ He was lost in thought for a moment. "I have a plan!" He pointed his staff toward a tree in the distance. **"Aero Blast!"** He sent out a wall of wind that hit the closest tree and sent it tumbling down, making a loud noise echo though his surroundings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that?" Eddy looked toward the direction of the noise. "I'm saved!" He joyfully yelled as he ran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed was at a small clearing, near a stream that rushed through the area. There was a sudden loud noise. He ignored it and continued his search.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh," Nazz looked further into the jungle where she heard a loud noise. "I've found someone at last." Her face had a pale, flushed look as if all the life had been sucked out of her. She coughed for a few seconds but walked on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that?" Goofy looked to his left.

"Maybe we've found someone?" Sora said happily. "Could it be Riku or Kairi?" He happily ran off.

"Noise, loud," Tarzan too ran after Sora with Goofy following.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh," Toph looked up into the sky. "It must be them again." She walked further into the bushes to find her friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wok," Donald yelled as he fell off the tree limb that he was sleeping in, the shock of the noise woke him up. "I'm going to strangle the person who did that!" Donald fumed, walking towards the noise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Double D held his ear to the tree again. "I hear someone," he muttered. He began to yell. "Is anyone there, I repeat, is anyone there?"

An ear piercing voice answered. "Double D, I'm so glad to see you."

He could see Eddy's short frame from the top of the tree. "One moment please." Double D slowly climbed down the tree to greet his friend. "I'm so happy to see you. Did you encounter anyone else?"

"Nope," Eddy simply answered.

"Hello," They both heard Sora's voice yell.  
"You're alive too?" Eddy said happily, although shocked.

"I'm here too!" Goofy added in.

"Did I miss the party?" Toph asked, walking in.

"You have no idea how worried I was." Double D happily shouted. "But what about Don-" He was suddenly cut off.

"You," He saw Donald feverishly run towards him.

"You too," Double D said, even happier.

"Why did you wake me up?" Donald jumped on top of Double D and griped his feathery hands around Double D's neck.

"Stop, stop." Double D managed to say.

He suddenly let go. "Don't do it again."

"Hello," They heard Nazz weakly say.

"Nazz," Both Eddy and Donald went up to her and hugged her momentarily before Eddy stated "I said I was never going to speak to you two again."

"Me too," Donald agreed.

"Come on guys." Nazz managed to cough out.

"What happened to your hand?" Double D noticed her hand which was being tied up by her tank top which was now red with blood.

"Oh, I got bitten by a leopard. It's okay," As soon as she finished her sentence she fell down to the ground.

"Oh no," Double D ran towards her. **"Cure!"** A green light surrounded her body but she did not get up. "This is troublesome." He said worryingly.

"How come," Goofy said.

"We've lost our ship, and we currently don't have the tools to evaluate her situation.

"Tarzan," Sora said. "You said there was a woman named Jane around here. Where is she?"

"Jane, I met her before." Toph stated

Tarzan pointed in the direction Toph came from.

"Double D we have to get Nazz there as soon as possible."

"Right,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group carried Nazz to the camp where the woman Jane was.

"Hey," Eddy yelled into a large tent. "Lady we need your help."

"You need my help?" Jane said, walking into Eddy's view.

Hearts instantly appeared in his eyes. "Hello," He said in a cool fashion.

"Eddy we don't have time." He turned towards Jane. "Our friend needs medical attention."

"This is serious, please bring her in."

As if on cue, Tarzan ran into the tent and laid Nazz down on a bed.

Jane ran out of the tent and came back in carrying a large case. She opened it to reveal that it had a large assortment of bottles and bandages.

"I will take care of this." She said to the group.

"Wait," Double D stated. "I think I can help. I have a vast assortment of doctoral skills that I think can help."

"Yes, I will need your help.

Double D looked back towards his group for a moment. "I need one minute with my comrades. I will be back." He ran outside to his friends.

"Well," Eddy impatiently asked.

"We are about engage in a delicate operation."

"You're gonna operate on her?" Both Sora and Goofy shouted.

"No, it's a figure of speech. I mean to say that Ms. Jane and I are going to do out best to heal Nazz. I'm worried about one thing however." He stated sadly.

"What," Toph asked.

"We're two heads short. Both Ed and our new teammate Bouquet are missing."

"We met Ed a while back." Sora said.

"But he ran off looking for Eggy." Goofy added.

"But what about Bouquet,"

The group stood silent.

"That's what I was afraid of."

"Well, why don't we wait?" Eddy asked. "She'll come here eventually."

"Yes, we must hope for the best. I must go help Ms. Jane now. I will be back soon." Double D said as he walked into the tent.

"Hey," They heard someone say from the entrance of the clearing where the campsite was set. "Where's Jane?" The man carried a rifle as well as a large black fruit that he had already bitten into.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**_ There's a clifthanger. Just review and take a guess on which one of the Cul-De-Sac kids that the group is going to meet here._


	23. Clayton's Survival Game: Part 1

**Author's Note:** _This story arc is going to get much darker then what you are used to in my stories... I don't have anything else to say. Enjoy and review._

"You didn't answer my question." The man said. "Where is Jane?"

"Why do you want to know?" Sora said, hastily.

The man took a bite of the black fruit he was holding. "None of your business,"

"Not Clayton," Tarzan yelled. "&*$^*"

"What are you talking about?" The man named Clayton stated. "I was just hunting for gorillas is all."

Tarzan's facial expression changed to that of an angry one.

"You said you would tell me where they were, but all I found were these fruit." Clayton held out the black fruit for the group to see. "I've also found something out about them." He opened his eyes to show the group that his eyes were entirely black.

"What," Toph asked.

"I've found that I can summon these strange creatures." He snapped his fingers as several dark monkeys with bright yellow eyes appeared in a puff of smoke. "They even follow my orders too."

"Heartless," Everyone said, as they saw the crest on the chests of the monsters.

Everyone got in their battle stances. "What orders," Eddy asked.

"Attack," Clayton ordered the monkeys to charge at the group.

The first monkey charged toward Eddy with its sharp claws swiping furiously into the air. Eddy dodged quickly then swung his Keyblade at the monster sending it back; it came running back trying the same tactic as before. This time Eddy blocked the attack with his weapon then landed three more hits on the monster before it disappeared.

The next monkey came running at Toph who, using her earthbending powers lifted a rock from the area and crushed the monster. Two more came running after her. She shifted her feet then slammed down on the ground causing two pillars on rock to erupt and crush the other two monsters.

Another monkey came from behind Donald and tripped him to the ground with a swift kick of its feet. "You'll pay for that!" He said, jumping up and down. **"Fira!"** A wave of fire engulfed the creature, destroying it.

The last of the creatures ran towards both Sora and Goofy, but they both easily dispatched of it with the swing of their weapons.

"That all you got," Sora snobbishly said.

"I have to say," Clayton said. "You're little ragtag group of heroes are good fighters."

"Ragtag," Eddy yelled. "You're gonna regret saying that!"

"Are you sure about that?" Clayton asked, aiming his rifle at the group. "I'll ask you all one more time," he said. "Where is Jane, if you don't tell me I might have to pull the trigger."

"She's helping our friend." Sora admitted. "She's really sick, and she needs help."

"Well, she's not going to find help here."

"Why," Goofy asked.

"Her time is up."

The group put up a shocked expression on their faces. "What do you mean?"

"I'm hunting for Gorillas. I know that once we go back to England she will tell the authorities about what I was doing. I can't let that happen, now can I?"

"But, she's your friend." Sora said, sadly.  
Clayton laughed, "We're acquaintances at best."

"Why did you attack us anyway?" Donald said.

"You all seem like intelligent people." Clayton said. "I can't have you follow me and tell anyone about what is happening here." He took yet another bite of his fruit. "I have some unfinished business." He said walking to the tent.

"Stop," Eddy yelled. "We'll stop you!"

"No you won't," he snapped his fingers again. This time dark vines arose from the ground, tying themselves around the group's feet.

"I can't move." Eddy whined.

"We'll stop you." Toph struggled.

"Bad vines, bad vines, ^*^^*" Tarzan said in his language.

"These things are tough." Sora also struggled with the vines that were locked around is shoes.

"**Burn, fire, fira"** Donald rapidly cast spells on the vines, but to no avail.

"These things hurt," Goofy finished the chain.

"Isn't it painful?" Clayton laughed. "In just a few minutes, these vines will crawl up your body and eventually strangle you to your deaths." Clayton then walked inside the tent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Ed)**

Ed continued his search for his missing egg. "Eggy, where are you?"

There was no answer. Ed sighed, "Eggy, I miss you. I have to go poo poo."

The egg suddenly hopped in front of Ed. "Eggy, lets go back to the others now," he said, walking back the way he came from.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Double D)**

"Jane," Clayton gruffly said as he walked inside the tent. "Where are you?"

"I was helping a girl who was sick. I gave her some of our emergency medicine; she should be fine in a few days."

"Who told you, you could use my medicine on some insolent brat?"

"She was sick; I couldn't leave her to die." Jane defended herself. "And where were you?

"You know where I was," Clayton said, taking one last bite of his fruit. "I was hunting, gorillas."

"But that's illegal." Double D said, walking in front of Clayton.

"Mark my words," Jane stated. "When we return to England I swear I will," she was interrupted.

"You won't be doing anything." He held his rifle to her cheek. "You won't even make it through the day, you'll be lucky if you last even longer then those meddling kids outside.

"Stop that!" Double D yelled. "What did you do to them?"

Clayton laughed. "They're a little tied up at the moment. Make one false move and I'll end poor little Jane's life right here, right now."

"_What am I going to do?" _Double D wondered. _"I've got it, but I'll only get one chance at this."_ He gripped his staff tightly, "Jane close your eyes," He quickly lifted his staff and pointed it at Clayton, **"Flash"**. A blinding light emerged from his staff, making Clayton fell to the ground, covering his eyes.

"We must get Nazz." Double D shouted as both he and Jane went to Nazz's bed, picked her up and ran out of the tent. He found his friends, still struggling with the vines which were up to their waists.

"Oh no," Jane said, running up to Tarzan. She attempted to stop the vines, but nothing worked.

"We don't have much time." Double D warned the group. "That man will come out at any second."

"You hear that, vines?" Eddy yelled. "Go away!"

Eddy's Keyblade let out a bright light, within seconds all of the vines disappeared.

"We're free!" They all yelled.

They all heard Clayton laugh as he walked out of the tent. "I guess killing you all won't be as boring as I thought." He snapped his fingers again. This time a giant Chameleon monster, with green skin appeared out of nowhere. "Let's play, a game."

"What kind of game?" Sora asked.

"A survival game, I'll give you lot three days to try to survive. But, if I see you within that time span I will kill you all, one by one. I'll even give you a thirty minute head start, starting now."

"We better start running then." Eddy yelled, running deep into the jungle, with the entire group following.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes of running in the jungle, Jane stopped.

"What's wrong?" Donald said, "We have to hurry."

"We must split up."

"What, why, if we find him we can all beat him limb from limb at the same time." Toph said, courageously.

"But, right now we need to make a plan." Double D stated. "If we all stay in one spot he will pick us all of. But, if we split up we have an increased chance of making it through this."

"But, who are we going to group with?" Sora asked.

Double D stood quiet.

"We should have team leaders." Jane said. "People who know this jungle from inside out, I elect Tarzan and myself."

"No arguments there." Eddy said, relived that he wasn't chosen as a leader.

"But what about the rest of us," Goofy said.

"I have the groups." Double D said. "The groups are,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** _I actually don't know who to put in what group. So it is up to you to decide for me. Right now the only people who can't join the groups are Ed (Seperated), and Bouquet (Missing), also don't expect Nazz to play a big part for most of this story arc. The group leaders are (As mentioned above) are Tarzan, and Jane as they are know all about the jungle._


	24. Clayton's Survival Game: Part 2

**Author's Note:** _This will be my last chapter for the rest of the month. Only two exicting things happen in this chapter but the main point of this chapter is to get you ready for the upcoming fights which will be epic, I promise... Nothing more to say, just read, review and enjoy._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"The groups are," Double D began to say. "Jane, Toph, Sora, Goofy and I"

"So, that means it's me, Tarzan, _Eddy _and Nazz" Donald scowled as he said Eddy's name.

"Hey,"

"Yes, I tried to make it as fair a possible." Double D said. "Tarzan was born and raised in this jungle. He is also used to fighting in this terrain."

"Can't I switch groups?" Donald asked. "I don't want to be around _him_."

"Yeah, like being with you is like a stay in heaven." Eddy said back.

"Please, this isn't the time to argue we must get to this location before Clayton can capture us." Jane held out a map of the Jungle. In one corner of the map was a picture of a large house on top of a tree. "Tarzan, can you lead them there?"

He nodded his head and began walking on all fours, carrying Nazz on his back. "Go, now" He gestured to his group as he walked away.

"Be careful guys!" Goofy shouted.

"Speak for yourself." Toph rudely stated.

"We better get moving too." Sora said.

"Okay," Jane said. "We have to survive."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thunder rang in the sky as rain fell on Eddy's small group.

"Come on," Eddy whined. "I'm exhausted. It's been like five hours."

"Toughen up," Donald yelled.

"No, I'm wet, cold and tired!" Eddy whined.

"Cave, there" Tarzan pointed to a nearby cavern that was partly covered up by green moss and vines.

They quickly ran inside the dank cave, feeling the cold air rush against their faces. Eddy ran to one corner of the cave, while Donald ran to the other. "Don't cross this line!" He said, drawing a thin line between them.

"Fine by me," Eddy laughed.

Tarzan quickly laid Nazz against the wall, covering her with a thin blanket that Jane had taken from the tent for her.

"_I wonder how everyone else is doing."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Darn," Goofy said as he held his shield over his head. "It's raining."

"So," Toph said. "What's the problem?"

"It's wet."

"So,"

"Guys," Double D interrupted. "We need shelter. But we need to find an inconspicuous location to rest in."

"We could hide up in the canopy over head." Jane pointed up.

"I don't know," Sora said, unsurely. "What if Clayton finds us while we're sleeping?"

"We must be careful for now. Once we all recuperate and group up again, we can make a plan to stop him."

The group suddenly heard faint footsteps from the path they had come from.

"Is that, Clayton?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know." Double D said. "Everyone, hide behind the tree and only attack if you see him."

"Hey," Toph said, angrily. "I'm blind."

"There's no time for this." Double D whispered.

"Hello," The familiar voice called.

"Could that be?" Double D said. "Ed, is that you?"

"Hey guys." Ed yelled. "Me and Eggy are happy to see you."

"Ed, be quiet" Sora whispered. "We're running away."  
"You're playing hide and seek? Eddy, I'm playing too!"

"No," We're running from a bad guy." Goofy stated.

"What was that?" Toph asked, hearing another set of footsteps in the distance.

"What,"

"Something's coming, fast." She said, getting in a battle stance by stomping both of her feet on the ground. "It's here!"

As if on cue, a large leopard jumped from the thicket of bamboo sticks.

"It's that leopard again." Sora whined. "I thought I taught you a lesson before!"

The leopard simply growled in response, getting in a prowling position.

"We can't waste time on this." Double D stated. "If we make too much noise, Clayton might find us."

The animal began to run towards the ground. Toph stomped the ground, causing a pillar of rock to rise up from directly below it and sending it flying high into the sky, squealing."

"Too easy," Toph grinned.

"Hurry," Jane motioned to the group as she began to climb up the large tree in front of them.

Double D and Ed stood at the bottom, both looking at the high branches.

"Um, I have to climb this?" Ed asked.

"Yes you do, hurry, we can rest up here." Jane's English voice answered.

"Resting is a horrible thing to do while you're running for your lives." They heard Clayton's voice say. "I said I would hunt you lot down like animals, and I will. Resting will only get you killed." He said, pointing his rifle at Double D.

"Hey," Ed yelled. "Why are you being such a bully?"

Clayton turned his attention to Ed. "I have my reasons."

"Eggy says that you need to be nice." Ed said, hugging his egg.

"Maybe Eggy needs to learn a lesson." Clayton said, redirecting his rifle, and holding his finger over the trigger.

"No, you wouldn't." Double D said, scared.

"Eggy says he's not scared." Ed yelled.

"Let's see about that." He pulled the trigger, the gun made a loud bang as a small bullet shot out. Ed quickly fell to the side, dodging the bullet but dropping his egg on the hard ground.

Ed looked at the dropped egg, noticing that there was a large crack along the side of the egg. "No," Ed yelled, crawling to it. "He was so young."

Clayton began to laugh. "You're crying over an egg? Pathetic, I'll make sure to end your misery right now." He said aiming once more.

"Stop it," Sora yelled, jumping from his perch. "I'll end your misery."

"Gosh, be careful." Goofy yelled.

"You'll never learn." Clayton pulled the trigger, once again sending a bullet which went right through Sora's arm, making him scream in pain.

"You," Sora said, blood dripping from his arm. "I'll get you."

"You insolent brats," Clayton said, he held his rifle to Sora's head. "One more shot and you won't make it."

"No, please stop this." Double D begged. "We'll do anything, just don't hurt my friends."

"It's too late. As we speak I have my monster, the Stealth Sneak hunting down the rest of you. You'll all be history within the next 24 hours. And, as for you Jane," he turned his attention to her. "I'll make a sob story on how you got some deadly virus. It's full proof."

"You're a horrible man!" Jane began to cry. "We will find a way out of this, I swear."

"Poo poo," They all heard a mumbled voice yell.

"What was that?" Double D asked.

Ed looked down upon the egg which was moving around by itself. "Eggy,"

"Ku poo poo," it answered back.

"Look, its hatching." Goofy yelled.

"This isn't the time for you to laugh about a stupid egg." Clayton yelled. "I'll just have to shoot your egg too." He said pointing his rifle at the egg.

"No, **Fire!**" Double D yelled. Clayton's rifle became red hot as he dropped it on the ground, steam rising from it.

Another crack appeared on the egg as a small white, furry paw came out. Soon what seemed to be a thin antenna with a red ball of fuzz on top popped out.

"Let's go now." Double D yelled, as the rest of his group quickly climbed down the tree and began to run away.

"I won't let you go that easy." Clayton snapped his fingers as black vines rose from the ground and trapped the group.

"No, not this again," Toph whined struggling to move her feet.

"We're done for." Ed yelled.

"Poo poo poo!" The voice in the egg called as what was inside broke free, making dazzling light fill the area. The creature that came from the egg had small arms and legs that we rounded in the ends, it also had white fur, a large red ball of fuzz that was connected to a thin antenna, a small red nose, and a pair of purple wings on its back.

"I can't move." Clayton yelled. "I'll get you for this!"

"Ku poo poo poo poo." The strange creature said while stretching.

"Ed, pick up Sora and let's go!" Double D commanded.

Ed did as he was told, picking up his injured friend and running with the group.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group ran even deeper into the jungle. The rain had stopped, leaving the area almost completely quiet.

"Are we safe?" Goofy asked, holding his shield close.

"I think so," Toph answered.

"But, what is that creature?" Jane asked looking t the newly hatched member of the group.

"That's Eggy." Ed yelled. "I found him."

"Now, Ed," Double D said, picking up the creature. "Be gentle with it."

The hatched monster bit on Double D's finger at the mention of the word 'it'"

"Ow," He gowned it pain dropping the creature on the ground."

"Kupo, ku poo poo!" It said.

"Does it have to go to the bathroom?" Goofy asked.

The creature nodded from left to right.

"Are you a girl?" Jane asked it.

The creature nodded no again.

"So you're a boy?"

The creature nodded yes. "Ku poo poo," it yelled.

"What, we don't understand." Toph yelled. "Speak English!"

"Poo poo,"

"Eggy says that he's is of the Moogle species and he doesn't want to be called Eggy." Ed stated. "He also says that he hates you, Double D."

"Well then," Double D continued, slightly annoyed. "What does he want to be called?"

"Poopoo!"

"What'd he say?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know, I don't speak alien," Ed stupidly said.

"But, you just said that you could understand him." Toph yelled.

"Why don't we give him a name and see which one he likes." Jane suggested.

"How about Splendor Defender of the Land of Toothpaste," Ed asked.

"Poopoo," The Moogle yelled.

"What about Goofy Jr." Goofy asked.

"Poopoo," The Moogle yelled.

"Let's name him Spot!"

"Poopoo,"

"Marty,"

"Poopoo," The Moogle yelled one last time.

"Oh I know, let's name him Orange!" Ed yelled as he put the Moogle on top of his head.

"Ku poo poo. Kupo Poopoo!" Once the Moogle finished it's 'speech' it bit down on Ed's head.

"Oh, how sweet," Ed stupidly said.

"Ed, I think I know what he wants to be called." Jane said. "It obviously wants to be called, er, Poopoo." She said, embarrassed.

The Moogle sprang up in joy and it danced atop Ed's head. "Poopoo, Poopoo"

"He wants to be called Poopoo?" Goofy asked.

"That's the stupidest name I've ever heard." Toph muttered.

"Hey look!" Jane yelled, pointing to a large house that was partly covered by clouds on the branches of a huge tree. "There it is!"

"We can give Sora some rest and we can wait until our friends come to meet us there in safety." Double D shouted. "Group, we must get going now!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour passed before the group could finally make it up the large tree that held the tree house.

"It seemed a lot closer from the ground." Goofy said, panting as he fell to the floor. "What's wrong Toph?" He said as he noticed his shaking friend.

"There's no solid ground here. I can't fight if we run into trouble."

"Don't worry," Double D stated as he put his arm on the younger girls shoulder. "We'll all be completely safe up here."

"Help," Double D heard a familiar voice yell from inside the tree house.

"Could that be," Double D said, shocked. "Ed, do you recognize that voice?"

"Oh yeah, it's that kid!" Ed yelled.

"Please hurry up." The scared voice shouted.

"We have to help!" Goofy told the group.

"I can't fight." Toph said angrily. "Sorry,"

"It's okay, just watch Sora and see if our friends are here." Double D said. "I only have you two to back me up." He told Goofy and Ed.

"Okay, I will defend this strange world!" Ed yelled.

"Let's do it then!" Goofy shouted. "We'll teach that whatever that is, a lesson!"

"Okay, let's go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** _Not my best chapter, but also not my worst. I'll slow down on the update because I have school at the end of the month._


	25. Familiar Faces

**Author's Note:** _I'm sorry I took so long to review, school takes a lot of time, but anyway here's chapter 25. This chapter is focused on Double D's group and has a lot of action. Enjoy, and review._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hold on," Double D stated as he and his group ran into the room. What he saw inside however shocked both him and Ed.

He could see Jonny 2x4 holding his friend, Plank in his arms. Next to him was Bouquet who was trying to keep herself from screaming, and next to her was a girl they had never saw before. This girl had tan skin, and long black hair. She was wearing long light blue pants and a shirt that was the same color. On her head was a blue head band with a dark blue jewel in the center.

"Tell me where _she_ is!" Double D saw another familiar voice yell.

"I told you, I don't know who you're talking about." Jonny stated.

"Kevin, what are you doing?" Double D yelled.

"You're here too?" Kevin turned around. "Where's the third Dork?"

"Kevin," Double D said upon looking at the kids face. He had dark circles all around his eyes, and held an oversized wrench in his hands. "What happened?"

"He told me what you did."

"Who told you, what?"

"Why did you bring her along with you to this world?"

"What," Ed stated, confused.

"You know who I'm talking about, Nazz." Kevin yelled, gripping his wrench even tighter.

"Nazz is with Eddy and our friend Donald." Double D explained.

"I never thought you would sink this low. Tell me where Nazz is and this will be painless."

"No," Goofy walked in front of the group. "I don't know who you are, but I do know that Nazz is our friend too, so I'm not gonna tell you where she is."

"You asked for it," Kevin smirked.

"Everyone, get ready," Double D said. "Try not to hurt him too much. He may know something we don't."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," Kevin ran forward and swung his wrench at Double D from the side, making his kneel in pain. Before Kevin could do another hit Ed stepped between them and blocked the attack with his shield, sending both of them back a few inches. Goofy flew in from behind and hit Kevin with his large shield, making his grunt in frustration and pain.

"You guys got good at fighting." Kevin stated. "Too bad I'm better." He held his wrench out and began to spin at a fast pace, hitting the three fighters several times before they could move away from the attack.

"Kevin, I'm sorry," Double D held his staff and his opponent. **"Fir-"**

"Double D, don't do it, this entire tree house is made of wood, if you use your spell then this entire place will catch on fire." Bouquet yelled.

"Okay," Double D took a deep breath. **"Blizzard!"** A wave of freezing air shot out of his staff, Kevin quickly dodged the attack which left part of the floor frozen solid.

"You'll have to do better then that!" Kevin charged towards Double D once more with his wrench held high above his head.

"Stop," Goofy yelled, throwing his shield at Kevin.

"Losers," Kevin slid under the shield which hit a wall and became stuck.

Kevin continued to run towards Double D and threw his wrench at him. The attack hit, sending him flying into the wall next to Goofy's shield and making the wrench fall to the ground with a loud clang.

Ed charged towards Kevin, screaming loudly.

"Just give up." His wrench flew back into his hand.

Right before Ed could attack however; Kevin put his hand on Ed's shield, successfully stopping him from moving any further. Once more he swung his wrench. The first swing knocked Ed's shield out of his hands, the next swing went to Ed's head making him scream in pain as he flew into the wall. Ed however being much more agile then the rest of the group landed on the wall with his feet, absorbing some of the shock.

"Take this!" He yelled, as he tackled Kevin to the ground.

"Get off, you dork!" He hit Ed on the head with his wrench, knocking him out.

"As for you," Kevin turned to Goofy, "You lost you're only weapon, so just stay still."

"No," Goofy yelled. "I won't lose to a jerk like you."

"You asked for it," Kevin stated. "I'll make this hurt extra hard."

"Stop," Double D yelled, holding out his staff. **"THUNDER!"** A bolt of thunder hit Kevin's wrench, effectively shocking him and making him drop his weapon.

"You'll pay for that, dork." He said as he grabbed his weapon and began to walk toward Double D.

"Goofy," He yelled. "Take care of everyone, I'll keep Kevin busy!"

"I'll be back down for you!" Kevin smirked as he continued to walk.

"Make sure you get him!" Bouquet yelled. "He was threatening me!"

"Yes, I must find a way to buy some time until I can come up with a properly formulated plan." Double D said to himself. "I've got it," He said as he got up and began to run up the nearby stairs.

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet." Kevin yelled as he followed Double D up to a dimly lit room that was full of dusty crates and clothes.

"Filthy," Double D whined. "How could Jonny stay here?"

"I heard you, but I don't see you dork!" Kevin grinned evilly holding his wrench in his hands. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here. You fell into my trap." Double D yelled.

"What trap," Kevin said, getting back into his fighting stance.

"This one," he pointed his staff to the floor directly in front of Kevin. **"Blizzard!"** A wave of frozen air flew from his staff and onto the floor, freezing it into a sheet of ice.

"You missed you dork!" Kevin said as he began to run before tripping on the icy floors. "You, dork, what did you do?"

"I froze the floors, making them slippery and halting your movement."

"Big deal, I'm still coming for you!" He said, throwing his wrench towards Double D, who blocked the attack by hiding behind one of the many wooden crates.

"It's my turn now. **Aero!" **A ball of air launched itself at Kevin, pushing him back a few inches.

"Is that all you have to fight?" Kevin said, walking off the ice with relative ease. "Oh, and you forgot something," he held out his hand as the wrench which was behind flew back into Kevin's hand. "I can call my weapon back into my hands, dork."

"Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Someone taught me how to do that just for this occasion." He said, throwing his weapon toward Double D's feet, making him stumble onto the ground. "Now, I'll finish this." He said, as he charged towards Double D.

"**Flash,"** A bright light came from Double D's rod, successfully stunning Kevin who was on the ground, wiping his eyes.

"You dork," Kevin yelled. "I'll get you,"

"I must keep going," Double D said to himself as he began to walk up another flight of stairs.

"Stop running away." Kevin stated as he followed Double D up.

The Ed looked at where the stairs lead up to. He was on the roof of the tree house, which was a narrow walkway with no railings to keep people from falling into the jungle which was quite far down.

Double D gulped. "_One wrong move and I could fall down there."_

"There's nowhere to run." Kevin said, his eyes back to normal.

"Yes," Double D took one more deep breath. **"Fire,"**

Kevin began to spin his wrench in a wide circular pattern which stopped the spell from hitting him.

"It's over," He threw his wrench towards Double D; the attack hit his head before he fell to the ground.

"No, I won't."

"You're still gonna fight?" Kevin asked.

"Yes," Double D weakly said. "I have friends I need to protect."

"Get over yourself, I knew it, you're still as much as a dork as you were back in Peach Creek." He said, raising his wrench to deliver a final blow.

"_Goodbye, everyone,"_

Kevin however dropped his wrench on the ground before he could finish. "What," he said to himself. "You want me to leave, now, but I didn't finish the fight."

"Who are you talking to?" Double D asked.

"Give it to them? Fine," Kevin angrily said. "Here, Kuja wants me to give this you." He threw a folded piece of paper toward Double D. "Follow it," He snapped his fingers as a large blue ring surrounded him. "See you there," He said before disappearing in a flash of light.

"What is happening here?" Double D said weakly before closing his eyes.

"Edd, are you okay? Jane said, running up to him.

"Oh, no," Bouquet yelled. "He's dead."

"No, he's alive." Toph said, "I can still fell his pulse.

"We must get him some rest."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Kevin)**

Kevin looked at his surroundings; he was inside the large blue ship that had destroyed part of Traverse Town.

"Hey, where are you." His voice echoed through the halls of the oversized ship.

"I'm right here." He saw Kuja standing in front of his life sized portrait of himself.

"Why did you make me leave? I could have easily finished the Dork."

"Don't worry; you will get your revenge." Kuja flipped his hair. "Now, we just wait until they get there, then my plan will work perfectly, until then; relax, for you will receive your sweet maiden in a few days.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello," Double D heard a voice say to him. "Are you awake?"

"Hello," Double D said, as he opened his eyes to see that the tan skinned girl that was next to Jonny was in front of him.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving us."

"Oh," Ed said, half awake. "You're welcome. My name is Eddward, but you may call me Double D if you wish."

"I am Princess Jasmine, of Agrabah." The girl said.

"Um, Princess, excuse my rudeness, but where is Agrabah?"

"Oh, it is far away, in another world actually, it's only two days away by Gummi Ship."

"What, I, I've never heard of such a thing, what is a Gummi Ship?" Double D lied.

"Oh, stop it; your group sticks out like a sore thumb." Jasmine stated. "If you don't want people to know you're meddling then you need to keep a low profile and blend in with your surroundings."

"I know, but the other half of my group is separated and there's a psychotic man that is out there looking for us."

"Oh, and you dropped this." Jasmine held out a folded piece of paper. "I think that kid gave it to you. Open it,"

"Okay," He said as he began to unfold the paper. "Huh, I don't understand any of it."

"What let me see." Jasmine took the paper from his hand and began to read it. "It's just random numbers and the word 'Star Sign'"

"Let me take another look at it." Double D said, taking the paper back. _"9690.1735. Star Sign 5044.5682923563.275639"_

"Maybe it was a trick." Jasmine said.

"But why would Kevin actually go through so much trouble to bring it here. For now I will hold onto it for safe keeping. I just hope Eddy, Donald and Nazz are okay out there."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** _Yeah, there was a lot of action, right, I even added my own twists to the game. Review please._


	26. Sabor

**Arthor's Notes:** _Sorry for the long delay, but School and Football needs to come first. I know this chapter is short, and it probably isn't as good as my other chapters, but I tried. Just review._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so board!" Eddy whined. "I want to go home!"

"Deal with it." Donald yelled. "Tarzan told us we'll be there soon."

"Up there." Tarzan pointed up to the canopy of trees that had stopped most of the sunlight from getting through to the ground.

"What," Eddy asked. "All I see is trees."

"#*&^&" Tarzan yelled in his native language.

Within seconds, large gorillas revealed themselves to the group and jumped down onto the ground.

A gorilla with a silver back stepped forward to the group and began to grunt and growl at Tarzan as it pointed to the Eddy, Donald, and Nazz who was still in Tarzan's arms.

"$%&&#" Tarzan stated"

The gorilla grunted some more.

"#$^&(^^^^!!$%^&" Tarzan yelled before he walked back toward Eddy.

The gorilla turned its back to the group before it motioned to the rest of the gorillas to leave the area.

"What happened," Eddy asked.

"Kurchak no help." Tarzan said sadly.

"That jerk," Eddy yelled. "Who's Kurchak?"

"Look, um, we should get going." Donald said. "I want to meet up with everyone again before that guy kills us."

"Hey, don't go giving us bad luck. I still have a whole bunch of scams I need to do before I die."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Jasmine)**

Jasmine paced up and down the balcony of the tree house, clasping her hands together as she talked to herself. "Should I tell them? I don't want them to meddle, but I also want my kingdom to be at peace again, and there's no way I can do that without the help of Double D." She looked towards a large waterfall in the distance. "Ever since the Great Disaster, everything has been getting worse and worse, and I, I don't know what to do anymore."

"What," Bouquet asked, standing behind the window with a shocked expression on her face. "Your kingdom is in danger?"

"How much did you hear?" Jasmine said angrily.

"Enough to know that you need our help,"

"You don't understand, everything is extremely dangerous and I only want Double D to come."

"What about the rest of us, we're all good fighters!" Bouquet yelled. "I know we've only known you for a day, but you seem like a nice person."

"No, you don't understand. You could easily be killed."

Bouquet stood quiet. "Well, I,"

"Enough for now, we will talk more of this later." Jasmine said before walking back into the tree house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Eddy)**

"That's it," Eddy yelled. "I know I heard something!"

"What, are you talking about?" Donald asked.

"I think something's following us."

"No, nothing," Tarzan nodded.

"You sure," Eddy sighed before he heard another sound. "See there it goes again!"

"Wait," Donald looked around, "I just sensed something too. It feels, dark."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I can't explain it!" Donald said back. "It's coming this way, get ready."

A large agile animal flew out of the shadows of the jungle.

"What's that?" Eddy asked, stepping back at the sight of the leopard.

"Sabor, but, he, different," Tarzan said, resting Nazz against a tree and getting into a defensive stance.

The leopard had very large fangs from the front of his snout that extended several inches from of his mouth; he also had dark purple armor around his torso which had the Heartless insignia imprinted on it. His claws were also now extremely long and sharp and appeared to be made out of metal.

"I don't think he's going to run away now." Donald yelled.

"Yes, he protecting his honor, either he die, or we die." Tarzan stated with a stolid look on his face.

"We can take him!" Eddy boldly shouted.

The leopard growled back before getting in its prowling position before jumping towards the group.

"**Shield,"** Donald pointed his staff in front of the group protecting them from the beast's constant slashes.

"You can't get me," Eddy taunted.

Sabor snarled before turning his attention to Nazz, who was unconscious and unprotected from Donald's shield.

"He's gonna eat Nazz!" Eddy yelled.

"Stop," Donald yelled, waving his staff as the force field around them dissipated before yelling, **"Fire,"**

A ball of fire flew from his staff and struck the leopard on its sides, sending it sliding a few feet back.

"Don't touch her," Donald yelled. "You want us!"

An anime sweat drop appeared on Eddy. "He wants you; you're the one yelling at him."

"Not now!" Donald squawked.

Without any further notice Sabor leaped onto Donald, biting into his left foot with his oversized fanged making Donald scream in pain.

Tarzan tackled the leopard, making it jump off Donald and back onto the ground. Tarzan rapidly trusted his spear at the beast which dodged each one of the fierce blows with ease.

"Take this," Eddy yelled as he hit the leopard's torso with his weapon, doing little to no damage to his armor.

Sabor countered the by slashing its claws towards Eddy, making Eddy fall to the ground with a large rip in his shirt. Next, Sabor began to step on Eddy, resting one paw on Eddy's chest while placing the other on his neck.

"Sabor, stop," Tarzan yelled angrily while holding his spear directing in front of him. However, before Tarzan could successfully attack, Sabor used the paw that was on Eddy's chest to stab Tarzan through his chest, making the tall man fall to the ground.

"What," Eddy yelled as he noticed that Tarzan's body was beginning to fade away.

Once more the leopard pressed its foot on Eddy's chest while it pressed down on his neck with the other foot.

"Donald, help." Eddy managed to choke out.

"Okay," Donald weakly said as he held out his staff. **"Thundaga,"**

An enormous bolt of thunder shot out from his staff and hit the creature, sending it flying through the trees of the jungle and out of their sight before a loud explosion was heard.

"Congratulations," They weakened group heard Clayton's voice say.

Eddy looked to a small path through the jungle where he saw Clayton who was riding on his Chameleon Heartless.

"It's you!" Eddy yelled. "Why'd you have to come now?"

"It'll be that much easier to kill you," He answered, while loading his rifle. "I'll have to give you credit, you kept me searching all night, but, where's the rest of your group?"

"They're hiding, and you'll never find them." Eddy stuck his tongue out.

"Stupid Jane," Clayton chuckled, "she thought she would be safe in that tree house, I can't wait to see her face before I kill her."

"No," Tarzan said almost completely faded away. "You won't get her!" In one last desperate attempt before he disappeared, he threw his spear at Clayton who had caught it with his hand when it was only inches away from his face.

"That was close," Clayton smiled. "Had you thrown that any faster I might not have caught it in time, but you didn't and you lost your last chance to save the gorillas and Jane."

"Please, protect, Jane." Tarzan stated before her disappeared from sight.

"Pitiful," Clayton laughed.

"I'll get you!" Eddy yelled as he picked himself back up. "I'm gonna make it through this, go back home and eat jawbreakers with Ed, and Double D again. Just wait, I'm gonna kick you butt!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Poopoo)**

Poopoo, who was resting on top Ed suddenly stood straight up as the pom pom on his head began to shake.

"Poopoo, poo poo ku poo poo." He yelled in Ed's ear.

"What," Ed sleepily said.

"Poo poo kupo poo poopoo."

"You need to watch the monster movie marathon on TV?" Ed asked. "Sorry Poopoo we don't have a TV, but I brought my comic 'Zebra of the Moon!"

Poopoo nodded his head from side to side. "Poo Poopoo kupo Poopoo."

"Are you hungry," Ed asked. "Oh I still have a leftover piece of candy that I got for Christmas, it was supposed to be for Eddy, but he said it was hairy so I stuck it back on my leg." He pulled up his pant leg to show that he had his leg covered with all sorts of snacks.  
Poopoo angrily nodded no once more before he flew out of the window, and down into the jungle below.

"Don't forget the pretzel" Ed yelled throwing his hairy pretzel onto the Moogle's pom pom, sticking to it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Arthor's Notes: **_Just review._


	27. Help

**Author's Note:** _Here's chapter 27. Once again, sorry for the delay, but like I said before, school, sports and friends come first. Anyway, this ends the Deep Jungle Arc, just read and review. I also have one more notice. In the scene which focuses on Poopoo, I had him speak English because there would be no point in him speaking in his regular "kupos" if you can't understand. So I had him and Kurchak speak English even though they are really speaking in their native language. One more thing! If you want to get an insight on what the next major fights are, check my profile._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasmine sat on the balcony as she thought to herself. _"I must tell Edd that I need his assistance." _She sighed as she leaned down. _"But, how shall I tell him?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Double D)

"What," Double D said to his friend Jonny who was holding Plank, the piece of wood which had a badly drawn face on. "You, don't remember us?"

"Plank says 'you're crazy'. Me and him have been living here since we were babies."

"No, you used to live in Peach Creek with Ed, Eddy, Nazz, and I. You must remember something."

There was a long pause before Jonny said, "Nope,"

"Well, I will give you some time to think. Please, try to remember something about your time back in the Cul-de-sac." Double D said before walking into the nearby room where everyone else stood talking.

"Well, what happened?" Sora asked, his arm covered up with bandages.

"He doesn't remember a thing." Double D sighed.

"That's too bad," Bouquet said. "But, where's my Eddy!"

"_Your_Eddy?" Sora said, an anime sweat drop appearing.

"Well, where is he?" She yelled at Edd.

"He's um, still out there in the jungle, but don't be distressed, he's with a native of these parts, I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"He better be okay."

"Hey," Toph stated. "What happened to Ed, and that Jane woman, and that new girl?"

"Ed and Jane are still outside waiting for everyone else to come, and Jasmine is outside on the balcony. I think we should give her some time to think, she looks like she's been through a lot."

"They're waiting for their friends." Jasmine whispered to herself. "And those friends are running away from a crazy man somewhere out there." She looked towards the waterfall in the distance. "And that boy inside, Sora, he has a key, just like the three I met when I was just a girl. Things are getting very strange."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello," Poopoo said to a group of Gorillas. "I need help right now, kupo!"

"Might you be a Moogle? I haven't seen any of your kind for a long time. Are you here to sell more goods to us?" A silver backed Gorilla said in a kind voice.

"What, I'm not here to sell you stuff, kupo. I need you to help my friends out!"

"And who might they be? Do they need us to protect them from those humans that we encountered a few hours ago?" The Gorilla said.

"No, well, they are humans, I think, kupo."

"What," The gorilla yelled, his kind hearted voice now a violent and raged one. "I'll never help those humans and neither should you!"

"But, they need our help, kupo."

"Never," The gorilla yelled, stomping the ground with his feet.

"Kurchak, remember, your blood pressure!" Several of the surrounding gorillas yelled in frightened voices.

"Okay," He said, breathing heavily. "Those humans are evil, because of them; half our tribe has been killed."

"But it's not them who did it, it's an evil man named Clayton."

"Really," Kurchak leaned in close.

"Yeah, Clayton's a stink head with a stupid British accent. Find him and attack him so your tribe can live happily ever after."

"If we all attack him at once then we can rid ourselves of him without jeopardizing our lived."

"So, you'll help them?" Poopoo asked.

"Yes, let us gather the rest of the animals of this jungle and launch one final attack!" Kurchak yelled to his tribe.

"_I just saved the lives of Ed's friends by convincing all of the animals here to help fight. Not bad for a newborn Moogle."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Eddy)**

"All right Donald; let's kick this guy where the sun don't sun!" Eddy yelled triumphantly.

"I'm pooped; I don't think I can even stand up. I guess I shouldn't have launched that last spell."

"No, you have to get up, what about Nazz?" Eddy yelled.

"Just go on, forget about me."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Clayton said as his Chameleon like Heartless stood up on its hind legs and a blast of energy shot out from its eyes.

"We have to get out of here." Eddy said as he put up Donald on his back and ran away from the blast which left a small crater on the ground.

"You may have dodged that move but can you dodge this one?" Within a seconds notice, the Heartless lunged forward and lashed its tongue out like a whip which hit Eddy and sent him and Donald into the air.

"Ow, that hurt." Eddy rubbed the back of his head. "I let you hit me!" Eddy said, his tone of voice changing. "I just wanted to make you feel confident just so I could make you feel like a loser when I kick your butt!"

"You may have been able to avoid the first hit, but will _she_ be able to dodge _and_survive a hit from my steed?" He said as his Heartless turned towards Nazz. Before long, his Heartless lunged forward with its claws, however before the hit could connect a round semi-transparent shield surrounded the unconscious Nazz and blocked the attack.

"Don't say… I never helped you." Donald said as he held his staff out while breathing heavily.

Clayton sighed, "How long must you insist on putting up this charade? You're only delaying the inevitable." He kicked his Heartless at the side as it once again stood on its hind legs.

"Let's go." Eddy said as he picked up Donald once again and ran into the jungle where he could get some distance between himself and Clayton.

"This is a waste of time." Eddy heard Clayton yell as he gave chase.

"What the heck?" Eddy yelled as the Heartless had already caught up with him with its long legs.

"Okay, attack beast!" He yelled as his Heartless began to fire lasers from its eyes at Eddy, while still running.

"No, leave me alone!" Eddy yelled as he narrowly avoided the frequent lasers.

"Keep attacking!" Clayton yelled again as beams of energy began to fire out at even faster rates.

"Hurry up," Donald yelled.

"I'm trying," Eddy yelled back. "Uh-oh,"

"What happened?"

"It's a dead-end," He said, looking towards a rocky wall that was near a large gushing waterfall.

"Looks like that chase is over, too bad, I was actually enjoying it, but I guess all fun has to end sometime." He said as he pointed his rifle at the two.

However, without notice, several colorful parrots swooped down from above and knocked the weapon out of his hand, and into the deep river of water that came from the waterfall.

"Huh," Clayton asked. "Is this some trick?"

"Poopoo," They heard a small creature yell from the top of the wall of rock.

"What is that thing?" Eddy asked as he saw Ed's pet Moogle standing on top of a gorillas head.

"Poopoo, kupopo poopoo," The creature said before all of the other animals on top of the wall jumped down and began to charge toward Clayton and his Heartless beast.

"No, stop it right now!" Clayton yelled as he and his Heartless were being beaten by the jungle animals. Within a minute, his Chameleon monster screamed in agony as it began to disappear, its crystal looking heart leaving its body and flying into the sky before it was swallowed by a black smoke.

"No, get away, get away, get away!" He yelled as a ring of dark energy circled his body and sent all of the animals that surround him into the air where they all landed back on the cliff.

"Hey, what happened?" Eddy said, as he noticed that only he, Donald, and the Moogle were left standing.

"Kupo poopoo," Poopoo said, quickly flying behind a large mossy rock as the Pompom on his head began to glow with a soft white light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh," Double D said as he turned his attention from the piece of paper that Kevin had given him to his friends. "I hope Eddy, Donald, and Nazz are all right."

"What, you were just thinking about them too?" Sora asked.

"What, so was I." Goofy said.

"Yeah, me too." Toph added.

"I hope my little Eddy is alright!" Bouquet said.

"Strange though, we all thought about them at the same time," Double D said. "Let's pray and hope that they'll be alright."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tarzan," Jane said to Ed as they sat on a large tree branch that overlooked the jungle. "Why do I get the feeling that something bad happened to him and the others."

"Oh, and Poopoo, I hope he's all right, I want to show him the limited edition of Zorbot the Brain moocher!"

"I hope they're alright."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh," Leon said as he stood in the caverns of Traverse Town. "Why did I suddenly think about those kids?"

"You mean Eddy and Donald?" Aerith asked. "I just thought about them too. "Someone is communicating with the Planet and telling us to pray fro them."

"I never understand you when you talk about 'The Planet' but I'll bite, what do I do?"

"Okay, first, kneel down." Aerith said. "Then just think about them being okay and coming back here."

"Um, okay." He said as he did as he was told.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, what," Jasmine said still looking towards the waterfall. "Why am I thinking about these two? I've never even met them before. Could they be the friends that Double D was talking about?" She said as she began to walk down the tree. "Maybe, I'll go to the waterfall for a few minutes, I have the feeling that something good is going to happen."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha, now you lost your monster, so we win!" Eddy taunted

"My beast may have been killed but," Clayton said as he took out a sword from a sheath on his back. "I'll still win."

"Take this," Clayton said as he ran towards Eddy, swinging his sword.

Eddy blocked the attack with his Keyblade, a standstill resulting as the two tried to stop the other from getting a chance to attack.

"You're stronger then you look." Clayton said as dark smoke began to float off his body. "But I'm stronger," Clayton said as he pushed Eddy back and swung his sword which missed Eddy's neck by barely an inch.

"This will finish you!" He yelled as he rapidly swung his sword. Eddy managed to block each of the frequent swings

"Stop it," Eddy yelled back. "I'm gonna win!" He swung his Keyblade, sending Clayton a few feet back.

"Eddy," Donald yelled, looking at the white light which had surrounded both him and Eddy.

"What the heck is happening?" Eddy turned back towards the duck.

"I don't know," Donald said back. "But I feel better." He got back up on his feet.

"Never, turn your back on your opponent!" Clayton yelled swinging his sword towards Eddy.

"Hey, stop!" Eddy said, swinging his weapon and knocking both his Keyblade and Clayton's Sword out of their hands.

"Eddy, let's end this!" Donald yelled. "Get over here quick."

"What," Clayton asked, too tired to move away.

"Okay, we need to use both of our energies to make this work." Donald motioned Eddy as they both held the staff.

"Uh right," Eddy said.

"Now, focus!" He said, gripping his staff. **"Flare,"**

A huge wall of fire appeared from the small staff and shot out towards Clayton, enveloping him before it disappeared leaving a large path of blackened rock where Clayton once stood.

"We actually did it!" Eddy huffed. "We're safe." He said before he collapsed on the ground.

"Yeah, we did it." Donald said as he too fell down.

There was a long silence between the two before Eddy said. "Hey, I'm sorry about what I did."

"Yeah, me too."

"Hey, do you hear that waterfall?" Eddy asked calmly.

"Yeah, I hope the others will find us soon." Donald said before both of them passed out.

"So, those are those friends?" Jasmine said as she slowly walked towards them. "I've decided, I'm going to ask them for help! They seem like a capable group."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nazz, you have a nice group, protect them with your life and they will all protect you in the same way. Never forget, you need them as much as they need you. Oh, and tell your friends, Eddy and Sora, to take you and the rest of your group to the waterfall caverns. There's something there that you should see._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, what." Nazz said, jumping out of a bed in the tree house. "What just happened?"

"Morning," Double D said to her in his usual polite tone. "You were asleep when Jasmine brought you and the others here."

"Where's everyone else?" She said as she began to stretch.

"Oh, are you sure you should be walking, you might still be sick."

"No, I'm fine, but tell me, where is everyone else?" Nazz impatiently asked.

"They're in the next room, but allow me to update you on information. Ed's egg hatched, and we found Jonny, but he seems to have come down with a case of amnesia."

"Oh," She said before walking into the room to see the whole group. "Hey guys," she happily said.

"Hey Nazz," they all responded. "So why do you guys look all beat up?"

"Oh, yeah, you were asleep the entire time." Sora said. "We all managed to escape form a psychotic man and Eddy and Donald managed to finish him off.

"But, Tarzan is nowhere to be found." Jane sighed. "I hope he's alright."

There was a long silence.

"Of course he is!" Eddy lied. "He said that he was going to travel the world and find a way to get rid of all the Heartless in the world so you would be safe. Right Donald?"

"Oh, um, right, that's what he said."

"Yes, then I shall patiently wait here for his return!" Jane said, with a spark of hope in her eyes.

"Me too," Jonny said. "Plank and I will protect her!"

"So, you're not coming with us?" Nazz asked.

"Nope,"

"Thank goodness," Sora whispered.

"What happened to Jasmine?' Double D asked.

"She went somewhere a while back." Goofy said.

"Oh," Nazz yelled. "We have to go to the waterfalls, there's something there that we have to see!"

"How do you know?" Eddy asked.

"I don't know, I was told to bring you guys there in my dream."

"Well, we don't have anything better to do, why not." Toph shrugged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow," The large group said in awe as they looked at the cave walls of the Waterfall.

"This is amazing." Jane said. "I never thought that I would ever see anything like this in my life."

"Look," Sora pointed to a cave wall which had several glowing butterflies huddled together to form a keyhole shape.

"You found it!" Jasmine said from behind.

"How'd you find out where it was?" Eddy asked.

"I was trying to help you guys find it before you left but I guess you found it before it did."

"Hey, are you ready Eddy?" Sora asked as he held his key out, pointing toward the keyhole.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." He said as he too pointed his Keyblade toward the large keyhole.

Within a few seconds a stream on light came from both keys and went into the keyhole which was covered by the butterflies, making them fly upward into the large hole which led back outside. After that ended a locking sound could be heard as a small green plastic looking material came out of it and landed on the floor.

"What was that?" Goofy asked.

"A Gummi piece," Donald said, as he inspected it. "It's the kind that the king uses too."

"So he came here then?" Nazz asked.

"Yep,"

"That must mean that we're getting closer and closer to finding him." Goofy happily chanted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, are you all leaving?" Jane asked sadly.

"Yes, "Double said. "We still have a lot of things to do."

"Don't forget, you can all come back anytime." Jane said.

"Well goodbye," Nazz waved as they all began to walk away.

"_I have to ask for their help now."_ Jasmine thought. "Wait," She yelled as she ran toward them. "I need your help, my kingdom is in danger."

"What," Toph asked.

"I really need your help, there's an evil man named Jafar, and he's planning on causing turmoil in my land. Please, please, please." She said, getting on her knees.

"Guys," Donald said. We can't keep meddling like this."

"Poopoo kupo poopoo!" Poopoo spoke up.

"Yeah, he's right, I think. We should help her." Sora yelled

"Yeah," everyone else agreed.

"Fine," Donald sighed. "But it wasn't my idea."

"Will you really help me then?" Jasmine happily said.

"Yeah, but we need to go to Traverse Town first."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** _That was the 27th chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I have one more important message to say about the (Extremely imprtant) story saga that comes after the Agrabah arc, but I think I'll wait until next chapter to tell you all. Review._


	28. The Plot Thickens

**Author's Notes:** _Sorry for the long delay, I've just been busy with real life stuff (As always). Since Christmas Break has already started in my school, I am going to work my hardest to update all of my stories. For now just read and review!_

* * *

Everyone sat silently as the Gummi Ship took off from the jungle and flew into outer space.

"You know," Goofy began to say. "We've never gotten a chance to sit and relax like this."

"Yeah, you're right," Nazz replied. "We've been so focused on traveling I guess we've forgotten about just relaxing."

"Yes, it's only been a week." Double D said back. "It seems like we've been traveling for a long time now."

There was a long pause.

"So, is anyone gonna tell me what _that_ is?" Eddy said, pointing to Poopoo.

"Oh, that hatched from Ed's egg." Double D answered.

"Poopoo kupo," Poopoo nodded up and down.

There was another long pause. Jasmine who was sitting comfortably on a small couch on the ship took the chance to speak up.

"What about you guys," Jasmine spoke up. "Where have you all come from?"

"Well," Sora said. "I've come from a place called Destiny Islands." He sighed. "I remember, hanging out with my friends Riku and Kairi all the time. Me and Riku would always try to beat each other in sports, and Kairi would always watch us."

"Sounds like you really liked that Kairi girl." Bouquet smiled.

"What, no, we just did it for fun, you know, to see who was the best at everything." Sora shouted while blushing.

"And what about you," Jasmine asked Eddy.

"Well, back in my world I was the coolest kid in the school. I practically owned-"

"Ignore him!" Nazz interrupted. "Our world isn't that special."

"Yeah, but as we speak, Evil Tim is emerging from the foul sewers and into our economy." Ed roared.

"Ignore him too," Nazz said back.

There was yet another pause.

"What about you, Jasmine? Tell us about your home." Double D said.

"Well, where shall I begin?" She began to say:

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_What do you mean, my father has gone missing?" Jasmine yelled at one of the palace guards._

"_Yes, I'm afraid it is true, because there isn't another heir to the throne, Master Jafar must now become the Sultan of Agrabah._

"_No," Jasmine retorted. "He can't, don't you see that he's an evil man?"_

"_Well sure, he has his flaws, but I'm sure that he will be a wise and benevolent ruler, and you," the guard said, "You will be the most beautiful Queen ever to walk the streets of Agrabah."_

"_No, I can't," she said, tears beginning to form. "I'll find my father, before that man can become the Sultan, you just wait," she yelled before running away."_

* * *

"After dealing with some less then reputable people, I learned that it was Jafar who kidnapped my father. He apparently did it so he could get top secret information on the whereabouts of the Keyhole, and something called Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts, what's that?" Sora asked.

"I don't know," Jasmine answered.

"Well, if the bad guys are looking for it, then we have to stop them from finding it." Donald yelled. "Let's attack him the second we get there!"

"Yeah," Eddy, Sora, and Goofy yelled at the same time.

"Hey morons, it won't be that easy." Toph flatly said.

"He most likely has all of the palace guards protecting him, plus, he probably has the power to summon the Heartless too, so we'll have to be careful." Nazz said.

* * *

**(Kuja)**

"Ah," Kuja said while standing on a cliff which was overlooking a large medieval style castle in the distance. "How nostalgic," he turned to Kevin who was sitting down on the ground, motionless. "Dear Kevin, our moment of victory awaits us, soon we will both have our maidens in our arms and all will be right."

Kevin grumbled as he got up. "Remember, I'm only teaming up with you to get Nazz, you're on your own when I find her."

* * *

**(???)**

In a deserted street, on a dusty, sandy floor stood two people, a man and a woman. The woman had pale skin, and wore a long black robe which went from her shoulders to the ground. She also had a hat which went around her head and, at two points on opposite sides came two long devils horns. She also held a long black staff which had a small green jewel at the tip.

The man on the other hand wore a large hat on his head which had a crimson colored jewel in the middle; a red feather protruded from the back of the jewel and stood straight up. His black robe also touched to floor, and he also carried a staff with him. This staff was yellow in color. A figure of a snake with a small red jewel in its mouth was on the tip of the staff.

"Have you found the Keyhole yet?" The woman asked in an evil voice which echoed throughout the street.

"The heartless are searching for it now." The man responded. "I'm certain we'll find it soon enough and that just leaves-"

Without a moments notice, a small red parrot swooped down from the skies and landed with a loud dud on the ground, picking up dust.

"Jafar, Jafar." The parrot coughed, flapping his wings. "I can't find Jasmine anywhere, you were right, she did leave!"

"That girl," Jafar snarled. "She's far more trouble then she's worth."

"You lost her?" The woman asked. "You understand that we need her for our plan to bear fruit."

"Maleficent," Jafar smiled. "I still have her father under my control; she would never leave him behind."

"Very well then," Maleficent said as she raised her staff. "I've recently gathered intelligence that Jasmine is traveling with those repulsive Keyblade wielders and their lackeys, but I'll have a look for myself, to be sure. In the meanwhile, find that Keyhole so we can finally bring an end to this dust bowl of a world."

"As you wish," Jafar grinned evilly, he then snapped his fingers as several Heartless appeared in a puff of smoke. These Heartless had turbans wrapped around they're heads, leaving only their bright yellow eyes visible, they all carried curved swords which they used to constantly slash the air.

"Don't steep yourself in Darkness too long, the Heartless consume the careless." Maleficent said with a stolid expression on her face.

"You're concern is touching, but hardly necessary."

"What is going on here?" A man with a purple shirt and red hat asked quietly to himself as he sat behind on of the store tables, out of sight from Maleficent and Jafar. "I need to do something."


	29. Fire and Ice Combo, The Knight Heartless

**Author's Notes:**_ Wow, how long has it been since I've last updated. I guess I got lazy. -_- _

_Anyway, enjoy._

* * *

"And that's how everything happened."

The group now stood in Traverse Town's sewers. Standing in front of them was Leon who was training and Aerith who sat down on the stone floor and watched.

"Looks like you guys have been through a lot." Leon scratched his head. "It's been pretty quiet around here, a little too quiet."

"Really, what do you mean," Sora asked.

"There haven't been any Heartless sightings lately, and we think Maleficent has something planned."

"Who's that," Eddy called out. "Tell us where she is and we'll beat the tar out of her!" His Keyblade appeared in front of him and he began to swing it around recklessly, almost hitting Poopoo and Double D who ducked in astonishment.

"Easier said then done. Maleficent destroyed our home world, she's far stronger then you can imagine." He sighed, then, there was a long pause.

"Oh, excuse me." Jasmine walked in front of the group and pulled out a piece the paper that was given to Double D by Kevin. "Someone gave this to my friend. Do you know anyone who can decode it?"

Leon looked at the paper, his eyes trailing along the various lines of gibberish. "Cid, he'll do it for you. When that's done, I want you guys to come to the abandoned house in the 3rd district, we'll be having a meeting there soon.

* * *

The party was now in Cid's store in the 1st district. Countless glass bottles littered the floor and an ash tray that was piled high with cigarette ashes was placed in the center of a desk.

They stared around the empty shop, hoping that someone would enter and help them.

"Hey, Cid, you here?" Eddy began to rapidly ring a bell that was attached to the desk.

"What the **** do you want!" A voice screamed from the back.

"Oh my," Double D covered his mouth in awe as Bouquet laughed in amusement.

Cid walked in , he was still wearing his pajamas and dark bags were under his eyes.

"Gwarsh, were you sleepin'?"

"No, why the **** would I be asleep at 2 in the morning" He sarcastically shot back. A large, green vein appeared on his forehead, and a look of pure anger appeared on his face.

Donald joined Bouquet in laughing, both stumbling to the ground in amusement.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Cid pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

"Nothing,"

"Good, now what do you want?"

"Leon said you could decode this for us." Jasmine pulled out the paper.

Cid snatched it and began to read. "This shouldn't take long, but there's something I need you guys to do for me."

"What do we look like to you," Donald spoke up. "We're not delivery men!"

"Dammit, it's called give and take," Cid's voice overpowering Donald's. "If you want me to help you, you have to help me!"

"Fine."

Cid handed Sora, a small blank book. "I need you to give this to a man named Merlin in the 3rd district."

"Wait," Toph spoke up. "I didn't join your group to do delivery work. I'll be back when you're done." With that she forcefully pushed the door open and left."

"I guess we shouldn't let her walk around alone." Nazz said. "I'll go with her, just to make sure she's safe. Anyone else coming?" Everyone except Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jasmine, Eddy and Double D left the room.

"Have fun guys!" Goofy waved.

* * *

"Okay, this should be the address." Double D and the remaining members of the party stood in front of a large stone door with a glowing red insignia.

Sora walked up to it and attempted to push the door open, but it wouldn't budge. "What's up with this door?"

"I don't know?" Double D examined the mark, and then cocked his head to the side. "I have no idea."

Goofy's eyes widened. "Hey guys," He looked towards Sora and Eddy. "Can't the Keyblade open any door? Why don't you try?"

Sora summoned his key, but Eddy stepped in front of him. "I'll take care of it." He snickered and held it up towards the door. Nothing happened. "Hey, what happened?" He threw his blade towards the door, making a loud clang sound as it hit it. "Dumb thing must be broken!"  
_"That might not be the case,"_ Jasmine thought, she remembered something she heard as a little girl. _"He's not a true Keyblade wielder."_

Sora stepped ahead once more and held out his weapon, a stream of white energy shot out and hit the seal, the door then began to glow brightly and suddenly the entire door disappeared, revealing a long cavern. Without a word they all began to walk, Sora was in the lead, followed by Donald, Goofy, Double D, Jasmine, and Eddy who crossed his arms angrily.

"_Weird, why couldn't Eddy's Keyblade open the door? It worked for me just fine."_

"_Show off,"_

The group continued on like that until they reached a vast lake.

"But, how are we supposed to cross?" Jasmine pondered.

"**Blizzard,"** Some of the water on the lake froze over. "That's how; we'll just freeze the lake." Double D then took the lead and continued to freeze the lake to allow the group to continue.

"_Geez, now Sockhead is acting like the leader."_

After only a few minutes of walking on the lake they reached a small island. On it was a rickety old house with several small holes along the roof, a big hole was located right next to a window. Judging by the looks of it, nobody had lived there for years.

"My word," Double D covered his mouth as he walked inside, old papers scribbled with none legible writing littered the floor, and what little furniture was left behind was covered with a thick layer of dust.

Sora suddenly looked to the side, as his eyes widened with shock.

"What's wrong," Goofy asked.

Sora turned to look at his friend then looked back "It's Kai-" his eyes opened wider then they had before. "She's gone,"

"Sora, are you alright?" Goofy asked nicely.

Sora sighed and looked down. "Yeah, I guess"

There was a pause, and the sound of a owl hooting could be heard.

"You've arrived soon then I expected."

The group's attention immediately shifted to a figure outside the hole in the wall.

"Heartless," Everyone except Jasmine got in their battle stances.

The figure jumped and began to wave his hands over his head. "No, no, I'm here to help, I don't want to hurt you." He stumbled inside and dropped his suitcase on the ground, several books falling out. The figure revealed himself to be an old man, he wore a long blue robe that went to his ankles and a matching blue hat. A long shaggy beard also came from his face and almost touched the floor.

"Who are you," Eddy angrily asked. "You practically scared the-"

He silenced Eddy and began to wave his wand elegantly. There was a bright light, and suddenly, the room was fully decorated. The walls were now painted a light orange color, and tables, lined with countless piles of books surrounded the group.

"Amazing," Double D watched in awe. He had never seen someone do anything like that. "Are you by any chance, Merlin?"

"Yes, did you bring the book?"

"Oh, yeah, here it is," Sora handed the man the book.

Merlin began to examine it. "Oh dear, I, I'm afraid it's worse than I thought. There are pages missing."

"So, it's just a stupid book."

"You don't understand, inside this book is a world. I assume the pages went missing when the original world that held it was destroyed. You fellows are travelers, right?"

"Yes," Double D answered.

"If you find any of the missing pages can you bring them back here so I can reattach them."

"Heck no," Eddy yelled. "What do we look like to you, the lost and found center? If you want us to find them you'll have to pay."

Sora stepped in and covered Eddy's mouth. "Don't listen to him, we'll find them, _for free_!" He glared at Eddy as he finished the statement, walking backwards while still holding Eddy's mouth closed.

"Let me go," his muffled voice cried.

* * *

After leaving the wizard's house they ended up back in the 3rd district.

"I can't believe we're doing that for free. We're not a charity organization!" Eddy whined.

Jasmine leaned close to Double D. "Is he always like this?"

"Most of the time," he replied, chuckling.

A loud noise sounded behind them, they looked to find a large stocky Heartless that was wearing a suit of armor and holding a round shield which surprisingly had a moving black lion face with yellow eyes.

"What is that?"

"It's a Heartless, get ready!" Sora charged forward and slashed his blade, but the monster held up its shield which repelled the blow, the shield's face then used its mouth to clamp itself onto Sora's Keyblade. "Let go," he gripped the blade with both hands, attempting the get his weapon out of the shield's mouth. Just then, the Heartless used its spare arm to punch Sora, sending him flying into the air.

"**Sora,"** A green light enveloped Sora, but it didn't seem to take effect, as he was still on the ground in pain.

Double D and Donald looked at each other and nodded, they both had a plan.

"**Fire,"**

"**Blizzard,"**

A stream of fire and ice flew towards the heartless, but before the spells could connect the creature put up its shield which opened it's mouth and swallowed the stream of energy.

"It, it ate it!" Double D yelled in surprise.

The Heartless raised its shield in the air and began rock back and forth.

"Go, let's kill it now!" Eddy rushed in, but before he could even get close the shield opened its mouth and roared. Almost instantly, the party was barraged by bolts of lightning. Once it was over, the entire group kneeled over in pain, all mumbling to themselves.

"Geez, how could I lose?"

"I wish I could have been of more assistance,"

"No, not yet,"

"I'm sorry father."

"Sorry, fellers."

"Tell the King, I'm sorry."

The heartless was preparing for the final blow, the shield's mouth was open wide, and a beam of dark energy was beginning to form inside.

"Ah," Eddy cried in anguish. "Somebody help!"

A figure zoomed by, suddenly the shield was cut in two and disappeared. Before the Heartless could react the figure zoomed by again, this time the Heartless was attacked and, in a flash it burst into black smoke. Sora looked up, his eyes widened.

"Its, its, I can't believe it, are you, really..." He couldn't finish his sentence, and got up after some struggling.

"Who is that?" Double D also widened his eyes in surprise, suddenly, he began to shake violently.

The rest of the group also slowly got up to greet the stranger who had just saved their lives.

He appeared to be around Sora's age. He had silver hair that went to his shoulders and wore a yellow shirt and blue jeans.

"Riku, it's really you" Sora, walked up to the boy and began to stretch his face. The rest of the group watched the awkward event take place.

"What are you doing?" Riku took Sora's hands off his face sighed. "You hit your head?"

"No," Sora laughed. "Just checking to see if you're real," he sighed and began to compose himself. "I've been looking everywhere for you, where've you been?"

"I've been here, looking for you, where's Kairi?"

"What, I thought she was with you!" Sora said in shock.

"Eh, it's alright, I'm sure we'll find her eventually, just sit back and let me do all the-"

"Hey," Eddy interrupted. "Er, um, thanks, for, you know, saving us and all." He scratched his head awkwardly and stood in place.

"Who are they," Riku emotionlessly said.

"Well, I'm-" Donald, however was interrupted by Sora.

"They're my friends, I ran into them when I got here. Like I said before, we've been to a bunch of different worlds looking for you and Kairi."

Riku looked on is disbelief. "You have?"

"Yeah, they have this awesome rocket; you can come with us if you like!"

Donald walked up and pulled Sora by the ear, leading him back. The group formed a circle around them, leaving Riku alone. "You know we can't do that!"

"Yeah," Goofy added in. "We'll mess up the World Gravy!"

"World Order, idiot, not World Gravy!" Donald punched Goofy's head.

"But come on, he's my friend."

While the conversation went on Double D continued to shake wildly.

"_Why is this happening to me, why do I feel so cold?"_

"Double D," Jasmine put her hand on the boy's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he shivered. "I'm just feeling a slight chill."

"The answer is no!" Donald's voice brought the two back to the ongoing argument.

"Well I don't care what you have to say, Riku's coming-" As he turned to face his friend, he saw that he was gone. "Where did he go?"


	30. Intense Fighting: Leon

**Author's Notes:**_ I know, I know I haven't updated in ages, I've just been busy with stuff. However my brain is working at full capacity and now I'm determined to finish this story and get further in my other story "The Guardians". Anyway I hope you enjoy this new addition to Kingdom Ed._

* * *

"Papa, papa," a young Jasmine ran towards her father, a small, chubby man, dressed in fine cotton clothes. 'Tell me that story about that key that's going to save the world again!"

The man laughed, "okay, okay," he grabbed her hand and led her to her room, as she climbed into her bed and made herself comfortable.

"Tell me, I wanna hear it again!"

"Well," he coughed to clear his throat. "It all began many, many years ago. There, in a world not unlike our own, there was an evil wizard named Deathbringer. For countless decades, he scourged the lands of that world, making all of its inhabitants his slaves until, one day, a selfless group of heroes; each wielding keys of shining light, vanished him. Unfortunately, this caused that world to spilt into hundreds of shard, each scattering across the universe. Legend has it that the only way to piece them back together is for the future holders of those keys of light to enter a place called Kingdom Hearts, a vast, endless repository of knowledge and power."

"Oh, tell the part about the bad keys next!"

Jasmine's father laughed. "Okay, if you wish, however, as the days till the opening of the door comes near many false wielders will appear, spreading darkness and discord across the worlds. And only the keys of warm light may stop them."

Jasmine's eyes were open wide with surprise. "That's really cool, daddy, one day I'm going to go to those other worlds and I'm going to find those key wielders!"

* * *

Sora sighed and sadly looked down on the ground. "I can't believe he's gone."

Everyone else turned to look angrily at Donald, who grinned back sheepishly.

"Oh, Sora," he sympathetically responded. "I didn't mean to-"

"Nah, it's alright," Sora jumped up in the air, a wide grin drawn upon his face. "I'm sure we'll find him again real soon, and Kairi too, yep, I'm sure of it!"

"_You sure change your attitude quickly"_

"Come on, let's go to Leon's meeting place." With that, Sora stomped off, happily, up the ramp which led to the abandoned house.

"Geez, where does he get those confidence boosts from?" Eddy asked to the others who simply shrugged before following the spiky haired leader.

Double D looked up at the sky, looking at each individual star that flickered. _"I wonder how everyone back home is doing, could they be scattered across those stars as well?"_ He attempted to scan the sky to see if he could spot any familiar constellations. Nothing. _"How far are we from home, how long has it been, 2 weeks? Already, we've seen so much, and we've helped so many people. I'll do whatever I can in my power to help Jasmine, she's been so nice to us, I can hardly imagine what she's gone through."_

"Double D," he felt a hand on his shoulder which instantly brought him out of his trance.

"Yes," he turned to see it was the princess.

"Back there, when that boy came, you started shaking, did he do something to you?"

"No, no, I've never met him, it's just that, well, I felt something in the air, it made me feel, almost uneasy."

"Don't worry about that, you've got great friends that are here for you, it might not seem like it, but they care for you very much"

The sock hat ed smiled. "Thanks,"

They walked into the house to spot their separated party members sitting around the room, in front of them sat a depressed Yuffie and Leon.

"Sit, now" Leon motioned them to a cluster of empty chairs at the corner of the room.

"What's up with you guys? Did those fangirls make fun of your outfits again?" Eddy asked.

"No," Yuffie responded, too depressed to make a comeback.

"Maleficent was just spotted." Leon answered. "We knew she was plotting something, but we had no idea part of her plan involved coming here.

"Finally," the blind warrior girl, Toph, spoke up, cracking her knuckle. "I'll finally get a chance to fight."

"You didn't want to fight all those other times," Nazz screamed.

"Oh," Bouquet said, "I'll just stay in back next time we fight."

"Poopoo"

"And you two are just useless!"

Leon sighed and slumped himself against the wall. "Stop, you guys wouldn't last a second against her. She single handedly destroyed out world."

"So," Eddy stood up. "We've taken out hundreds on monsters, what makes you think we can't handle one lady?"

"She's a witch, man" Cid walked in from another room. "She controls those monsters that give you guys such a hard time. Imagine the power she has."

"And I hear she's not working alone too." Leon said. "She has at least four others. The Halloween master, Boogie, The Sea witch, Ursula, the Scourge of the Seas, Hook, and finally her right hand man, Jafar."

The group gasped as they heard the last name, Jasmine's eyes widened as tears began to well up.

"That's the guy we have to beat next!" Eddy screamed. "If we take care of him, Maleficent will be easy as 1-2-3"

"Eddy, please don't-" Jasmine's words however went unheard.

"Yeah, we're flying there first thing tomorrow morning, and we're gonna kick his butt, right Ed?"

"Yes sir!"

Leon laughed, "You'll all get killed. Maleficent's top ranks are unbelievably powerful; you won't last ten seconds against one of them."

"Yeah? Prove it,"

"Okay then," Leon picked up his blade and walked towards the door. "Fight me, all of you; if you can't win then you won't have a chance to beat Jafar."

"What, all of us? Is that even fair?"

"No, not for you anyway."

"Why you, we'll show you, right guys"

Everyone glared back at him, "Why'd you have to drag us into this?" Nazz grabbed Eddy by his collar and furiously began to shake him back and forth.

"I have a better question for you. Why are _you_ touching my shirt?"

"Gosh, I can't believe you sometimes." With that she pushed him away and walked outside.

* * *

"Okay," Leon led everyone to the Second District, the market district. Because it was late, the entire street had been abandoned and all the shops stood closed. He cracked his neck and began to stretch before grabbing his gunblade with both hands. "Ready when you are."

"Please, Leon, may we talk this out," Double D pleaded. "Eddy didn't mean all that stuff he…" He paused, reconsidering what he was going to say. "Well, he may have meant some of it, but he's really a-"

"Hey, no neck chicken-wuss, you ready to get you butt handed to you on a silver platter," Eddy called out before charging toward the sword user.

Leon simply stepped aside a few feet, effectively dodging Eddy's mindless Keyblade swipes. Once he was behind the short wielder he swung his blade and was about to make contact.

"**Shield,"**

A shield of transparent, octagonal energy stopped the blade from hurting the boy.

"Come on, you have to do better then that." Leon pointed his blade to the other group members. **"Fira,"** A large, bluish fireball came hurdling towards the others.

"**Shield,"**

Again, an energy shield appeared before the party, however the fireball, with seemingly no trouble traveled past the shield and exploded sending the others flying into the air.

"You should know, the spell 'shield' only works on physical strikes, magical attacks have no trouble at all passing through it."

"Oh my gosh," Nazz said, shocked as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Are we really going to do this?"

"We are now," Donald screamed. "Double D, no more defensive spells, we'll teach him!"

"Um, okay, although, let's not get carried away now."

"**Fire,"**

"**Fire,"**

Two small balls of fire flew towards the long haired swordsman who simply stood in place.

"What is he doing?"

"Forget about that," Eddy yelled, "I'll do a back attack."

Leon extended his sword to the fireballs, and then opened his mouth to call out something.

"**Absorb,"**

A green seal appeared just over the point of the gunblade, as soon as the fire spells hit, the base of the blade turned hot red. Quickly he spun around towards Eddy and pointed the blade to the boy.

"**Explosion,"**

Eddy was sent flying straight into the fountain which decorated the street.

"Ow," he rubbed his head, swirly circles covering his eyes; he looked down at his shirt and pants which were scorched from the attack. "That really hurt," with that final statement he lost consciousness and fell face up into the water.

"Rule one of fighting opponents in groups; never tell your attack plans to others during the fight. He had the perfect chance to hit me, but by yelling it to all of you he allowed me to hear too. True team members know what their partners are going to do _before_ they do it."

"What, that guy," Sora opened his eyes in fear and shock "He's, he's, he's so cool! Leon you gotta teach me how to fight like that one day."

"Poopoo," the little Moogle pulled out a small white flag and began to wave it around.

"We're not giving up," Donald yelled to the small monster which responded by screeching and flying inside Ed's jacket.

Double D looked in surprise, "Did he just fly _inside_ Ed's jacket?"

"I, I don't know."

"How cute,"

"Rule two of fighting in groups, always pay attention to the enemy. Never get distracted." Leon lifted his sword upward, opening his mouth to say something else. **"Flame Rain,"**

Almost instantly, a shower of fireballs pelted the group.

"Ow, ow, stop that."

Leon waved his free hand as the shower stopped. "You see, that's what-"

"Ow, ow," Bouquet screamed, running in random directions. "My clothes are on fire, Donald, Double D, ice, now."

Everyone stared on in disbelief at the scene laid out in front of them.

"Don't just stand there; this is like, really, really bad!"

"**Blizzard,"**

A block of ice formed over the part of her dress that was on fire, "Thanks guys." She sat on the ground relieved before Leon stood over her and slammed the handle of his sword against her side, knocking her out.

"That's it, Toph stood forward, "this guy's been getting me really mad. I'll be the one to teach you a lesson." She stomped her feet, immediately, shackles made of the concrete that formed the street came around Leon's legs, who stood there, seemingly unfazed by the attack.

"Oh, an Earth Mage, I don't see too many of you guys around."

"Yeah, now I'm going to lay the hurt down on you." She jumped into the air and stomped down, a huge boulder flew up from underground and floated before the girl. "Get ready for some major pain."

"Major pain," Ed yelled back. "That's the best kind."

Toph threw both arms forward, making the boulder fly to the man.

"Easy," Leon sliced his sword in the air, then planted it down into the concrete.

Before the stone could hit him, it crumbled into dust.

"What,"

"How is that even possible," Goofy screamed out. "Gwarsh, he didn't even touch it and it broke into a million pieces."

"Hey, Earth Mage, what's your name?"

"Toph,"

"Toph, you know what your weakness is?"

"What," she began to position her feet almost as if she was going to run.

"The air, **Aera,"**

A gust of air came from behind Leon and lifted Toph into the air. In that moment, he sliced off the shackles that were bound around his feet and jumped into the air. **"Air Blade,"** the edge of the Gunblade turned a bluish green, then, he slashed the air around the airborne Toph and landed back on the ground.

Seconds later, the girl landed on her feet, seemingly unharmed. "Huh, looks like you mi-" Suddenly, tears began to form in Toph's clothing and moments later, she fell on the ground, not making another sound.

"That's, that's impossible." Double D began to walk backwards in horror. "How could anyone be that strong?"

"That's Leon for you," Yuffie, who had been watching the entire fight take place, called. "They didn't used to call him the Demon Warrior Squall for nothin'"

"Guy's I think we've made a horrible mistake."

Sora stood forward, smiling widely. "Don't worry about it; let's work together, just like he said. There's still seven of us, we can handle this."

Jasmine began to count the others. _"Ed, Double D, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Nazz."_ "Sora, that's only six."

"Nope, there's seven, you're part of the team too. Right guys?"

Everyone smiled and shaked their heads at the young princess who, surprised, began to cry in sheer happiness.

"Oh," Nazz reached into her backpack. "We bought this for you." She pulled out a whip with stars imprinted on the handle and handed it to the girl. "Now you can fight too."

She happily accepted it and stretched it out, getting into a fighting position.

"I don't care if you're a princess, if you're part of their team, you're still an opponent. I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Fine, I wouldn't have it any other way."


	31. Beat the Clock: 15 Minutes Until Death!

_**Author's Note:** Yep, I updated again, twice in one week. So I've decided that I'm going to upload a new chapter every Friday, seeing as how there's already another Kingdom Hearts/ Ed, Edd and Eddy crossover that updates regularly on Thursdays. Anyway, I hope you enjoy another freshly made chapter of Kingdom Ed: The Beginning. _

_Please review when done, if you want._

* * *

Leon stared intently at the remaining seven fighters, then, he sighed and hitched his sword onto his shoulder. "Just give up, you don't have to do this."

"Yes we do," Double D answered back. "Jasmine's our friend and we're going to do what ever we can to help her."

"Yeah," they saw the shortest of the Eds rise up out of the fountain, panting heavily. He was clearly struggling to stand up. "We're not… Gonna lose to… You… So why don't _you_ give up and let us go?"

"Double D… Eddy"

The swordsman planted his Gunblade into the ground, then lifted his hand and placed two fingers on his forehead, closing his eyes. "I didn't want to have to do this, but, there's no other choice," he began to recite something in an unknown language.

"What's Leon doing," Goofy asked the party.

"Beats me," Donald replied. "Let's kick his butt before he can finish though."

They all nodded in agreement and began to all make their moves.

"**Thunder,"**

"**Fire,"**

A bolt of lightning struck Leon head on, bringing up a small cloud of smoke, next the small wisp of fire hit him. Strangely, the swordsman seemed to have paid no mind to the attacks.

"My, turn," Jasmine ran up closer to the man, swinging her whip at him multiple times, however, once again, he didn't seem to take any damage, still standing in the same spot that he was previously in. After finishing her attack, Jasmine jumped back, expecting some sort of counter attack, instead, a large, glowing gray ring of light appeared on the floor surrounding him, then a trail of pure white light appeared inside writing something on the ground..

"What is he-"

"Don't worry about that," Eddy yelled. "Just attack,"

Sora nodded and followed, running towards the man, they both stopped on opposite sides of him swinging their blades with as much power as they could, again, Leon stood motionless, almost as if he were at statue.

"Come on, Goofy," Donald told his friend. "Let's start attacking him too while we have the chance."

Everyone else nodded and ran up to the motionless man.

"**Fire,"**

"**Fire,"**

"**Blizzard,"**

"**Thunder,"**

"**Fire,"**

"**Fire,"**

"**Thunder,"**

"**Fire,"**

Everyone started wailing the man with as much power in their attacks as they could, hoping that once he broke out of his trance he would kneel down in defeat. Punches, kicks, lashes, spells of all sorts, shield throws and bashes, and Keybalde swings hit the man, although he still paid little mind to the blows and continued to stay still.

"Just lose already," Eddy said, while delivering one more blow before stepping back to catch his breath.

"What's wrong with him," Double D pondered as he too stepped back. "He hasn't even flinched," he looked down to see the trail of light had now covered half the circle with an illegible writing. "Does that have something to do with his current state?

"Worry about that later, just hit him while you can!"

Back in the sidelines Yuffie continued to watch, a smirk drawn upon her face as she watched the circle drawn around Leon begin to shine brighter as the writing continued. "I doubt the fight's going to last _that_ long anyway, why's Leon bothering to use it?" She continued to smirk and she watched the Ed with the sock hat cast another round of spells. "Poor kid," she laughed. "He's going to tire himself out pretty soon."

Back in the battle, everyone continued to attack him, not giving him a second to move, if he even could.  
"Guys, I have a very bad feeling about the writing in that circle, we must do whatever we can to stop it from completing."

"Okay," Nazz replied, she ran next to Ed and pointed upward. The tall boy nodded and grabbed the girl by her feet before launching her up into the air.

"**Rocket punch,"** once she started to fall down, she positioned herself so that her fist was aimed down at the motionless sword wielder and her feet were pointed upward. She landed on him, fist first, on the very top of his skull and before getting back down on the ground she lifted herself up with her arms and landed one more hit on the back of his head with the heel of her foot.

"Nice one,"

Suddenly, the ground started to shake, shocked, the entire party jumped away from the motionless man and looked at the ground to see that the entire light circle on the ground had been completely written over. The light began to shine brightly, forcing the others to shield their eyes. Once the light stopped and everyone could open their eyes again, they saw Leon, sword back in hand, and a determined look on his face. He opened his mouth to speak. **"I summon you, ultimate spell of light,"** He started swinging his sword in every direction. **"Doom,"**

Another flash of light came, this time once the light dimmed they could see a huge,

transparent, white tower behind Leon, on top of it, on a small circle was the number '15'.

"What is that," Sora asked in awe."

"Its, 'Doom', one of the lost spells of light," Leon answered, still keeping his solid facial expression. "You have fifteen minutes to defeat me or…"

"Or what?"

"You'll all be hit by 'death', give up now, and you won't die."

They all stood, silent, all staring up at the light clock. For a moment, time seemed to stand still, none of the remaining party members even dared to take a breath as they stood, not even making a sound.

Eddy's expression changed to one of annoyance. "He's bluffing,"

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause, first he tells us that he won't let up go to that girl's world to help her because he doesn't want us to die, then he says he wants us to stop fighting him or he'll kill us with some stupid clock? Somethin' just ain't right!"

"You've a point there, Eddy, nice observation," Double D praised.

"Think what you want," Leon looked at the clock which had just changed the number on its face to '14'. "Once this clock reaches zero, you'll all be gone. Go ahead, fight, even if you manage to make it through the next 14 minutes by muscling through, you'll never be able survive the effects of doom."

"Wanna bet?"

"You'd lose that wager."

"Don't forget about us," Sora called. "We're all in this fight now, don't expect us to be pushovers, we'll beat you and save Jasmine's home."

"Please," Jasmine pleaded. "I don't want you guys to get hurt, you mustn't do this because you feel obligated to, you've been so nice and I'm grateful that you've guarded me this entire time but-"

"Don't you understand anything," Eddy asked rudely.

"Yeah," Nazz added. "We don't feel _obligated_ to help."

"We help," Double D chimed in. "Because we all love you, in the short time you've been with us, you've become a part of our family, and we all want what is best for you."

"Guys…"

"So," Goofy finished. "Let's beat Leon and save your home, ahyuck"

Everyone else nodded.

"We'll beat the clock, fourteen minutes is more then enough."

"Okay, if you say so," Leon lifted up his Gunblade and called out another spell. **"Fira,"** A ball of blue fire flew with incredible speed towards the party.

"**Smoke,"**

A cloud of black smoke covered them; the blue fireball entered it and exploded, blowing the dense smoke away to show that everyone had disappeared.

"Where'd they-" He stopped his statement and looked up to see Sora flying down with his keyblade, ready to attack. Leon used his Gunblade to shield himself from the strike, smirking as he did so. "You have to do better then-"

Nazz punched him several times in the face, sending him reeling back in pain.

"Good job," Jasmine said from the back, Leon looked over to see that she had wrapped Ed with her whip. Elegantly she twirled it around, then, with much force, she pulled it back, sending the wrapped Ed, who had his shield strapped like a helmet over his head, spinning towards the Gunblade user.

"**Shield,"**

A shield of light surrounded the man, guarding him from Ed, whose shield technique continued to spin against the octagonal light energy. After a few moments it broke through, forcing Leon to use his sword to guard against the powerful attack.

A few moments passed and the attack continued, Leon still held his sword, although the power of the move still sent him sliding backwards. He gasped and his sword slipped out of his hands and he was hit with the full brunt of the move which sent him crashing into the wall. He weakly got up, spotting the boy who had attacked him walking around dizzily.

"That's was fun guys, huh, look at the little birdies, Eddy," he said, pointing into space before falling down, a smile plastered on his face.

"You don't think he got brain damage from that move, do you?"

"Don't worry about that, Lumpy doesn't even have a brain."

"Guys, look, I think he's still going to fight." Nazz pointed to Leon who stood up, head facing down.

"I shouldn't have let you twerps start to control the pace of this fight, anyway, just look at the clock," he pointed to the tower which now had the number '11' on it. Then, he lifted his head to show that his eyes had become blood red. "You made it past the first four minutes, but I guarantee you, you won't last through the next five. **"Laser Sword,"** His Gunblade grew several feet longer and became coated in a light purple color, waves of white freely moved about the inside of the blade giving it an intense magical look. "You ready," he moved towards the remaining fighters. "To die?"


	32. The Demon Warrior, Squall

**Author's Note:** Okay, this chapter continues the fight against Leon, and officially begins the Agrabah Arc. Anyway, not much else to say except review.

* * *

"Die? You, you wouldn't," Jasmine put her hands up defensively. "You can't."

Leon, whose eyes were still blood red, laughed, "You know, you've just been annoying me this entire time, I think I'll kill you first."

"Stop it," Double D stepped forward. "What has gotten into you, all we want is to help a friend, and you won't let us, tell me, how do you feel justified in doing what you are doing now? You are one of the lowest, most detrimental human beings I have ever known, just leave us alone."

10

"You tell him Double D." Eddy cheered.

Leon, smiled then clapped his hands sarcastically. "Nice, too bad speeches like that'll never help you win." He turned his attention back to Jasmine. "Get ready,"

"No," Double D screamed, his staff turned a yellow hue and his pupils disappeared. "I won't let you touch her. **Thundara, thundara, thundara, thundara.**"

Huge bolts of white thunder struck the man, who laughed while taking seemingly little damage. The sock hat wearing boy however, kept calling out the powerful spell in a blind rage.

"Double D, stop it," Donald yelled out, he tried to run to the boy but a stray lightning bolt struck the ground directly in front of him, knocking the duck off his feet.

"Wait, what's happening to Sockhead?" Eddy asked, confused.

Donald immediately replied, "If he keeps calling out spells like that, he'll kill himself, we gotta stop him!"

"Right," The small boy attempted to walk towards the young wizard, but once he started to get within a few feet of his friend, lightning bolts began to rain down, stopping him too from getting any closer.

"What do we do?"

"**Thundara, thundara, thundara,"**

"Double D, listen to us," Jasmine yelled. "Please stop, you're only going to hurt yourself if you keep using magic like that."

The boy, however, paid no attention to anything any of his friends said, and continued his onslaught.

"Oh, Double D," Eddy put his hands on his head. "Remember all the scams we did, if you die now, who will spell check all my billboards?"

Once again, the boy paid no attention.

"There has to be something we can do to stop him." Suddenly, he remembered back at the Coliseum when Double D's hat had been incinerated. _"That's right, he has a keyhole thingy on his forehead, maybe…" _He looked down at his Keyblade. _"This is really crazy but..."_ He held it out, hoping that like the other keyholes they had encountered, the hole on his head would react to his blade too. A few moments passed, nothing. "Come on now's not the time, just work!" Still nothing. "Just work already dammit, do you want him to die?" Suddenly he felt different inside, almost as if a part of him had become warm, immediately after, a beam of light shot out and hit Double D directly in the back of his head. Suddenly everything became dark.

When he could see again, he was floating in midair; he looked down below his feet and could see a maze of some sort. "What the-"

He felt himself being pushed out, when he woke up, he was standing right where he was before, only this time Leon was standing in front of Double D, he swung his sword, which had tiny bolts of static flying out.

"**Lightning Strike,"**

They all watched Double D fall to the ground without another word.

"Double D," Donald ran forward and raised his staff in an attempt to cast a spell. **"Cur-"**

"**Mind Break,"** The swordsman disappeared for a moment, then reappeared behind Donald, with his back turned.

Instantly, Donald too fell down, not saying anything.

8

"This is bad," Nazz said, gulping. "He took down too more in the blink of an eye. H-how many people do we have left?"

"Five more, that's more then enough, right?" By now, Sora too had lost confidence.

"So," Leon said. "What happened to all that stuff you guys said earlier about beating me to a pulp, was that a joke, or are you going to do something that'll finally beat me?"

Everything was quiet for a moment, then, Nazz walked up. "Fine," she lifted her hands over her head. "We give up; just don't hurt us anymore, okay?"

"Nazz," Eddy whined. "Stop being stupid, we got this, so what if he took out Sockhead and the Duck, we'll kick his butt just like we did with those other guys on those other worlds."

"This isn't like the other times," she turned around and winked.

Eddy and the others smiled, realizing that she had a plan.

"I know we've been through a lot already," she walked next to Leon who smirked. "But, this time is different." Her eyes glimmered for a moment, and, as quickly as she could, she grabbed Leon's sword and threw it as far away as she could. "Guys, now." The girl then punched him in the ribs, momentarily stunning him.

Goofy ran up, and with his shield strapped around his fist, he did an uppercut sending the man up into the air from the force of the attack. Sora then jumped up, and spinning around in a circular motion he swung his Keyblade.

"**Vortex"** The force of the move sent him spiraling towards the ground.

"My turn," Jasmine had her whip coil around the man and pulled backwards, he crashed and hit the ground, causing a large crater to form in the impact site.

He weakly got up, panting heavily. "I'm not… Done yet."

"Yeah you are, just lose already," Leon looked to see Eddy running at him, his Keyblade was brightly lit up by a white light, then he disappeared, and like Leon did earlier reappeared behind him. Leon suddenly felt a sharp pain on his side, he looked to see that the side of his shirt had become wet with a red liquid, then he kneeled on the ground.

"I told you… we'd win." Eddy said before passing out on the ground.

"We did it," Nazz screamed in victory. "We really won,"

"Gwarsh, that was a really good fight, thanks Leon,"

"I'm very glad it's over," Jasmine fell down to the ground happy that is was all over.

Their feelings of relief, however, suddenly stopped after they saw Leon stand up again. "It's… not… over… yet," He raised his right hand, his only good hand at this point, into the air. **"Ultima,"** rays of light shot down from the heavens onto the group, instantly knocking them all out. "That'll show you," he said, before passing out as well.

"Squall," Yuffie jumped from where she was standing and picked up the man, she watched as the doom clock he summoned earlier disappeared, the number 7 imprinted on it. "You've gotten rusty," she taunted. "But at least you kept your promise about not letting the fight last four more minutes."

"S-Shut up," he stuttered.

Yuffie eyes widened as she looked at the other kids. "Squall, they're getting up."

"We… won…" Double D said. "We… can… go," he panted, then kneeled down.

"No," Squall replied. "You lost, that was the deal. You're staying here."

"What, but, we beat you."

"**Cura,"** A green light covered everyone else in the party, within seconds, they all got up.

"I can breathe again," Bouquet shouted in joy, lifted her arms over her head. "Oh, did we win?"

"Yeah, we did," Eddy said back. "But the sore loser over there said we didn't"

Leon laughed, then stood up by himself. "I went easy on you, Jafar won't. You're not ready."

"I see," Double D responded, he cringed, then readjusted his hat. _"Fine, I have no other choice then to do this."_

"We definitely are ready, we hurt you pretty bad." Sora whined, flailing his arms. "You're just mad that a bunch of kids beat you up."

"Everyone, I have a plan, just follow my lead." The smart Ed muttered.

They all nodded in agreement.  
"You kids have to listen, I didn't want to have to do this but-"

"**Smoke,"**

A thick cloud of black smoke covered the entire district.

"What's going on," Yuffie said, covering her mouth to keep from inhaling the smoke.

"They're planning something, but what. **Aero,"** A small gust of wind quickly blew the smoke away, revealing that the entire team had escaped.

"They got away!"

* * *

The team was now in the neon lit Third District, they all sat on the ground, panting from the sudden escape.

"People," Double D was the first to speak. "You must all head back to the Gummi Ship. As for me, I will require some assistance."

"What kind?"

"Cid said that he could decode that letter Kevin gave up. So," he coughed to clear his throat. "Toph, Eddy, I need your help."

"What for, I already got beaten up for you." Toph shot back at the boy. "I ain't fighting again."

"That won't be necessary, I only require you to, ahem, trap him, for lack of a better term, if he fails to cooperate."

"Interrogation and torture," she smiled evilly. "That'll be fun."

"Wow, Sockhead." Eddy smiled too. "I had no idea you had it in you to do something like that. What do I do?"

"You will use your Keyblade to unlock the door to the house Cid is in. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir,"

"Okay, everyone, we will meet back at the ship. Until then."

They all agreed, and all the party members who were not needed ran off.

* * *

Within minutes the three had snuck into the house, unnoticed. After stopping before the door they assumed Cid to be behind, Double D called a huddle. "Okay, here is our plan."

"We don't need no stinking plan." Toph abruptly snatched the paper from the boy's hands and kicked the door open. "Hey dude, decode this now."

"Hell no!" Cid was sitting in the corner of the room, smoking a cigarette and drinking a cup of coffee

Toph replied by stomping down on the ground, immediately the grown man was incased in rock, only his head sticking out.

"What the hell, get me out."

"No way," Eddy laughed.

"Decode this thing, or I'll punch your lights out!"

"You're bluffing."

The little girl curled her first and slugged her fist at Cid, catching him by surprise and instantly causing his eye to swell.

"Toph, please contr-"

"Hit him again." Eddy's voice over powered the other Ed. "This time in the nose!" He punched the air to simulate the action.

"Decode this now," She held the paper out to the man."

"I can't!"

"Why not," she yelled back.

"It's on the wrong side!"

"Oh," The girl said back awkwardly, being blind, she wasn't able to tell what side the writing was on. She sheepishly turned it and re-presented it to Cid. "Decode it now!"

"I still can't!"

"Why now?"

"It's upside down!"

She groaned then turned it. "Here, better?"

"Yeah, now just let out so I can plug this **** in."

She complied and lightly stomped her foot, the casing of rock slid back down into the earth and he was free.

Cid casually walked to the computer on his desk and began typing unreadable letters and numbers. Finally he clicked a button on his keyboard and another piece of paper was printed out. "Here, enter this crap on your Gummi Ship navigation computer; it'll lead you to that new world after you finish your damned escort mission."

"Thank you," Double D politely took the paper and began to walk out.

"Oh," Toph walked to the man once more, and punched him in the gut. "And that was for screaming earlier." She too walked out.

"Yeah, see you, sucker," Eddy laughed, as he followed.

However, once they went to open the door to leave it opened for them, in front of them stood Aerith, holding a bag of groceries. There was an awkward pause; she looked at Cid, then at the group.

"Um…"

"It's exactly what it looks like." Eddy calmly said before he led the small group out.

* * *

Minutes later, they were all back at the ship. Eddy casually sat down at a chair near the controls and triumphantly lifted his arms. "We got the thing we needed!"

"Good," Donald said, shoving the paper into a small compartment. "We'll plug it in after we're done with our mission."

"Okay," Sora screamed out. "Let's go save Jasmine's world!"  
Everyone cheered in unison, then the ship blasted off into space.

"_I can't believe we're finally going to do this. Father, just hold on a little longer. I'm coming._


	33. Angels of Death

**Author's Note:** _Okay, this chapter mainly serves to show how Kevin has been fairing since we last saw him in Deep Jungle. It also introduces two new character's who will become very important after the Agrabah Arc._

**LucasBravvus97: Awesome chapter, but Leon seems a bit... evil...**

_BNVshark123: I'm glad you noticed that, but to be completely honest, they were all never in any danger of dying. While it's true that Leon loses all control when his eyes go red, he also had a certain someone watching him to make sure he didn't kill them._

_I also wanted to note that I have someone doing fanart for this fic. His name is BritishEddy, and he's a really talanted artist. Once he's done with the title art I'll post it on the Ed, Edd, and Eddy Fanon wiki page, you should also check that out sometime, it has some useful information._

* * *

Kevin found himself walking through a regal looking stone hallway. He was inside a medieval castle within a town called Alexandria. Apparently, the world this was on was called Gaia. The capped boy looked at Kuja, the man who had brought him here. _"God, he looks like a chick."_ The boy quickly looked at the man's hair, then his clothes, then at the way he walked. _"I bet he goes to a salon to style that hair, and his clothes, why does he dress like that?" _He was snapped out of his thoughts when the man stopped in front of a royal blue door with golden pictures painted on.

"Here we are," he turned and smiled. "Dazzling, isn't it?"

"Sure, it's fine," The young boy pushed the door open to find himself in another room. This one looked completely out of place compared to the Castle, the floors were made of a shiny, tan stone, on top of it, near the middle of the room was an expensive looking carpet, it was about the same shade as the door and golden stings outlined it, giving it a majestic appearance. To the side, near the window was a fireplace, the mantle of which was formed of individually placed stones, a small fire lit the room, adding an aroma of smoke. Kevin looked at the window; in front of it was a small coffee table, two people sat there, drinking tea, Kevin however, couldn't make out who they were as the light from outside was blinding.

"Welcome to our humble abode." Kuja bowed and allowed the jock to walk in.

He walked up to a chair opposite from the people near the window and sat down, then he lifted his feet up onto another chair. "Okay, so what's the deal, what do I have to do to get beck home?"

"Getting straight to business? No need for that now, first allow me to introduce you to your teammates." He motioned to one of the figures who, without haste walked to Kevin. Without the light in the way he could see that the figure was a girl, around his age. She had a blank expression on her face and bright orange hair which she tied up into a ponytail. Because of the way her hair was placed, her head looked like a pineapple, save for the two strands she let hang in front of her ears. He looked down to see that she had regular blue jeans and a long sleeved baby blue shirt with a black broken heart imprinted. On her back was a small ornament, almost resembling wooden wings.

"What," she asked.

Kuja responded calmly. "Why don't you… Break the new team member in?"

Kevin's eyes widened and he immediately pulled out his oversized wrench. "What are you getting at?"

"This is just a test, to see how you fair against my elite fighters."

"Well," he laughed. "There's no way I'm gonna lose to a girl."

"Don't worry," Kuja said. "Rika won't be doing the fighting herself, you see, she's a summoner." He looked at the girl, suddenly another figure materialized behind her. This one was a large yellow fox; it was at least the size of Kevin's old friend, Rolf. One of its most surprising features was that it was standing on both legs like a human and the fact that it wore long purple fingerless gloves with a ying-yang symbol emblazed on top of the hands.

"What the," Kevin stepped back and gulped. "What the heck just happened?"

"This is a battle," Rika stated, "Renamon will test your strength. Go," she pointed at the boy, instantly, the fox ran to him and punched. Kevin was given just enough time to block with his wrench, he went to strike the fox but before he could make contact it jumped away.

"_That thing is fast, how am I supposed to beat it."_

In his thinking, Kevin failed to see Renamon jump into the air, as she came down, she landed a perfect drop kick on him, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Are you finished already, Renamon hasn't even started yet." Rika watched as Kevin struggled to get up.

"Y-You're worse then the dorks!" He ran for the fox, who had momentarily let her guard down, then he swung, Renamon had barely anytime to react and was hit with the full force of the attack, she was sent flying horizontality, but managed to regain her footing before she could crash into something.

"Renamon, if you lose this fight, I'll consider you useless for the rest of your life."

"Yes, sorry Rika," The fox spoke, getting back up.

"Here's some more," Kevin ran in for another strike, once again, with barely enough time to react she put her arms up to block the attack, once it made contact with the hard metal weapon, she winced.

Rika scoffed, and then pulled out a small circular blue object from her pocket. _"I can't believe I actually had to use the Digivice against this kid." _She reached for a case she had behind her and pulled out a card. **"Card Slash, High Speed Plug-In"** She slashed the card through a small slit on her Digivice. Renamon smirked, then suddenly disappeared.

He looked around nervously. "Where'd that thing go?"

His question was answered when he felt himself get punched in the ribs. He reeled back in pain, holding his sides. Next, from the corner of his eye, he saw Renamon go in for a kick, he was sent flying, into the air and fell with a loud thud on the ground. Once again he struggled to get up although he ultimately did, panting heavily.

"Are you done yet, boy?" Rika taunted.

"No, not y-yet," he got back in a battle position, ready to attack again.

"Okay," she smirked. "Renamon, do it."

"Yes," The fox jumped and began to float in midair in an upright fetal position. Small pointed shards of light appeared around her. Then she stretched her body and yelled. **"Diamond Storm,"** immediately the light shards flew at Kevin.

In a futile attempt to block the attack, he put up his wrench. The few shards that did hit the weapon clanged against the metal, bending it slightly. The other shards hit him with full force, cutting his clothing and skin on contact.

"Is that… all you got, Fluffy can hit harder then…" He couldn't finish his sentence and fell on the ground.

"Rika, he is defeated." Renamon kneeled down on one knee to show respect to the girl.

"Ok, that's enough," with that, the fox disappeared into the air, like a ninja.

Rika turned her back and Kevin felt his energy come back to him, he got back up to see that his ripped clothes had been mended and his wrench had been restored to its original shape. "Okay," he got back in a battle stance. "What the heck was that?"

"Oh sweetie," Kuja chided. "I just healed you, don't worry, we don't intend to kill you. We just wanted to test you out."

The other figure stood up and walked, finally giving Kevin a clear view. This one was a woman, at least twice his age. She had pure white hair that curled near the top, almost forming a halo, however, there was a sinister expression on her face. Her bangs partially covered her forehead. She wore a feathery white dress that was open near the middle nearly exposing her… unmentionables. On her arms were a pair of long blue gloves, she also had a matching pair of blue legging. Her shoes were also pure white with feathers near the rim. Her most shocking features were the large feathery wings on her back. These wings were much larger and more pronounced then Rika's and extended below her dress. Overall, despite her angelic appearance, she gave Kevin a chilling feeling, she felt almost pure evil.

"Is he done already, I wanted to beat him up too." The woman said.

Kuja sighed, and then flamboyantly walked off to the side. "Just don't kill him, Angel, we need him alive."

Kevin, once again got in a battle stance. He knew, especially after the last fight, that he shouldn't judge his opponents based on their looks. _"I wonder how this girl fights."_

The woman reached into a pocket and brought out a golden key, quickly, she slashed it in the air. **"Gate of the Twins, Gemini, open,"** A cloud of smoke appeared, once it cleared he could see two small floating creatures holding each other's hands. They were both blue alien like creatures, each with only two small strands of hair on their heads.

"I'm Gemi," the one on the left stated.

"I'm Mini," the other one added.

"What, I'm supposed to be afraid of these things?" Kevin ran towards the aliens with his wrench in tow, before he could hit them however, they flashed, another cloud of smoke appeared, this time an exact replica of Kevin walked out.

"Hey, dork," the clone said, replicating the real Kevin's voice.

"Dork," the real Kevin yelled back. "You're the one who's copying me!"

"Let's see," the clone trailed off. "Kevin, age 14, from Peach Creek, wants to go back home, oh," the clone raised an eyebrow evilly. "You know our targets, the, dorks as you call them, and, let's see here, you're in love with another one of them, her name is… Nazz?"

"Shut up," he swung his wrench, but the clone brought out an identical weapon, blocking the attack.

"You see," Angel said from behind. "Gemini has the ability to copy someone exactly, down to the way they think. It's an excellent way to get information." She extended her leg into a kick, hitting Kevin and sending him flying a few feet away.

"I'll get you for that," he ran at the woman, who smiled evilly, right before he could connect the attack, he heard a familiar voice scream his name from behind.

"Kevin," he saw Nazz lying on the floor, brutally beaten.

"Nazz," he walked up to the girl, picking her up. "What happened, it was those Eds wasn't it?"

"N-No," she weakly answered back.

"It… was…" her voice was beginning to distort and she smirked.

"No, it's you." Kevin realized that the girl in his arms wasn't the Nazz he knew, it was a clone. He attempted to break free, but the clone kept hold of him, not allowing him to get away.

A moment later, she punched him; once again he was sent flying, dropping his wrench.

"Come on Kev," The clone walked up to the now weaponless boy. "It's me, Nazz." She launched a flurry of attacks at the boy, who, defenseless, took every single hit. Soon he was down on the ground. The clone of Nazz kicked him in the side one more time before walking back to Angel, satisfied, then it disappeared in yet another cloud of smoke.

"Pity," the angelic woman boredly stated was she walked to Kuja. "He's not that strong, hopefully he'll be a bigger threat after the training."

"Yes," the man nonchalantly waved his fingers in the air as a green light came over Kevin, healing him.

"What training," the boy asked. "You never told me about no training."

"Don't you want to go home little boy," Angel teased. "You need to do some work for us before we can send you back."

"Yeah, sure," Kevin looked down. _"Then we'll all go home, me Nazz, Jonny, even the dorks."_

"Okay, so," Kuja began to explain. "The Angels of Death have begun our journey to power, and thus begins a new act in our play."

* * *

The other group was in the Gummi Ship, relaxing after their hard battle against Leon. Everyone sat in their own little groups talking about various things.

Nazz, Jasmine, Double D, Ed and Eddy sat in one corner, watching Poopoo, who was wrapped up in bandages, acting as if he were a mummy.

"Poo, poo, poo, poo," it said as it took tiny steps, only its large bulbous nose and its pompom were visible above the bandages

"So, Nazz are you ready?" Double D asked the princess. "We'll be reaching your world soon."

The girl sighed, and then sank into her seat. "I, I don't know, I can hardly imagine what's become of my home."

"Oh, don't worry about it, we'll stop Jafar." Nazz punched the air.

"Yea, he ain't nothing the Dream Team can't handle, right Lumpy?" Eddy said leaning against his tall friend.

"Yes I am," the large boy said, stupidly.

"Dream Team?" Nazz asked, almost laughing.

Eddy blushed at his statement and put his hands behind his head. "I don't know, it's just a name I thought of a while back."

They all stared at him, smiling.

"What, it's just a name."

"Well I like it," Nazz said.

"Yeah," everyone else nodded

"Yeah," he suddenly got a boost of confidence. "After all, I am a specialist when it comes to thinking of stuff."

Everyone except Eddy all laughed for a moment before a tiny light on the ship's ceiling flashed on.

"We're almost there." Donald called.

The entire party crowded to the cockpit, all trying to peer out the large glass window. In the distance, they could all just barely see a small, planet.

"There it is," Jasmine said, nervousness in her breath. "We're here."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_There you have it, chapter 33 of Kingdom Ed, and, if i do say so myself, my best chapter. Anyway, I'll give you some bios on the two new characters, Angel and Rika._

_Angel is from an anime called Fairy Tail, while she's only a side villain for a single story Arc, she's still one of my favorites. Obviously she's a summonor too, and I intend to give her more summons after Eddy and co. meet her._

_Rika is a character from an equally awesome anime, Digimon Tamers. I know she's not a real summoner and in the anime she's a good guy, but I decided to mix things up a bit. Renamon will be her only summon for this story unfortunately._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this new installment, please review._


	34. Begin the Siege of Agrabah

**Author's Note:** _Yep, the heroes are now officially in Agrabah. Just so you guys know, I intend to make this arc more like the movie and less like the game for the whole purpose of plot twists. This chapter just sets everything up and the ones that follow will have alot of action and fighting._

* * *

Tension was beginning to rise as the Gummi Ship slowly entered the planet's atmosphere. Once inside, all they could see was desert, nothing but sandy dunes for miles and miles.

Jasmine nervously cleared her throat and spoke. "This is the place, this is Agrabah."

"It is?" Eddy asked. "It's just sand, this is want you wanted to protect?"

Nazz nudged the short boy roughly in the side.

"Just saying" he muttered. "I hate sand."

In the distance, they spotted a gigantic palace; in front of it was a town which was completely surrounded by a thick wall of white stone.

"That's the town, we must land there."

Within moments, they landed, stepping out onto the vast expanses of sand.

"Wow," Ed looked up at the wall they landed outside. "It's huge; can we go inside, huh, can we?"

A small smile broke out on Jasmine's face. "Yes, Ed, we can."

"Oh boy," the tall Ed walked up to the taller, sanded out doors and pushed them open.

Everyone braced themselves as the doors creaked open to see that a festival was taking place. Banners were put up on the walls, and confetti littered the ground. Some people were even dressed up in royal silk garb, handing the civilians bags of candy.

"W- what's going on here?" Jasmine put up a worried expression and ran up to one of the citizens, a round woman. "Excuse me miss, what is going on here?"

"You don't know," the woman asked. "The coronation for the new sultan is taking place tonight. So, the soon to be sultan, Jafar, has put together this parade to celebrate."

Everyone opened their eyes widely in shock.

"Jafar, if he's such a bad guy, why's he putting up this big festival for everybody?" Sora crossed his arms and nodded his head. "Maybe he put a spell on the candy and is planning on using it to turn the people into zombies!"

The tension of the moment was broken and everyone stared at Sora.  
"Um…"

"Gosh, and I thought Lumpy was the stupid one."

"Poopoo," the Moogle nodded its head side to side, disapprovingly, as if to say, "You fail."

"Still," Double D said, thinking out loud. "It's very troubling, what could he hope to achieve?"

While they were speaking, a large centaur like creature came into view. Its head was perfectly round, it had two yellow dots for eyes and a rainbow colored mane. The creature opened its jaw and could see that its teeth were extremely sharp; they were also the same color as the head, which was dark black. Its chest, which was dressed in armor, has a very obvious Heartless symbol emblazoned on the middle. On the Centaur Heartless's back was large square tank, the words 'ice cream' was displayed on it, the monster handed the frozen treats to children with the most delicate of touch.

"Is that a…" Nazz asked, staring at the monster whose job was to seemingly hand out free ice cream.

The Heartless, who had apparently heard them speak, turned to stare at the party. They stared back, predicting that at any moment, the heartless would attack. They however, predicted wrong, as the Heartless resumed handing out ice cream to passerbys.

"This is so weird dude," Nazz began to say.  
"What the hell is goin' on here?" Eddy rubbed his head furiously. "First there's a festival for some ugly weird dude, and now there's a Heartless handing out free ice cream! That's so wrong."

Ed ran towards the centaur, waving his arms around. "I want ice cream too." The boy pushed aside the others who were casually walking around to get to the beast. As soon as the Heartless gave him a scoop, he ran back to his friends with a wide grin. "I got some guys!"

"Excellent," Double D snatched the cone away began to examine the ice cream with a magnifying glass. "Hm, intriguing, it doesn't seem…"

Ed snatched the ice cream back. "Get your own." He went for a lick, but before he could taste it, Donald knocked it out on his hands sending the treat down onto the dusty floor.

"Don't eat it," the duck quacked. "I bet he poisoned it." He subsequently poked the ice cream with his staff and quickly ran away, ducking for cover behind a crate. "Did it explode?"

They stood silent, and resumed their conversation, ignoring the paranoid Donald.

"Still, this is very strange." Jasmine said. "Maybe we should split up and try to find some information."

"Right," Sora said, we'll meet back here in an hour.

They all nodded and went their separate ways, walking past the Centaur who was still handing out ice cream.

Eddy took Ed and proceeded to walk towards a shady looking market stand in the corner. The shortest of the Eds put his arms on the counter and talked slyly.

"So, got any dirt on this Jafar guy?"

"Jafar," the clerk quickly looked to both sides. "No, I don't little boy, but I have something even better."

"Buttered toast?"

"No, something even better then-"

"Gravy?"

"No, just let me finish! I have something even better then gossip or food." He slowly reached inside a shelf.

"Well, whatever you're selling, I ain't buying!" Eddy yelled out. "Come on Ed," he motioned to the dumb boy and began to walk away."

"Treasure, you look like a boy who likes money and treasure."

Eddy's eyes lit up, he quickly ran back to the stand. "I'm listening,"

The man pulled out a worn sheet of parchment. "This is a map, it'll lead you directly to the treasure, which could possibly be worth millions."

Eddy literally jumped onto the counter. "Come on, gimme it, how much you want? I'll give it to you."

The shady man snickered. "How much you got on you?"

The short boy pulled out a small pouch of Munny that was given to him by Donald as an allowance. "I got this." He slammed the pouch onto the table hastily, and took the map. With that he grabbed his friend and walked away. "Oh boy, we'll steal that Gummi Ship and use it to fly us to the treasure!"

Eddy heard a scratchy voice call from behind.

"You'll steal what?"

The boy slowly turned around to see Donald staring angrily, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Uh, Ed and I was gonna, uh, go sight seeing, yeah, that's what we were going to do!" While talking, he hid the map behind his back and resumed talking. "So, me and Ed here are gonna go walking around, so, smell you later." With that, he attempted to run away but was stopped when the duck tackled him down to the ground.

With relative ease, the duck snatched the map from Eddy's hands and read it. Instantly, money signs formed in his eyes and his jaw dropped. "Is this a…"

"Yeah, and it's mine, so give it back!"

"No way, if you go, then I'm going too!"

"Heck no!"

"Then I'll take it all for myself!"

Eddy groaned, "Fine, we'll both go, but I'm getting 75 percent."

"Fifty, take it or leave it!"

He groaned once more. "Fine," he shook hands with Donald.

"Hey, wait up," Eddy heard yet another familiar voice say. He turned around to see that Toph was standing with an unusually wide grin. "I'm going too, and I'm taking 50 percent whatever we get."

"No, no, no," Donald screamed. "It's just us!"

The powerful girl casually walked up to him and cracked her knuckles menacingly, giving both Eddy and Donald a menacing look with her clouded eyes. "I don't think you heard me," she coughed, and then spat on the floor, rudely. "I'm going and I'm taking 75."

"But you just said-"

"Now, I'm getting 80 percent."

Eddy slapped his face in anger. "Okay, okay, you can come just don't slow us down." The girl punched him in the stomach, causing Eddy to groan in pain. "Then let's get going."

Then, without getting noticed by the others in the group, they all slipped away, out of the city and into the Gummi Ship, flying away into the desert.

* * *

Double D looked up in awe at the castle, from far he could tell it was big, but up close he really got a sense at how much space this lone palace took up. The outside walls were made of white, shiny marble, and at the top of one of the castles towers was a golden dome that was pointed near the top, it glared against the harsh sunlight, forcing Double D to shield his eyes.

"_I wonder, could that man be inside here?"_ He looked at the guards who were hauling boxes from a wagon past the gigantic double doors that served as the entrance to the castle. He suddenly got an idea. _"It's risky, but, I'll have to do it."_

When he saw that no one was looking, he dashed from the place he was standing to the wagon; quickly he jumped inside a half full barrel and crouched down to make sure that nobody saw him. He waited there until he felt the barrel get lifted up, and braced himself as he felt like he was being moved. Roughly, in another, darker area, they dropped the barrel, making the sock hat wearing boy let out a yelp, surprising the guards. They simply scratched their heads in a confused manner and walked back outside to haul the rest of the boxes back inside.

Once he was sure they were gone, he jumped out and proceeded to hastily run up a flight of stairs. Then he walked through another door to see that he was finally inside the palace.

The walls were painted a beautiful pale golden, and the floors were glossy, almost as if someon had just waxed them. Exquisite purple curtains lined the many windows. On the ceilings were huge, crystal chandeliers that reflected the light back at the floors, giving the room a sparkling look.

"Wow, this is amazing, never would I have thought that I would have seen something like this outside of Earth." He opened his eyes. "Wait, I must focus on the task at hand," he began to pace back and forth around the long hallway. "It would be foolish to confront Jafar without my friends, and Princess Jasmine mentioned that her father went missing. It's a long shot, but maybe he's locked away somewhere in this castle, in a dungeon perhaps." He nodded to himself, then walked further inside.

* * *

After about an hour of secretly wandering the palace, avoiding coming into contact with any guards of course, he finally found a flight of stairs that led to a wooden door, he stepped down and opened it to find himself in another chamber, this one was completely different from the rest of the palace, it was colder, and the walls were of a dark gray stone, the only light here was from a few brightly lit torches. He looked around to see that there were countless people chained to walls, some of them were simply knocked out while others were awake, screaming for food and water. In the back corner he could see the skeleton of an individual lying dormant.

"This is horrible," he tried to block out the cries for help, and began looking through the uncountable number of people to see if any of them resembled Jasmine's father in the slightest. By her description, he was a short plump man with a full gray beard. He spotted one such person behind bars a few meters away. Slowly, and carefully he walked up to the person and said, "Hello, would you happen to have a daughter named Jasmine?"

The person slowly rose their head up, hair had covered his eyes and he was dressed in an old, dirty, gray robe. "J-Jasmine," the figure repeated.

"Yes," Double D forced a smile. "Yes, your daughter."

"J-Jasmine," he staggered, "Is she safe?"

"Yes, she's with us, we've come to save you."

"N-No, just stop Jafar, releasing me now will only slow you down."

The boy frowned. "Okay, but before I go, can you please tell me how this all happened?"

The man paused for a moment to think. "Ok, it all started the day I appointed Jafar as the Grand Vizier…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** _There you go, and what an exciting way to end the chapter. Anyway, please review, I love hearing what people have to say about my stories._


	35. Let's Go: To the End!

**Author's Note: **_I know, it's been ages since I last updated. Sue me!_

* * *

Several hours had passed since the group had split up to find information. The members of the team who stayed in the town of Agrabah were sitting down on a tanned, stone bench, waiting listlessly for the remaining members of the party who had not returned. Bored out of their minds, they slurped on the ice cream that the Heartless Vendor had given out.

Nazz slumped down to the ground. "Where'd they go, it's been hours!"

Nobody answered, though Jasmine stood up and looked at one of the high towers of her palace.

"What's up?"

"N-Nothing," she said. "I was just thinking."

* * *

"Jafar, he intends to take over this world with the help of the Genie." Jasmine's father said, his breath growing heavy.

"G-Genie?"

"Yes, with the power of the Genie, he intends to usurp my role as the Sultan and take over Agrabah."

"Okay," the boy adjusted his hat and gripped his staff firmly. "I know what I must do, I'll tell Jasmine and the rest of my party about that man's horrible plan. I swear; we'll do whatever it takes to stop him!" He then gulped nervously. He didn't even know if he could keep his promise. "Thank you, we'll take care of everything from here!" With that, he ran back up the stairs and opened the door, he was surprised to see that the sky had become purple and he could see small white stars flickering.

He heard footsteps coming in his direction and fled to a crevice behind a stairway for safety. Slowly, he peeked his head out to see who was walking. Sure enough, it was Jafar, with a small group of guards escorting him somewhere. He attempted to listen in on what he was saying.

"It's come to my attention that a group of rats has entered my town, tell the centaur immediately to," he grimly smiled, "dispose of them."

The boy gasped. "_He couldn't mean…"_

"There also seems to be another one of them here," he turned his head in Double D's direction. "But do not worry, I'll take care of him, myself." He rose his staff, which had a Cobra figure with a crystal gem situated on the top, and without a word a stream of fire was sent flying towards the Ed.

"**Shell,"**

The fiery spell hit point-blank, but even with the added defense of the magic shield, the boy was sent flying backwards into a wall.

"Filthy rat, please tell me what you're doing here."

"J-Jafar," _"I can't risk getting in a fight with him now, I'll be killed if I can't find a way to escape."_ **"Mist,"**

A cloud of white smoke filled the area, Double D used to chance to escape, but, before he could take a step, he was hit with a ball of fire which instantly incinerated the bottom half of his shirt and blew the mist out of the hallway.

"You didn't answer me boy, what are you doing here?"

"It looks like there's no way out." **"Blizzard,"** The boy swung his staff as he called out the spell. Several small chunks of ice, each the size of a grown man's fist, were sent hurdling at Jafar, however, before they could even get close, they melted into steam.

Jafar began to chuckle evilly. "Did you think you could hit me with such a low level spell? Sorry, but you'll have to try again."

* * *

Once again, the Centaur Heartless/ Ice cream salesman walked towards the group, though instead of offering them ice cream as it had multiple times before it simply stood staring at them blankly with its neon yellow eyes.

"Hey," Goofy jumped out of his seat and walked towards the monster. "Can we get some more ice cre-"

Before he could finish his statement, the Heartless, with a sweeping motion of his hand, sent Goofy flying across the street, into a stack of crates and boxes. The onlookers simply cheered on, some of them clapping and whistling.

"T-they think this is a show!" Bouquet whispered.

The crates began to move and Goofy dug his way out of the mess. "Ow, I'm okay guys!" The dog chuckled as he stumbled out.

"Hey, dude, what's your deal?" Nazz walked up to the monster.

The Heartless didn't answer, and instead it squeezed its hands together, a dark mist emanating from its entire body. Next came a flash of black light and suddenly a large spear appeared in the arms of the monster. He pointed it at Nazz, the point of the spear mere inches away from her neck. Quickly, the nimble girl jumped away, bringing her fists up to her face as she got ready to fight.

The rest of the small group, minus Bouquet who simply scurried away, got into their battle stances.

"Do you think we can handle this?"

"Don't worry," Sora grinned. "Maybe if we make a big ruckus here Jafar'll come to check it out."

Immediately the Centaur charged forward, swinging its spear wildly. Everyone dodged the attack but the creature didn't stop, it ran into the crowd who all screamed in horror as they ran away, frightened out of their minds.

"He's going to attack the civilians too!" Jasmine screamed. "Everyone, we must stop him immediately!"

* * *

"Are you with the group of rats that have come here to stop me?" Jafar smiled grimly as he stroked his beard. "I've sent my greatest Heartless out on them, I suspect that their twisted and mangled bodies will be the only thing that remains of them after-"

"Stop it," Double D yelled at the top of his lungs. "We will stop you! You are a horrible man, your actions have been irreprehensible, and you will pay!" **"Blizzara!"**

Larger chucks of ice were sent flying, but, like last time, the icy spell was instantly evaporated.

"Child, do you intend to harm me? Your childish spells have no chance of touch-"

"**Thunder,"**

A bolt a lightning struck down from the ceiling, but, before it could get close to the evil wizard it was reflected back at Double D who winced in pain as the electric attack hit him.

"Foolish, what do you have to say to yourself, rat."

The boy smiled. "All I have to say is," a proud grin filled his face. "Checkmate."

Immediately afterward, a large ball of fire, courtesy of Double D, dropped down on the man. A fierce wind picked up and a cloud of dirt filled the air.

"I, I did it, I defeated Ja-"

"You impudent street rat," Jafar angrily walked out of the cloud of smoke, he looked almost exactly as he had before, the only difference was that the red feather on the top of his hat had been singed off.

"_I barely touched him,"_ Double D fell to his feet, he couldn't move his legs. _"That was my strongest spell, and it barely did anything. What am I going to do!"_ He frantically looked around to see if any of his friends were close by, they weren't.

"I was going to make your end both quick and easy, rat, but now I intend to make it gruesome and painful." Double D could see the look of pure bloodlust in the man's eyes.

"**Flare-axe,"**

The tip of Jafar's staff became replaced with a giant flaming blade, he was sure that with just one swing his body would be cleaved it half like butter.

Double D furiously pounded on his legs. "Come on, work, why won't you work? I'm going to be killed!"

"Rat, are you ready for this?" Jafar stood mere inches away from the boy's face, holding his fiery Axe/staff with both hands, ready to swing.

* * *

Far outside of Agrabah, across the vast desert, deep in a cave, Eddy, and his group which consisted of Donald, Ed and Toph, had finally reached the end, where the map had led them.

Mountains and mountains of gold lined the large walls of the cave, and in the middle of the room, on a short pedestal, was a small golden lamp, shimmering in the little light that cave had.

"Money," Eddy screamed as loud as he could as he dove into the gold. Donald soon joined him in his 'golden pool'. Eddy popped out, literally spitting out gold pieces as he did so. Then he leaned back and began to breaststroke across the shiny mineral. "We're rich, Ed! No more scams, endless Jawbreakers, friends, cars! We can finally buy you a chin like I promised! And maybe we can buy Manhattan, no," he corrected himself. "We can buy the entire world! Except maybe Canada." He sighed, deeply content.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy," the yellow boy jumped up and down. "Can we buy chickens too?"

"We can buy whatever you want, we're rich!"

"I'm king!" Donald arose out of the mound of gold with a gem studded crown on his head. "Yeah, this is great!"

"I know, I'm definitely loving this moment!"

Toph scoffed at the three boys. "That's it? You went through all that to get glorified rocks? Just like a man!"

"You got it wrong, sister! It's gold!" Donald screamed. "If you don't want it, you can scram."

"Yeah, go take your blind butt and park it somewhere!"

Toph felt inclined to smack him at that moment but ultimately decided not to, she had other matters to deal with, such the 2 figures she could sense coming this way.

"You're harshing my mellow," Eddy yelled at the girl. "Enjoy yourself!"

"I can't, something's coming."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Toph.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean, something's coming!"

"Heartless,"

"I can't tell, one of them is normal sized and the other is really small. They're almost here, everyone hide."

Everyone jumped inside the piles of gold, peeking out to see who was going to walk in. They're question was quickly answered when they saw an adult, with messy black hair who wore a fez on his head, he was followed by a tiny brown monkey, who wore a hat, like his human partner. The monkey, however, didn't stick with the man, the second his eyes caught sight of the gold he shrieked and crawled towards the mounds, picking up a small gold coin.

"Aha, you ain't getting any of my gold!" Eddy jumped out and attempted to grab the small mammal who shrieked and scurried back to the human.

"Hey, who are you?" The man pulled out a curved sword and held it defensively against Eddy.

"_Your_ monkey tried to steal _my_ treasure!"

"Okay, okay, I don't want any of your treasure," the man reasoned. "I'm only here for the lamp."

Everyone else who had hidden inside the gold mountain walked out.

"The lamp, you mean that thing?" Donald pointed to the lamp which sat only a few yards away.

"Yeah, I was sent to get it."

Eddy shifted his eyes greedily. "W-what's so special about it?"

"Can it trim my toenails?" Ed asked.

"_Oh, they don't know, I better not tell them the truth."_ "It's not special at all, I um… I got it for my friend, Jasmine, when she comes back."

"P-Princess Jasmine?" Donald said.

"Y-yeah, how'd you know?"

Donald brought the group together and began to whisper so the man wouldn't hear. "We can't tell him anything we know about Jasmine okay?"

"Sure,"

"Right-o"

"You know he's lying about that lamp right?" Toph muttered. "There's something about it he's not telling us."

The man walked towards the huddled group. "So, what do you guys know about Jasmine?"

"N-Nothing, we just know her cause…"

"She's super good at croquet," Ed yelled out.

"Anyway," Toph walked towards the man and slumped her arm over his shoulder. "You can have the lamp, but nothing else, okay? By the way, I'm Toph, I hope you remember it, 'cause it sounds like 'tough'.

"I'm Eddy,"

"Donald,"

"And I'm Ed,"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aladdin, and my pal over there is Abu."

Eddy simply stood by one of the mounds stuffing gold in his, and Ed's, pockets. Donald stood in front of a solid gold mirror, admiring himself with his crown while Toph led Aladdin to the pedestal.

"You can take that smelly old lamp off us, old chum."

"Wait," Aladdin walked away from her and began to dig into walk towards the gold mountain. "I heard something." He swept the gold away until he saw an old carpet. "Huh, I could've sworn I heard some-"

The carpet that he uncovered flew out from underneath the rubble and began circling around the man.

"It's a Heartless!" Donald pulled out his staff while everyone else got into their battle stances, however, the carpet stopped dead in the air and dropped to the ground to nuzzle against Aladdin's leg.

The man responded to this by lightly scratching it's head, the carpet seemed to like this and proceeded to turn over so Aladdin could scratch it's 'belly'.

"What the heck!" Eddy looked on in shock.

"I-It's just like a… dog…"

"I don't see it."

"It's so cool!

Aladdin simply stepped towards the lamp, though the Magic Carpet followed closely behind. "Finally," he said as he picked up the lamp. "I got it, now I can fina-"

The room began to shake violently; pieces of the ceiling began to crumble down, exploding into tiny rocks as they hit the ground. Next, the ground near the entrance of the room fell away into black nothingness.

"What's happening, what'd you do?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Watch out!" They all looked up as a piece of the ceiling that was directly above their heads began to fall down.

"**Shield,"**

The magical energy shielded them from the rock which instantly crumbled away.

"We've got to get out of here?"

"But how, we're in a dead end!"

Eddy slumped down onto the ground. "It's over; _of course_ it happens the day I get rich, story of my life!"

"Looks like there's no other way," Aladdin muttered. Silently he rubbed the lamp which began to glitter faintly, suddenly a man with blue skin, a black beard and a goofy grin shot out!"

"It's me, the one and only Genie of the Lamp! No photography please, oh shucks, maybe just one!" He disappeared then teleported behind everyone, extending his arms around everyone and using a digital camera which he apparently pulled out of nowhere to take a picture. "So, who called me out of my lamp? Was it you, you, you, you, you or _you?_" He stopped at Aladdin and smacked his face lightly. "So, what can I do ya for? Want a million bucks, how about a million does, or maybe you're more of a money man!"

"Just get us out of here!"

"Okay, wish numero uno, coming right up!" The Genie snapped his fingers, and the entire party was instantly teleported to the entrance of the cave.

"What the heck was that!" Eddy yelled, he began feeling around his pants. "My money's gone! You jerk," he yelled at Genie, "I lost all my gold!"

"Sorry shortstop, allow me to play a song on the world's smallest violin." He rubbed his fingers together and a small faint tune could be heard. "Anyway, that was your first wish, sorry Al, you only have two left." With that, he flew up to the sky and took a deep breath in. "That feels great, I haven't been out of that stuffy old lamp in centuries."

"R-really?" Aladdin asked. "I really only need one wish, maybe I can use my last one to set you free."

"Ah, it's alright bud," The genie put up a smile that was obviously forced and retreated back into his lamp.

"You lied to us!" Donald screamed out. "You didn't tell us that lamp could grant wishes."

"May I interject?" The genie popped his head out of the funnel of the lamp. "I won't be able to grant you guys any wishes, only Al-ly here."

"Wait why?"

"You guys aren't from around here." The Genie said, he pulled out a set of reading glassed and began to read from an old scroll. "The rules say I can only grant wishes to people who live on this world." Finally he disappeared back into his lamp, again.

"Screw the rules!"

Abu crawled up Aladdin's shoulder as he began walking backwards, away from the others. "I've got to go back to Agrabah now, so… I'll see you…"

"You're going there too?" Ed asked. "Can we come too?"

He sighed, "Sure. It'll take a while to get there though; it took me an entire day just to get here."

The magic carpet suddenly grew in size, and began to float in the air. It waved the corner of its body, almost as if to tell them to get on.

Reluctantly, they all did, and the carpet began to zoom away from the cave, through the emptiness of the desert.


	36. Spiral to Doom

**Author's Note: **_Okay guys, here it is, the 36th exciting chapter of Kingdom Ed: The Beginning. We are quickly approaching the end of this story, and things will begin to get quite dark from here on out. Anyway, please enjoy._

* * *

"Guys, get ready!"

The centaur readied another fierce tackle at its human opponents, shuffling its feet and it began its charge, headfirst, at the group of heroes. Nazz, Sora and Goofy all side stepped the attack, but Jasmine stood still, taking the full brunt of the attack and being sent flying into the air, landing only a few feet from the Heartless' feet.

It snarled and rose up its spear to deal a piercing blow, but, before the attack couldn't connect, Goofy had managed to block the strike with his shield and he was still attempting to push the spear away, though the creature's superior strength was slowly sending him skidding back.

In the mean time, Nazz ran up to the fallen princess to help her up. "What were you doing? Why'd you want to get hit like that?"

"I-I can't let it hit the townspeople." She weakly got up and dusted herself off. "If we dodge that monster's attacks then it'll hit the people instead." She pointed to the weary citizens who were still watching the whole ordeal with raised eyebrows. Some of them still thought that everything was just a well-made street performance while a few others were skeptical. "We must find a way to defeat it without injuring ourselves or anyone else."

While the two were conversing, Goofy was still at a standstill with the Heartless, eventually however he lost his balance and the monster used its chance to send Goofy into the air with a powerful uppercut then immediately sent him rocketing back down by hammering its fist. Goofy collided with the ground, leaving a sizable crater where he landed. Stars could be seen in his eyes, indicating that he had been knocked out.

"Darn it," Sora said. "We haven't even landed a hit yet and it's already taken one of us down! Guys, we gotta do something, fast!"

"You got it," Nazz ran up to the beast, nimbly dodging each of its punches and spear attacks, finally she got close enough to it and jumped onto its back, holding onto the monster's rainbow main for support.

In panic, the Heartless began to gallop through the streets, crushing street stores and merchandise and crashing through a few small mud houses, finally it came to a screeching halt directly in front of the palace where it attempted to shake the girl off by violently rattling its body and crashing against the thick walls.

"Hey," Sora hurled his Keyblade at the beast; it hit the monster with a thud, and then spiraled back to the boy's hand.

The Heartless didn't seem to take notice of the attack and instead just continued trashing about.

"Knock it off," Nazz used one of her hands to pull the Heartless' hair as hard as she could and then used the other to punch its lower back, though she only succeeded at hurting her own hand, the Heartless seemed to be made of solid steel. "What the heck?" She continued her flurry of punches and kicks though none of her attacked seemed to leave a dent in the tough protective layer of armor the Heartless had on.

Finally, with one final shake, she fell off the beast and landed on her arm next to its feet, before she could get up she could see the Centaur preparing to stomp her with a kick. She rolled away just in time, getting back on her feet and avoiding the attack that surely would've crushed her to bits.

The Centaur readied another thrust of its spear, Nazz gasped as she saw her surrounding, she was pushed against the wall and there was nowhere she could go to dodge the next strike. However, before the Centaur could push the pointed object further, a long blue whip wrapped around the weapon, pulling it off its course. Immediately afterward, the rope unwove itself and, at the flick of Jasmine's wrist, the Centaur was struck, though, once again, only a diminutive amount of damage was dealt. While the monster was distracted Nazz delivered a weak jab to the Centaur's jaw, which stunned the creature a bit, before running back to her allies.

"This is crazy, we're not doing any damage." Nazz complained, cracking her wrists.

"I know, and without the rest of our party, we may lose this fight."

"Knock it off," Sora scolded the two women. "Don't give up!"

* * *

"Rat, you've caused much too much trouble here." Jafar said menacingly, just as he swung his flaming axe/scepter.

For Double D, time seemed to have stopped still, he began to see still images of home, the scams he, Eddy and Ed had contracted, and then of the walk to the fort in the middle of Peach Creek Woods which caused everything to happen. Then he saw brief glimpses of his adventures to the other worlds. Surprisingly he next saw still images of places he had never been before, first he saw himself inside a dense foggy area. Then he appeared to be on a ship, out on the horizon, he could faintly see what appeared to be a tree, large and green and majestic compared to the deep blue of the sea.

He woke back up. _"No, I can't die yet, I must find a way out!" _Then it hit him. In a fraction of a second he pointed his Staff to the left then cried out a spell. **"Aeroblast,"**

He was flying swiftly to the left, narrowly dodging the deadly attack, but colliding against the hard wall. Instinctually, he stood up. He managed to chuckle, both at the fact that he had narrowly avoided death and at the fact that he had thought of such a ridiculous manner of escape at the last second.

"**Cura,"**

A green light enveloped the boy, his cuts, burns and bruises were healed and even his shirt was repaired.

"Okay, I know that Jafar isn't one to be fooled easily. I must think of a…" He stopped when he felt several small pricks at his leg. He looked down to see two small cobras that were seemingly made of flames. He didn't waste anytime to see what they did next.

"**Blizzara,"**

The cobras were immediately extinguished, though; when he glanced down at his legs to see the damage that was done he was shocked by the sight. His veins around the areas that were bitten were a bright orange that glowed through his skin. "What in the world is…?" Next he felt another bite on his forearm. Swiftly he shook the fire-cobra off and destroyed it with a quick 'blizzard'. The veins on his arm turned the same color as the veins on his legs, and he could see the neon orange color slowly, but surely advance through his veins.

"Do you like that technique?" Jafar sneered. "I save it only for the most troublesome rats. You see, those Cobras of flame infect their targets with a venom that cause the walls of their blood vessels to burn, this ailment spreads through out the body, boiling the blood and…"

"Leaving the victim die from too high a body temperature," Double D finished. "Once the body's organs overheat, they shut down and cease all operations. That's how you intend to dispose of me, in layman's terms anyway."

"Your logic is correct, however, this technique is a bit more sinister," he smirked again.

"What could you…"

"You see, the boiled blood only affects the outside of the body, core organs are not affected, this means that while your body burns at over 500 degrees Fahrenheit. You will be conscious the entire time."

"That's awful," already, he could feel his body begin to heat up. "Only a truly abominable person would allow someone else to experience that kind of torture!" He pointed his Jawbreaker Staff at his left leg, where he had been bitten. _"I must do whatever I can to slow this down." _**"Blizzara,"**

His left leg became frozen in a block of ice; he did the same to his right arm which was also bitten. He had lost all mobility, but at least the flaring red in his veins had stopped expanding, he had bought some time, and he knew he had to make the most of it.

* * *

The Centaur made the next move, wildly swinging its spear in nearly all directions; it took everything the three had to avoid the attacks.

"It's no use," Jasmine said in a huff. "We can't do any damage to it."

"There has to be something," Nazz stated, dodging another flurry of weapon strikes. Suddenly it hit her and she jumped away, leaving a reasonable amount of distance between her and the Heartless. "Guys, attack the head!"

"A-alright!" Sora slugged his Keyblade again, this time at the Centaur's head, once it made contact the Heartless reeled back in pain, dropping the heavy spear in the process.

Jasmine was next to attack, landing a few heavy blows to the Heartless' jawline; they heard it screech in horror as it stumbled backwards. Next came Nazz who flew in with a powerful dropkick, this last blow made the Heartless collapse onto its legs, unable to do retaliate. Finally, for one last blow all three remaining fighters came in close, however, they were too slow and Centaur managed to whack them all to the side with the flat end of its spear. It was ready to stand up and deal _its_ final blow to the heroes when a round, heavy, metal shield was beamed at its face. This stopped the Heartless dead and it kneeled its head down in defeat.

"What, who was that?" Sora questioned as he looked for his savior, standing just a few yards away was Goofy who was jumping for joy.

"G-Goofy, thank you very much."

"Yeah dude," Nazz congratulated the knight. "We would've been goners if you hadn't come in time.

"G-gwarsh guys, it was 'nothin,"

While they were all talking they failed to notice the Heartless stand up on its own four feet again, it launched its spear into the air which promptly landed and phased underground with a splash of dark. Suddenly thousands of spikes flew up from the dusty earth instantly impaling everyone but Nazz who, though not skewered suffered severe cuts and scrapes all over her body. She looked at her friends, even though it was dark out she could see small trickles of blood trailing down the shiny, dark thorns.

"G-guys," she couldn't say anymore, she didn't have the energy to speak, and all she could feel was immeasurable pain. The Centaur managed to stand up again and gripped the girl in its hand, letting her arms dangle near-lifelessly on the sides. It crushed her, slowly, making her suffer in pain.

* * *

Jafar threw a volley of fireballs at the now partly frozen Double D. The boy had just enough time to set up a **"Shell," **to help offset some of the damage, but it was in vain and he was still sent flying. Once he landed on the hard marble floor his ice-cast broke into small pieces and he could feel his veins heat up once more. He couldn't take it anymore, his sight was becoming hazy and he could no longer stand. "Everyone, I'm so… sorry…"

He saw the evil wizard slowly walk up to him and grab him buy the neck, slowly he carried him to a window and roughly pressed the boy's face against the glass. "See," Jafar spoke. "_This_ is what you and your fellow rats have caused."

Double D could see the entire city of Agrabah, most of it was in utter shambles, a large portion of buildings were on fire and directly below he could see the large Centaur holding onto Nazz with a crushing grip. Directly in front of it was an ocean of spikes and he could just barely see three little figures that were skewered by the objects. _"No, it can't be."_ It pained him to believe it, but the three people were none other then Sora, Goofy and Jasmine.

"This is what happens when you attempt to overthrow me, now your little rebellion is over!"

"N-no, there are others, we _will_ stop you." He weakly grabbed onto the wizard's bony arms and pulled himself up. "Your rein of terror is… over…" He then blacked out, dangling lifelessly in Jafar's grasp.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the party was still zooming across the desert on the magic carpet, they could see the stone gates of Agrabah in the distance, though something seemed amiss. A dim orange light could be seen from beyond the walls and a pillar of smoke was billowing upwards.

"_Don't worry Jasmine, we're coming."_

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Now that Double D, Nazz, Goofy, Sora and Jasmine are out of commission how will Eddy and his team deal with the threat that is Jafar? Stay tuned and review!_


	37. The Penultimate Battle Begins

**Author's Note:** Woo, finally we're at the final leg of this story! Will Nazz and the others be rescued from the clutches of the Centaur Heartless, what about Double D? And can anyone stop Jafar? Many of these questions will be answered below so, kick back, relax and enjoy the newest chapter.

* * *

The carpet flew above the sandy, stone walls of Agrabah with ease and soared over the town. Unlike the last time they were there, the entire town was in ruins and a mass group of people could be seen darting around in a panic, trying to move away to a safer place. Most of the small buildings had been toppled over into rubble and a wave of fire had already engulfed nearly half of the city.

"What the heck," Eddy peered over the carpet, his eyes full in shock at the sight before him.

"Wow," Ed said in awe, the reflection of the fire shone in his eyes. He seemed lost in the deep orange that covered the town, unaware of the immediate danger. He continued on like this for the next couple of seconds, gasping and chanting about how the fire was both "cool" and "just like the fire monsters from Planet Whocares"; then it finally hit him. "Eddy, Double D and the others are there!" He got back onto his feet and proceeded to hop in place in a fruitless attempt to go down.

"Ed, stop!" Donald quacked. "You're gonna make us fall!"

"No," without waiting for a response, Ed pulled on the carpet, sending it veering sharply to the right before spiraling down onto the ground. The five passengers fell into the rubble with a thump and quickly dusted themselves off after drunkenly stumbling back up.

"Ed, what the heck," Eddy grabbed the taller boy by the collar of his shirt and shook him back and forth.

"Eddy, we've gotta save the others, something bad's happening, I just know it!" He nervously hopped in place, earning a look of confusion from the others.

"Lumpy's right," Toph calmly stated, standing between the two. "We better find the others, fast."

Aladdin kept his distance from the others, keeping his thoughts about the whereabouts and safety of Jasmine to himself.

"Dude," Toph shot at the man, "we're going."

"O-okay."

They took a few steps forward, but before they could good far puffs of dark energy blew into the air surrounding them. Of of the billowing black smoke jumped dark, humanoid, sword-wielding Heartless. This species had Turbans neatly tied around their heads and faces, covering everything except their eyes.

"Those things," Aladdin muttered to the other kids in his group, "they look like bandits, and," he drifted his view. "There're twelve of them, we're surrounded."

"Guys, we've gotta go, now!" Ed charged towards one of the Heartless, and with the flick of his shield one of the Bandit Heartless was sent spiraling into the air. He didn't stop there, however, and spun around, knocking away two more enemies.

"Let's do something too!" Donald rose his staff into the air to prepare a spell. **"Thundara,"**

A flash of thunderbolts shot down from the sky, damaging a fair number of the monsters.

"**Fira,"** He launched a wisp of fire at another Bandit, the Heartless however was too quick and acrobatically jumped up into the air. It seeming stopped in midair before zipping back down, once it got within range it slashed at the duck. **"Protect,"** instead of the sword leaving a visible wound, Donald was just sent flying back, though he still took considerable damage.

Eddy was the next to act, he ran towards the Bandit that had attacked Donald and whacked his enemy in the ribs with his Keyblade, he then landed another hit, and then another until the Heartless dissolved into smoke. However, he didn't keep his guard up and in his moment of weakness another Bandit ran towards him and delivered a kick to his stomach, forcing him away in pain. The Bandit swung its curved blade with considerable force; it looked like Eddy was about to get sliced before Ed stood before him, blocking the attack with his sturdy shield. Using his enormous strength Ed managed to push the Heartless back and then, grabbing the handle of the shield with his fist, landed a powerful uppercut, killing the heart-thirsty monster.

"Eddy, come on, get up!" He pulled the shorter boy up and looked towards the other two fighters. Aladdin had just defeated two Bandits with seemingly no effort, and Toph, using a giant club made of stone, had pounded two more Heartless into the dirt. "Eddy come on, come on, we need to find Double D,"

"I heard you the first time," Eddy said in an annoyed manner as he dodged a few more swishes from the enemy Heartless. "We gotta take care of these jerks first." He swung his weapon again, taking out two more. "Heh, these guys ain't too tough."

Immediately after he said that the remaining six Heartless attempted to pounce on him, though before they could come near him, they were all reduced to wispy puffs of smoke.

"What the,"

Behind him he could see Aladdin holding the lamp again with the Genie outside, who's index finger, which was spouting a small amount of magical looking blue smoke, pointed out to where the monsters were just standing.

"That's one wish left kiddo," Genie solemnly said. "I guess you're still going to use that last wish for yourself, right?"

Aladdin stood quiet, he knew he shouldn't've wasted his second wish. Now he would either have to keep his promise to the magical entity or use the wish for himself, at the moment, however, he was speechless.

"Guys, come on, Double D's in trouble." Ed interrupted the man before running ahead through the deserted, fiery streets.

"Lumpy, wait up," Eddy followed the much taller boy.

"Yeah," Toph looked back at Aladdin and the Genie. "You can carry on you're little love issues later, let's just find the others."

The man turned away. "Sorry, but now's not the time to worry about stuff like that. Jasmine's in trouble, we can talk about my last wish later," he looked Genie in the eyes again, "okay?"

The resident of the lamp replied with a forced smile. "Yeah."

Ed and the others continued to run through the maze-like town, easily destroying the Heartless that dared stand in their way.

A Bandit appeared, bam, it was reduced to nothingness.

Another Bandit, it suffered the same fate as the one before.

A third Bandit, again it was easily taken care of.

They continued on like this until they were in the wide alleyway that led straight to the Palace, even though it was dark, they could just barely see a huge monster with is fist grappled around a tiny figure.

"No way, that's…"

Upon their realization that the figure was the Centaur Heartless, and that the tiny figure was Nazz, they charged forward. Getting closer they could see that in the mess of spikes directly before the beast's feet were three other mangled bodies. They continued running forward unveiling their weapons for the inevitable fight that would take place shortly but were pushed back by an invisible barrier of clear energy that separated them from the monster.

"Eddy, that thing's got Nazz and I think the others are hurt too! We've gotta help them!" He rushed forward, only to be repelled back by the semi-translucent barrier again.

"What the," Eddy attempted to push forward, though the barrier didn't seem to budge. "Hey," he yelled at the gargantuan Heartless, waving his Keyblade through the air in a wild fashion. The Centaur, unfortunately didn't turn around or twitch at the sound of the short boy's sharp voice, instead focusing solely on squeezing the life out of the girl in its hand.

"What the heck," a gauntlet of stone coated Toph's hands and she mercilessly punched the barrier with all her might, though no visable damage to the protective wall could be seen..

"Why," Aladdin pondered out loud. "What is this here, to keep us out, or to keep them in?"

* * *

Nazz could hear an angelic voice call out to her. She fluttered her eyes open and found that she was floating in a deep, dark abyss. Nothing was around her; she was all alone in the darkness.

"_N...zz, Na… Naz…"_

"_W-what,"_

By now, the blonde girl couldn't feel any more pain, it was as if something inside of her was dulling it away, something holy and majestic and wonderful.

"_Nazz, Nazz, can you hear me, Nazz"_

Her eyes shot open She found a way to somehow float upright putting her fists up to her face in case she needed to defend herself from some unknown threat. _"W-who are you?"_

She could hear the voice chuckle warmly, somehow that voice made Nazz feel comforted and warm; it reminded her of coming home on cold winter nights to sneak into her bed and snuggle herself inside the warmest blanket she could find.

"_Really, who are you, I've been hearing your voice a lot lately, a-are you a ghost or something?"_

She could hear the feminine voice laugh, gingerly, again. _"My, my, Nazz Van Fartenshmere, have you forgotten already."_

"_Forgotten, forgotten what?"_

Just then she felt a gust of warm air run through her body, her shortish hair whipping gently behind her ears. A flood of memories came gushing back to her. And, he vision became clouded by light, when the intense energy died down she could see that she was back home, in her living room. _"What the..."_ She stopped herself when she saw a a younger version of herself running towards an unknown figure with short stubby legs.

"_No way, that's me! But, who am I running towards?"_ She attempted to shift her vision to see who her baby version was running towards but before she could move everything disappeared in a flash of light, only to be replaced by another memory from her distant past.

She stared on in awe at the scene before her. Now she was in the Cul-De-Sac Park. Her seven year-old self was swinging recklessly on one of the swings, much higher than any kid should be.

"_Hey, watch out, you're gonna-" _Just then her younger self toppled from the swing, falling down face first onto the ground_. "… Fall…"_

"Mommy, mommy," her child-self cried out. Almost immediately a woman came running in, picking the girl and and nuzzling her against her busom.

"Now, now, it's alright,"

Nazz gasped out loud, though the other two didn't seem to hear. "_I can't believe it, this is…"_

The woman turned around and stared at the present-age Nazz with a warm smile.

"Mommy, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing dear,"

The scene was washed away in a flash of white and this time she found herself on a flat, grassy field. The sky here wasn't blue; instead it was bright white, giving the already large field of grass an infinite look. Before her, Nazz could see a tall, slender, woman in her mid-forties standing with a flowing blue dress. Her hair was carefully curled over her ears and her bright red lips were daintily pursed closed.

"_I can't believe it, it was you!" _Nazz could feel her eyes water up and, at an impulse, she ran up to the woman, wrapping her arms carefully around the other's waist. _"Mom,"_ she huffed, _"you've been with me this entire time?"_

"_Yes, I've always been watching over you."_ She looked down at her daughter's face and spoke again. _"You've really grown into a nice young girl."_ Nazz could feel teardrops fall onto her hair and responded by holding her tighter.

"_Mom, there's like, so much we need to talk about, and you need to-"_

The elder woman huffed her quiet, putter her index finger to Nazz's lips, gingerly. _"It's alright, there are others that you need to worry about first."_

And image of the Centaur ran through her head, she could see the monster's hand gripped around her body now limp body.

"_But, I'm here, I'm not getting-" _She could feel something cold and metal squeezing against her chest, sending a jolt of pain through her body. _"What,"_

"_I'm sorry," _the mother gingerly put her palm to Nazz's chest, a spark of light coming from the point of contact _. "You and your friends are in grave danger, which is why I called you here."_

"_What did you…"_ Nazz brought her hand to her heart, suddenly she felt as if something inside of her had been unlocked, something strong and powerful.

"_Goodbye,"_ Nazz's mom smiled one last time before everything was blotted out in white…

_... I... lo...v...e...y.o.u..._

* * *

She opened her eyes again to find herself in the grip of the Heartless. Pain immediately shot through her body as she cried out. The monster responded by screeching outwards, shutting its fists even tighter.

"Let go, let go!" She beat her fists against the monster; though it didn't seem to do anything other than slightly annoy the beast who "answered" back by simply squeezing even harder.

It was just then that she felt that power inside of her again. She could feel it in the pit of her heart, it felt warm, almost... fiery...

Instinctually, almost as if she had done it conutless times before, she channeled the power through her arms and into her fists, she could feel that energy rolling around through her knuckles, ready to be released. Once more, she slammed her fists against the monster's wrists, at the moment of impact an explosion of fire shot from Nazz's fists, literally searing off the monster's arm and forcing it to drop her onto the ground, free. She stared at the Centaur writhe in pain and, before a counterattack could be made she flew forward with another punch, nailing the Heartless in the face and causing it to explode in another burst of flame, watching as the monster's crystaline heart was sent flying into the sky before blotting out into a wisp of dark.

"_What was that?"_ Out of adrenaline, the girl tumbled down onto the ground. She nervously put her hands in front of her face, staring at them in shock. They seemed to be the same, only a few nicks and cuts grazed her skin, and no burn marks could be seen. It also seemed that her earlier wounds from the Heartless' thorn attack had been completely healed.

Almost immediately the sea of thorns that held the three others disappeared into smoke and the barrier that was trapping them inside crumbled into dust.

"Nazz,"

The blonde turned towards the voice, whom she instantly recognized as Ed.

"What the heck happened?" Eddy too ran up to the girl and helped her up.

"W-we got attacked and Sora, and Goofy and Jas-" she shot up and jolted towards the other three who lay on the ground. "No," she glanced at the three who had deep cuts and scrapes covering their bodies.

"Jasmine," Aladdin ran to the unconscious princess, picking her up, gently. "I-I'm sorry, I came too late." He held her tightly.

Just then, Toph calmly walked up to the man and curled up her fist, slugging the man with considerable force. He was sent flying away and eventually collided with the palace's stone walls.

"Toph, w-what was that for."

She didn't respond, but turned around with a smug smile on her face, casually putting her hands back into her pockets as it nothing had occured.

"She's gone mad!" Eddy squealed out in horror.

"Relax," the Earthbender finally answered in a cool manner. "They're not dead." She shifted her gaze to Donald, who stood in a worried manner. "Hey, duck, go take care of the others."

"Huh,"

"Did I stutter," she shot back in a beat. "Go heal the others, now." She cracked her knuckles in an intimidating manner.

"**Curaga,"**

The duck-mage rose his staff into the air and suddenly, three bell shaped flowers floated above the three downed people. A small, bright powder-like substance drifted from the bell and sprinkled onto the people, slowly, but surely closing their wounds.

There was a long silence as everyone waited for Sora, Goofy and Jasmine to heal up and everyone sat down onto the dusty ground as the process took place.

"Guys, guys," Ed jumped in place again. "Double D, I can't find him anywhere."

"Oh," Nazz replied. "Maybe he got lost somewhere, we haven't seen him since we all split up."

"But guys, I think he's in trouble too, we have to save him!"

An unfamiliar voice called out to them in a shrill voice. "That won't be necessary, rats."

Everyone shot back onto their feet as they stared at the man who had spoke. He wasn't standing on the ground, he was floating in midair and holding an limp, unconscious figure by the neck, Double D.

"Who the hell are you?" Toph shouted with a balled up fist.

"Jafar," Aladdin answered. "That monster, was it yours?"

"I need not answer your mindless dribble." He pointed his long, boney finger to Jasmine. "All I need is that."

"_That?_ Is that what you call her?"

"Jafar, what do you want with Jasmine, why did you send that thing to attack h-"

Ed interrupted the man and walked forward, incriminately pointed a bruised finger at the wizard. "Why do you have Double D?"

"This street rat was found lurking around _my_ palace, so I… "Took care" of him."

The entire party all drew their weapons and got into their battle stances. If it was a fight he was looking for they'd all be glad to comply, especially for the sake of their sock wearing friend and Jasmine.

Slowly, Jasmine managed to stumble back onto her feet. She still wasn't fully healed, as was evident by the cuts that still hadn't closed up. "What do you mean, the palace isn't yours, it belongs to my father - the Sultan- Agrabah will never be yours."

"Oh, but it will, and soon I'll have even more. Oh, and I have no more need for _this_ rat." He tossed Double D onto the hard ground without a shred of care, watching as the tiny boy whimpered in pain. "Iago," he called out.

Soaring from the sky a red parrot swooped down and snatched the Genie's Lamp from Aladdin's grasp. "Jafar, Jafar," The bird chanted while carrying the priceless lamp in his talons. "I got the lamp, it was so easy!"

The evil wizard snatched the lamp from the bird, eyeing it with greedy eyes. "Finally," without a moment's notice he rubbed it, the Genie shot out with vigor, preparing another one of his speeches.

"Hey, Ally," He patted the man on the shoulder, acting as if the two were old chums. "Ready for your last wish, dude?"

"Ahem," he turned back to Jafar and noticed the lamp in his greedy little arms. "My first wish, I wish Princess Jasmine was mine."

The Genie didn't reply, or even move for that matter, he simply stared down onto the ground with a sad expression on his face, it seemed like he knew that Jafar's wishes would be greedy and evil.

"Your job is to make any three wishes come true, now, as I said, my first wish is for the capture of Princess Jasmine."

"Genie," Aladdin spoke up. "You can't,"

The blue dweller of the lamp simply nodded his head from side to side. "I'm sorry, but that's the rules, the one with the lamp calls the shots, I'm not at liberty to say whether or not it's right or wrong, sorry Ally…" He snapped his fingers and a bubble of pale pink energy surrounded the princess, carrying her up into the air until she was side by side with the evil wizard, Jafar.

"Let me out of here," her muffled voice shouted out as she banged against the inside of her bubble container.

"As for you rats," the wizard shifted his gaze onto the heroes. "The Princess no longer requires your company, now her only necessity is to be in the presence of Maleficent."

"Are you kidding me!" Nazz replied in an angered tone. "You think she _needs_ that? The only thing she _needs_ is to be away from a freak like you!"

"Yeah," Eddy was the next to speak. "You hurt Double D and try to kidnap a totally good looking princess," he earned a few looks of annoyance as he said that. "And you expect us not to do anything? Heh, you haven't seen what we've gone through yet, we're gonna kick your butt." He pointed his Keyblade at the man with a look of pure confidence. "You'll be nothing compared to the other things we've fought."

Ed rose his shield above his head "Y-you hurt Double D, one of my bestest friends in the whole world, and you're going to hurt other people too! We'll stop you!"

"Yeah," the other agreed.

"Is that so, it seems that you rats won't go away unless I force you to." Jafar lowered himself down onto the ground. "Then, join me in battle for the fate of this girl, and your lives."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_And with that, the final battle begins. Expect a hell of a lot of drama, action and... comedy (?) in the next few chapters. You know, I've noticed that nobody in the team really cares about Bouquet; hey, atleast she'll be getting some character development in the next saga._


	38. Nova Catastrophe

**Author's Note: **_Well, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that I actually finished Kingdom Ed: The Beginning during NaNoWriMo. The bad news... I actually lost, by 25,000 words. But it's all chill, I'll do better next year, despite the fact that I'll be in college._

* * *

**Chapter 38: Nova Catastrophe; Can We Beat Jafar?**

Eddy looked at Jafar in disbelief; the evil man had a sinister scowl mounted on his bearded face as he stared down the six remaining people. He tried to convince himself that this fight wouldn't take too much effort, but deep, deep down he knew he was dead wrong. Half of his party was already down and out from Jafar's gargantuan Heartless, who knew how strong this guy was? The only hint of that was the battered Double D who was face down in front of the wizard.

"Hey, you!" Eddy pointed to the man's staff which was golden and adored with a crimson red gem that was inside a carving of a cobra. "What's with that staff? You trying to compensate for something?" _"Yeah, that was good,"_ he thought. _"Gotta look cool, I gotta stay calm."_

"Rat," Jafar's baritone voice all but pierced the air. "Do you think you can intimidate me with such a belligerent approach? Such words only affirm that you are an imbecile, a mindless street rat. You know nothing of-"

Eddy then interrupted with a loud 'ahem.' "I don't know what bellibulla means, but we're gonna beat you so hard you're mom is going to feel it!" With that last statement he charged, holding his Keyblade as tight as he could. Just as he was about to swing, Jafar shifted his staff to the side and quiet chanted a short sentence before yelling out. **"Fire Ball,"**

Three balls of fire shot out from the mouth of Jafar's staff in quick succession, all of them colliding with Eddy, sending him flying back to the others.

"Eddy, don't be stupid" Toph chastised the boy. "He took out Double D by himself, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he replied, dusting himself off as he stood back up. "Can we hurry up and beat him already?"

"Gladly," Toph smiled and then motioned for the others to get ready to attack as well. "Alright, let's go!" She stomped her feet, suddenly dozens of sharp stalactite rocks rose above her, floating ominously above her head. With a sudden thrust of her arms the stalactites were all thrown towards Jafar; then, just as they were above the man's head, they all slammed down on top of him, seemingly crushing him and causing a cloud of dust to cover the immediate area.

"Huh?" Eddy questioned. "That was way too easy. I can't believe he's out already."

"No way," Nazz said. "It's like you said, Eddy, that was _too easy_."

"The rat is right." Jafar's voice boomed over their heads.

Aladdin's head shot up, his eyes wide with shock as he did so. "He's up there." He pointed upwards, to Jafar, who was ominously staring at him with a scowl.

"Did you really think a feeble attack like that could damage me?" He, however, didn't wait for an answer and instead began chanted a few words under his breath. **"Oh hungry fire of the darkest abyss, purge the enemies before me, **_**Aura Flame!**_**" **

In a flash, a red orb surrounded Jafar and exploded outward and everyone was pushed back into the castle walls with a loud, painful thud and they all attempted to get up as best as they could before Jafar could finish his next spell. **"Flames of Hell, help me vanquish my foes, I call upon my side, you. **_**Flame Tempest!**_**"**

A torrent of a strange magma like material flooded the streets like rushing water and crashed against Jafar's opponents, sending the few who had managed to stand up back against the hard stone wall.

"What the heck," Eddy groaned, keeping his head just above the flames. "We can't do anything!"

Donald managed to stand up against the surging fire, using his staff as support. "If we just had a second, I could cure everyone."

"Just a second?" Aladdin asked, he winced as a wave of fire passed over him, leaving him visibly hurt. "Abu," he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Just then, at the top of a building overlooking the battle field, the small monkey crawled out of a crate he was previously using as a hideaway. Slowly, he crawled to the edge and stared at the wizard who was just preparing to cast another spell. Judging by the look on Aladdin's face, he knew he would have to do something to distract Jafar, so without a second thought, he grabbed a nearby apple and with as much force as his tiny body could allow, chucked it at him. Jafar immediately stopped and angrily looked back, spotting the monkey dancing cheerfully. Jafar looked as though he were about to attack the small monkey himself, but his emotionless expression found its way back onto his face and he returned his attention back onto the others, who were just getting up from his short chain of spells.

"Iago, take care of that street rat's pet."

The parrot swooped down to Jafar's side. "Right away," he said nasally as he zoomed down and used his talons to grab the monkey by his skinny arms before taking flight up into the sky. The bird ascended into the sky, eventually reaching the palace's highest point.

Aladdin's heart skipped a beat as he watched the spectacle unfold. "Jafar, get him down!"

"As you wish," the wizard turned his attention to Iago, who opened his talons and let the monkey drop down.

"Abu," Aladdin screamed as he fell to his knees, he watched his friend fall, and fall, and fall and…

_Swoosh!_

Suddenly Abu was gone.

"What the…"

"Poopoo," they followed the voice to see Ed's Moogle flying with his small wings and uneasily carrying a frozen-in-panic Abu in his stubby arms.

A nervous sigh escaped Aladdin's lips. "What a relief."

"Iago, dispose of both of those vermin, immediately," Jafar shouted, scornfully.

"Alright, alright, don't lose a tail feather," he said as he swooped down.

Donald decided to use the interruption to his advantage, after struggling to his feet he pointed his staff up. After a deep breath he opened his mouth. **"Curaga,"**

What felt like a breath of fresh air flew into everyone's lungs, curing their burns and rejuvenating their spirits.

"We're alive, we're alive!" Ed happily chanted, clutching Eddy in a bone crushing hug. "Oh, I forgot." His smiled morphed back into one of scorn towards Jafar. "You hurt our friends!"

"Yeah, don't think we forgot about that!" Eddy shouted.

"Jafar, give back Jasmine!" Aladdin brandished his sword and stared intently at the wizard. "This'll all go a lot easier if you do!"

"Street rat, you cannot comprehend Princess Jasmine's importance. Her existence itself is far more important than any of yours, for she is needed."

"Needed for what? Don't tell me, you're going to use her to become King, aren't you?" Toph asked. "That's _so_ stupid."

"No, my plan is of far greater scope. You're minds cannot grasp the details, rats."

"Stop calling us that!" Eddy screamed. "We're not stupid rats!" With that, he charged forward again, ready to strike.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Iago continued chasing Poopoo and Abu, who was still desperately clinging to the Moogle's arms. While Poopoo had gotten a huge head start, Iago was faster and used his claws to clamp himself onto the pompom attached to his antennae. Next came a wing to Poopoo's face, who flinched and dropped Abu.

"Poo," the tiny Moogle felt compelled to slap Iago right back but fought the urge and instead shot down to catch Abu before he could splat all over the ground. With one final movement he dropped Abu off on the nearest building and was ready to take off again until he heard a loud screech. Poopoo inquisitively cocked his head to the side as his listened to Abu say –or for lack of a better term, screech out – something.

"Hey, you!" They both heard Iago call out he swooped down to grab Abu again.

However, before Iago could lock his talons around the monkey's arms again Poopoo got in the way and head-butted Iago away, sending his crashing into a small crate.

"Ow, that hurt." He whimpered, rubbing his throbbing head with a feather.

The other two creatures, however, weren't paying attention. With a nod, Abu jumped onto Poopoo's back and the two took off. Iago soon followed, muttering out a string of expletives as he did so.

Abu shrieked as he pointed to the quick Iago, almost as if to warn that the bird had already nearly caught up with them. Poopoo didn't hear, however, and received a head-butt from below, courtesy of the trailing parrot. Another head-butt followed then another, then a slap, then a claw, then another head-butt. Poopoo was subject to a flurry of other attacks, and all Abu could do was hold on for dear life.

Abu shrieked again, and as Iago flew in for another attack jumped off Poopoo, and grappled onto Iago.

Iago struggled to get the monkey off, shedding plumes of feathers as he did so. "Hey, hey, hey, get the heck off me!"

Abu on the other hand was having just as hard a time holding on; several times he almost slipped off, though he always managed to work up the strength to clamp on even tighter, earning shrieks of pain from the bird. Abu made one last squeal, almost as if he were signaling something, and jumped off Iago. After about a second Poopoo swooped in and caught him again, then with one final movement, Poopoo swung upwards, upper cutting Iago. With that, the bird fell straight down, eventually landing onto a tiled roof and leaving a sizable crater. The two others then landed on the ground, high fiving to congratulate their victory.

* * *

Eddy swung his Keyblade, however, just like what had happened before cast out a fire spell. However, just before the fire spell could hit Eddy, a magical protective covering, courtesy of Double D, coated Eddy's body and, while he was hit, Eddy was only pushed back slightly. The boy took this opportunity to counterattack and landed a surprise blow against Jafar's side.

"Yeah, take that!"

"You insolent…" Jafar held his side and huffed for breath. "This body, **"Firaga!"**

Unlike the last spell, this one was much more potent and actually sent Eddy flying back.

"Eddy, we told you not to be stupid, don't do anything like that again," Nazz shouted.

He answered back from the ground with a thumb up, and then proceeded to stand back up. "I got him; we just have to surprise him and there's nothing' he can do."

"Alright," Aladdin spoke this time. "We can definitely do that." He took a breath and looked down at his feet "We have to, for Jasmine's sake." Even now, he thought about the princess who was still floating inside the magic bubble near the castle's doorway. "We have to do this, guys. We can't let that creep win!"

"Alright," Donald waved his staff around menacingly. "Let's do it!" **"Haze,"**

A thick, white, smog covered the already dark courtyard and everyone separated into different directions.

"Do you rats really think I will be fooled by such simple diversions? Very well, you assume I can't see you because you can't see me." Jafar took a breath and pointed towards a seemingly random point in the smoke. **"Fire Ball,"** He carefully listened, eventually hearing a loud, oafish, pain filled grunt which he presumed came from the tall boy with the shield. "Hiding in the mist will give you no-" A fist collided with his face and he was sent careening backwards, next came another punch, then a kick that sent him veering back in pain. He looked up to see Nazz with her fists held near her face, ready to land another blow. "Enough!" His voice alone was more than enough to be heard by all the heroes. "I've toyed with you brats for far too long." The man reached into his robes and brought out the lamp again.

"Jafar, no!" Aladdin said as he ran towards the man in an attempt to knock the precious artifact out of his hands.

"It's too late. Genie, my second wish, I wish I was the most powerful mage in the world!"

"Genie, you can't do it!" Jasmine's muffled voice called out. "Please, use your free will!"

Genie slouched over, sadly. "I'm sorry, that's the rules, I-I have to do it." With that, Genie snapped his fingers. Suddenly a blinding white light engulfed Jafar's being and the evil wizard's chortle could be heard by everyone.

"That's it, that's it. I feel it, this power is unimaginable!" The light died down, and everyone could see that his physical appearance, as well as his clothes had changed.

His once wrinkled face was changed to a much more youthful one and his grayed hairs were changed to jet black. His clothes, instead of consisting of only reds and blacks, were now mostly white whiles his new robe's seams were light blue.

"Yes, yes," Jafar screamed out in ecstasy. "I feel twenty years younger! With this power, I will be able to rule the universe without the aid of Princess Jasmine." He said, scowling her name. "Now, what to take care of first, oh, right." He returned his attention to his opponents, now that the mist was cleared, he could see them all clearly. With a slight flinch a shockwave shot out from his body and everyone fell down to the ground in pain.

"What the heck, I thought we actually had this guy!" Eddy whined.

"Yeah, I guess we'll really have to get going now, guys." Nazz too, stood up, clutching her chest in pain.

"Yeah," Toph laughed rather unconvincingly. "I've been looking for a good challenge."

Ed was next to get up, and he dusted himself off before speaking rather forlornly. "Why are you hurting everyone, the bad guys never win, I, Lothar will make sure of that!

"Don't lose focus," Donald shouted out. "This isn't a game!"

"Jasmine, don't worry!" Aladdin screamed. "We'll get you out!"

"Impudent rats, I'll will terminate your existence once and for all."

No more words were exchanged; instead, everyone charged forward and began attacking.

"You rats will only be a minor annoyance to my new, enhanced form." Jafar made another twitch, and the entire party was sent flying back, though that didn't stop them, instead they all charged forward again.

"Take this!" With a sudden leap, Ed landed directly in front of Jafar and slammed his shield onto his side, sending Jafar soaring away into the wall.

Toph was the next to move and, while carrying a boulder nearly five times her size, threw it towards the still dazed man. Once it made contact the boulder was crumbled to dust and, through the thin veil of smoke that was created from the attack, they could see an ominous baby-blue light surrounding Jafar's standing silhouette.

"It's amazing that you rats still think you have a chance against me, especially with my new body."

"Come on," Eddy slapped his face with the palm of his hand. "Just go down already, you're really annoying."

"I've played with you all for far too long already." Jafar held his staff firmly in both hands as a seal of red energy covered the ground around his feet. "Prepare,"

"No," Aladdin charged and swung his sword and Jafar blocked the strike with his staff, seemingly with little effort. The two were held in a standstill, though it seemed that Aladdin was putting forward a considerable amount of effort just to not get pushed back while Jafar smiled and continued casting.

"Street rats, you're shenanigans end here! **Furious Flame of Hell, sacrifice thy spirit…"**

Just then an orb of demonic, bubbling red energy appeared in the sky, seemingly getting bigger and bigger as Jafar continued his spell.

"What is that?"

"I don't know, could Jafar be…" Nazz trailed off. "Guys, this is really, really bad, we've got to do something!"

"**Disrupt the very fabric of space, burn the very core of the Netherworld…"**

The seal around Jafar began glowing brighter, pushing Aladdin and the others back with a rush of searing hot wind.

"**Blizzara,"** Donald attempted to cast his spell, though the only thing that shot out from his staff was a thin stream of water vapor.

Eddy attempted to crawl forward, and despite the gale force winds, managed to clamp himself onto Jafar's ankle. "Knock. It. Off!" The wizard simply looked down in annoyance and kicked his foot forward, returning Eddy back to the wall.

"**It's over, **_**Nova Catastrophe!"**_

"Everyone," they could all hear Jasmine's muffled voice scream. "I-I'm sorry…"

With that, the seal around Jafar disappeared and the bubbling orb above dropped from the sky, landing on the other, fear-stricken six and bursting in a brilliant flash of red.

Once the flash disappeared, Jafar slowly walked forward. Where the others had just stood was now a large crater that nearly covered the entire courtyard. Deep, in the very center of the crater he could see the six he had just fought, as well as the others that his Heartless had taken care of.

"Pitiful." He walked over to Eddy's charred and burned body and kicked the boy away. "To think that these rats thought they could stop my reign. Princess, do you see this?" He looked up, where Jasmine's bubble still floated. "There was nothing you could have done to stop me." He took one last look at the fallen fighters and disappeared into a black void.


	39. A New Hope

**Chapter 39:** **A New Hope…**

Eddy woke up to the faint sound of trickling water and burning wood. Slowly, due to the searing pain he still felt all over his body, he managed to sit upright to get a good look at where he was at. The room he was in was barely lit and, through further inspection, he saw that he was lying on top of a comforter on the ground. "Geez, did we die or somethin'? Where's everyone… oh." Not even two feet to his left he could make out the shape of Sora's spiky hair, next to him was Ed (Along with his Moogle) and Nazz was lying motionlessly on top of a small twin sized bed. "Hey, spike, get up." The short Ed roughly nudged the other Keyblade wielder.

"Just… ten more minutes…" The teenager quietly winced as he pulled the blanket over his head.

Eddy groaned then decided to get up and examine everything for himself. Grabbing onto the table behind him, he managed to stumble onto his feet. He took one brave step forward and immediately afterward a sudden jolt of pain sparked through his body, leaving him feeling as if it would tear open his back and Eddy nearly found himself falling back down. "Man, that freakin' burns." He cringed, slowly sticking his hand to the source of his pain, his back. Moving his hand along the ridges of his spine he felt something wet. Was that sweat, or blood? In a sudden twitch that made his arm feel like it was going to snap off, his hand flung back to his chest and he was relieved to see that he was only sweating, not bleeding.

"Oh, Eddy, are you well?"

Eddy became bug eyed as he heard the voice call to him. It was a familiar voice, one that had been by his side nearly every day before this big adventure. "E- Doub- Sockhead!" He stuttered out. Forgetting the throbbing pain in his side, Eddy charged forward to give Double D the biggest noogie of a life time.

"Eddy, I presume you are well?"

"Y-yeah," the boy lied. Right now nearly every nook and cranny of his body either throbbed with intense pain, burned like hell, felt like it was going to fall right off, or felt any combination of the three, but that wasn't the important thing right now. Right now, the only thing that mattered was that they were all alive and not lying dead in a hole somewhere. "Uh, where are we? And you, we all thought you were…"

"A very nice couple found us lying in the ruins of the palace's courtyard. It seems Jafar was much too powerful for us after all." The hatted boy looked forlornly at the ground. "None of us could ever hope to defeat someone –no, _something_- like that man. If it wasn't for Donald's advanced healing magic, I might not be here right now. I fear that we've gotten ourselves in a situation we can't get out of, Eddy."

Eddy too looked down. As much as he hated to admit it, Sockhead was right, that stupid wizard had creamed them. "I really hate that guy!" Eddy stomped before toppling to the ground after another jolt of pain.

"**Cura,"**

A soft green light enveloped Eddy's body and abated some of the pain the boy felt.

"Yeah, thanks." Eddy said as he wobbled back onto his feet. "Where's, um… Where's everyone else?"

Double D brought his head to his chin, as if to think before he spoke. "Well, as you can see, Ed, Sora and Nazz are here. Goofy, Toph, and Aladdin are in the next room, and Bouquet, Donald and I are all doing out best to heal everyone's wounds."

"Geez, even that useless girl is helpin' out. Well," he yawned. "I'm gonna get some more shut eye, alright?"

"Alri-"

"Hey, stop it; you're not ready to leave yet!" A female voice boomed and interrupted the two boy's conversation.

"Oh dear, I have business to attend to." Double D said before rushing out of the room. Eddy decided to follow the boy, though at a much, much slower pace. When he got to the next room, which was lined with everyone's makeshifts beds, he could see Aladdin by the doorway, which was being blocked by a woman in ratty, old, clothes.

"You can't leave yet, it's dangerous out there!" The woman barred the door with her short arms and Aladdin, with weak movements, attempted to shove his way out. Donald and Bouquet stood at the woman's side, and stopped the man from moving any further.

"Excuse me," Double D shouted, rushing to the woman's aid. "She's correct; you aren't in any condition to leave!"

"But, I have to stop Jafar, and rescue… Jasmine…" He said between harsh breaths. "Let me… go," was all he could mutter before he fell face first to the ground.

"**Cura," **

"Thanks," Aladdin said as he got to his feet. "Please, I need to go now. Jasmine's in trouble and-"

"Geez," they all heard Toph chortle. "Don't you remember that fight we just had with that guy? He creamed us, remember? He handed our butts to us on silver platters, if we go back now he'll just finish us off."

"So," Double D turned his attention to the blonde girl. "What do you propose we do?"

"You want my honest opinion?" The blind mage asked. "I say we leave, this place is a dump and if we even try to be heroes we'll all just get slaughtered again."

Double D gasped, and then stepped forward. "But we can't, the fate of a life –no, an entire world -is in our hands, turning back now would only be detrimental to everyone."

"Yeah, and look what actually doing something against that guy led to. Face it, we should just go home, right, Eddy?"

The small boy's eyes shot up. Yeah, he agreed with her, and yeah he knew that Jafar guy would just burn them to a crisp again if they even dared to fight him, but… What would everyone else think? It just wasn't worth being a hero if it meant he'd die in the most horrific way possible. "Yeah, she's right…"

"Eddy, do you not understand the importance of the situation we're in right now? Our friend –a princess, I might add- is in trouble. Eddy, she's traveled with us, she's fought in our fights, she experienced some of the things we have. If you can honestly say that you'll abandon her just for the sake of your own hide then… I see no reason to call you a friend."

"Ahem," the kind woman coughed to get the boys' attention. "I see that you two are in a bit of a predicament at the moment, I'll give you two some time," she said, walking out of the room.

"Sockhead, just shut up already." Eddy groaned. "Stop acting like a righteous dork."

"_Excuse me_," he shot back with a stern tone. "I apologize for caring for the people that have traveled with us. If you two won't assist us in our rescue then so be it. I'm sure the others would be happy to oblige."

"Well, smart-"

"Stop it!"

Another loud, oafish, voice shouted out with enough volume to wake the others who were still sleeping. Ed stood between the two with watery eyes. "I don't like it when my two bestest friends fight. Guys, please stop."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Gladly,"

Eddy crossed his arms in utter annoyance while Double D simply looked the other way.

"What's going on?" Nazz rubbed her eyes as she walked in, followed by Goofy and Sora. "Why are you two dudes yelling so loud?"

"Double Dork's being self-righteous again!"

"And Eddy wants to abandon our friend," The sock wearing boy shot back, angrily.

Sora brought both his hands behind his head and spoke in a voice that seemed a bit too calm for the given situation. "Well, we _are_ going to get her back, aren't we?"

Eddy stared at the spiky haired boy with a look of disbelief. "You can't be serious, right? Remember what that guy did to us? He'll do it again, but this time he'll actually kill us!" The short boy flailed his arms around haphazardly, hoping that somehow it would emphasize his point.

"We should," Nazz spoke up. "Besides, I want get some revenge on that creep. Next time, I'll show him exactly what it is a babysitter can do!"

"Yeah, I know we're not supposed to muddle-" Goofy began.

"It's _meddle_, we're not supposed to _meddle_!" Donald slapped the dog on the head, almost as if he had hoped he could cure Goofy's stupidity.

"Oh, right; I know we're not supposed to meddle," Goofy corrected his previous statement. "But we can't just leave some bozo like that behind either!"

Eddy slapped his face as hard as he possibly could. Damn, this wasn't some weird delusion, he wasn't really back home, in his bed, and all of this wasn't some weird dream he had after reading too many questionable magazines. This was real, and they were all really serious about what they were about to do. "Fine," he sighed. "Whatever, I'll go too, I guess." He hated the stupid influence these people had on him now more than anything in the world, even Kevin.

"Now that just leaves…" Double D looked at the blind Earth Mage expectantly. "Are you going to assist us?"

"Me?" she asked with a snarl. "Hell no, I have better things to do then get my butt fried by some evil lowlife." She casually walked to the door and pushed aside the two that were still blocking it with considerable force. "I have better things to do then stay with a bunch of monkeys, sorry, but I'm out." With that, she slammed the door so hard that its hinges nearly fell off.

Ed looked as though he were about to chase the girl, though Sora grabbed him by the shoulder, almost telepathically telling him to leave her alone.

"So, we're really rescuing Jasmine?" Bouquet asked, breaking the momentary silence. "I mean, it's not like we can just barge in, it's probably crowded with guards, and monsters and… and traps!"

"Yeah," Sora sighed. "She's right, and it's not like it'll be easy to sneak in either."

"We could sneak through the rooftops." Aladdin added. "I used to sneak through that way all the time to see Jasmine. Jafar definitely has the front entrance guarded, but maybe the roof isn't."

Double D seemed to like the idea and nodded his head positively. "If you seem to think your plan will work I see no reason to not go with it, that is, ahem, if everyone else is okay with it."

The rest of the party either approved of the idea or simply shrugged it off without a care.

"Alright, alright," Eddy said as he crossed his arms. "So when are we leaving?"

"Well, given the urgency of the situation, I'd say as soon as everyone else felt ready to go. Is everyone prepared?"

"Yep, we'll show that lunatic a lesson he'll never forget!" Nazz wailed and pumped her fist in the air, triumphantly.

"Alright." The smart boy took in a deep breath. "Then, let's go!"

* * *

Nearly a half hour later, the party found themselves outside, balancing themselves on the narrow walkways that served as the roof tops of many of Agrabah's homes. They could now get a clear view of much of the city, though it wasn't exactly scenic in anyway. Many of the homes in the far side of the city had been toppled over due to the immense power of the Centaur that had rampaged through earlier, and many of the homes that weren't destroyed were simply charred black by the fires that had raged on during their last fight. However, they didn't get to see the worst property damage until they walked on top of a building that gave a clear view of the Palace's courtyard. Before, the courtyard was filled with lush greenery and beautiful stone statues of elephants and, much to Eddy's annoyance, birds

Now, all that was left was a large, crater that still sizzled with heat. Both inside, and around the crater stood entire squads of guards who were either all loudly conversing with one another or examining whatever was left from Jafar's attack.

"Geez." Eddy grimaced as he witnessed the sight. "Did that Jafar guy _really _do all that?" He swallowed and held his stomach, trying to put on the most helpless expression he could. "Guys, I think I'm feeling sick."

"Nice try," Nazz said, hopping the gap between two buildings. "You can still leave, it's not like we need you or anything."

"Y-you totally need me!" He too, hopped the gap, though he nearly fell off as he reached the edge of the other building.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You _guess?_ I'm the style of the group, I'm the brains of this whole bunch."

"Sure, whatever you say, Eddy." Double D chuckled.

Eddy made a face, then opened his mouth to say something but instead swallowed and continued following the group, clumsily making his way from rooftop to rooftop.

In only a few minutes, one of the Palace's low lying balconies could be spotted in the dark. Aladdin put his finger to his lips and led the way, but, just before they could all climb onto it, the sound of wings flapping got their attention.

"Guards, guards, we've got intruders, we've got intruders!" Iago's voice hollered, alerting the many guards on the floor with his alarm-like voice.

Peeking below, they could all see the palace guards looking around frantically and finally one of the men pointed them out. Suddenly ropes and grappling hooks found their way to the rooftops and all the guards managed to climb their way up.

"Damn it," Eddy cried as his Keyblade materialized into his hand. "Can't anything go right?"

"I'm afraid not." Double D replied with a sigh. **"Blizzard,"** shards of ice shot out from the boy's weapon, knocking one of the guards over.

Nobody had a chance to say anything else as all the palace guards came rushing in.

Ed was the first one to act. He put up his shield to block an incoming sword strike and uppercutted the guard. Then he landed a swing with his shield, successfully knocking the man off the roof. The next thing he knew, he felt cold metal slash against his back, and the boy was sent reeling over to the ground. In fear, the boy looked up to see his assailant, another guard who looked prepared to finish him off with a swing to the neck but…

"Ed," Sora came rushing in, landing a Keyblade slash to the man's hand, forcing the guard to drop his weapon which landed with a clang on the stone roof. However, Sora wasn't prepared for the powerful blow that came to his gut from another guard. An elbow came next, then a foot, and soon a flurry of punches came volleying down on him.

"Leave him alone!" Ignoring the pain in his back, Ed charged forward like a bull into the group of guards, literally sending them flying in the air. "Are you alright, comrade?" Ed held out his hand sympathetically and Sora took it, wiping his lip with his other, free hand.

* * *

"Yeah, thanks."

Meanwhile, Nazz, Donald and Bouquet found themselves facing down another horde of guards.

While nimbly dodging and ducking under several swings that likely would've hurt her greatly ,Nazz turned to Bouquet, who seemed to be having a much harder time dealing with her opponents. "If you can't fight, then just leave." The girl struck one of the guards on the chin with a surprise jab and then ducked under another flurry of strikes. "You'll just get in everyone's way if you stay here."

The blue-clad waitress put on an angry pout, then pulled out her sledge hammer. "I am _so_ not useless, I can fight too!" Not even a moment later she went to work attacking the guards with fast, though weak and inexperienced swings. One of the guards took advantage of this and tripped her with a foot. "Hey, that hurt!" The girl looked up just in time to inch herself away from a sword that was thrown with the intention of stabbing her. "What are you doing? Help me!"

"Oh geez," Nazz started to charge towards the waitress, but a group of guards blocked her. "Stay out of my way!" She took a breath, and thought about doing that technique she used against the Centaur again. She could feel the slight burning sensation in her knuckles again, but when her fists came into contact with one of the guards, only a small burst of fire escaped, not the large explosion that had been released when she had previously used it. _"What the heck, why isn't it stronger, I could do it last-_" A sword slash that nearly sliced her hand clean off broke her out of her trance. Before she could get her guard back up she felt a pair of big hands wrap themselves around her neck and slam her down onto the hard stone floor. Nazz's vision was starting to blur, however, despite the handicap, she could still just barely see an guard with his sword pointed down at her.

"**Thundara,"** a flurry of golden thunder bolts shot down, electrocuting all of the guards and making them all lose their balance and fall off the roof. "Don't lose your focus," Donald chastised the girl as he jumped into the air and raised his staff up. **"Cure,"**

The throbbing pain that ached Nazz's skull suddenly cleared up, and the girl got back on her feet. "Yeah, sorry about that, dude."

* * *

Not too far away from them stood Edd and Goofy, both of them were back to back and they we both doing their best to keep their enemies at bay.

"Oh dear," Edd whimpered as he struggled to block an opponent's sword. "It seems…" **"Fira," **"It seems that we've bitten off a bit more than we can chew."

"No worries," Goofy seemed to be having a much easier time blocking the attacks aimed at him. After pushing a few of the guards away with a powerful push forward, he jumped up and landed a downward blow on another guard's head, sending him toppling over the edge. "We've just gotta keep fighting."

Double D had to admire the knight's unyielding optimism, but no matter how hard he tried to borrow from Goofy's example he kept on realizing that there were just too many guards and there was no way they could take them all out without suffering serious consequences. **"Aero Blast,"** the guards directly before the boy were all blown away by the spell, and the strong gust of wind sent Edd flying back to Goofy's backside.

"Hey, nice 'ta see ya' again, buddy."

Yes… _nice_, he had no idea how Goofy stayed so happy all the time. Considering the situation, he half expected the knight to be, at the very least, just a wee bit serious. Both Goofy and Ed were just too alike sometimes.

* * *

Eddy and Aladdin found themselves face to face with another group of baddies.

"They just keep coming," Eddy whined. With a sudden burst of agility that surprised even him, Eddy leaped atop one of the guards' heads, and then jumped to where Aladdin stood. It seemed that the thief was also fighting his own horde of guards. "Fun, ain't it?" Eddy made a sudden lunge forward, apparently surprising a group of guards who jumped back, and off, the roof in sudden shock.

"Yeah, just what I wanted one of my wishes to be." The man joked as he charged through the horde, and suddenly they all fell to the ground as deep red wounds covered their chests. "Nothing to it."

Eddy stared, bug-eyed, at Aladdin. Damn, how he wanted to learn how to fight like that. "That was… Look out!" He pointed towards another band of guards who came rushing in and came running to Aladdin's side. "Where're they all coming from?" He narrowly missed a blow to the jaw and landed a diagonal slash to another guard who grunted in pain and swung his sword. "What the heck," Eddy blocked the strike and jumped back. "Don't you guys know when to quit?"

"Apparently not," He looked to his left, and saw Double D standing by his side with an exasperated look on his face. "Eddy, I fear it's too late to turn back now, and these guards don't look like they'll be giving up any time soon, either."

"So," Eddy charged forward to confront another guard, one that must've fallen over several times due to the large amount of dust on his clothes. "Geez, man, get lost!" He made an upwards swing and the guard was tossed over the side.

"Guys, what are we gonna do?" Nazz came over to their side, followed by Ed, both of them looked heavily scarred and exhausted. "There's a lot more of them, and I don't know if…"

"I am pooped, guys." Ed landed on the ground with his butt. "Ed cannot get up anymore."

"Are you serious," Eddy said as he ran towards another enemy, this one, however, caught him by surprise, and he felt the cold steel rip through the skin on his chest.

"**Cura,"** a green clover-like flower bloomed over Eddy's head, and the bloody wound, as well as the ripped shirt were repaired, this however, didn't stop the guard from landing a powerful kick that sent Eddy flying to his friend's side.

"You are under arrest; put your hands up where we can see them!" A guard walked forward, brandishing several metal handcuffs. "We already have the rest of your friends in custody. He motioned to the other party members, who were being dragged by the unsympathetic guards,

"Come on," Eddy whined, throwing his Keyblade on the ground before him and raising his hands above his head. Nazz, Double D and Eddy followed suit and it seemed that they were about to also be cuffed until a small projectile zipped across from somewhere and knocked the guard off of his feet.

"What the…"

Another projectile came, then another, and soon, an entire flurry of them came raining down like arrows, hitting only the guards, as well as the hand cuffs that linked everyone's hands together, but not the heroes. The next thing they new, a blinding cloud of dust covered the area and Eddy felt himself being gently forced down by something. Apparently, he wasn't the only one, as he could hear the others screaming in shock about feeling like they were floating. By the time they were all lowered to the ground they could see the faint outline of a person.

"Shut it," the outline whispered to them in a vaguely female voice as it motioned for them to follow her.

"No way, that's…" Nazz tried to hold he surprise when the dust thinned out enough for her to see the person. Toph.

"Yep, in the flesh; I couldn't leave you guys alone, could I? You'd all be lost without me." Toph stomped down and a wide hole that seemed deep enough for all of them to stand comfortably, dug itself into the earth. "You guys wanted to get in the palace, right? Well, I figured, what better way then going traveling below it? Now hurry, I don't know how much longer those guards are gonna fall for my trick, come on."

"Hey, wait," Eddy shouted. "You can't just-" then the Earth Mage shoved him in and he was forced to save his little speech for later.

They kept walking in the hole for a bit and eventually, in the dark, Toph stopped walking completely. "Guy's we're here,"

"We are? I don't see anything." Bouquet inquired. "Is the inside of the castle really this small and dark?"

Toph felt a compelling urge to smack some sense into Bouquet, and ultimately, she did. "We're right under one of the rooms." Everyone heard he stomp her feet, and suddenly, they were all thrust out of the hole. "There we go,"

The group all took a look at the gigantic hallway they were in. Currently, the room was empty, and the only thing they could hear was the echo of their own voices.

"I never saw this room before," Double D admired the architecture that decorated the hallway. In the very middle was a long red carpet that stretched all the way from where they were standing to a distant door on the other end. On either side of them stood large stone columns that reached all the way to the ceiling which was decorated with a mural which got everyone's attention. Though the picture had nearly faded away due to old age, they could just barely see a tanned man with long white hair and an angelic daemon-like woman on his side; beside the two painted figures was a door that had indistinguishable black text engraved on it.

"That's pretty spooky." Goofy said, putting a hand to his mouth.

"Yeah," Nazz shivered. "And that lady gives me the creeps."

"And that guy in that picture," Eddy spoke up, crossing his arms to think. "Didn't the guy that blew up Traverse Town have white hair too?"

Double D cocked his head to the side, perplexed. "This mural couldn't possibly be related to him, it has to be at least a few hundred years old, am I correct?" He turned towards Aladdin, who put up an identical face.

"Well… My dad says that his grandfather said that he worked on the construction of the Palace, so, I guess."

Toph grunted, knocking everyone out of their trances. "I'd love to sit here and talk about a _beautiful_ picture, but don't we have more important things to do?"

"It's probably really hard to look at something when you're blind," Eddy mumbled under his breath.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothin'."

"Alright, let's finish this guy off." She stomped down the hallway, and everyone, minus Nazz followed her with fleeting footsteps. Double D however stopped midway through and looked back at the girl, who was listlessly staring at the mural.

"Nazz, are you coming?"

She opened her eyes and snapped out of her trance. "Oh, right, sorry dude, let's go!"

* * *

The crew traversed the Palace for a bit, which was surprisingly empty. When Sora had asked why there were no guards to be found anywhere inside, Aladdin merely answered with a "Maybe he just feels overconfident." Eventually, they all found themselves walking up a tall, spiral staircase that led up for miles, or so they thought.

"Wow, way cool!" Ed said in awe as he hopped up the last stair at took a look at the scenery that was directly before him.

"Gee," Eddy deadpanned. "Jafar sure knows how to set up the area just before the final battle." He pointed to the two scary gorilla-like statues that each held flaming torches. Behind them, on the wall, was a rushing gate of water that spilled over the doorway and prevented them from seeing what was in the next room.

"Yes," Double D did his best to chuckle. "Do you think it'd be best if we, ahem, _saved_ before the final boss battle?"

The entire party looked at him with annoyed eyes.

"Sockhead, what do you think this is, a videogame?" Eddy angrily asked before saying something else under his breath. "And you say _I'm_ the immature one."

"Well," the hatted boy sighed. "What I mean to say is, are we all ready? Once we go in there I doubt we'll be able to get out."

"Yeah, so if you wanna chicken out, then do it now, 'cause we ain't carrying your butt outta there until we take out that old man."

There was a long, pregnant pause, but everyone except Bouquet nodded and stepped forward anyway.

"Gosh, you're not going to help us out?" Goofy put a disappointed look on his face.

The waitress didn't answer, instead she shuffled her feet and looked somberly to the ground. "I… I just can't." With that, she ran off, out of sight, down the circular hallway.

"Yes," Double D said, trying to break the sudden quietness. "You have the right to leave if you do so choose. Please, you mustn't feel obligated to fight with us.

There was another pause.

"If you think," Toph began to say. "That I'm going to leave now, then you must be crazy."

"And Ed won't let evil-wizard-man get away with his wrong doings! Let Lothar show him the way to the Gates of Hades!"

Nazz stepped forward next. "Don't forget guys, we have to rescue Jasmine too; right, Aladdin?"

"Oh, right!"

With that, everyone took a deep breath and walked through the shrouded doorway. The final battle awaited them.


	40. The Final Battle: Part 1

**Author's Note:**_Alright, so the final battle begins! Enjoy as best as you can and review!_

* * *

**Chapter 40: The Final Battle (Part 1)**

"So it seems you rats have returned," was the first thing the party heard when they stepped into the large circular chamber. They all looked to the far side of the room to see Jafar seated down on a red and gold throne with his staff leaning against his armrest. "Do you intend to die here?"

"Huh, that's funny" Toph snorted. "We were about to say the same thing."

"I see…" He got up from the throne with one slow movement and then motioned towards a large hourglass that was kept in the corner of the room. Inside was a person who was frantically beating their fists against the glass in a futile attempt to get out. Squinting their eyes a bit, they could see that the frantic person was the princess, Jasmine.

"Jafar, you can't do this," her muffled voice called out. "On the name of my father, the true Sultan, I promise that I will have you in custody once this scheme of yours fails."

"Jafar," Aladdin screamed and rushed to the front of the party, tightly gripping his scimitar with both hands. "Let Jasmine go!"

The wizard ignored Aladdin's words and kept his head pointed towards the hourglass. "Silly Princess, I am now the one, true Sultan. Your father has no longer has authority over me."

"That's not how a true Sultan should act!" Edd declared. "A true ruler would peacefully reign over his people, not usurp the title for his own selfish purposes!"

Jafar smiled and, once again, ignored the other's words. "And furthermore; Princess, you are in no position to speak so highly of your father. You abandoned his dominion after he 'disappeared,' after all."

"But you kidnapped him and locked him in the dungeon! He wasn't kidnapped!"

"Besides, it is much too late; soon, Maleficent will come and to take you away and do what she wishes with you."

Eddy had been standing at the back of the line for the entire time now, gritting his teeth in anger. He stepped forward and gripped his Keyblade before opening his mouth to speak. "Hey, we're right here, so stop ignoring us!"

"Fools," Jafar said, finally turning towards the heroes. "I have no intention of forgetting your presence here." His right foot made a sudden lurch forward and the gem on his staff shined with a neon red light. **"Pathi-Flare!"**

Suddenly, the party was sent flying backwards against the wall by a gust of searing hot, fast, wind.

Jafar chuckled, and then started speaking again. "You rats are no match against my new body. Tell me, knowing full well that I am now the strongest wizard in the world, why did you come back here? Surely you must have known that your pathetic lives would be extinguished by my hands should you face me again."

Slowly, they all got back to their feet and Eddy found himself brushing the dust, which really wasn't there, off his clothes. "You sure are cocky, old man. I hope you stay that way after we kick your butt."

"It is hopeless; I should've made sure you were all dead the first time." The gem on the man's staff began to glow again. "Come," **"Flare,"** a storm of fire came rushing forward, and the party got their guards up to brace themselves for the attack.

Toph stepped to the front of the party and stomped her feet on the ground, suddenly, a wall of the stone used to make the floor in the chamber rose up before them, blocking the flames. "Okay guys, now's our chance, let's go!"

"Don't need to tell us twice!" Sora, Nazz and Aladdin jumped over the stone wall without another word, landing directly in front of Jafar who looked opened his eyes in shock.

Nazz landed a quick kick the Jafar's side first, and then managed to land an uppercut which barely seemed to damage the man. Jafar simply sneered and swung his staff at the girl who blocked the attack, somewhat painfully, and motioned for the other two to attack.

Aladdin charged forward and managed to land a strike to Jafar's new, white robes, however, before he could land a decisive blow, Jafar jumped backwards and pulled his staff back into his hands, prepared to launch a spell which would obliterate the three that were attacking him. His staff began to glow again, and he was about to launch another spell until he saw Sora's Keyblade being swung towards him. Jafar was forced to quit casting to block the attack.

"You rats are very persistent," the wizard angrily groaned. "But that alone will not save you here." **"Flame Serpent!"** Out from the gem on Jafar's staff flew two giant snakes made purely of fire. They both spiraled around each other and somehow, using their fiery jaws, managed to clamp themselves onto Nazz, Aladdin, and Sora and lift them into the air before disappearing into nothingness and dropping the three back onto the ground, painfully.

"**Cura!"**

"**Curaga!"**

Nazz stumbled back to her feet after the pain faded away. Looking to her right, she saw Double D, Donald, and Goofy, all three of them ready to fight.

"Don't worry guys, we'll take care of him from here." Goofy finally had a serious face on. It seemed he too knew the urgency of the situation.

"Yeah, so get out of here and scram," Donald screamed, hitting an open palm with his staff. "You'll get in our way."

Double D sighed as he heard Donald's impolite remark. "I think what he means to say is," he interjected. "That you guys should stay in back for now."

"Right," Nazz nodded. "Alright guys, let's head back, for now." She, along with Sora and Aladdin ran to the back, leaving Double D, Donald and Goofy as the ones to be face to face with Jafar, who laughed at the party's strategy.

"Switching out when you're unable to battle is such a childish endeavor." Jafar chided.

"Perhaps you should focus less on our tactics and more on the battle." Double D gripped firmly onto his staff and launched a blizzard spell which melted before it could even come close to Jafar.

"Child, don't you remember our last battle, your weak magic has no effect on-"

"I got him," Goofy cut the man off and delivered a blow with his shield to Jafar's head, causing the man to fall face first to the floor.

"You'll pay for that!" He grunted, and a wall of fire flew off his body, shoving the three back several feet. "I'll do to you what I should've done to that wretched princess all those years ago." Jafar pointed his staff at the three and shot out a stream of blood-red fire.

"It's much too late for regrets," Double D put on a surprisingly smug face. "We're here right now, and you must deal with us if you intend on going with your plan." He stared straight at the fire spell that was being shot at him. "Donald, now!"

"Alright," the other mage made a quick breath and focused. **"Ice Shield!"**

A wall of thick, blue ice appeared in between Double D and the steady stream of fire. Even Donald was surprised by how strong his shield held up held up to the powerful flames.

"Rats, hiding behind a wall will not help you; you are only delaying the inevitable." He made a soft grunt and suddenly, the stream steadily got even thicker and more powerful, turning from red to lite-blue.

"Alright," Double D attempted to gauge how powerful the stream was getting. "A little more, a little more… Alright, Donald, do it!"

Everyone jumped to the side, and suddenly the wall of ice exploded, veiling the area in thick mist.

"How many times are you rats going to attempt this silly trick?" Jafar made an annoyed glance to his left, then his right. "I'll always find you."

"How about we save you the trouble," a voice behind him said, smugly.

"What," the wizard looked back in shock to see Double D and Donald, both with their staffs pointed mere inched from his back.

"**Blizzara!"**

"**Blizzaga!"**

A storm of ice over took the man, and he found himself being slowly dragged away by the blustering winds. "You vermin are beginning to get on my nerves." The gem on his staff was glowing again and it seemed he was about to cast another spell. **"Fireb-"**

He was interrupted once more by Goofy who, with another swing of his shield, sent Jafar flying against the wind, right back to Double D and Donald.

"**Thundaga!"**

A bolt of bright blue lightning shot down from the ceiling, engulfing Jafar's body completely. Once the grand bolt faded he stepped out, with somewhat charred clothing and an unamused, almost homicidal, expression. "You… Will… Pay… For… That!"

"My turn," Double D repositioned himself and got ready to launch his most powerful spell. He had read about this spell in one o Donald's spell books and he had been waiting to try it since he read about it. **"Oh righteous will, let fall thy sword of lightning upon those who bear fault!"** A lite-purple magic seal, filled with glowing ornate text, appeared around Jafar, who looked on in surprise.

"What is this?"

Suddenly, a bright blue sword, which seemed to be made of pure energy shot down from nowhere, landing in the center of the seal and missing Jafar's body by just a few feet.

"**Thunder Blade!"**

A few seconds passed, and surprisingly, aside from a few small arching sparks, nothing happened. The blade then disappeared, leaving Double D frozen in shock. "H-how could this be? I-I read and studied the spell, why couldn't I…"

"Foolish child," Jafar smirked. "Attempting such a spell at your level will only lead to failure," **"Flare,"**

An the very air combusted into flames and Double D, Donald and Goofy were unable to block or dodge the powerful spell, being hit by the full brunt of the attack and sent flying against the wall, where they were nearly instantly knocked into a daze.

"Learn your place," Jafar pointed his staff, which had begun to glow with deep red light, to the three. "Filthy vermin like you should be erased from existence." He stared at the three with emotionless eyes and he looked like he was about to launch a final spell when he felt a soft rumbling beneath his feet.

"**Stone Blast!"**

Shards of earth shot up from the ground, knocking the wizard out of his trance and juggling him in the air. The attack didn't stop there; next he saw a flash of green, Ed, jump up, and suddenly, after getting hit with the young boy's hard shield, he was sent spiraling down onto the ground. Next, he saw Eddy running towards him at full force, the next thing Jafar knew, he felt the hard metal of the Keyblade slam into his body, and he was forced to jump back and reanalyze the situation.

"That was easy," Eddy said, smugly. "Come on, old man; can't you do anything else?"

"I've miscalculated; it seems like even my new body isn't enough to strike out you petulant children. How very careless of me…" He trailed off, "Yes, perhaps there is an easier way…"

"Hey, snake freak," Toph slid her left foot behind her and brought her hands up, palms open. "You better stop muttering to yourself."

"Yes, you are right," Jafar put up the biggest smirk his face would allow. **"Flare,"**

Another explosion of fire filled the room; luckily, Toph prepared for this and, with a stomp of her feet, a wall of rock blocked the deadly flames.

"Old man," Jafar heard Toph shout as she charged towards him while wielding a heavy looking club made of stone. "How many times are you going to try that same move?" He managed to dodge one of her swings with a well timed back step and launched a tongue of fire from his staff that whipped the girl, causing her to growl in pain.

"You children never had any chance of defeating me; you should know that as well as I do." **"Fireball," **the consecutive balls of fire were sent at Toph, and it looked as if she was about to get hit until Ed stepped in the way, blocking the fire spell with his shield, which was already beginning to turn black from the flames that surrounded them.

"You can't hurt my friends," Ed screamed, charging forward with his shield before his face. "I won't let you, or Evil Tim, or the Space Aliens from Zortax hurt them, for I am their fearless hero!"

"Mindless babble will do nothing to intimidate me, boy." The wizard launched a stream of fire at the tall boy who blocked the stream with his sturdy, though slowly burning shield.

"I… won't… let… you hurt them!" Ed struggled to hold back the spell which was slowly sending him skidding back.

"Is that so? Then take this!" Jafar's body tensed up and the stream of fire suddenly surged with power, instantly melting a hole straight through Ed's shield and subsequently sending the boy crashing straight into the wall.

The rest of the party stopped what they were doing and ran to the boy; his head was bobbing up and down with slow movements and everyone stared at the patch of skin that had been burned black on his stomach.

"Edward," Double D rushed to the boy's side. Ignoring his germ complex, and the pain he himself was feeling, he snaked his arm up Ed's shoulder, doing his best to keep his Ed's head away from the hard wall. Next he used his free hand to grab his staff and point it towards Ed's sizzling wound. **"Cura,"** a green light covered the circumference of the burn, but when it faded nothing seemed to happen, and Ed simply continued to groan quietly in pain.

Eddy meanwhile hadn't seemed to register what had just happened to his friend. In his mind, Ed was just playing a trick on them in this. Ed wasn't in mortal danger, and there certainly wasn't a deep bubbling black wound in Ed's chest that looked like it had burned straight through his chest.

"Lumpy, wake up." Eddy attempted to assure himself as he walked up to the taller Ed, hearing no answer and seeing no movement he came closer. "Come on, get up," he slapped the boy's cheek in an attempt to get the boy to rouse, but there was no answer, once again. "Big guy, come on, we need ya'!" He slapped the boy harder this time, but nothing seemed to bring a response.

"Ed," Nazz wanted to say something else, but she just couldn't find the words at the moment. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be, they were all supposed to beat Jafar. They were all supposed to rescue Jasmine. They were all supposed to save Agrabah. And most importantly, they were all supposed to keep traveling together again. Nazz wasn't able to sink in what had just happened. They were in a universe where magic existed. Eddy and Sora had magic keys, Toph was able to shift and move the ground, Double D and Donald could shoot out thunder and fire from their weapons. Even she had a special ability now, but what was the point of having all that if you couldn't save a friend? "You… you…" She looked with angry, tear filled eyes towards Jafar who simply stared on with a black expression on his face. "Why did you do that? Why did you… _kill_ Ed?"

"Girl, do you hate me?"

"What… are you talking about?"

"You all hate me don't you? Show me your anger; let your hearts hate me." The wizard now had an evil, almost subhuman feature on his face. **"Fire Glans,"** Streaks of orange flew through the air, each of them going zipping straight through the heroes' bodies before burning a several scorched holes in the wall. Everyone instantly fell to the floor as they felt warm liquid seep from their wounds.

"What… did you do?" Double D heaved out the words as he worked every muscle in his body to, struggle back onto his knees. **"Cura!" **The spell did little to assuage the pain; the only thing that seemed to have been stopped was the massive blood loss, which by now had already partially soaked his shirt.

"You're evil," Sora grumbled, his face pressed against the floor, he attempted to stand back up, but his wounds from this fight as well as all his previous battles had weakened him to the point where he could barely move.

"Yes, hate me." Jafar's face had begun to morph. His nose slowly sunk into his body, eventually leaving the middle of his face flat, except for the two small holes. Even his eyes were beginning to change shape, now they were sharp, slim, and long; they almost resembled a cat's eyes. Even his face was beginning to narrow out.

"What the hell… are you doing," Toph scoffed. "You're getting even uglier."

Everyone except Double D was staring wide eyed at the wizard's strange transformation. The hatted Ed had other things on his mind, like he friend, Ed. The tall boy was still learning against the wall with his head hanging down, his shield, which was now completely charred and melted, lay next to his lifeless body. It pained him to see his friend's life end this way.

"Child," Jafar's now morphed voice snapped Double D out of his trance. The boy's eye's shot open as he witnessed the man continue to change shape. First, his neck widened out, then his body began to slim down and his arms slowly started to disappear, leaving his staff to fall on the floor with a clang. Then, in almost a flash, his entire body morphed into a new form, a giant cobra with fangs at least 2 feet long.

"What, are you?"

"_I am Cobra Jafar,"_ the beast's mouth didn't move, but they could hear the voice clearly in their heads.

"Is he…" Double D and the others did their best to stand up on their feet again. "Communicating with us with telepathy?"

"_You rats made a huge error, coming here to fight me."_ He whipped his tail at the group, and everyone was forced against the wall. _"You never had a chance against me." _The tail began slapping against the wall, causing the entire walls to shake and crumble down on their heads.

Everyone scrambled to escape the falling rocks, except Double D, who stayed behind to attempt to help the downed Ed up.

"Damn it, Double D," Eddy took notice just in time to see a large portion of the ceiling over his hatted friend beginning to crumble. With a gulp, he ran to his Double D and pushed him away just as the wall broke into large chunks and fell to where he had just stood. "Don't ever-" another chunk of the ceiling cascaded down and Eddy was crushed, leaving behind a very distraught Edd with a very dead Ed...

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Ah yes, the obligatory cliffhanger._

_Anyway, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, mind telling me what I can improve in a review?_


	41. The Final Battle: Part 2

**Author's** **Note:** _Oh, sorry for the late update. I was too lazy to proofread this chapter, I guess._

_Anyway, Merry Christmas; and I know that Hanukkah has started already too. Happy Kwansaa too, even though I don't know the first thing about it._

* * *

**Chapter 41:** **The Final Battle (Part 2); Do, or Die; Eddy's Awakening…**

Eddy could barely register where he was at this point. He was in a deep black abyss, and he had the strangest feeling that he was sinking downwards, into the darkness.

_"But Eddy that's the wrong way!" _He could hear Double D's faint voice echo through the abyss._ "We have to take the bus to get to the library."_

Oh, right, he remembered; they were supposed to go to the library that time to finish a homework assignment. He had given a half-assed story about how going through the woods would let them get there faster. Look where that got him, look where that got everyone…

He suddenly remembered the old fort that they found when they were walking, and that chest that had Double D's staff. Now that he thought about it, it was really odd, why would anyone leave a staff behind in a chest. **"**_**Only the one with the ultimate knowledge…"**_ He looked up, and suddenly remembered all the times that Double D had gotten them out of trouble by using his wits and newfound magic.

Then he remembered the gloves that went to Nazz, which they found in the next room. He could clearly recall her slipping them on before making a lame pun. _"They fit like a glove,"_ her tone sounded crystal clear in his head._**"Only the one with ultimate soul and heart may open this chest."**_She sure had helped them out all those times she used those karate moves to take out the Heartless. And then he remembered the incident in Wonderland, where they had found out that her mother was the queen. They never had a chance to sort all that out.

His mind didn't stay on that subject for too long, however, and he found himself thinking back to the third room in that fortress. **_"__Only the one with ultimate strength shall open me."_** Yeah, that chest was totally made for Ed. If he remembered right, the boy literally threw the chest's lid in the air, while reaching inside for his shield. As lame a weapon as a shield was, he had to admit that it looked pretty darn cool, though maybe that was because it looked so much like a jawbreaker to him.

But Ed was gone now, and there was nothing that could be done to bring him back.

…

..

.

He forced himself to think of the last room, the one that held his Keyblade. Now that he thought about it, where'd his weapon go? Even when he didn't physically have it on his person, a small part of him knew he could just call it to his hand. Right now, it felt like he never had it to begin with.

**_"Only the short one with three hairs can release the key of light."_**

Oh, yeah, he definitely remembered _that_. They seriously couldn't think of a better trait?

He had to laugh at that, it was definitely weird. Whoever left those things in that fortress had written things that described the most notable points of their character. It was almost like the person knew that they'd all end up there…

Slowly, he felt his body drift upright, and his feet landed on something. His eyes drifted down to see that he had landed on what looked like a large, circular, panel of stained glass.

* * *

"Eddy," Double D stared listlessly at the pile of rocks before him. He couldn't believe it; he had _just_ lost another one of his best friends. There Eddy was, crushed under the chunk of the ceiling that had fallen; he was surely as dead as the tall boy who was leaning against the wall.

"_Rat, do you want to end up the same as your friends?"_ Jafar, in his cobra form, maneuvered his newly sleek body around the hatted boy and slowly squeezed the life out of him.

Double D didn't hear the snake speak, and even if he had he wouldn't be able to untangle the jumbled mess of conflicted emotions in his head. Eddy's death had been his fault, if he hadn't been standing there, trying to take care of his other friend, the shorter boy might've been alive now. Now, he started to feel his ribs crack as the muscled snake continued squeezing tightly. It seemed like he was going to die too.

"Double D,"

Nazz's voice knocked him out of his trance, and Edd looked up and spotted the girl running up the side of the snake's slender body to get to him.

"Double D!"

Edd felt his rapidly numbing hand being grasped by the blonde girl and she did her best to pull him out of the coiled snake's grasp. "We've got to get you out of here, like, right now." She made one another tug.

"_Girl, what are you attempting to accomplish?"_

"It's none of your business!" Nazz could feel the fire welling up in her knuckles again, following her instincts, she thrust her palms outward and a fiery explosion escaped. Cobra Jafar gasped in pain and was forced to slither away and loosen his grip on Double D, who simply slumped to the ground and started coughing for air.

"My apologies," he coughed out. In a frenzy, he blindly patted the ground in an attempt to find his staff. When he finally grasped it he made one swift movement to his feet and yelled out a spell. **"Blizzaga!"** A huge chunk of ice was sent hurdling to the snake, and though it made contact, it didn't seem to have done a huge amount of damage. He fell back to the ground immediately afterwards, continuing his rapid breathing.

"Double D, why'd you do that! You shouldn't be standing up in the first place!"

"H-he… Eddy and Ed are gone because of him. How can I let a man like him get away with something like that?"

He had a point, Nazz had to give him that much. She glanced at the pile of rocks that had crushed Eddy, then at Ed. That's when she realized it, they were the only two Peach Creekers left…

"Dude, I'm sorry." She put a hand to his back and helped him stand up again. "But we've got to help the others, or else they're going to end up the same way."

Edd took a breath; he looked on at the snake version of Jafar, who was already in the middle of a fight against the other party members. He knew he would have to do his part as well, for his friends.

* * *

Eddy looked at the glass with the upmost interest. The various pieces of the panel were all fitted to make some sort of portrait, almost like how the stained glass windows were in his church. However, due to his height issues –it's not like he ever had a problem with it anyway- he had trouble seeing just what the picture was. Slowly, he walked along the edges of the panel, trying to change his field of vision to determine just what it was that the glass showed. After getting to the other side, and realizing that no matter how many times he walked around he wouldn't be able to see the panel from a reasonable angle, he jumped, going up further and floating in the air much longer then he had thought possible. He took this opportunity to finally get a look at the panel's portrait, and once he did, he became bug eyed.

He could clearly see a portrait himself, along with Ed, Double D, Nazz, and the others in the center of the glass. His key was tightly gripped in his hand, Nazz's gloves were firmly worn on her fists, Double D's staff was pointed high in the hated boy's hands, and Ed held his shield passively, like he always did.

"That's so weird," the boy thought aloud as he softly landed again. He looked around at the darkness, there wasn't even a glimmer of light around to help tell him where he was. He was alone, and lost, in a void of nothingness. Maybe he'd be there forever. "This sucks," he screamed at the top of his lungs, the echo doing little to comfort him. "Sockhead, Lumpy, Nazz," his voice reverberated through the empty space, and for the first time in a long time, he felt truly alone. With a small scowl he decided to curl up on the glass and lay there.

.

..

…

….

An impossibly long period of time seemed to pass before he heard a shallow voice, breaking up the calm –or perhaps, eerie- silence that shrouded the mysterious place.

"_So much to do… so little time…"_

"Who… What… Where are you!" Eddy jumbled the words as he jumped back to his feet. He frantically looked around; though he saw nothing but the stained glass platform he was standing on and, of course, the endless darkness.

"_Are you one of the Keyblade Masters?" _The sincere voice asked, inquisitively.

Eddy made a confused grunt, as he wasn't sure if he should tell that voice any personal details about himself.

"_No… it seems that you are not… Then what are you doing here?"_

"What do you mean? I don't even know how I got here in the first place! One second I was pushing Sockhead out of the way, and the next second…" Suddenly, it dawned on him. He remembered running back to push his friend away from the large chunk of ceiling that was about to collapse on him, and he wound up getting crushed himself. Talk about ironic.

"_Were you… killed?"_

The short Ed's eyes shot open and he proceeded to yell ay the mysterious voice. "Oh course I'm not dead, I'm right here! I'm alive, I just don't know how to get out of here."

"_Yes, of course… you're not dead… Let me show you the way out of here…"_

Eddy heard a strange cracking beneath his feet, when he looked down he saw the glass panel he was standing on crack. Before he could fully register what this meant, the entire thing shattered into pieces, and Eddy found himself falling straight down, into the dark, endless, abyss.

* * *

"**Thundaga,"** Donald called down the flurry of thunderbolts that rained down on Jafar's cobra form. While the attack had connected, Jafar simply shook it off and went in for a bite, which the duck quickly dodged.

"_Come on, duck,"_ the cobra hissed out, lunging in for another blow, attempting to skewer the duck with his abnormally long fangs. Donald, once again, dodged, and Jafar's fangs pierced through the hard stone floor as though it were made of butter. "I'm hungry."

"Knock it off you creep!" Nazz somehow managed to jump aboard Jafar's head and started landing a barrage of fiery punches to his skull. Jafar started thrash about in annoyance, and, with once final swing of his head, Nazz was thrown off, only to be caught by a rather serious looking Goofy.

"Come on, don't give up!" Was all he said before he charged right back into the fight. Nazz watched him attempt to damage the snake-man by swinging the sharp edge of his shield against the snake's body. This only seemed to annoy Jafar, as he lunged forward, attempting to stab Goofy with his venomous fangs.

"Take this, **Strike Raid**," a spinning glint, which Nazz recognized as Sora's Keyblade, flashed against the harsh light that the fire provided, colliding with one of the Jafar's fangs, the man stopped his attack on Goofy and focus his attention on Sora, who had launched the attack.

"_Child, you do not want to anger me,_" Jafar hissed out, showing his long, pronged, tongue.

"You don't scare me!" Sora held out his hand, the spinning Keyblade returning right back into his grasp.

"_Is that so,"_ Through the obvious breathy tone that Cobra Jafar made, Sora could swear that he saw him make an amused smile. _"Then take this,"_ The snake's mouth opened much wider then anyone had initially expected and suddenly, a stream of fire began blowing out. The intense heat was more than enough to drive the others away in fear, but, what came as more of a shock was the fact that the floor itself was melting as the fire passed over it.

"What the heck," Sora said, bewildered. "Since when can snakes breathe out fire?"

He didn't get a reply, as everyone was fleeing for their dear lives from the flames.

"We've must find a way to stop this madman." Double D jumped over a small ember on the ground. **"Blizzara,"** instead of a chuck of ice being thrust forward, a stream of blue energy erupted from Double D's staff. The beam shot towards Jafar, but gradually sizzled as it got closer to him. "Darn it," he groaned, angrily. "I must try alternate measures, it seems." **"Thundara,"** The hatted Ed closed his eyes, putting all of his focus into the spell, then, in one swift motion he jumped up with his weapon held high. A bolt of thunder fell from above and struck the beast's head and Double D could see the intense electrical energy surging through Jafar's body, a direct hit. The thunder disappeared almost as soon as it had appeared, and Jafar's snake form was still upright and still.

"Did we get him?" Goofy asked, lowering his shield to get a better look. He glanced at Toph, who was still in her battle stance.

"No, not yet. Guys, get ready for anything."

"_You humans have proven to be very entertaining," _Jafar's voice rang through their heads. _"I wonder how you would all taste."_ The snake shifted his gaze to Nazz, her fists were still held up to her face. With a sudden open-mouthed lunge forward, he managed to grab her, holding her inside his mouth.

"Help me," Nazz's muffled voice screamed out in horror.

"He… He's trying to eat her." Aladdin stated, wide eyed. "Guys, we can't waste any time, let's go."

"Right," Sora and the others followed. They definitely wouldn't let this man take another on of their friends.

Donald, who stayed in the back of the group, held his staff upright. **"Thund-"**

"No," the duck was suddenly punched square in the jaw, and he was forced to stop casting his spell.

Upon noticing his attacker, Toph, he rubbed his cheek, which was throbbing with pain and threatening to bleed. "What was that for?"

"Idiot," she shot back, punching him again. "Nazz is in there. If you use thunder now then Nazz will get hit too!"

"S-sorry," he said. "But we have to stop him _somehow_!"

"I know," Toph stomped her feet on the ground and three sharp, rock solid, pillars made of the castle's floor rose to her height. With a lurch, all three of the pillars were sent hurdling towards Jafar, who simply slithered by to dodge the attack.

"_You'll have to do better than that!"_ Jafar whipped his tail at the Earth mage, and Toph was sent flying to the wall, where she hit her head and was knocked unconscious.

"**Cura-"**

The snake's tail thrust itself into the air and then slammed down on Donald, also knocking him out.

"Guys, guys," they all heard Nazz scream out. "Help me,"

"Gwarsh, everyone is getting hurt now!" Goofy looked worn out from all the previous fighting, his shield was beginning to dent in places, and even his clothes were getting tattered and burned from Jafar's constant attacks. Even his serious demeanor from before had disappeared completely.

"Oh man, we're getting creamed here," Sora ruffled his hair in agony. His spiky hair was beginning to droop from all of the sweat and he was panting heavily. Double D watched as he fell to his knees in exhaustion.

Aladdin meanwhile, while struggling to stand, kept gazing at the hourglass in the corner of the room. Jasmine was still in there, and she hadn't made a sound since the battle had started. Double D could tell that even she had given up hope.

Edd felt his own knees quiver in defeat, and soon enough he fell down face first on the ground. This was it, they had lost.

"_What's the matter?"_ Jafar said to them in an antagonizing tone. _"Have you already run out of silly tricks?"_

That's all their strategies had been from the beginning, tricks, and they were the stupid kids who pulled them in an attempt to win. Double D wanted to beat himself up, but considering the fact that he could barely think in a clear fashion, he ultimately settled for belittling himself. And he did. He thought back to when Toph, and then Eddy, had told him that fighting Jafar was a bad idea. It was his fault, he should've listened.

All those bullies back in school were right, he _was_ a self-righteous idiot.

He continued mentally beating himself up. Because of him, because of his so-called _selfish_ –or rather, self-righteous - decision, the people he had come to care for would die.

Ed, had perished trying to stop an attack. He never thought that the silly grin he always wore on his face would permanently disappear. Eddy had died because he had tried to protect him from the falling chunk of ceiling. Double D never knew that his smaller best friend would ever do something so selfless. Now, Nazz was going to be swallowed by the snake, and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it. He had lost everything.

That's what made him snap. _"That's right, I've lost everything! I no longer have anything to lose."_ He somehow managed to stand up again and called out a healing spell to at least partially get rid of the intense pain he felt. He had the energy for one last spell, he had to make it count. "Everyone, I have a plan! It's do, or die."

The remaining three looked at him with confused expressions.

"We… _you_ all must find a way to get Nazz out of there, before it's too late." He sighed, clearing his lungs of the smoke. **"Oh righteous will…"**

"Double D, what are you doing, if that attack hits, Nazz'll die too."

The boy didn't answer, and instead continued chanting, though in a much slower fashion than before. **"Let fall thy sword of lightning…"**

"He's not going to stop; we have to get Nazz out of there, now." Sora was the first to charge in. He managed to get close enough to land a few consecutive combos with his Keyblade, but the snake's body was much too sturdy. However, the few combos he dished out weren't the only reason he had come up so close. He mustered up the last of his strength and, with one quick push he spun around, and landed an upward swing on the Jafar's fleshy underbelly, making a huge gash in his skin and sending a small stream of his blood spraying outwards. **"Zantetzuken!"**

Cobra Jafar, reeled back in pain, though he didn't open his mouth. Goofy took this as his opportunity to strike. He took Sora's place, and made one mad charge with his shield, straight into the gaping wound. **"Rocket Uppercut!"** With a massive boost of strength, Goofy jumped and managed to send Jafar flying into the air, straight into the ceiling before crashing down to the hard floor.

"…**Upon those that bear fault!"**

The lite-purple magic seal from earlier appeared around Jafar's body, and up above.

"We don't have anymore time!"

"Don't worry, it's my turn." Aladdin, without missing a beat from the last attack, climbed onto the snake, who had just gotten up rather dazedly, and plunged his sword straight into Jafar's backside. With another quick action, he pulled the sword out and worked on making another frustrated stab at Jafar's spine. This made him open his mouth in pain and shock, and Nazz was forcibly thrown out of the snake's mouth.

"**Lightning Blade!"**

The oversized, electric blade from earlier fell down from seemingly nowhere, impaling Jafar. Double D and the others could swear they saw small sparks of electricity surge everywhere throughout the beast's body.

"We're not done yet!" Double D dropped his staff and held his hands above his head. **"Lightning Punishment!"** A bolt of energy, unlike anything they had ever seen, shot out from the magic sword. The entire radius of the magic seal was covered with an orb of intense energy, and as soon as Double D felt the very last droplet of his energy drain from his body the orb disappeared, showing a very charred Cobra Jafar, mouth agape.

"_You… you fools…_" The snake shot back. _"I would sooner send my very being to hell before I let rats like you best me."_ The snake let out a loud shriek, and everyone was immediately knocked down. Even the hourglass that had held Jasmine had shattered into dust.

Down on the floor, with barely any power left in him, he saw Sora, Goofy and Aladdin, as well as a distraught Jasmine running to their side. Jafar was still alive, and he was laughing maniacally. Then, Double D passed out.

* * *

Eddy found himself under a clear blue sky, complete with fluffy white clouds that reminded him of the days back home. He got up and stretched, he felt like he was sleeping for days.

He took a quick look around; he definitely wasn't in Agrabah, or the castle. It looked like he was… home.

"_Wait, home?"_ He looked around to see that he was in the middle of his street in the Cul-De-Sac. However, unlike the usual days it was empty, not a soul could be seen anywhere.

"Lumpy? Nazz? Double D? Spike? Goofy?" He called out a few names of his previous traveling companions, though his only answer was the echoing of his own voice. _"That's so weird."_ He mentally decided to check out his house, to see if anyone was there, but, as soon as he took a step, the very concrete shattered like glass and he found himself falling into nothingness.

After a few seconds, or minutes, or hours (he felt like he couldn't get a grasp of time anymore), he found himself standing near the creek of his home town. "I was _just_ falling, how am I standing now?" He looked at the water and saw a few figures with their backs turned to him, knee deep in the creek. He recognized them, from left to right, he saw Ed, Double D, Nazz and even Kevin, though they weren't speaking. Instead, it seemed like they were all just staring at the slight current of the stream.

"Hey, what are you guys doin'?" He stepped forward, his feet numbing in the cold water, but before they could answer he saw the stream begin to shallow at his end, with the other side forming a huge wave that came and washed over everything, including him and his friends. Inside the water, he could see the other four who were still standing on the sandy floor, though this time; they were all reaching their hands out to him. Trying to fight against the current, he attempted to swim forward, but the stream's current proved too strong for him and he felt himself being forced away from the others who seemed to be having almost no difficulty fighting the water's pull.

He tried calling out to them, but, forgetting that he was in water, his words came out as bubbles and he accidentally swallowed all of the creek's water. Then, he blacked out.

Minutes later it seemed, he found himself floating up to the top of another body of water. He wasn't in Peach Creek anymore; instead he was in a small town with bright neon lights, Traverse Town. Realizing that he was currently floating in filthy sewer water he spat out some of the water that had collected in his lungs and climbed out, laying on the cold cement to dry and recollect his thoughts.

"Hey, Eddy," a multitude of voices called out. He looked back to see the other two Eds along with Nazz, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Toph, and Bouquet. They all had cheerful expressions on their faces, almost as if they we happy to see him.

"Yeah, hold on!" He ran towards the others, ignoring the plopping sound his shoes made with every step. When he finally got up to them he slouched, putting his hands on his knees in exhaustion. The whole ordeal had really worn him out. "Everything's been so crazy lately, am I right?"

They all chuckled, and the mood of the situation had changed from confused and bewildered to happy and light-hearted.

"Hey, look at that!" Nazz pointed out to the sky, which had only a few glimmers of light left.

Eddy scanned the sky and watched in awe as he saw streaks of light running through before disappearing in brilliant flashes of color. He didn't want to admit it, but Eddy found the sight… beautiful

However, this feeling didn't get to last long, and he felt as if gravity had shifted. He felt himself falling through the floor. His friends were unaffected, but they all looked down with shocked expressions as they witnessed their friend fall down the deep, dark abyss.

Eddy continued to fall, and then he felt something inside him unlock. The next thing he knew, he felt the familiar steel of his Keyblade back in his hand, and it seemed like he wasn't falling anymore, instead, it felt like he was buried in something. He made a mental flinch and the things that were covering him were blown away to bits, he was in a new location, the place where the battle against Jafar still raged.

Slightly fidgety from his little 'trip,' he took a look around, he saw Jafar's snake body, torched, but still standing. Not too far away he saw the other party members down on the ground with Jasmine by their side. Eddy looked down at his Keyblade, it was different than before, whereas in the past it resembled a giant key, this form looked more like a sword, draped in delicate golden silk. He could hear a whisper in his head, telling him that the weapon was the strongest Keyblade in the universe, the Ultima Blade.

"_And it seems that the rat I disposed of earlier has returned."_ Jafar stated in a huff.

Eddy could see it, it was pretty weird, he could see a lot of stuff now, like how the air moved, or how slow and unsteady Jafar's movements were. He could even see his opportunity to attack, now. He zipped over and swung his new blade. Before he knew it, Jafar has been cleanly cut in half horizontally.

"_Genie…" _Jafar called out with his last breath. "_My last wish… is to be an all powerful Genie, like you!"_

Jasmine gasped at the man's wish, then looked at Genie who was staring on, mouth agape. "Genie, you can't do this!"

The Genie, however, looked shocked, never before in the millennia that he had lived had anyone made a wish like that. He couldn't deny that one wish, however, it was the rules, and he had to grant it. With a snap, a stream of energy escaped from his fingers, surrounding both halves of Jafar's snake body with blinding red light.

"**Finally,"** The figure that escaped from the light slightly resembled a cross between Jafar and the Genie, himself. His entire body was blood red, and he had a slightly lighter colored, ghostly tail, along with a small pony-tail and goatee. **"I am the master of the universe, I can do anything! This whole universe is mine to control!" **The new, evil, Genie shot straight through the ceiling, flying up to the sky. With a twirl of his fingers the sky gradually became shrouded with dark, swirling, clouds that lit up, constantly, with lightning.

"And who the heck said I'd let you do that without a fight?" Eddy stepped onto a pedestal and looked up angrily at the demi-god. "If you wanna rule the whole universe, you'll have to beat me first!"

"**Then so be it, puny human boy!"**

"Eddy," he watched as Jasmine ran to his side, whip in hand. "I'm here too!"

The shorter boy laughed, he could practically feel the intensity flowing off her very being. "Alright, let's go beat the crap out of this guy!" Without a pause, they both charged forward.

"**I'll never let you humans come close to me!"** Genie Jafar clapped his hands, and shockwave of red energy flew off his body. Jasmine was knocked back by the powerful attack but Eddy, as his new instincts had told him, slashed through the energy, and continued on, unharmed.

"**You are a nuisance, child!" **Genie Jafar cupped his hands together, and suddenly a ball of molten lave appeared in his hands. He threw the mass of fire at Eddy, though once again, listening to his instincts, batted the ball back to Jafar, who simply laughed as the orb hit him and exploded.

"What the heck," Eddy screamed. "That was supposed to hurt you!"

"**I have no idea what this newfound power has done to you, boy, but it protects you from my attacks. However, let's see if it can protect your friends as well."** Another ball of lava materialized in his hands, and Jafar hurled it at the others, who were all knocked out from earlier.

Using his newfound burst of speed, Eddy charged forward. He didn't have time to send the orb back at Jafar and instead settled for blocking the fire attack with his body. The orb exploded as soon as it made contact, and Eddy, though alive, was sent skidding across the now rough terrain. "That's really cheap," he coughed out.

"**All is fair in war, boy!" **Genie Jafar shifted his attention to Jasmine who had gotten up from his earlier attack. **"Let's see how fast you really are now."** He hurled yet another orb at Jasmine, and Eddy knew that if she was hit she'd be killed for sure. He stood directly in front of the princess, shielding her from the orb, which exploded and sent both of them flying back.

"**Boy, are you forgetting about your other companions?"** Eddy watched as Jafar threw another lava sphere at his friends. He knew it was much too late to run there and block the attack, there was nothing he could do at this point. Sudden, his mind flinched, and his Ultima Blade flew itself out of his hands, piercing the ball of lava and causing it to explode in a fiery mess.

The blade flew itself back into Eddy's hands, and suddenly, he felt his body become overwhelmed with newfound pain. It was like his Keyblade had absorbed the lava itself. "Hey, you sad excuse for a Genie!" Eddy panted out. "Are you gonna keep attacking them, or me?"

"Eddy," Jasmine helped the boy back onto his feet as she looked at him with a worried expression. "We mustn't he's already too powerful."

"Hah, he's not that strong. Heck, I've seen _Fluffy_ hit harder than that."

"**Is that so? Then let me be the first to prove you wrong."** A small beam of concentrated energy shot from Jafar's index finger and Eddy pushed Jasmine out of harm's way just before the beam shot straight through his body. Eddy landed on his knees, balancing himself with his left hand.

"Geez, that hurts," Eddy mumbled, feeling the small hallow hole in his chest. He had wanted to say more, but the intense pain he was feeling now was clouding his judgment. He felt himself become lightheaded as this blood began pouring out of the wound.

"**What's the matter boy, I thought you said I was weak. Have I proven you wrong," **Jafar asked, condescendingly.

"Nah, not yet," Eddy struggled back up.

"Eddy, please stop it!" Jasmine stood in front of the boy, holding her arms out to block any of the attacks Jafar would send out again. "Please, just take me away instead. Take my life instead of theirs, this is my entire fault, I understand that now. It's okay if I must be taken away from here!"

"**Child, I have no reason to be a part of Maleficent's plan anymore." **Genie Jafar's arm stretched forward and smacked Jasmine away. **"Which means I have no reason to keep you alive anymore! You were trash, just like your useless father. I have no need for imbeciles like you. You have no part in my ideal world."**

"You talk a lot. You know that, right?"

The evil Genie looked up at his shoulder and saw Eddy with a determined expression.

"And who the heck are you to hit a pretty girl like that?" Eddy swung his sword at Jafar's eyes, momentarily blinding the Genie. "Learn some manners before you do stupid stuff, you prick." Eddy jumped up high and, as he came falling down, he sliced the Jafar's new Genie body cleanly in half, though no blood came out. "Gotcha!" Eddy put on his most smug smile and triumphantly spun his Ultima Blade behind his back.

"**You fool," **Jafar spoke as his two halved came morphing back together. **"You cannot kill a being such as I."**

Eddy made a sly smile and spoke, "No, but you can trap them!" The short boy looked at Jasmine who had a small black lamp, similar to the normal Genie's, in her grasp.

"Jafar, as you should know, being a Genie comes with a price!" She rubbed the lamp and suddenly, golden shackles appeared on Jafar's forearms. "You must stay inside you lamp for all eternity!"

Jafar felt himself being pulling inside the ridiculously small area as his body turned to a wispy red smoke. **"No, I… I must remain free. I was going to rule the universe!" **Those were his last words before his head was forced inside the lamp, and he was gone for good.

"W-we did it," Jasmine fell to her knees in exhaustion. "We've defeated Jafar."

"Yeah," was Eddy's simple reply. The boy watched as his newly acquired Ultima Blade morphed back into his regular Keyblade. Suddenly, everything went dark for him.

* * *

**Author's** **Note:** _Woo, and just like that, the final battle is over! Just one chapter left, guys! Get ready, and please, review. I especially want your opinions now that this story is almost over._


End file.
